


Танцы на стеклах

by Lirrda



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bromance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Кай/Бонни (второстепенный) - Freeform, Кол/Давина (основной) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 109,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Нью-Йорк. Город больших возможностей и исполнения желаний. Тысячи людей стремятся приехать в этот огромный мегаполис чтобы покорить его. Покорить страну. Но далеко не всем удается добиться здесь результатов и уж совершенно точно только единицам удается забраться на вершину и не рухнуть с нее вниз.Старые семейные драмы всегда переплетаются с настоящим. Неразрешенные вопросы, незаживающие раны, ничего не пропадает бесследно. Все требует своих ответов. Без них, будущее почти невозможно.





	1. Chapter 1

 В Нью-Йорке наступал очередной вечер, плавно переходящий в ночь. Для никогда не спящего города это было время развлечений, утоления своих потребностей и желаний. Американцы вылезали из офисов, в которых проводили большую часть дня, и отправлялись навстречу заманчивым витринам, предлагающим свои услуги даже самым искушенным из людей. Рок-н-ролл, джаз, блюз, хип-хоп — ночные клубы предлагали все, что только можно было захотеть. И даже стрип-клубы не обошли город стороной, несмотря на всю его пуританскую славу.  
  
      В один из таких клубов направлялась молодая девушка. Если бы спросили кого-нибудь из прохожих, они бы, скорее всего, предположили: она спешит домой, на свидание или, в крайнем случае, куда-нибудь на концерт или в бар. Вряд ли бы они стали предполагать, что она имеет отношение к стриптизу. Как правило, стриптизерши обладали куда более хищным, уже профессиональным взглядом, да и выглядели более открыто. Не потому, что им так хотелось, скорее, это входило в привычку.  
  
      Она же на первый взгляд выглядела слишком невинно, слишком скромно, слишком задумчиво. В ней все было слишком не то для подобного образа жизни. Но, возможно, именно поэтому ее так любила публика. Все эти качества в сочетании с красотой давали неподражаемый эффект, и ее готовы были носить на руках. Вот только ей это было не так уж и нужно.  
  
      Звали ее Давина.  
  
      Она быстро шла сквозь улицы Манхэттена, не глядя вокруг. Кругом горели огни вечернего города, мигали неоновыми вывесками витрины, постоянно гудели машины, призывая обратить на них внимание, но Давина не обращала свой взор ни на что, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Сегодня была очередная годовщина. Пять лет прошло. Пять долгих лет со времен ее беспечного детства, когда в один миг все изменилось. Жизнь превратилась в карточный домик, рухнувший и похоронивший под своими завалами прежний мир. Вспоминать об этом не хотелось, но сбежать от прошлого невозможно.  
  
      Именно тогда она познакомилась с Марселем. Давина в тот день была расстроена и не смотрела куда шла, поэтому практически врезалась в него. Обычное, ничего не значащее столкновение, но так бывает, что подобные встречи становятся судьбоносными. Это стала одной из таких. Порой она спрашивала, почему он не прошел мимо, почему решил, что им стоит заговорить. Он отвечал, что она напомнила кого-то важного, но потерянного, а затем замолкал. У него тоже были свои незабытые моменты жизни.  
  
      Со временем, Марсель стал ей названным старшим братом. Помогал когда мог. Дал ей кров, когда понадобилось, а после взял в свой клуб. Давине не слишком нравилось там танцевать, это было не по ее нутру, но клиенты хорошо платили, и она решила не упускать возможность, пока нет возможности найти нечто более подходящее. Со временем она привыкла и научилась игнорировать отрицательные моменты танцев. И каждый вечер она снова была вынуждена брать себя в руки, обувать туфли на каблуках и идти танцевать, полностью отдавая себя музыке. Медленной, ритмичной и уже до черта надоевшей музыке.  
  
      Думая о своем счастливом прошлом и не столь радужном настоящем, девушка вошла в высокое серое здание, целиком забитое развлекательными компаниями и их офисами, на нижнем этаже которого она проводила достаточно много своего времени. Без людей, набивавшихся сюда ежедневно, клуб выглядел совсем по-другому. Черные кожаные диваны были непривычно пустыми, вип-комнаты открыты, и вечно снующие туда-сюда полуголые девицы еще не заняли своих стартовых позиций, пока что мирно готовясь к очередному вечеру. Но как только придет время — серые стены озарят лучи и заиграет музыка, призывая к себе в гости уставших от проблем мужчин; и большинство здешних девушек тут же пойдут в бой, желая заработать как можно больше денег или, возможно, найти свое личное счастье. У каждой из них был свой путь в этот клуб и разные цели. Каждая боролась за свои права изо всех сил, что порой приводило к не самым хорошим последствиям. Эти стены видели много некрасивых историй, и, скорее всего, узнают еще немало. Счастливых завершений здесь было гораздо меньше; да, они были, но это трудные истории, даже если со стороны все казалось простым и элементарным. Это была жизнь Давины, она это приняла, но по-прежнему не была готова отказаться от всего ради сомнительной радости танцев на сцене для людей, которых не волновала ее жизнь.  
  
      Поприветствовав своего друга Джоша, который работал тут же барменом и не раз отвлекал ее от размышлений, Давина, не останавливаясь, прошла через все помещения в дальний угол, где располагалась одна из уютных гримерных, скрытая от чужих глаз. Еще даже не успев открыть дверь, она поняла, что другие девушки уже на месте и, кроме того, кажется, опять успели что-то не поделить.  
  
      Темнокожая девушка сидела на своем привычном месте и приводила в порядок темные подстриженные в каре волосы, и без того прекрасно уложенные, одновременно слушая речь стоящей рядом с ней девушки.  
  
      — Бонни Беннет! Серьезно? Почему ты? Такой красавчик, и тебе! Это несправедливо, — длинноногая блондинка обиженно выговаривала что-то своей подруге, которая в ответ только таинственно улыбалась. — Почему всегда все мимо меня?  
  
      Высокая девушка, одетая в синее платье до колена, стояла рядом с Бонни и не очень собиралась переодеваться. В ее распорядке дня все было расписано не по часам — по минутам. И раньше необходимого времени она не хотела ничего делать. Пунктуальная, полностью контролирующая свою жизнь и отлично знающая, чего хочет, она все всегда делала вовремя, и почему-то ей казалось: она отлично знает, что происходит в головах других. Порой она искренне не понимала, что у других людей все может быть не настолько упорядочено. К счастью, ее быстро отпускало, и она вновь становилась прекраснейшим человеком, искренне заботящимся о своих близких.  
  
      — Кэролайн, расслабься, — Бонни в ответ только улыбалась, зная наизусть всех тараканов в голове Кэролайн. — Это всего лишь увольнение*, нет в этом ничего удивительного.  
  
      — Бонни! Тебя забирает в увольнение сам Кол Майклсон! Майклсон! — Беннет продолжала добродушно смотреть на неё и фыркать. — Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это важно? Ты понимаешь, что это может быть шансом всей твоей жизни? Бонни!  
  
      Давина не спеша переодевалась и в пол-уха следила за разговором девушек. Они были давними подругами, поэтому Бонни многое спускала с рук Кэролайн, за что другие могли бы давным-давно пострадать. Бонни никогда не отличалась слишком кротким нравом по отношению к чужим для нее. Поэтому было достаточно забавно видеть, как Кэролайн чуть ли ни нависала над ней, на что Бонни только улыбалась и продолжала краситься.  
  
      — Дыши, Кэролайн. Мы с ним друзья, — Кэролайн от такого заявления чуть дара речи не лишилась, — и он просто хочет поговорить. Только и всего.  
  
      — Почему я опять ничего не знаю! Давина! Ну хоть ты меня поддержи! — сдаваться просто так Кэролайн явно не собиралась и из последних сил хваталась за последнюю зацепку, но… это явно был проигранный бой.  
  
      — Не-е-е-ет, разбираться, кто должен или не должен кого-то там увлечь — это совсем не мое, — рассмеялась Давина. — Извини, Кэролайн. И, если ты не против, — серьезнее продолжила она, — нам надо подготовиться к выступлению.  
  
      Недовольно оглядев своих подруг, Кэролайн все же села на место и приступила к ежевечернему ритуалу. Задорно переглянувшись, остальные девушки последовали ее примеру.  


***

  
  
**за 12 часов до этого…**  
  
      — ЗА-ДОЛ-БА-ЛИ!!! — при каждой паузе в стену летели ножи, а лицо парня, в чьих руках они находились, выражало крайнюю степень раздражения. Его темно-русые отросшие волосы растрепались, а в карих прищуренных глазах затаилась ярость, делая его вечную усмешку на губах почти сумасшедшей.  
  
      — Да брось, уверен, все не настолько плохо, — его друг внаглую развалился на кресле, закинув длинные ноги на подлокотник. Черные волосы были хронически взлохмачены, а в темных глазах горел дьявольский огонь. На первый взгляд он был сущим ангелом, но, если присмотреться — вполне мог до смерти напугать. Было в нем что-то безумно притягательное, но при этом жутко пугающее. Он совершенно точно умел очаровывать кого угодно, но иногда его взгляд был способен заморозить на месте, когда он бывал не в духе. К счастью, это был не тот день.  
  
      — К твоей радости, ты с ними не знаком, Кай. Вот какого черта я должен выполнять их поручения?  
  
      — Вероятно, потому, что они твои братья, — Кол фыркнул, метнув очередной нож, — хотя разделяю твое возмущение. Тоже не люблю родственников.  
  
      — Они вспоминают про меня только когда им что-то нужно. Уроды.  
  
      Кай даже ухом не повел, когда Кол, размахивая ножами, повернулся в его сторону. Впрочем, при взгляде на его блаженно улыбающееся лицо создавалось впечатление, что его вообще сложно чем-то впечатлить. Да и слова его это только подтверждали.  
  
      — Ну и прибил бы их, — все так же безмятежно улыбаясь, произнес парень. Кол от возмущения, кажется, даже перестал дышать. — Ну, а что такого? Они тебя бесят? Бесят. Вот взял бы этот нож и… — Кол внимательно на него посмотрел, и Кай резко изменил курс текста, — слушай, ты мне сейчас Шерлока британского напоминаешь. Не смотрел? Зря, — устав слушать, Кол закатил глаза и вновь отвернулся. — Там в одной из серий он вот точно так же дырявил стены. Только, правда, из пистолета. Или это был револьвер? Не важно вообще. А давай мы тебе пистолет купим? А что, тебе пойдет, ты только представь, идешь ты такой…  
  
      — Захлопни фонтан своего красноречия, или в тебя все-таки что-нибудь прилетит.  
  
      — Ладно, психуй дальше, — обиженно протянул парень, но через секунду пауза вновь была прервана. — Нет, передумал, не психуй. Сходи лучше куда-нибудь, проветрись и прекрати наконец портить имущество! Что ты уставился? Я помню, квартира принадлежит тебе, и я здесь уже давно не живу, но, может, у меня проснулось чувство ностальгии или, возможно, хотя вряд ли, конечно, но все-таки, может, я переживаю за твое психологическое здоровье! Да, бред брякнул, согласен. Наверное, мне все же не нравится твое швыряние острыми предметами в стену, на которой я когда-то хотел повесить фотографии своей семьи, пока внезапно не вспомнил, что у меня ее нет, — брюнет улыбнулся еще шире, когда над его головой что-то просвистело. — Ну как, полегчало?  
  
      — Кай, ты просто непереносимый придурок. Не знаешь, а какого, собственно, черта, я с тобой дружу столько времени? — устало поинтересовался Кол, откладывая наконец ножи в сторону и падая в кресло рядом.  
  
      — Ну-у-у, со мной весело.  
  
      — Ага. Обхохочешься просто. До сих пор не могу забыть, как вытаскивал тебя в последний раз из полиции, — Кай сделал вид, что задумался. — Может, ты все-таки расскажешь, что заставило тебя носиться по городу с топором и воинственными криками?  
  
      Кай оглушительно засмеялся, на что Кол недовольно поморщился.  
  
      — Неа, чувак. Это тайна, покрытая мраком. И ты ее никогда не узнаешь, — перестав смеяться, Кай исхитрился принять серьезное выражение лица и продолжил: — Серьезно, Кол, тебе нужно расслабиться.  
  
      — А я не напряжен.  
  
      — Да, я вижу. Сходи в кино там, я не знаю, сними девочку какую. Оттянись!  
  
      — Что бы я только делал без твоих советов! — дурацкая привычка огрызаться и не принимать ничего всерьез никогда не оставляла Кола. К его везучести, он умудрялся брать себя в руки, когда это было жизненно необходимо, но в большую часть времени он просто не мог жить без этого.  
  
      — Как хочешь, — Кай безразлично пожал плечами, — но, надеюсь, когда я в следующий раз появлюсь, ты не развалишь всю квартиру и не начнешь без надобности кидаться на людей. Иначе уже мне придется тебя вытаскивать, а это будет катастрофа, ты сам знаешь.  
  
      Кай что-то еще говорил, пока собирал свои вещи, которые успел раскидать по всей квартире, но Кол его уже не слушал. Слушать все, что говорит Кай, — занятие мало того, что бессмысленное, так еще и вредное для психики. Умудряющийся разговаривать со скоростью света, никого сам вечно не слушающий и не фильтрующий свою речь вообще никак — Кай вполне мог бы быть оружием массового поражения, если бы ему это было нужно. Но, хоть он и стремился к всемирному господству, пока это выражалось в очень ограниченных масштабах. Наглый и импульсивный, он вполне обходился стандартными приемами, когда чего-то хотел. И, как правило, он своего добивался. Порой играя нечестно, временами крайне грубо, но до сих пор это было практически нерушимое правило с тех времен, когда он понял, что ему никто не поможет и в его жизни есть только он сам. И он это принял, выгрызая себе дорогу собственными зубами. Порой ранясь и обжигаясь, он научился жить, не оглядываясь на прошлое и не оставляя ничего на полпути.  
  
      Парни были знакомы уже давно, но чрезмерное общение угнетало их обоих, хотя, надо отдать должное, они уравновешивали друг друга. Когда психовал один — второй успокаивал его своим непрекращающимся ни на секунду трепом, а когда накрывало второго, первый всегда знал, как привести того в чувство. Так было и сейчас: когда к Колу в очередной раз вернулись его старые обиды, Кай снова просто пришел, наговорил какого-то левого бреда, натолкнул на мысль и успел вовремя слинять, пока они не захотели друг друга убить. И Кол был за это благодарен, насколько вообще это чувство способно было быть в его душе.  
  
      Это было странно, что два никому особо не доверяющих самовольных парня каким-то образом научились вполне успешно сосуществовать, но их удивительно устраивала эта дружба. Поразительно, но, не уживающиеся вообще ни с кем из-за собственных характеров, они отлично понимали друг друга, даже когда кто-то огрызался или нес откровенную ахинею. Каким-то невероятным образом они слышали все, что было не сказано, ну или скорее то, что им хотелось слышать.  
  
      И Кол понимал: его друг прав. Определенно, еще немного, и он просто начнет сходить с ума, разрушая все вокруг и делая только хуже, но, тем не менее, искать себе девушку на пару ночей не входило пока в его планы. Это, конечно, прекрасный вариант, который всегда помогает снять напряжение и злость на весь мир, но у него была идея получше. Возможно, тоже не самая гениальная, зато можно было убить двух зайцев сразу: расслабиться и восстановить старые, но все еще крепкие связи. Как только за продолжающим что-то бормотать Каем захлопнулась входная дверь, Кол вздохнул свободно и полез искать телефон, тоже пострадавший в приступе утренней ярости.  
  
      Наконец-таки найдя телефон, который непонятно как оказался закинутым под ванну, Кол быстро набрал номер, который даже спустя довольно долгое время помнил наизусть. Он с трудом выстраивал отношения, как правило, сам их в результате разрушая до основания, поэтому люди, все же пробравшиеся в его жизнь и успешно пережившие все кошмары его ужасающего порой характера, оставались в его жизни надолго. И сейчас это был именно такой пример. Долгие гудки снова пробуждали только-только затихшее раздражение, но Кол был упрям и отчаянно ждал ответа, прислонившись к холодной кафельной стене, и, когда уже собирался дать отбой, его терпение было вознаграждено: он услышал сонный и недовольный голос.  
  
      — Какого черта? Девять утра на часах, вы там с ума, что ли, сошли?  
  
      — Я тоже рад тебя слышать, Бон-Бон, — рассмеявшись, ответил Кол. — Ты ведь скучала по мне?  
  
      — Кол? — девушка, видимо, окончательно проснулась, и его имя прозвучало радостно и почти нежно. Но в следующий миг она взяла себя в руки и вернулась к недовольному тону: — Кол, черт тебя подери, Майклсон! Если ты еще раз меня так назовешь или снова после этого звонка пропадешь, то, клянусь, я тебя найду и голову тебе откушу! — она на мгновение запнулась и проговорила тише: — Ты понял?  
  
      Кол на удивление спокойно слушал тираду своей подруги, даже не пытаясь перебивать и только довольно улыбаясь.  
  
      — Бонни, медленней, пожалуйста, не успеваю за сменой твоих настроений.  
  
      — Это потому, что ты козел, — смягчившись, она добавила: — Где ты был? Я правда скучала. И волновалась.  
  
      — Я все расскажу, как только тебя увижу. Часов в десять тебя заберу.  
  
      — Я сегодня работаю, вряд ли Марсель согласится меня отпустить, — огорченно протянула она.  
  
      — Я тебя заберу, — упрямо повторил парень, — в десять часов. Расценки те же? — напирающий как танк, он, по обыкновению, не желал слушать никаких ответов. — Неважно. На месте разберусь. Этот придурок не будет против. Ты приносишь ему огромные деньги, подвинется.  
  
      — Я бы сказала тебе, что не стоит тратить столько денег из-за меня, но ты же все равно все сделаешь по-своему, да? — услышав в ответ подтверждающее фыркание, Беннет размышляюще добавила: — Наверное, случилось что-то очень важное, раз тебе так приспичило…  
  
      Она оборвалась на полуслове, а где-то вдалеке послышался еще один возмущенный голос:  
  
       _— …Серьезно? Девять утра! Мы же заснули только под утро, имей совесть, Бонни…_  
  
      — Извини, Майклсон, у меня проснулась мисс «все должно быть по плану». Не могу говорить, — в трубке вновь послышался знакомый голос. — Вечером увидимся. И не смей меня кинуть, я уже настроилась!  
  
      — Я сказал, что приду. Надеюсь, ты отобьешься от своей подруги, кажется, она не очень довольна, — Кола, судя по всему, очень забавляло все, что он слышал.  
  
      — Я справлюсь. Наверное.  
  
      В трубке послышался тяжелый вздох и следом короткие гудки. Кол улыбался, закрыв глаза: даже если день и начался отвратительно, окончание обещало быть более чем замечательным…  


***

  
  
      Ритмичная музыка била по ушам, вокруг кружили полуголые девушки, стремящиеся заполучить взгляды мужчин и как можно больше денег из их карманов, но Кол старательно игнорировал всех стриптизерш, что пытались оказывать ему хоть малейшие знаки внимания, и искренне недоумевал, как его подруге может нравиться работать здесь. Несмотря на то, что с момента их знакомства прошло почти десять лет, Бонни по-прежнему казалась ему иногда совсем маленькой беззащитной девочкой, которая не может за себя постоять. Но позже он всегда вспоминал, что это Бонни: девушка, закаленная долгими годами знакомства с ним, пережившая самые темные его времена, поддерживая и стойко перенося все его выходки. Можно даже сказать, что это он вымуштровал ее, а школа выживания семьи Майклсон — довольно мощная вещь. Ей пришлось научиться быть сильной и независимой несмотря на то, что при их знакомстве она была абсолютно наивной, белой и пушистой девочкой. Та девочка давно выросла, но Колу порой хотелось вернуть ее назад. Хотя бы в собственных мыслях.  
  
      Раздумывая о прошлом, Кол пробрался к главной сцене, надеясь перехватить подругу здесь. Как он знал по прошлому опыту, пытаться соваться в гримерные не стоило. Охрана и нервные танцовщицы — то еще испытание даже для его крепкой психики. Когда-то он пытался на это наплевать, и даже получилось обойти неповоротливых шкафообразных мужчин с суровыми лицами, но следом он благополучно запутался во множестве гримерных, а громко визжащие и матерящиеся девушки совсем его не порадовали. Больше повторять этот номер не хотелось. А у сцены было больше шансов и Бонни не пропустить, и не терпеть пристающих постоянно девиц. Девушки — это, конечно, прекрасно, но он никогда не забывал про свои цели, отсекая все, что могло ему помешать. Здесь же главенствовала только элита клуба. Обычно это были танцовщицы, знающие свою цену гораздо больше, чем остальные девушки, работающие здесь. Их не интересовали чужие постели, все более-менее симпатичные мужчины с туго набитыми кошельками и прочие приземленные желания, для них первоочередными были танцы. На сей раз это была совсем молоденькая девушка, и парень ни за что не сказал бы, что она достаточно опытная, чтобы танцевать здесь.  
  
      Но, возможно, это всего лишь обманчивая игра теней, запах сигарет и алкоголя помутили его рассудок? Может быть, он поэтому смотрит как завороженный, а девушка плавно идет по сцене, и ему мерещится ее тихий вздох. Ритмичные движения бедрами, то медленные, то резкие движения рук, легкие касания тела, кажущегося со стороны чистым шелком. Черный корсет сверкает в бликах цветомузыки, а каштановые волосы при очередном движении падают на лицо, но он видит, как шевелятся ее губы. Видимо, так ей проще раствориться в происходящем, слиться с музыкой и стать с ней единым целым… Она танцует у шеста, словно игривая кошечка — прогиб, еще один, еще. Схватившись за шест, она подтягивается, позволяя легкой, ничего не скрывающей накидке упасть к ее ногам, и демонстрирует собравшимся свое тело с довольной улыбкой на губах. По залу разносится восторженный шепот, но ни он, ни она этого не слышат. Она полностью отдает себя танцу, изгибается вокруг шеста, на мгновение становясь истинной бескостной змеей, дразня мужчин своими прелестями. Она знает, что красива, и по праву пользуется этим, завораживая и увлекая в свои сети… В следующий миг она — загнанная в клетку птица, а еще через мгновение — вольная дикая пантера. Ее рассказ не прекращается ни на секунду, а он отчего-то не может отвести взгляд. Внезапно осознав, что она танцует совсем рядом с ним, он удивлен и не может понять, в какой момент она подобралась настолько близко. Лишь протянув руку, он мог бы коснуться этих прекрасных стройных ножек, затянутых в черные чулки, но не позволяет поддаться соблазну. Поднимая глаза, он встречается с ней мимолетным взглядом, и отчего-то ему чудится удивление, но в следующий миг, получив свою заслуженную плату, она продолжает свой танец и уходит к другим посетителям. Наваждение спало. Нет. Он ошибся. Она, определенно, профессионал.  
  
      Вдоволь налюбовавшись танцем гибкой девушки, Кол обернулся в поисках подруги, которая, по идее, уже давно должна была быть здесь. Спустя какое-то время он все же заметил приближающуюся к нему рассерженную Бонни.  
  
      — Привет. Надеюсь, ты не слишком долго ждешь, — Кол неопределенно пожал плечами, но не стал ничего отвечать. — Этот грим Клеопатры просто невозможно отмыть. Да еще и Марсель…  
  
      Не успела девушка договорить, как над ухом раздался голос самого хозяина заведения:  
  
      — Бонни!!! Я тебе сказал, ты никуда не пойдешь, у тебя смена!  
  
      — Марсель, я понимаю, ты босс и все такое, но будь любезен, отвали! — Марсель выглядел взбешенным, Кол бескрайне довольным, но Бонни было плевать. — У меня увольнение, и ты не хуже меня знаешь: у тебя нет права мне запретить. Кэр и Давина меня заменят, я уже говорила, — не давая собственному начальнику ничего сказать, вновь перебила: — Не скучай, завтра вернусь, — сердито все выговорив, Бонни схватила улыбающегося Кола и потащила его к выходу из клуба, не обращая никакого внимания на догоняющие ее окрики…  


***

  
  
      — Ненавижу каблуки, это же издевательство какое-то. Кто их придумал? — уставшая Давина рухнула на свой стул и вымученно вытянула ноги, скинув с них тяжелые туфли.  
  
      — Гений. Не понимаю, почему тебе не нравится, — Кэролайн улыбаясь посмотрела на нее. — Как прошло выступление?  
  
      — Знаешь, это было… как-то странно.  
  
      — Странно в смысле: к тебе первый раз никто не приставал, или ух ты, сколько денег заработала, побила собственный рекорд?  
  
      — Если бы, — Давина вздохнула и попыталась объяснить. — Был сегодня один парень. Я его никогда раньше не видела, но суть не в этом, — она старательно пыталась подобрать слова. — Его взгляд, он был… Не знаю, как объяснить. Такой, словно… — Кэролайн ее внимательно и очень заинтересованно слушала, но Давина все же махнула рукой: — Нет, неважно, забудь. Наверное, я просто устала. Только и всего.  
  
      — Подожди, подожди. Что за парень? Я должна быть в курсе всех новеньких, — Кэролайн почувствовала себя на своей волне и заметно оживилась.  
  
      — Да парень как парень, — Давина безразлично пожала плечами. — Темно-русый, глаза карие, на подбородке ямочка, — она попыталась вспомнить что-то еще. — Там еще Марсель где-то рядом кричал на Бонни. Кстати, не знаешь, чего он так завелся?  
  
      — Марсель кричал, говоришь. Так я его видела, — Кэролайн задумчиво тянула слова. — Это Кол Майклсон, с которым утопала наша красавица, — Давина заинтересованно подняла взгляд на подругу, и та начала вспоминать все, что про него знала. — Наш обожаемый босс его терпеть не может, подробностей мне выяснить не удалось, но, вроде бы, дело в какой-то девушке. Какая-то странная история.  
  
      — Да кто такой этот Кол Майклсон? Ты сегодня весь день про него трещишь без остановки.  
  
      — Как ты можешь не знать? Он из семьи Майклсон, уж их-то ты точно знаешь, — Кэролайн возмущенно смотрела на Давину, которая лишь пожала плечами. — Давина, мне нужно заняться твоими знаниями о городе. Ты же все пропускаешь!  
  
      — А мне очень важно это знать?  
  
      — Да! Майклсоны — очень богатая и предприимчивая семейка, им принадлежит сеть ресторанов города, несколько торговых центров и еще что-то там. О них пишут во всех таблоидах, ну как ты можешь не знать! — Давина закатила глаза на этот громкий вскрик, но Кэролайн, пышущая негодованием, даже не заметила, продолжая уже тише: — Хотя про Кола почти не упоминают. Вот это действительно странно, потому что… — где-то вдалеке раздались грозные ругательства. — Ой, пора танцевать, Марсель совсем не в духе, всех клиентов мне сейчас распугает.  
  
      Быстро оглядев себя в зеркале и поправив почти ничего не скрывающий костюм медсестры, она улыбнулась и твердой походкой вышла из комнаты. Давина же, погрузившись в свои размышления, начала переодеваться.  


***

  
  
      — Всегда говорил: ты ведьма. Кто еще так может разговаривать с собственным начальником, не опасаясь его гнева, — приземлившись в любимом кафе и сделав заказ, Кол удобно расположился в кресле напротив подруги. — Ты не боишься, что он тебя уволит?  
  
      — А кто говорил утром, что он подвинется? — Бонни улыбнулась, глядя на ухмылку парня. Она и вправду жутко соскучилась по этому засранцу. — Не боюсь, нас таких мало.  
  
      — Высокая самооценка — это прекрасно. Главное — не навернуться с пьедестала.  
  
      — Я та-а-а-ак скучала по твоему чувству юмора! — он кинул на Беннет пристальный взгляд, и та хмыкнула. — А вот ты, Кол, судя по всему, вампирюга тот еще! Выпил из меня всю кровь и черт знает куда делся, кто так делает? Где тебя носило?  
  
      Бонни осуждающе смотрела на него, но он только безмятежно улыбался, отчего сердиться на друга казалось ей довольно тяжелой задачей. После всего, что произошло в ее жизни с приходом Кола, ей вообще было трудно испытывать к нему негативные эмоции. Да, она временами злилась, но все это достаточно быстро уходило, снова восполняя в своем сердце любовь к самому дикому Майклсону. Кол прекрасно знал, как правильно влиять на людей, тем более на самых давних друзей, у которых он выучил каждую слабость, и бессовестно этим пользовался. Он понимал, что она имеет полное заслуженное право сердиться и отчитывать его, но выслушивать все это ему совсем не хотелось. Не сегодня. Когда-нибудь в другой раз. В том, что ей еще не раз представится такая возможность, он даже не сомневался.  
  
      — Ну знаешь, то тут, то там, — наткнувшись на выжидающий взгляд, он уточнил: — Уезжал с Фрейей в Европу.  
  
      — Я тебе настолько надоела?  
  
      Они дружно засмеялись, и напряженность ушла из ее карих глаз.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, я тебя ни на кого не променяю, — она недоверчиво хмыкнула, и он стал серьезней. — Старые незавершенные семейные дела. Представляешь, у нас там, оказывается, еще остался дико старый прабабушкин дом.  
  
      — В Норвегии?  
  
      — Ну да. Ты же помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, когда мы переехали, я был совсем крошечным ребенком, а Бекс так вообще не родилась, — вспомнив о чем-то, он ухмыльнулся. — В общем, сначала делами занимались, продажа дома там, все такое, оформление документов, короче, затянулось все.  
  
      — Так надолго? Я тебе не верю.  
  
      — Фрейя потом предложила немного попутешествовать, раз уж выдалась такая возможность, да и нам обоим надо было немного развеяться.  
  
      — То есть, предупредить не судьба была?  
  
      — Не сердись, Бонни. Я не собирался исчезать так внезапно, но как-то все произошло неожиданно даже для меня, а потом уже было поздно. Да и вообще, я надеялся быстро вернуться, но прибыл в Нью-Йорк только месяц назад.  
  
      — И, все-таки, ты гад. Приехал месяц назад, а позвонил только сегодня, — несмотря на ворчание брюнетки, парень понимал, что сердиться на него больше не будут. Сам факт того, что Кол хоть что-то объяснял и даже практически извинялся, естественно, в своем довольно специфичном стиле, значил очень много. И она это прекрасно понимала.  
  
      — Ладно, проехали. И с чего вдруг ты про меня вспомнил сегодня?  
  
      — Соскучился, — Кол улыбнулся одной из самых своих лучших улыбок, но Бонни не была этим впечатлена. Слишком хорошо знала, как великолепно он умеет заговаривать зубы. — Ну, и еще мне сказали перестать психовать.  
  
      — А я-то тут причем?  
  
      — Ты — единственный человек, который мне поможет в этом. Был еще вариант найти себе девку на ночь и хорошенько развлечься, но вариант с тобой мне понравился больше.  
  
      — О, между сексом и мной ты умудрился выбрать меня. Я польщена, — до одури соскучившаяся по Колу девушка просто никак не могла прекратить свои подколы. — А что так? Навыки все растерял, да?  
  
      — Проверим? — Кол заинтересованно осмотрел зал, выискивая подходящую жертву. Официанток он отмел сразу. Для него это было легко и уже давно неинтересно. Наконец, рассмотрев за дальним столиком достаточно, как ему показалось, интересную добычу, парень продолжил: — На ней, например?  
  
      — Ну уж нет. Устраивай свои брачные игры без моего участия, — Бонни расслабленно засмеялась. — Давай, рассказывай про свои приключения в Европе, уверена, ты от души оторвался.  
  
      Ей жутко хотелось расспросить Кола, что у него опять случилось, что это за человек, который мог безнаказанно говорить ему, что делать, да и в целом, что происходит в его жизни, но решила начать издалека. Слишком хорошо помнила про давний скандал в семье Майклсона, который, в общем-то, сам его и устроил, а потом, напоследок оглушительно хлопнув дверью, разорвал все отношения с семьей. Хотя они довольно быстро тогда пришли к согласию, но с двумя старшими братьями Кол по-прежнему общался крайне неохотно, так что Беннет отлично понимала, что ему для начала необходимо просто-напросто расслабиться, и тогда он сам расскажет все, что посчитает нужным. Впрочем, Бонни почему-то была уверена, что снова все дело в братьях, которые так и не могли нормально поговорить и разобраться в своих запутанных родственных чувствах. Бонни это раздражало, и так хотелось надавать им всем по шее, но, к ее огромному сожалению, это было не в ее власти. Единственное, что она была сейчас способна делать — просто наблюдать и по возможности направлять своего упрямого и наглого друга в нужное русло. И, слушая рассказ про то, как Кол со старшей сестрой умудрились влипнуть во все неприятности, которые только смогли найти, Бонни понимала: она все делает правильно.  


***

  
  
      Ранним утром вторника двое молодых людей мирно спали рядом друг с другом. Ночь оказалась слишком короткой, а они слишком долго не виделись, чтобы просто разойтись по своим углам, без рассказов обо всем, что произошло в их жизни. Засидевшись до самого закрытия всех более-менее приемлемых для них заведений, они перебрались в его квартиру и как-то незаметно для себя заболтались до самого утра и уснули, прямо сидя на диване. Довольно глупо, но порой на них накатывала какая-то странная детская непосредственность. В квартире стояла блаженная тишина, и сквозь закрытые тяжелые плотные шторы едва пробивались яркие лучи солнца. Казалось бы, ничего не должно было нарушить покой спящих людей, но шумный Кай в который раз все решил по-своему.  
  
      — Ух, е-е-е-е-е-е-е! Ой, пардон, не хотел, совсем не хотел, не то чтобы мне прямо было жаль, что я ввалился, но правила хорошего тона все же заставляют извиняться, и я искренне надеюсь, что ты, мой друг, все же не будешь расхаживать передо мной в неглиже, хватит мне психологических травм в жизни. В общем, я рад, что ты хотя бы в штанах. Хотя, честно говоря, мне приятно, что ты последовал моему совету и… — что еще хотел добавить внезапно появившийся посреди квартиры Кай, никто не узнал, потому что в его крайне счастливое лицо прилетела диванная подушка, запущенная Бонни, которая жутко не любила, когда ее будят с утра пораньше, — понял, заткнулся, ушел.  
  
      Кай развернулся, и, выражая всей своей фигурой глубочайшее недовольство, что его прервали и в целом не оценили его оптимистичного настроя, оскорбленно удалился на кухню, где все так же недовольно начал активно греметь посудой. Вряд ли его это действительно волновало, но привычка выдумывать не присущие ему эмоции никак не вытравливалась из его жизни.  
  
      — Ко-о-о-о-о-ол, — голос Бонни не предвещал ничего особо радостного, — у меня к тебе претензия и вопрос. Во-первых, у тебя жуть какой неудобный диван, и у меня затекла шея вместе со всем телом. Во-вторых, что это за придурок в твоей квартире, и почему он такой шумный?  
  
      — Капваав, — попытался ответить Кол что-то сквозь еще одну подушку. — Тьфу! Это Кай Паркер, — он хотел обойтись этим, но Бонни вопросительно выгнула бровь, и ему пришлось конкретизировать, — мой друг. Он довольно болтливый и иногда весьма странный, но, в принципе, неплохой парень, — послышался звон бьющейся посуды, — хотя иногда его хочется пристрелить.  
  
      Взглянув на Кая, который творил что-то весьма невнятное, Беннет усмехнулась. Он был довольно забавным. Ей на мгновение даже стало почти жаль, что он друг Кола, но какая разница? Заводить романы у нее сейчас не было ни времени, ни желания, так что можно особо не слушать, чтобы случайно не заинтересоваться.  
  
      — Очень мило. Так. Я в душ, а ты, — снова послышался грохот, и девушка поморщилась, — успокой своего неплохого парня и объясни ему, пожалуйста, что мы не встречаемся, не спим вместе, всего лишь заснули рядом.  
  
      Выговорившись, девушка сгребла свою одежду и удалилась в направлении ванной. В тот момент Кай кинул в ее сторону взгляд и заинтересованно осмотрел точеную фигуру. Заметив его внимание, она не стала ничего ему говорить, только фыркнула в ответ. Кол же, сообразив, что выспаться в этот день ему не судьба, изволил подняться и направился объяснять разгильдяю Каю, что порча чужого имущества — вещь крайне наказуемая.  


***

  
  
      После бурного завтрака с Каем и Бонни, когда один постоянно что-то вещал и безостановочно ржал, а другая все время фыркала и умудрялась его игнорировать, сохраняя самое доброжелательное выражение лица, Кол, выпроводив друзей из дома, уехал на работу.  
  
      Технически, это не было его работой, но чертово словосочетание «семейный бизнес» накладывало на него обязательства. Хотя и это вряд ли имело для Майклсона какое-то особое значение, не зря же он после окончания колледжа объявил родителям, что не собирается продолжать работать на семью. Но сестры, которых он обожал и которым ни в чем не мог отказать, всегда связывали ему руки. А он обещал им приходить каждый раз, когда понадобится его помощь.  
  
      В общем-то, Кол не имел ничего против разработки программного обеспечения, ему это даже нравилось до определенного уровня, но так претило подчиняться хоть кому-нибудь, даже если это семья, что он чисто психологически не мог стабильно появляться в офисе. И путешествие с Фрейей было обусловлено отчасти надеждами матери, что младший сын наконец образумится и перестанет заниматься, как она выражалась, «своими глупыми картинками». Если бы только она знала, что старшая дочь, которая души не чаяла в младшем брате, тут же все рассказала о планах матери, а потом и вовсе выкинула все пожелания из головы, ей бы пришлось пересмотреть свою уверенность в способности влиять на других людей. Почему-то Эстер всегда забывала о том, что, пока она с мужем строила свою семейную империю, Фрейя растила Кола, а затем и Ребекку, едва ли не с самого момента их рождения. Остальные братья были к тому моменту достаточно взрослыми и не нуждались в излишней опеке. Они старались помочь старшей сестре по мере своих детских сил, но, все же, это были мальчики. Как итог, между Колом и сестрами укрепилась ужасно крепкая связь, и Фрейя, безусловно, могла бы легко внушить брату все, что угодно, но она никогда не предала бы его. Даже теперь, после ссоры Кола и Клауса, ни она, ни Бекка не желали никого из них выбирать или пытаться им что-то доказать. Фрейя заняла выжидательную позицию, появляясь только там, где она была необходима, не надавливая на больные раны и ничего от них не требуя. Бекс же носилась между двумя братьями, сначала пытаясь их помирить, придумывая тысячи планов по объединению, но, в итоге, выдохлась и теперь просто разделила свое время между ними, что разрывало ее сердце на лоскуты.  
  
      Остальная семья решила не мудрить и разделилась на два лагеря. Это не было заметно, никто ни на кого не кидался, но каждый раз, когда Кол появлялся в родительском доме, он чувствовал неодобрительный взгляд матери, не говоря уже об Элайдже, который и вовсе не попадался ему на глаза с тех самых пор, как оттаскивал взбешенного Кола от не менее рассерженного Клауса. И Кол подозревал, что Ник получает такие же не самые приятные взгляды от отца и Финна.  
  
      Он чувствовал себя глубоко виноватым и понимал, что, может быть, должен первым идти на примирение, но чертово чувство обиды и уязвленного самолюбия просто не давало ему спокойно дышать. А еще он совсем не хотел видеть самодовольства на лице старшего брата, которое всегда бесило. Но он скучал. Он так жутко скучал по старшим братьям, по разговорам, общим проделкам. Ему безумно их не хватало. Может, когда-нибудь все будет по-другому. Но пока что у братьев не хватало сил принять собственные ошибки и простить друг друга.  
  
      Погрузившись в раздумья, Кол подъехал к офисному зданию в центре даунтауна. Едва добравшись до офиса, парень услышал радостный возглас:  
  
      — Мистер Майклсон, вы все же приехали! А мистер Майклсон… — молодой парнишка на середине фразы завис, понимая, как же глупо это звучит.  
  
      — Бррр. Давай лучше с именами. У нас в семье столько «мистеров Майклсонов», что чокнуться можно, — усмехаясь, подбодрил его Кол, быстрым шагом приближаясь к нужному ему кабинету.  
  
      — Конечно. Мистер… ваш отец опасался вчера, что вы, простите, забьете и уйдете в себя. Даже хотел ехать к вам домой, но мисс Майклсон, — наткнувшись на уточняющий взгляд, добавил, — старшая, — Кол вновь усмехнулся, — она сказала, что вы можете, конечно, попсиховать, но в итоге все равно появитесь вовремя.  
  
      — Замечательно. А ты это откуда все узнал? Подслушивал? — по смутившемуся лицу Майклсон понял, что угадал.  
  
      — Это была случайность. Честно! — парень пытался что-то сбивчиво объяснить, но, внезапно вспомнив о чем-то, опасливо продолжил: — Мистер Майклсон, мистер Никлаус просил вам передать…  
  
      — Можешь передать мистеру Никлаусу, что он может валить к черту, — привычные рефлексы брали свое, и Кол вновь огрызался.  
  
      — И мистер Элайджа…  
  
      — И мистера Элайджу пусть захватит, — внешне Майклсон казался вполне спокойным, но внутри снова начинала закипать ярость. — Трев, закрыли тему моей семьи. Все, что нужно, мне и так выскажут.  
  
      Войдя в кабинет, Кол вновь расслабился. Как бы ни развивались отношения внутри семьи, свое хакерское прошлое он бескрайне любил. Компьютер все так же стоял нетронутым с тех самых пор, когда младший из братьев Майклсон был здесь в последний раз. Чувствовалось, что в кабинете кто-то время от времени бывал. И даже не уборщицы, которые, разумеется, появлялись регулярно, а просто чувствовалось здесь что-то… родное.   
  
      — Давай, вещай, что тут у вас опять за фигня? — выйдя из размышлений, Кол по-хозяйски разместился на своем месте и уже полным ходом вникал во внутреннюю сеть.  
  
      — Проблемы в защите, какие-то глюки в программном обеспечении, так, мелочь еще всякая.  
  
      — И ради этого я слушал вопли Ника вчера в восемь утра, — тихо себе под нос пробурчал Майклсон. И уже громче, вслух, добавил: — А целый программный отдел вам на кой-черт? Что там за дебилы сидят?  
  
      — Там крупные глюки. Отдел не справляется. А вы — главный. И лучший в своем деле.  
  
      — Да, я лучший. А ты — пошел вон отсюда, и скажи секретарше принести мне кофе.  
  
      Как только Тревис удалился, Кол полностью включился в деловой режим и с головой ушел в работу. Пальцы привычно бегали по клавишам, глаза следили за монитором, и он чувствовал себя почти счастливым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *увольнение - одна из дорогостоящих услуг танцовщиц. Клиент выкупает девушку на вечер, и они могут заниматься чем угодно.
> 
> музыка, под которую танцевала Давина - The Soho Dolls - Stripper


	2. Chapter 2

      Очередной день шел так же, как и всегда. Едва проснувшись, Давина уже успела обежать несколько мест едва ли не в разных частях города, и теперь девушка бодро направлялась на фотосъемку, на которую Марсель зачем-то послал всех девушек клуба. Зачем ему это понадобилось, было непонятно — клуб был достаточно раскручен и уже несколько лет стабильно работал, не нуждаясь в лишней рекламе. В любом случае, Марсель ничего не делал зря, и раздумывать о его причинах не имело никакого резона. Да и это было не ее дело. Несмотря на отличные отношения с Марселем, Давина продолжала быть всего лишь только танцовщицей, которая обязана выполнять поручения непосредственного начальства. Но куда больше Давину удивляло, что Марсель согласился на Кола в качестве фотографа.

  
      Это был один из самых эпичных споров из тех, что видела Давина. Кэролайн, едва услышав о фотосъемке, тут же развела бурную деятельность и начала приводить целую массу аргументов в пользу необходимости сниматься именно у Кола. Марсель долго и мужественно пытался сопротивляться, не желая иметь никаких дел с слишком своенравным Майклсоном, но бой был проигран заранее, если она что-то вбивала себе в голову — проще было согласиться. В итоге, Кэролайн, желающая лично пообщаться с Колом, пребывала в эйфории, Марсель — скрипел зубами и злился, но перепоручил переговоры Бонни, которая угробила уйму времени на уговоры упертого Майклсона, так же не желающего никому уступать, но, все же справившись с заданием, тоже была вполне собой довольна. В конце концов, путем сложных переговоров и многоходовок, наступил день «X», отчего Давина пребывала в смешанных чувствах. Она совсем не любила излишнего внимания. Поразительный факт для стриптизерши, но совершенно точно существующий.  
  
      Зайдя в студию, она огляделась в поисках Бонни. В большом просторном помещении горел мягкий уютный свет, создавая атмосферу, и сама студия была разделена на две части. Ближе к входу была расположена своеобразная гостиная для девушек, ожидающих своей очереди. Часть из них, в лучших своих традициях, хаотично обсуждали непонятно что, но, кажется, преимущественно это были различные сплетни и слухи. У дальней стены была натянута черная ткань, на которую был направлен дополнительный свет, и располагались прочие атрибуты, необходимые для съемки. У стены позировала одна из девушек, играла музыка, и знакомый на лицо фотограф мило с ней общался, не забывая выполнять работу. Давина наткнулась взглядом на накаченную спину, обтянутую футболкой, вспомнила его взгляд во время ее танца почти неделю назад и отчего-то задумалась.  
  
      — Горячий, правда? — Кэролайн незаметно подошла к девушке со спины.  
  
      Давина задумчиво угукнула, но тут же вышла из астрала.  
  
      — Что? Ну парень и парень, ничего особенного.  
  
      — Ну да. Я так и поняла, — Кэролайн посмотрела на смутившуюся подругу и улыбнулась, — не смущайся так, Ди. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы обратить внимание на симпатичного мальчика.  
  
      — Да нет, Кэр. Просто я вспомнила, как он смотрел на мой танец, — Кэролайн заинтересованно на нее взглянула. — Это было… чувственно.  
  
      — Тогда, тем более, не теряй времени зря, закрепи произведенное впечатление.  
  
      — Ты неисправимый романтик.  
  
      Кэролайн кокетливо пожала плечами, не отрицая правоты Давины. Она действительно из них троих была самой влюбчивой и оптимистично настроенной в этом плане. Ее большое, хрупкое сердце уже не раз страдало от этого, но Кэролайн продолжала верить в лучшее и ждать свое «долго и счастливо», и заодно радела за близких, искренне желая им счастья, но порой перегибала палку. Не все желали слышать то, что она могла им сказать или порекомендовать. Но сейчас у Давины не было времени переубеждать Кэролайн или объяснять, что если она сочла парня симпатичным — это совершенно не означает, что нужно его очаровать. В ее жизни и так хватало всего, не было необходимости специально тащить в нее кого-то. Если бы в жизни Давины появился кто-то действительно важный — вряд ли она бы отказалась, но пока, увы, не было ничего похожего.  
  
      Перекинувшись еще парой фраз с Кэролайн, она убежала переодеваться и накладывать макияж в соседнюю комнату, выполняющую роль гримерной. И скучающая Кэролайн, уже успевшая отсняться, нашла среди девушек Бонни и направилась к ней.  
  
      — Ты чего такая недовольная? Музыка, фотоаппарат, милые мальчики — все ж отлично.  
  
      — Где-то тут бродит Кай. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько бреда он способен выдавать в минуту.  
  
      Кэролайн подумала, насколько удивительно, как порой Бонни бывала противоречива. Она вполне успешно переносила нескончаемый поток сплетен от довольно сильно болтливой Кэролайн, Кол, судя по всему, тоже не всегда держал язык за зубами, хотя, по рассказам Бонни, он этим языком чаще жалил, чем болтал, но все же бывал довольно языкастым. Но какой-то малознакомый парень раздражал ее куда больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые.  
  
      — Кэролайн, а чему ты так хитро улыбаешься, ты опять что-то задумала?  
  
      — Если он так ужасен, как ты говоришь, то, по всей видимости, он выкинул нечто заоблачное. Или он просто достаточно хорош собой, — несмотря на внимательный взгляд Бонни, девушка старательно пропустила вопрос мимо ушей. — К слову о горячих парнях. Кол ни с кем не встречается?  
  
      — Кэролайн! — предупреждающе простонала Бонни.  
  
      — Что? Я не для себя, просто интересно, — Кэролайн сделала самый честный взгляд из всех, что могла. — Ты же знаешь, мне все надо знать.  
  
      — Не моргай на меня своими глазищами, на меня не действ…  
  
      — О, это Кай? А он симпатичный, — Кэролайн перебила ее на полуслове, заметив похожего на описание парня. — Кай, иди к нам, Бонни много про тебя рассказывала, нам просто необходимо познакомиться!  
  
      Бонни мысленно застонала, увидев, что к ним приближается Кай, который точно мог заболтать кого-нибудь до смерти. На пару с Кэролайн — это была гремучая смесь, способная погубить человечество.  
  
      — Еще раз привет. Это Кэролайн Форбс. Моя подруга и, по совместительству, танцовщица, авантюристка и интриганка, — несмотря на иррациональное нежелание с ним общаться, Бонни все же взяла себя в руки и решила показать чудеса выдержки и прекрасного поведения, хотя Кэролайн явно бы не согласилась с этим определением. Во всяком случае, она недовольно сложила руки на груди и слегка нахмурилась. — Кэролайн, это Кай Паркер. По версии Кола, неплохой человек, но я пока не настолько хорошо с ним знакома, чтобы делать подобные выводы.  
  
      Бонни случайно коснулась его плеча, тут же отдернув руку, словно ей всерьез могло это чем-нибудь грозить. На ее лице застыло вежливое выражение, но что-то в ее душе нервно трепыхалось и просило как можно дальше держать этого парня от себя. Глупо и нелогично, но интуиция редко ее подводила, а Бонни привыкла к ней прислушиваться. Можно долго рассуждать, насколько правильны подобные решения, принятые импульсивно, под влиянием сомнительного чутья и, порой, совершенно идиотских предубеждений, но пока они приносили только пользу в ее жизнь. Пока. Хотя, кто знает, к чему могла бы привести эта ее склонность. К тому же, иногда она впадала в другую крайность и начинала слишком много думать обо всем, что происходит вокруг. Вот это уже точно ни к чему хорошему еще ни разу не приводило, и не дай Бог этим двум крайностям хоть один раз пересечься…  
  
      Кай же, заметив странные движения Бонни, мило улыбнулся и, поддавшись неожиданному для него порыву, поцеловал руку Кэролайн, отчего та немного зарделась и прицельно оглядела Кая с головы до ног. Уж что-что, а производить впечатление он умел, когда ему это хотелось.  
  
      — Прозвучало как-то обидно, — они произнесли это почти одновременно и рассмеялись, втянув в это и Бонни, улыбнувшуюся почти против воли. Она тоже попала под обаяние Кая, даже без собственного на то желания, но сейчас это было не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, это ведь всего лишь ничего не значащее общение.  
  
      — Не имела ввиду ничего плохого. Я не виновата, что это правда, — Бонни облокотилась об стойку администратора, и, не задумываясь, прогнулась в спине, опираясь на локти. Скользнувший по ее телу заинтересованный взгляд Кая остался без ее внимания, зато наблюдательная Кэролайн взяла это на заметку, отмечая в своей миленькой блондинистой головке. Бог его знает, зачем, но она была уверена, что пригодится.  
  
      Кэролайн и Кай вполне мирно общались, очень быстро найдя общий язык. Крайне дружелюбная Кэролайн и вечно жаждущий внимания Паркер создавали впечатление давно знакомых приятелей и упрямо втягивали в свой разговор Бонни, периодически пытающуюся от них отойти, но они и в самом деле умели забалтывать. И, тем не менее, она ушла сниматься в тот же момент, когда поняла, что Кай начинает слишком много говорить и слишком часто на нее посматривать, отпуская двусмысленные фразы. Впрочем, ей могло это только мерещиться, но, все же, дожидаться подтверждения своих подозрений совсем не хотелось.  
  
      Глядя, как быстро ретировалась Бонни, Кэролайн ухмыльнулась и мысленно записала еще один пункт в список своих дел.  


***

  
  
      Когда Давина вышла из гримерной, в студии почти никого уже не осталось. Девушки, закончив работу, разбежались по своим делам. Кое-кто был опечален тем, что им ясно дали понять — Кол не заинтересован даже в безобидном флирте. Он старался не смешивать работу и личную жизнь, да и в целом, ему не нравилось, когда на него вешались. Он нисколько не сомневался в своей привлекательности, но добыча, сама идущая ему в руки, совсем не радовала парня. Гораздо интереснее было соблазнять самому, но при этом Кол всегда чувствовал нежных и ранимых девушек, которых он не трогал никогда. То ли потому, что не искал серьезных отношений и не хотел никому ничего обещать, то ли ему было их жаль. А может быть, он просто видел в них отражение своей доверчивой и влюбчивой младшей сестры, которую он никогда никому не давал в обиду. Так или иначе, но танцовщицы, искренне рассчитывавшие на продолжение знакомства с обаятельным фотографом, были несколько огорчены.  
  
      Умница Кэролайн, быстро разобравшись в заинтересованности Кола в такого рода знакомствах, не стала даже пытаться флиртовать с ним, остановившись на уровне «хорошая подруга Бонни, с которой при встрече можно о чем-нибудь поговорить». Теперь довольная Кэролайн стояла рядом с каким-то брюнетом, и они что-то жизнерадостно обсуждали. Судя по хитрой улыбке, мисс Форбс в очередной раз что-то задумывала, в результате чего кто-то непременно должен был стать счастливым. И, кажется, она уже нашла сообщника. А может быть и жертву. Давину иногда пугали такие ее улыбки. Они означали, что однажды и для нее самой придет момент, когда подруга решит, что ей срочно нужно стать счастливой. Не то, чтобы она была против, но ее смущал добровольно-принудительный характер этого мероприятия.  
  
      Бонни уже закончила съемку и, кажется, осталась довольна. Во всяком случае, сейчас она стояла, опираясь на плечо друга и смеясь, разглядывала вместе с ним сделанные фотографии. Подойдя к ним, Давина тихо кашлянула. Двое молодых людей тут же обратили на нее свое внимание.  
  
      — Ой, Давина, ты слишком тихая. Или мы слишком увлекающиеся, — в глазах Бонни сверкали озорные искорки. — Знакомьтесь. Кол, это еще одна моя хорошая подруга, Давина Клэр, умница, красавица и, вообще, просто золото.  
  
      — Перехвалила, — Давина немного зарделась, но все же продолжала смотреть на Кола прямо и гордо, ловя его ответный озорной любопытствующий взгляд.  
  
      — В самый раз, — Бонни перевела взгляд на Давину и продолжила: — А это Кол Майклсон, тот еще зараза, но, зато, талантливый фотограф и очень хороший человек.  
  
      — Да ладно, Бон-Бон, можешь смело говорить — я самое лучшее, что было в твоей жизни, и, вообще, ты меня обожаешь.  
  
      — И с самооценкой тоже все в порядке, — Давина наконец подала голос, и Кол довольно рассмеялся. Довольно милая девочка. И, кажется, с характером.  
  
      — Даже не представляешь, насколько, Ди. Кол, она может немножко смущаться, но, думаю, ты справишься. А я удаляюсь, не буду вам мешать.  
  
      Проводив ее смеющимся взглядом, Кол вновь повернулся к Давине.  
  
      — Ну что, милая, — он натянул свою самую обаятельную улыбку, — начнем?  
  
      Она работала танцовщицей почти четыре года, и ей давно казалось, что смутить ее больше нечем, но в этот раз, отчего-то, Бонни оказалась права. Давину смущал взгляд этого парня. На нее ежедневно глазели десятки незнакомых мужчин, многие из них были с очень грязными мыслями, некоторым даже хватало наглости озвучивать ей их вслух, но только Кол, даже не начав говорить, умудрился потревожить ее душу.  
  
      — Давай, Давина, я не кусаюсь, правда, — он искренне забавлялся, глядя на нее. Она казалась ему необычной стриптизершей. Никто из них никогда не терялся в его присутствии. Одни сразу начинали флиртовать, другие были, как Бонни, точно знающие, чего хотят от жизни, и, при необходимости, готовые дать отпор. Давина же казалась совсем другой. В ней была своя внутренняя сила, но среди девушек, которых он видел сегодня, казалось, не было ее места, и она попала сюда совершенно случайно. Это ощущение сбивало с толку.  
  
      — Чтобы тебе было проще, — Кол снова включил музыку, — просто слушай и представь, что ты на танцполе. Не на работе. Закрой глаза, — Давина послушно сомкнула веки. — Просто вечер, ты с друзьями выбралась отдохнуть, потанцевать. Расслабься, милая. И танцуй со мной.  
  
      Она медленно начинает двигаться вместе с Колом. Его руки аккуратно перемещаются по ее телу, едва касаясь бедер, и вновь медленно возвращаются к талии, ласкают ее руки. Она, наконец, расслабляется и, открыв глаза, отвечает ему тем же. Ладони гладят его тело, случайным касанием задевают края футболки, немного задирая ее, переходя на его торс, и затем ее руки оказываются на его сильных плечах и плавно переходят на крепкую шею, аккуратно лаская самыми кончиками пальцев. В какой-то момент он поворачивает ее спиной и прижимает к себе, их тела движутся в унисон, и Кол проводит ладонями по ее плоскому животу, чуть касаясь кожи. Через пару секунд она вновь разворачивается. Они находятся слишком близко, их взгляды встречаются, и мира больше не существует. Она чувствует себя целиком в его власти, и ей нравится это ощущение. Ее тело полностью подчинено ему, откликается на каждое безмолвное требование прогнуться или сделать разворот. На губах чувствуется чужое разгоряченное дыхание, но голос где-то на затворках сознания стойко шипит: «работа, это просто работа». Кол отходит и проводит ладонями по ее рукам, отпуская их только в самый последний момент. Давина продолжает танцевать под музыку одна. Он добился, чего хотел, — она полностью раскрепощена, и съемка проходит просто идеально, даже когда музыки больше нет. Но как только все заканчивается, оба чувствуют себя неуютно.   
  
      Давина вновь была смущена и, быстро поблагодарив и попрощавшись, скрылась в импровизированной гримерной усмирять сбившееся дыхание и отчего-то слишком быстро бьющееся сердце. Кол выглядел абсолютно спокойным, но где-то глубоко в душе его тревожило все, что произошло.  
  
      — Чувак! Прекрати травмировать мою хрупкую душу! — зато Кай был тут как тут. — У меня из-за тебя сплошные психологические травмы. Кажется, я только что видел, как ты занимаешься сексом. Ты, конечно, был при этом в одежде, да и в качестве отмазки скажешь, что это был танец и, вообще, что меня глючит, но глобально это сути никак не меняет, потому что… Ауч! — приблизившаяся Бонни исполнила свое желание и все-таки зарядила болтуну подзатыльник. — Ну, надеюсь, ты теперь счастлива!  
  
      — Почти. Кол, отойдем, — Бонни была явно чем-то встревожена и, оттащив друга подальше от переглядывающихся Кая и Кэролайн, заговорила, — что бы ты там не собрался делать — нет. Не смей. Я тебя прошу.  
  
      — Что «нет»? Бонни, тебе с Каем надо объединиться. Он вываливает все, что надо и не надо, а ты вечно говоришь только половину информации! Вдвоем вы будете просто идеальны.  
  
      — Упаси Боже. Нет — даже не думай в сторону Давины! Пожалуйста. Кто угодно, только не она.  
  
      — Да даже не собирался, — Кол безразлично пожал плечами.  
  
      — Обещай мне, Майклсон.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я обещаю. Я не буду думать о Давине.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
       _Глупая, наивная Бонни Беннет. Так и не смогла понять, что слово «нельзя» для своенравного, капризного Кола как спусковой крючок. Если бы она только об этом знала…_  


***

  
  
      — Ко-о-о-ол, — Ребекка практически промурчала имя ему на ухо. С момента его возвращения в страну они успели увидеться всего один раз, и она безумно скучала. Дюжина разговоров по телефону совсем не могла заменить ей личного общения со старшим братом. Она кинулась его обнимать, едва увидев в кафе. Оторвавшись от крепких объятий, Бекка добавила: — Ты даже не представляешь, как я скучала по твоей ухмылке.  
  
      — Все для тебя, милая, — в глазах парня горели озорные огоньки.  
  
      — Не смейся надо мной, ты же знаешь, я с раннего детства загадывала: если увижу, что ты ухмыляешься, значит, все сбудется, — девушка листала меню, не глядя на брата. — Ни разу не подвело.  
  
      — Ты и сегодня что-то загадала?  
  
      — М-м-м-м, возможно. Даже не спрашивай. Расскажу, как только все получится.  
  
      — Ты от меня что-то скрываешь? Впервые на моей памяти, — Ребекка, наконец, оторвалась от чрезвычайно важного выбора между эспрессо и латте и посмотрела внимательно на него. — Фрейя-то хоть в курсе? Если нет, я решу, что ты решила ограбить банк или кого-то убить. Не иначе.  
  
      — Да, мне тебя действительно не хватало.  
  
      Подошедшая официантка прервала на пару минут странный пустой разговор.  
  
      Разобравшаяся с горем пополам в собственных желаниях и едва не доведшая официантку до отчаяния, Ребекка позабавила Кола. Точно знающая чего хочет в целом, она никогда не могла определиться в мелочах. Кол всегда позволял ей выбирать самой, набивая собственные шишки, незримо находясь рядом, высказывая свое мнение и помогая при необходимости зализывать появившиеся раны. Вот и теперь, едва сделав пару глотков, она, поморщившись, решила, что перепутала и хотела совсем не то. Это правда забавляло. Пока не касалось чего-то более важного.  
  
      — У тебя новый парень?  
  
      Бекка смущенно на него посмотрела. Она никогда не понимала, то ли он правда ее так хорошо чувствовал, то ли говорил наобум.  
  
      — Пока не парень. Не знаю. Но он хороший, правда! — Кол, прекрасно знающий, как «хорошо» его сестра разбирается в парнях, фыркнул. — А вот у Фрейи появился! И она боится его тебе показывать, думает — ты его раскритикуешь и не одобришь, — она запнулась на секунду. — Ой! Она меня убьет. Не говори ей, — случайно проболтавшись, Ребекка смотрела виноватым взглядом через стол.  
  
      — Устроили тайны мадридского двора. Не такое уж я и чудовище, — новость настигла неожиданно, но он был уверен, сестре давным-давно пора замуж, и только надеялся, что избранник окажется достоин его Фрейи, за которую Кол готов был порвать кого угодно.  
  
      — Ты не чудовище. Ты один из лучших, — ласково произнесла она, но тут же ее голос изменился, что заставило его ощутимо напрячься. — Кол… Поговори с Ником. Не смотри на меня так осуждающе, ты сам знаешь, вам давно уже пора.  
  
      — Знаю. Но ты тоже знаешь — с ним невозможно разговаривать, — Кол устало вздохнул. — Он звонил мне на прошлой неделе. Всего-то надо было попросить, чтобы я просто пришел и просто сделал свою работу. Но нет, вместо этого он полчаса вопил, какой из меня ужасный брат, бросил семью на произвол судьбы и живу припеваючи! — Бекка неодобрительно его слушала. — Да, знаю я, у него такая защитная реакция, и он всегда всех обвиняет, когда плохо ему самому. Но это не важно. Я не могу.  
  
      — Но ты же знаешь, что она была сукой.  
  
      — Она была моей сукой! — несколько человек косо посмотрели в их сторону, и Кол продолжил уже тише. — Но дело даже не в этом. На нее мне было плевать.  
  
      — Я что-то пропустила?  
  
      — Все что-то пропустили, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Спроси Элайджу. Наверняка он не показывается, потому что Ник все рассказал, и теперь он не знает, что с этим знанием делать.  
  
      — Ты их ненавидишь? — совсем тихо спросила Ребекка. Она боялась задать этот вопрос с тех самых пор, как поняла, что ее братья больше не хотят друг друга видеть.  
  
      — Да даже если бы хотел, не смог бы. Ник пытался сделать как лучше. Не его вина, что забота у него специфичная, — Кол говорил совсем тихо, почти неслышно, и смотрел куда-то в сторону. — А она действительно была сука, — но тут же он улыбнулся и весело продолжил: — Бекс, что ты думаешь о том, чтобы прошвырнуться по городу?  
  
      Ребекка счастливо улыбнулась. Общение входило в привычную колею.  


***

  
  
      — Бекс, ну куда тебе столько шмоток?  
  
      Кол стоял возле примерочной и ждал, пока сестра примерит очередную кофточку. Выдернуть брата на глобальный шоппинг получалось крайне редко, и каждый раз для любящей гулять по магазинам Ребекки был как личный праздник. Бесконечные попытки привить ему любовь к покупкам и модной одежде она не оставляла с того момента, когда сама начала ценить моду. Но бегать, как Кол выразился, «с визгами радости и скупать все последнее шмотье» он пока наотрез отказывался. Ребекку все это очень расстраивало, она и вправду считала, что у него хороший вкус, который пропадает в никуда.  
  
      — Не капризничай, тебе двадцать пять, уже поздно, — она вышла из кабинки и покрутилась перед братом. — Ну, что думаешь?  
  
      — А тебе двадцать четыре, можно уже и поменьше о тряпках думать, — Кол быстро посмотрел на сестру. — Верх да, низ нет, — заметив вопросительный взгляд, уточнил: — Эта юбка слишком короткая даже для тебя, найди что-нибудь подлиннее и менее смахивающее на пояс.  
  
      Пробурчав что-то про ничего не понимающих родственников, Ребекка вновь скрылась в кабинке.  
  
      Оглядев скучающим взглядом помещение, он случайно заметил девушку, которая уже два раза сбивала его с привычного ритма. И про которую он собирался не думать.  
  
      Сейчас она выглядела совсем по-другому. Не было кричащего макияжа, кожа светлее, не оттененная бронзаторами и маслами, да и вся она казалась светлее, чище, совсем-совсем молоденькой.  
  
      Давина задумчиво проходила мимо, вскользь посматривая на витрины. Взгляд ее, ищущий, нигде не останавливался. Никто не мог бы сказать, что за мысли роились в ее милой головке и что за светлая печаль оставила свой отпечаток на ее лице. Она насколько была мила в своей задумчивости, что многие парни невольно начинали на нее засматриваться, но Давина совсем не смотрела по сторонам. И совершенно не чувствовала уже знакомый ей уверенный взгляд Кола, облокотившегося на закрытые двери примерочной. Казалось, он был почти готов на что-то решиться, но… может, не успел, а может, просто и не смог.  
  
      — Кол. Ко-о-ол. КОЛ! — Ребекка помахала перед его лицом рукой. — Отомри, брат, я тут. Кто эта девушка, что так тебя впечатлила?  
  
      — Никто, в общем-то, — он бы и сам не мог объяснить, почему от этих слов он почувствовал легкий оттенок досады. — Давина. Она работает у Марселя.  
  
      — Оу.  
  
      — Ну да. А еще она подруга Бонни, которая обещала мне голову за нее откусить.  
  
      — Ну, тогда понятно, откуда такой пристальный взгляд. Когда ей кто-нибудь объяснит, что тебя нельзя дразнить?  
  
      — Бекс. Собирай свои тряпки, и пойдем отсюда, — взглянув еще раз туда, где он видел Давину, парень едва сдержал тихий вздох. Ее уже не было.  
  
      — Идем. Только я скажу тебе одну важную вещь. Если у тебя просто проснулся твой чертов азарт, то лучше наступи своим инстинктам на горло, но если и правда что-то есть, наплюй и на Марселя, и на Бонни, и, уж тем более, на свои старые воспоминания.  
  
      — Что там может быть? Мы виделись-то полтора раза. И даже не разговаривали, — чувство досады с каждым словом становилось все крепче.  
  
      — Дело твое, Кол, только иногда этого бывает более чем достаточно, — улыбнувшись, Ребекка наконец сгребла все добро и гордой походкой направилась оплачивать все свое новообретенное богатство.  


***

  
  
      У девушек, наконец, совпал хоть один совместный выходной, который было решено провести, отрываясь в клубе. На первый взгляд, это было странное и абсолютно нелогичное решение, помня о том, где они работают, но Кэролайн жаждала, как она сама твердила, «общения с нормальными людьми», Бонни не хотелось торчать без толку в квартире, а Давина просто решила развеяться. Слишком много в ее жизни стало происходить событий, о которых ей, по всей видимости, было вредно думать. Как итог, три подруги находились в центре танцпола и двигались под музыку, так как хотелось им, не думая, понравится ли это другим находящимся в помещении людям.  
  
      — Я хочу выпить! Кто со мной? — Кэролайн, как всегда, была просто сама непосредственность. Не дожидаясь ответа, она схватила подруг за руки и повела их по направлению к бару.  
  
      — Виски с колой. Три, — присев у барной стойки, Кэролайн задала Давине вопрос, который интересовал ее весь вечер: — Как ты умудрилась сделать так, что Марсель выставил тебя из квартиры? — и тут же, не давая ничего ответить, поспешила объяснить: — Не пойми меня неправильно, я рада, что ты теперь живешь у нас, но все же интересно. У вас вроде бы были хорошие отношения и полное взаимопонимание, и вдруг…  
  
      — Молодец, Кэролайн, самое время поговорить по душам.  
  
      — К тебе у меня тоже вопрос, Бонни. Что ты на самом деле думаешь про Кая? Кроме того, что он тебя раздражает. Это я помню, — посмотрев на резко стушевавшуюся подругу, Кэролайн довольно улыбнулась и вновь вернулась к Давине. — Так, что ты натворила?  
  
      — Он… — девушка замялась, — он говорил гадости про Кола Майклсона.  
  
      — Чего? — казалось, возмущению Бонни не было предела. Она прекрасно знала, Кол совершенно точно не ангел и заслужил парочку хороших затрещин, но говорить за его спиной гадости она не желала позволять никому. Тем более Марселю, который сам не был оплотом нравственности, развлекаясь с некоторыми из танцовщиц, не отягощеными высокими моральными нормами, и потакая капризам самых богатых клиентов.  
  
      — Тихо, Бонни! Мы все знаем — Кол твой любимчик. Завтра попытаешься Марселя в порошок стереть, — Кэролайн раздраженно шикнула на вскочившую с места подругу. — А можно подробней, Ди?  
  
      — Он говорил, что Кол — гад, подлец и предатель. Я не запоминала весь его монолог, но то, что я слышала, было так мерзко и противно… В общем, слово за слово, и вот, мне уже негде жить, — она развела руками в притворном жесте огорчения, не уточняя, что это именно она громко хлопнула дверью перед носом Марселя. — Бонни, я почти его не знаю, но он же не может быть таким? Ты же ведь не стала бы дружить с подонком? Я ведь права? — Давина говорила так быстро, так эмоционально, словно выяснить, правильно ли она все сделала, было едва ли не делом всей ее жизни.  
  
      — Ну, честно говоря, он иногда бывает тем еще заразой, но ты права. Как бы он себя не вел, он ни разу не плохой парень. Во всяком случае, для тех, кто ему действительно нравится. Остальным — как повезет.  
  
      — И уж точно не Марселю об этом говорить! — Кэролайн, несмотря на всю свою разумность, не смогла не попасться на удочку обаяния Кола. Она бы с радостью сама обратила на него все свои женские чары, но понимала, что ей он не поддастся. Тем не менее, терять такого парня девушке совсем не хотелось, и поэтому сложившаяся ситуация в какой-то степени была ей только на руку. Главное, распорядиться этой ситуацией правильно. — Но как бы то ни было, теперь ты живешь с нами, так что нечего грустить, с нами весело! Я пошла танцевать, люблю эту песню. Присоединяйтесь.  
  
      — Ей нельзя пить. Совсем, — сказала Бонни, глядя вслед Кэролайн. — И правда, Давина, пойдем танцевать, чего ради мы тогда сюда пришли? — она залпом выпила свой виски и, танцуя, направилась в сторону своей захмелевшей танцующей подруги.  
  
      Давина осталась сидеть на месте. Ей хотелось немного побыть в стороне. Она наблюдала за танцующими, и это очень даже неплохо развлекало. Будучи профессиональной танцовщицей, ей было смешно видеть, как двигаются некоторые, совершенно не пластичные и безнадежные для танцев, на ее взгляд, люди. Странные движения, непередаваемые выражения лица… это сильно веселило.  
  
      Кэролайн где-то в стороне выловила себе парня и теперь отчаянно старалась ему понравиться. Что бы там она ни говорила и ни делала, Кэролайн всегда мечтала, чтобы ее искренне полюбили, и цеплялась за эту мечту, как могла. Из этой мечты и выросло ее вечное стремление сделать всех вокруг счастливыми. Давина не одобряла эту ее зацикленность, но более чем понимала.  
  
      Недалеко от нее Давина заметила Бонни. И, что удивительно, вместе с Каем. Бонни что-то сердито ему пыталась высказать, но, судя по его абсолютно безразличному лицу, парня это слабо волновало. Он постоянно пытался утянуть ее в танец, и иногда у него получалось это на пару секунд, но она с упрямством каждый раз вырывалась. Отношения этих двоих со стороны выглядели совсем странно. Бонни, на самом деле, не так уж и плохо относилась к Каю, но, почему-то, каждый раз пыталась всем вокруг доказать, что он ей совершенно не нравится. Кай, в свою очередь, в последние пару дней едва ли не преследовал Бонни, появляясь практически из ниоткуда в самых неожиданных местах. И, почему-то, ему доставляло жуткое удовольствие выводить ее из себя. Давина ни за что в жизни не смогла бы сказать, что у них на самом деле происходит.  
  
      Когда ей, наконец, надоело наблюдать, она вновь почувствовала желание раствориться в музыке. Но едва успев сделать пару движений, Давина застыла в толпе танцующих вокруг людей. Она увидела  _его._ Того, чей теплый взгляд никак не мог оставить ее в покое и изгладиться из памяти. Он танцевал. Танцевал с какой-то девушкой, которая была одета так, как Давина никогда не позволяла одеваться в обычной жизни. Только на работе. И все движения этой девицы напоминали тех самых танцовщиц, которыми не брезговал никогда Марсель. Давина стояла и была не в состоянии просто отвести взгляд. Она смотрела, как Кол прижимал к себе эту девицу, проводил руками по ее бедрам, говорил ей что-то на ухо, и не могла сдвинуться с места. Где-то глубоко в груди Давина чувствовала разгорающуюся злость. Она совсем ничего про него не знала, было глупо полагать, что настолько красивый парень одинок, да и видов на него Давина никаких не имела. Но, почему-то, было жутко обидно видеть, как он страстно кого-то целует, а затем они вместе уходят, и она хорошо понимала — их вечер закончится не сейчас, не здесь и совсем не этим. Ей так хотелось что-нибудь разбить, разломать, выплеснуть так некстати появившиеся эмоции.  
  
      У нее больше нет желания танцевать. Вернувшись к барной стойке, она слушает музыку, которая как нельзя кстати подходит под ее настроение. Позже. Она вернется на танцпол позже, но пока ей хочется пить, чтобы, наконец, забыть этот чертов взгляд и эти прикосновения к ее телу. Он для нее ничего не значит. И она не знает, почему он так ее задевает. _  
  
_

***

_  
  
      _ — Идиот, — утро Бонни началось с крайне недовольного возгласа Кэролайн.  
  
      — Что случилось? Кто опять что натворил? — спросила девушка сиплым от сна голосом, не отрывая голову от подушки и не открывая глаз.  
  
      — Я тебя разбудила? Извини. Ничего не случилось. Но опять ничего не получается.  
  
      — Это, конечно, все интересно, но я ничего не поняла, — Бонни все же оторвалась от подушки и внимательно посмотрела на подругу. — Ты о чем?  
  
      — О приматах и их низменных инстинктах. И что теперь, спрашивается, делать, — весь вид Кэролайн говорил о ее возмущении и глубоком душевном потрясении. Она нервно ходила по комнате, сцепив руки на груди и крепко сжимая телефон. По всей видимости, она буквально только что закончила разговор, который и привел ее в состояние крайней нервозности. Кэролайн терпеть не могла, когда ей кто-то мешает. И, уж тем более, если кто-то умудряется путать ей все карты.  
  
      — Понятно, — Бонни даже не была особо удивлена. — У тебя опять какие-то интриги, — внезапно сменила она тему.  
  
      — Нет, — Бонни все также не сводила с нее пристального взгляда. — Почти. Но это не я, это Кай, я просто не мешаю.  
  
      Бонни застыла прямо посреди движения. Кэролайн, понимая, что брякнула что-то не то, стояла, делая кристально честный взгляд, и надеялась, что подруга совсем ее не слушала. Но, увы, выражение лица Бонни рушило все надежды на корню.  
  
      — Чего? Кэролайн, скажи, что мне послышалось.  
  
      — Тебе послышалось.  
  
      — <i>Кэролайн!!!<i/> Так и знала, что Кай не сам меня находит, — вот теперь Бонни была рассержена и едва ли не подскакивала от возмущения. — Кэр, ты что творишь? Зачем мне этот контуженный придурок?  
  
      — Ну, не все так уж плохо, — упрямая Кэролайн совсем не собиралась менять свои убеждения только из-за того, что она что-то там не так сказала. То, что она не смогла удержать язык за зубами, прибавляло, конечно, проблем, но она была бы не она, если бы это ее остановило. Кэролайн была более чем уверена, что нюх на потенциальные отношения между людьми ее снова не обманывает, но… Бонни смотреть в лицо своему счастью не хотела.  
  
      — Не плохо. Все просто ужасно. Успокойся и отстань от моей личной жизни.  
  
      — Если ты скажешь, что он симпатичный, я отстану.  
  
      — Кэролайн!  
  
      — Просто скажи.  
  
      Когда в комнату вошла Давина, благополучно пропустившая начало разговора, пребывая в это время в ванной, она застала довольно интересную картину. Ее подруги смотрели друг на друга в упор. Понаблюдав на такое редкое явление, когда обе девушки молчали и, кажется, почти не дышали, девушка все-таки решила напомнить о своем присутствии.  
  
      — У нас что-то случилось? Что за напряженная атмосфера?  
  
      — Ди, скажи, Кай симпатичный? — Кэролайн перевела свое внимание на Давину, отчего Бонни только громко вздохнула.  
  
      — Кай? Он… обаятельный, — Давина вспомнила Паркера, случайно воссоздавая рядом его друга, про которого она старалась совсем не думать. Тряхнув мокрыми волосами, сгоняя ненужные мысли, она заметила, что Кэролайн все еще выжидательно смотрит, — на мой взгляд, симпатичный. Довольна?  
  
      — Более чем. Бонни?  
  
      — Хорошо. Он симпатичный. Но не более. И прекрати ему докладывать мое местоположение. Это уже утомляет, — довольная Кэролайн согласно закивала головой. — Но это ведь не все, правда?  
  
      — Пойду приготовлю кофе, — быстро подхватившись, Кэролайн, со странной улыбкой на лице, убежала на кухню и начала имитировать слишком бурную деятельность.  
  
      — Да что тут все-таки происходит? — Давина вытащила из шкафа подходящую одежду, чтобы переодеться, и теперь внимательно смотрела на подругу, желая утолить свое любопытство. — Кажется, я не вовремя ушла в душ и теперь чего-то недопонимаю.  
  
      — Ничего нового, Давина. У Кэролайн очередная идея фикс. Теперь она решила, что я должна быть с Каем.  
  
      — А вы могли бы быть вполне неплохой парой.  
  
      — Давина, ты-то куда? Что вам этот Кай всем покоя не дает, — переодевающая Давина только пожала плечами. На ее взгляд, от попытки узнать получше парня Бонни ничего существенно не потеряла бы. Но лезть с советами ей совсем не хотелось. — Но с этим я разберусь, только ведь она задумала что-то еще. И это что-то меня тревожит.  
  
      — Может, ты просто себя накручиваешь?  
  
      — У меня всегда была хорошая интуиция, Давина, — Бонни хотела добавить что-то еще, но радостный крик Кэролайн, зовущий девушек на завтрак, остановил ее речь. — Но, может быть, ты права. Может быть.  
  
      Выбравшись, наконец, из объятий теплой кровати, она задумчиво направилась умываться.  


***

_  
  
    _   Тем же утром Кол проснулся от ощущения чужих рук и поцелуев на теле. Что ему ни капельки не понравилось. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед глазами копну рыжих волос и, внезапно разозлившись, схватил девушку за руки, слишком вольно трогающие его тело, и перевернул ее на спину.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
  
      — Бужу обалденно горячего парня, с которым провела ночь. Повторим еще разок? Мне понравилось, — девушка улыбалась, и, судя по всему, ей казалось, что это выглядит сексуально, и, возможно, для кого-то это могло быть и так, но Кол смотрел на эти губы, и ему было дико противно.  
  
      — Нет. Не повторим. Вали отсюда, — наконец, отпустив ее запястья, которые сдавливал слишком сильно и на которых, наверняка, останутся синяки, он откинулся назад на подушки, желая поскорее остаться в одиночестве.  
  
      — Что ты сказал? — в голосе девушки послышались какие-то претензии на грозность, но Колу это только повышало настроение. Его уже давным-давно не пугали такие девицы. Не отрывая глаз от белоснежного потолка, он повторил:  
  
      — Пошла. Вон. Отсюда. Теперь расслышала?  
  
      — Котик, — его передернуло от такого обращения и ее елейного тона, — ты, наверное, просто устал, не выспался, поэтому злишься.  
  
      Быстро перехватив ее руку, которая вновь своими коготками перебралась на его грудь, он внимательно посмотрел девушке в глаза. По всей видимости, она нашла в его взгляде что-то, что смогло убедить в необходимости заткнуться и не сопротивляться его желаниям, отчего она быстро вырвала свое запястье из цепких пальцев и отвела взгляд.  
  
      Он слышал, как быстро девушка вскочила и кинулась собирать одежду, каждым своим движением выражая все, что она про него думает. Наконец, прекратив бегать и возмущенно фыркать, она немного постояла в тишине, надеясь, видимо, что Кол все-таки соизволит обратить на нее внимание, но, быстро поняв, что потолок интересует его больше, она раздраженно спросила:  
  
      — Ну, может быть, хотя бы до двери проводишь?  
  
      — Ты, наверняка, не заблудишься.  
  
      Услышав, как оглушительно хлопнула входная дверь, Кол все-таки соблаговолил оторвать свой взор от увлекательнейшего зрелища и громко вздохнул. Поднявшись, он заметил на столике клочок бумаги с неровным рядом цифр. Кажется, девушка наивно полагала, что смогла настолько впечатлить парня своими способностями, что он обязательно ей позвонит, когда к нему вернется его хорошее настроение. Только вот она не знала, что, засыпая глубокой ночью, Кол понял — он ошибся.  
  
      Забравшись в душ и смывая с тела чужие прикосновения, он сам не мог понять, зачем он это сделал. В какой момент в его голову пришла мысль, что переспать с какой-то девицей, имени которой он даже не запомнил, будет прекрасным решением всех проблем. Схватить первую попавшуюся девку, которая посмотрела в его сторону. Он так не делал лет с семнадцати. Вся его стройная система выбора любовниц полетела к чертям, потому что все подряд говорят ему, что он не должен думать об одной прехорошенькой танцовщице из клуба Марселя. Только они делают все гораздо хуже. Он бы давным-давно выкинул ее из головы, но сейчас, стараниями других, ее лицо накрепко записалось ему на подкорку. Прошлую ночь он ласкал податливое женское тело, представляя на ее месте совсем другую девушку, видел теплый взгляд серо-голубых глаз вместо совершенно холодных карих, и даже голос он слышал совсем другой.  
  
      Когда парень вышел из душа, в первую очередь он кинул всю одежду и постельные принадлежности в корзину для белья и сжег ее номер телефона, не желая даже вспоминать об этой ночи. Не то чтобы ему было жаль, совсем нет. Только ощущения какие-то мерзкие. Не нужно было позволять ей остаться до утра. Так было бы лучше.  
  
      Стерев в квартире все следы пребывания посторонних, Кол быстро набрал номер на телефоне, и, едва смолкли гудки, он выпалил, не давая себе времени передумать:  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты вечером свободен. Мы идем в стрип-клуб.  


***

  
  
      — Напомни, чего мы сюда приперлись вместо того, чтобы заниматься нормальными вещами? Ну, что-то вроде — ты швыряешься вещами, я смотрю на все это дело и временами выдаю крайне «необходимые» тебе комментарии. Иногда даже с картинками. Нет, не то, чтобы я возражал, вовсе нет, скорее, только «за». В смысле, ты только посмотри! Какие девочки, какие ножки, кака-а-а-а-а-ая гру-у-у-у-у-удь, — Кай говорил все, что видел, то ли потому, что не верил собственным глазам, то ли просто находясь в крайней степени восторга, и никак не мог заткнуться. — А где тут алкоголь, мне нужно выпить. А Бонни с Кэролайн сегодня будут, я хочу на них посмотреть. Наверняка, это невероятное зрелище. Слушай, а…  
  
      — Кай, заткнись! — оборвал того Кол. — У меня иногда ощущение, что ты — пятилетний мальчик, по случайности очутившийся в теле здорового мужика. Иных причин такого избытка болтовни я просто не нахожу.  
  
      — Кол, ты зануда. Что в тебе девушки только находят?  
  
      С взаимными подколами и огрызаниями парни, наконец, добрались до своего места. В этот раз Кол решил не приближаться слишком близко к главной сцене. Ему сейчас не хотелось попадаться на глаза Бонни и, уж тем более, Давине. В голове парня роилась целая куча разных мыслей, и он пока не горел желанием делиться ими с кем-нибудь. Другое дело, Кай. В большинстве случаев он просто не замечал ничего, что происходит вокруг, полностью погруженный в себя, а когда замечал, далеко не всегда лез разбирать все по полочкам. Для Кола, не любящего, когда его анализируют, он был просто идеальной компанией в данный момент.  
  
      На сцену вышла Давина. В этот раз она была в стилизованном костюме учительницы. Более медленная композиция, чем тогда. Совсем другая жизнь в ее глазах. Она плавно покачивает бедрами под ритм музыки, теребит свой короткий галстук, дразнит. Смотрит одновременно и на всех, и ни на кого. Сейчас главная здесь она. Но, вместе с этим, она — как чистый хрусталь, только коснись — кажется, разлетится на сотни осколков. Единственное, что она позволяет — любоваться со стороны, мечтая хотя бы просто получить ее взгляд. Она откидывает голову, показывая прекрасную шею, руки легко ее касаются, плавно проводят по обнаженным ключицам, скользят по бокам корсета, останавливаясь на бедрах, едва задевая совсем короткую юбку. Изгибы бегающих по телу рук зачаровывают, и невозможно отвести от этой идеальной девочки глаз. Она изгибается, разжигая в посетителях еще больший огонь. Мягкие кошачьи движения, приоткрытые губы, закрытые глаза, и вся она там… в своей свободе, и никакие цепи и оковы ее не держат. Но все это только до тех пор, пока звучит музыка. Как только она смолкает, Давина открывает глаза и вновь чувствует себя в запертой клетке, где она быть не хочет. Руки Кола дрожат, и он совсем не слушает, о чем трещит его друг.  


***

  
  
      Наблюдая за танцем следующей девушки и думая о чем-то своем, он заметил Давину, которая, стоя невдалеке от сцены, разговаривала с каким-то неприятным на вид мужиком, и, казалось, была ни капли не рада такому сомнительному общению.  
  
      — Девушка, ну что вы ломаетесь. Станцуете мне приват, получите хорошие деньги, а если вы будете себя хорошо вести, то еще и удовольствие получите.  
  
      Давину разве что не тошнило, до того ей было мерзко от этого разговора. Мерзкий, потный коротышка преклонных лет не вызывал у нее совершенно никаких положительных мыслей.  
  
      — В пятый раз повторяю: я не заинтересована.  
  
      Этот спор мог длиться еще продолжительное время, если бы не появившийся рядом Марсель, который быстро оценил обстановку и отвел девушку в сторону.  
  
      — Давина, быстро соглашайся. Это один из близких друзей нашего сенатора.  
  
      — Что значит, соглашайся? Я имею право на отказ! — Давина возмущенно шипела, но попыток уйти пока не совершала.  
  
      — Ты хорошо помнишь свой контракт?   
  
      — Прекрати мне им тыкать! Я не хочу.  
  
      — Да никто тебя насиловать не собирается. Просто станцуешь, и все, — все тот же мужчина недовольно поморщился.  
  
      Вновь приблизившийся мужчина вызвал у Давины дрожь от ужаса. Ей совсем не хотелось с ним никуда идти, скорее, она бы с радостью гордо ушла, но Марсель цепко держал ее за локоть. Ему зачем-то приперло пойти у клиента на поводу.  
  
      — Ну, так мы идем? — мужчина отвратительно улыбнулся, и Давину в очередной раз передернуло от омерзения.  
  
      Не успел Марсель ответить, как неожиданно за его спиной раздался голос Кола:  
  
      — Ага. Только в разные стороны. Ты идешь к черту, судя по виду, тебя там давно уже ждут, а девушка идет со мной, я уже заплатил.  
  
      — Давина? — Марсель выглядел весьма растерянным и даже рассерженным. Кол из раза в раз выставлял его дураком, и это начинало надоедать.  
  
      — Нет! — девушка совсем некстати вспомнила про свою неуместную обиду, но тут же исправилась, понимая, что с Майклсоном куда безопаснее. — В смысле, да. Да, мы договорились на танец.  
  
      — И долго продлится этот ваш «танец»? — с ударением на последнее слово решил уточнить «близкий друг сенатора». Ему не нравился этот мальчишка, уводящий у него из рук такую девочку, но сдаваться он не хотел.  
  
      — Пока мне не надоест! А надоест мне нескоро, у меня много денег, — выиграв бой за Давину, Кол развернулся к Марселю и, увидев, что тот по-прежнему крепко ее держит, он быстро увел ее на свою сторону, вынуждая хозяина клуба отпустить. — А с тобой я позже поговорю, что за притон ты тут решил устроить, — предупреждая попытку ответить, он добавил: — Прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, вспомни, как ты тут оказался и кто до сих пор знает не всю историю.  
  
      — Ты тоже знаешь знаешь далеко не все, — не остался тот в долгу. — Тебе бы следовало быть потише.  
  
      Давина, чувствуя, что сами они вряд ли остановится, схватила Кола за руку и, быстро оповестив всех, что время идет, а работать надо, провела его в одну из приват комнат. Там парень просто упал на диван и едва ли не зарычал от злости.  
  
      Ему так хотелось ударить Марселя, просто до смерти чесались кулаки, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Давина, прислонившись к стене напротив, задумчиво разглядывала его лицо. Она не понимала, зачем он полез ей помогать. Она ему никто. Так, случайная знакомая, не больше. И еще больше она не понимала себя. Ее злость на него так и не прошла, хотя она хорошо осознавала — у него своя жизнь, и в любви он ей не клялся. А тот танец — всего лишь танец.  
  
      Внезапно он слышит, как начинает литься музыка. Открыв глаза, он с удивлением видит — Давина вновь движется. Она смотрит на него, не отрывая глаз.  
  
      — Может, не надо? — голос внезапно стал низкий и хриплый.  
  
      — Надо, Кол, надо. Здесь камеры кругом, — грациозные движения не останавливаются ни на секунду, не позволяя сбросить наваждение. — Главное, помни. Смотреть. Не касаться.  
  
      Она не знает, зачем врет. Никаких камер нет, но ей хочется то ли поблагодарить, то ли наказать самонадеянного красавчика. И она танцует. Впервые она не пытается забыться в музыке, и девушка довольна тем, как Кол на нее смотрит. Жадно, не отрываясь, словно она — сам воздух. Давина упивается своей властью над ним. Он не замечает, в какой момент она скинула свои туфли; парень неотрывно следит за ее руками, ласкающими такое нежное тело, которого он хочет коснуться, любуется волосами, в которых играют блики света; Давина довольна. Она все делает правильно.  
  
      Медленными, плавными движениями она приближается к нему и садится на его колени. Ее ноги крепко прижаты к нему с двух сторон, и его еще больше кидает в жар. Давина сбегает руками от шеи вниз, едва касаясь груди и живота, схватив парня за руки, она позволяет ему провести ими вверх по корсету, не задевая обнаженной кожи. Ей нравится его горячее возбужденное дыхание, и она хочет продолжать играть. Девушка приближается к его лицу, почти касаясь, смешивая горячие выдохи и вновь отстраняясь. Начиная расшнуровывать корсет, она не отрывает взгляда от его глаз. Расширенные зрачки, сбившееся дыхание — она владеет им, и сейчас он только ее. Легкое касание губ — как продолжение гипноза, но едва закрыв глаза и попытавшись углубить поцелуй, он чувствует огонь хлесткого удара на щеке.  
  
      — Бабник!!! — голос Давины звучит рассерженно, и очарование пропадает. Она слезает, наконец, с его колен и начинает вновь одеваться.  
  
      — Это за то, что я тебе помог?  
  
      — За то, что вчера ты отрывался с какой-то рыжей, а сегодня, судя по всему, совсем не против развлечься со мной! — Давина разве что не метала гром и молнии, но Колу внезапно стало весело.  
  
      — Да ты ревнуешь, Давина Клэр, — откинувшись на спинку дивана, парень ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Я? Тебя? Надейся, — быстро собравшись, она направилась к выходу. — Пойду в гримерку. Если хочешь, можешь уйти.  
  
      Глядя ей вслед, он чувствует, что с ней все будет очень даже не просто, но рано или поздно он своего добьется.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> танец Давины и Кола: Zella Day - Hyptonic
> 
> Музыка в клубе: Sunrise Avenue – I Don't Dance
> 
> Музыка в стрип-баре: Ellie Goulding – Burn, Meg Myers – Go


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты, блин, издеваешься? — Кол нервно вел машину и бурно с кем-то разговаривал по телефону.  
  
      —…  
  
      — И что мне делать предлагаешь?  
  
      —…  
  
      — Вот что бы я без тебя и твоих «одаренных» предложений делал! Не надо, сам разберусь.  
  
      —…  
  
      —  _Я сказал сам!!!_  Оставь свои «гениальные» идеи себе. Может, пригодятся.  
  
      Отключившись, Кол раздраженно ударил по рулю. В этот день должен был быть последний день съемок, полный дедлайн, и все шло наперекосяк. Но, когда он немного подумал, ему в голову пришла замеательная, на его взгляд, идея. Привычно набрав давно выученный номер, Майклсон улыбался.  
  
      — Привет, любовь моя, нужна твоя помощь.  


***

  
  
      Кай и Кол снова сидели в баре клуба поздним вечером. Кай, как обычно, выдавал все, что приходило в его голову, на что Кол только закатывал глаза. Он должен был быть давным-давно уже на съемках, но вынужден был их немного перенести, из-за чего и столкнулся с Каем в клубе. Не сказать, что он был не рад его видеть, но Кай был далеко не дурак, несмотря на болтливость и внешний пофигизм, не зря работал хирургом, хотя, иногда, Кол всерьез опасался за сохранность его пациентов. Слишком уж разгильдяйски тот порой выглядел.  
  
      Сейчас, слушая треп друга и временами что-то ему отвечая, Кол терпеливо ждал, когда, наконец, ему уделят внимание. Он довольно сильно рискнул, решив позвонить Бонни, но надеялся, что все пройдет гладко. И, кажется, не ошибся. В бар направлялась Давина. Судя по всему, она была не сильно счастлива видеть Кола и куда теплее поздоровалась с Каем, чем с ним, но, главное, что она вообще пришла. То ли Бонни по-прежнему верно выполняла свой дружеский долг и велась на уловки друга, то ли Давина была не настолько рассержена, как могло показаться. Или, возможно, уже успокоилась. Так или иначе, но все шло как надо.  
  
      Попрощавшись с Каем, который остался развлекаться, Кол быстро повел Давину к выходу, опасаясь, что она может передумать.  
  
      Они молча сели в машину, и только спустя несколько минут, когда Давина, наконец, перестала исподтишка смотреть на Кола и на то, как он спокойно и уверенно ведет машину, она все-таки подала голос.  
  
      — Я согласилась, только потому что меня попросила Бонни, — голос девушки был все же сердитым.  
  
      — Ну, разумеется, — видимо, ухмылка покидала его, только когда он очень сильно злился.  
  
      — Нет, правда. Если бы не она, я бы ни за что, никуда с тобой не поехала, — Кол внимательно посмотрел на Давину. — Да, увольнение — довольно дорогая вещь, да и за съемки, насколько я помню, ты мне заплатишь, как я понимаю, с этим у тебя никаких проблем нет, но не думай, что это вызывает у меня восторг.  
  
      — Ты кого убедить хочешь, меня или себя? — она вспыхнула от возмущения, на что Кол едва не рассмеялся в голос, но, все же, взял себя в руки и продолжил, уже серьезно: — Давина, давай договоримся? Ты неправильно поняла меня, я неправильно понял тебя, но давай на этом остановимся, — он кинул на нее взгляд, но не дал ответить. — Расслабься, милая, обещаю, я не буду на тебя покушаться, если только ты сама явно не обозначишь, что тебе это интересно, — девушка в ответ фыркнула. — С твоего позволения, буду считать это согласием. В конце концов, как-то общаться нам в итоге придется: Бонни — наша общая подруга, а Кай вполне неплохо ладит с Кэролайн, что странно, ибо непонятно, как они успевают друг друга слушать, когда сами все время говорят безостановочно, — Давина, наконец, перестала напоминать сердитую фурию и улыбнулась. — Ну вот, видишь, не такой уж я и страшный. Ну что, мир, дружба, жвачка?  
  
      — Вооруженное до зубов перемирие, — Давина вернулась в привычное состояние, но по-прежнему оставалась настороженной. — Нам далеко ехать?  
  
      — Ты — уникальная девушка. Помогать согласилась, в машину села, но куда мы едем, решила выяснить только сейчас.  
  
      — Если что, я смогу за себя постоять, да и ты мне ничего не сделаешь, — заметив, как приподнялись брови Кола, она добавила. — Бонни с Кэролайн тебя убьют. И Марсель. К тому же, на маньяка ты не похож. И все же?  
  
      — Сначала в студию, приведешь себя в порядок, потом на крышу. Внешность обманчива, Давина. И на кого же я, по-твоему, похож?  
  
      — Не знаю. Я пока не поняла. Но у тебя очень хитрые глаза.  
  
      — Тебе так кажется? И это плохо?  
  
      — Да нет. Это волнующе.  
  
      Поняв, что брякнула, Давина с невозмутимым лицом отвернулась к окну. Довольный Кол, решив, что на пока откровений достаточно, прибавил звук на плеере, и все оставшееся время они провели практически в молчании, временами перекидываясь парой фраз.  
  
      Добравшись до студии, Кол и Давина были в весьма приподнятом расположении духа, но в помещении их встретила длинноногая эффектная блондинка, в наглую расположившаяся прямо на стойке администратора и со скучающим лицом листающая какой-то журнал, что ощутимо понизило градус хорошего настроения Давины. А вот Кол, напротив, кажется, был вполне не против пообщаться с девушкой.  
  
      Познакомив Давину с Ребеккой, которая оказалась его сестрой, Кол быстро обсудил с ней семейные новости и попытался отослать Давину переодеваться, пока ее не успела поймать Ребекка, у которой была страсть к угрозам всем, кто покушался на их семью. К сожалению, он не учел, что Ребекке было совершенно безразлично, чего там хочет Кол, а общие семейные гены не позволяли ей уступать, заставляя выполнять все, что ей захочется, и попытки ее остановить не привели ни к чему толковому. Быстро сорвавшись с места, Ребекка ускользнула, а Кол только подумал о том, что Кай прав. С его семьей действительно все сложно, и можно тронуться.  
  
      — Давина? — когда Ребекка вошла в комнату, девушка была почти готова. Ничего особенного не требовалось. Обычная одежда, не самый броский макияж. Просто собраться и изобразить влюбленную. Ничего сложного. — Давай я тебе помогу.  
  
      Давина задумчиво смотрела в зеркало, как Ребекка с милой улыбкой застегивала ее платье на спине, когда она, все также мило улыбаясь, произнесла:  
  
      — Ты милая девочка, Давина. Но если ты умудришься разбить сердце моего брата, я выцарапаю тебе глаза. И поверь мне, это не фигуральное выражение, — отряхнув невидимые пылинки с плеч девушки, Ребекка, с чувством выполненного долга, вышла прочь из помещения.  
  
      Давина же чувствовала невероятное облегчение, несмотря на небольшой испуг от слов Ребекки. Все же, младшая Майклсон умела доносить свои мысли.  


***

  
  
      Забравшись с Колом на крышу, Давина увидела оборудованное уютное местечко. Это была обычная крыша нью-йоркского здания, но, все же, тут было по-своему довольно мило. Большая серая луна озаряла ее закоулки, создавая очень романтичную атмосферу, чему только способствовало полное безветрие и отсутствие облаков. В какой-то момент она подумала, что тут было бы прекрасно устраивать свидания или просто отдыхать от вечной суеты города.  
  
      Познакомив Давину с ее временным напарником, Кол дал им немного времени пообщаться и выйти на одну волну, а после быстро начал съемку, привычно подбадривая и раззадоривая своих моделей, но спустя какое-то время снимки резко перестали ему нравиться. Потерпев некоторое время, Майклсон ожидаемо начал раздражаться. И под руку попалась Ребекка, которая мирно вышагивала по краю крыши, единственная, на кого можно было сейчас рявкнуть. С моделями и клиентами он себе этого не позволял.  
  
      — Бекс! Если ты решила навернуться, изволь потом сама явиться Нику и объяснить, что я тебя никуда не сталкивал, и ты рухнула сама! Уйди оттуда, бестолочь! Что ты тут вообще шастаешь? Все, что тебе велели, ты уже передала.  
  
      — Я хочу посмотреть, — тут же обиженно пробурчала Ребекка. — Вот чего ты орешь? Если у тебя что-то не получается, я тут ни при чем. Ори на кого-нибудь другого, если неймется, — громко цокая каблуками, она отошла подальше от старшего брата и возмущенно присела на стул, бормоча что-то про слишком большое количество родственников в ее жизни.  
  
      — Мэтт. Ты столько лет работаешь моделью, что за ступор? Ты не знаешь, как обнимать девушку? Давина не монстр, она не порвет тебе глотку, честное слово, что ты как отмороженный сегодня, — выслушав претензии сестры, парень попытался взять себя в руки, и голос его звучал почти спокойно. — Мэтт! Уйди, я тебе сам покажу, а ты смотри и запоминай.  
  
      Отложив в сторону фотоаппарат, Кол подошел к девушке и нежно обнял ее за талию.  
  
      — Ничего тут страшного нет, Мэтт. Это девушка, а не штанга в спортивном зале, и прикасаться надо соответствующе. Что ты ее хватаешь, как спортивный снаряд? Притяни ее к себе ближе, это же твоя любимая девушка. Руку можно чуть ниже, это будет замечательно, предполагается, что вы уже давно знакомы. С нежностью, страстью смотри в ее глаза, на ее прекрасные губы, которые ты хочешь до исступления целовать, — все слова Кол дублировал движениями, и Давину буквально вело от его близости, от уверенных движений рук на своих бедрах, от темных глаз, которые были так близко и манили в свои сети. — И если планируется показать поцелуй, то должно быть понятно, что это поцелуй, я должен видеть, что ты хочешь ее поцеловать, а пока у меня только ощущение, что ты то ли хочешь ее съесть, то ли удрать от нее подальше.  
  
      Кол насмешливо улыбался, хотя внутри бушевал ураган. Он чувствовал, как дрожит под его руками тело девушки, как горят его руки от прикосновений к ней, и в его глазах все темнело, но было еще слишком рано. Он боялся спугнуть ее. Она должна сама сдаться. Отпустив ее из своих рук, Кол отошел назад, снова взяв фотоаппарат в свои руки и выразив надежду, что теперь все будет в порядке. Давина выдохнула, все еще чувствуя обжигающее дыхание на своем лице, и вернулась с улыбкой в объятия парня, который обнимал так же нежно, но не вызывал таких же мурашек по всему телу и тумана в голове…  
  
      Съемка завершилась только к середине ночи. Все были измотаны, но довольны результатом. Даже Ребекка, успевшая еще пару раз цапнуться с Колом и, в конечном итоге, раскрутившая его на личную фотосессию, на которую она давно покушалась, но он уперто отказывался. После окончания работы Мэтт, переговорив с Колом, быстро исчез в неизвестном направлении, а Бекка, что-то радостно прощебетав напоследок, унеслась, по ее словам, домой спать, но, на самом деле, как подозревал Кол, к кому-нибудь на свидание, и они с Давиной остались наедине.  
  
      — Я тебя подвезу.  
  
      — Буду очень благодарна.  
  
      Давина к половине третьего ночи была уже жутко уставшей, и едва ее голова коснулась сиденья машины, она тут же уснула спокойным, размеренным сном.  


***

  
  
      Ранним воскресным утром яркий солнечный луч, ласкаясь, пробежал по телу юной девушки, резвясь, заблудился в ее волосах и разбудил, упав на лицо. Лениво потянувшись, Давина открыла глаза и огляделась. Квартира была ей совсем незнакомой, но Давина не чувствовала себя испуганной. Только удивленной. Она совсем не помнила, как здесь оказалась. Но, как ни странно, ей было вполне себе уютно.  
  
      Комната была светлой, выполненной в совершенно классическом американском стиле. Стильно, мило, минималистично. Окно почти во всю стену было закрыто сиреневыми шторами, с другой стороны рядом с дверью находился широкий бежевый шкаф-купе, а по обе стороны от кровати стояли небольшие деревянные тумбочки, над которыми располагались бра. Кажется, комната была нежилой, не хватало каких-то бытовых мелочей. Цветов, фотографий или хотя бы каких-то заметок или журналов. Давина лежала на удобнейшей двуспальной кровати, из которой ей совершенно не хотелось вылезать. Но, все же выбравшись из-под одеяла, девушка поправила одежду и вышла из комнаты.  
  
      В ходе недолгих поисков она обнаружила на кухне Кола, который стоял у окна и куда-то неотрывно смотрел. Прислонившись к косяку, она задумчиво засмотрелась на парня. Давине было непривычно видеть его таким. Без вечной усмешки на лице, погруженный в свои мысли и ничего не замечающий вокруг. Сейчас он казался гораздо старше, перестав, наконец, напоминать непоседливого беспечного подростка. Но, едва заметив, что за ним наблюдают, Кол вновь натянул свою привычную маску, и все снова вернулось на круги своя.  
  
      — Ты проснулась, дорогая? Доброе утро.  
  
      — Не называй меня так. И ты не мог бы… нормально одеться? — вид полураздетого Майклсона, одетого в одни только джинсы, сбивал девушку со всех мыслей.  
  
      — Давина, я у себя дома. Мне так удобней. Смирись, — прерывая собравшуюся что-то говорить Давину, Кол продолжил: — Надеюсь, ты выспалась.  
  
      — Да. Подожди… Сколько времени? — быстро взглянув на часы на руке, девушка побледнела. — Кол! Я все проспала, мне же на занятия!  
  
      Схватив подскочившую Давину за запястье, Майклсон ее успокоил:  
  
      — Сегодня воскресенье. Можешь не торопиться.  
  
      — Воскресенье? Я с этой работой с ума сойду скоро. Тогда мне нужно домой. Где мой телефон? Надо позвонить Бонни.  
  
      — Бонни вне зоны доступа, я ей пять минут назад пытался позвонить.  
  
      — Черт. У меня же ключей нет.  
  
      — Да сиди уже тут. Могу предложить душ и кофе. Будешь кофе?  
  
      — Буду. Но сначала душ. Ты мог бы… эм, мне надо во что-то переодеться.  
  
      — Там есть вещи на крючке. Их обычно моя сестра носит. Можешь взять.  
  
      — Спасибо. И, что самое важное, как я тут оказалась?  
  
      — Ты вчера уснула в машине. А я не знал, куда тебя вести. Пришлось импровизировать.  
  
      — Ты мог бы меня разбудить.  
  
      — Разбудить? Я тебя притащил на тринадцатый этаж, ты не то, что не проснулась, так даже и не пошевелилась.  
  
      Представив, как он нес ее, спящую, на руках, Давина почувствовала, как вспыхнуло лицо, и, подняв голову, она хмыкнула и удалилась, наконец, в ванную.  
  
      В небольшой комнате она расслабилась, забравшись в душевую кабину. Вода всегда помогала ей прийти в себя и привести свои мысли в порядок, а сейчас ей это было необходимо, как никогда. Два дня подряд рядом с парнем, который будоражил ее кровь, приводя в полное замешательство, заставляя вести себя совсем не так, как обычно, — этого было слишком много. Ей вполне хватало разума осознавать, что он ее интересует, но именно это и пугало. Она боялась, что это может перерасти во что-то гораздо большее, и, в очередной раз, она потеряет все. Давина уже давно никого не пускала в свое сердце, боясь потерять еще кого-то важного. За последние годы, сквозь железные засовы смогли пробиться только Беннет и Форбс, но им для этого понадобились месяцы и тонны терпения, а Кол… она не знала, как этот парень пролез сквозь все надежные замки и накрепко засел в ее голове едва ли не с первого взгляда. Вот только без боя она сдаваться не собиралась.  
  
      Не торопясь, она вытерлась ярким пушистым полотенцем, задумчиво глядя на себя в зеркало; на крючке висела длинная белая рубашка, явно мужская, и короткие женские шорты, которые она быстро на себя надела. Рубашка была немного больше по размеру, и доставала ей до середины бедра, полностью закрывая собой шорты. Подвернув несколько раз рукава, Давина критично себя осмотрела. Смотрелась она весьма соблазнительно. В таком довольно провокационном виде Давина вышла из ванной, легко выдохнув.  
  
      Кол снова оказался на кухне. На этот раз он варил кофе, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Тихо прокравшись к столу, девушка села на стул, испытывая довольно смешанные чувства, одетая чуть ли не в одну рубашку хозяина квартиры.  
  
      Взгляд оглянувшегося через минуту парня был просто бесценен. Быстро скользнув плотоядным взглядом по голым, стройным ногам, Кол, довольно ухмыльнувшись, поставил перед Давиной чашку с черным кофе и сел напротив, продолжая ее разглядывать.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, Ребекка будет не против, что я взяла ее шорты? — Давина не очень хорошо в этот момент понимала, о чем говорить с парнем, но ей крайне хотелось отвлечь его от столь наглого разглядывания. Она уже научилась замечать, что при напоминании о сестре взгляд Кола становился немного мягче, и бесстыдно этим воспользовалась.  
  
      — Бекс не возражает, это имущество Фрейи, она наша старшая сестра, — заметив заинтересованный взгляд девушки, он продолжил: — У нас большая семья. Фрейя — самая старшая. Еще есть три старших брата. Все трое — придурки. И Бекс. Самая младшая, но зато одна из самых шумных.  
  
      — Она тут живет?  
  
      — Сейчас нет. Я остался в гордом одиночестве. Не хочешь мне компанию составить?  
  
      — Мечтай, мечтай.  
  
      Ответив на ехидную улыбку Давины, Кол вспомнил предыдущую ночь.  
  
       _Сев в машину, Кол сразу же заметил, что Давина крепко спит. И он честно пытался ее разбудить. Совсем недолго. Наплевав на бесполезное занятие после первой же попытки, он решил ехать домой и разбираться со всеми ее претензиями и вопросами следующим утром. Он тоже жутко хотел спать и совсем не хотел ни с кем возиться. Подъехав к дому и припарковав машину, он с минуту понаблюдал за мирно спящей девушкой, невольно испытывая какое-то странное чувство в груди…_  
  
_Доставив Давину в квартиру и уложив в спальне на кровать, он дико пожалел, что она спит. В его мыслях было все совсем по-другому: она сама приходит к нему, и они совершенно точно занимаются не сном. Но он знает — все будет. Просто надо набраться терпения. Слишком самостоятельная попалась. Придется приручать._  
  
_Снова посмотрев на все так же спящую девушку, Кол убрал локон, упавший ей на лицо и, позволив себе поцеловать ее в уголок губ, потому что дико хотелось, тихо проговорил:_  
  
_— Покапризничай, Давина. Можешь даже попритворяться, что я тебе не нравлюсь, я даже сделаю вид, что не замечаю твоего взгляда. И дам тебе немного времени привыкнуть ко мне. Но как только оно истечет, ты останешься со мной, моя девочка. И никуда ты от этого не денешься. А пока, спи. Надеюсь, тебе не будет сниться кто-нибудь левый. Терпеть не могу конкуренцию._  
  
_Напоследок, ласково проведя большим пальцем по щеке Давины, парень тихо вышел из комнаты, не заметив, как девушка улыбнулась и тихо прошептала его имя…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В машине: Denmark & Winter - Every Breath You Take (The Police Cover)
> 
> На съемке: Digital Daggers - Fear The Fever


	4. Chapter 4

  — И эти люди будут мне еще говорить, что между ними ничего нет.  
  
      Заглянувшие с утра в гостиную, две блондинки довольно переглянулись. На диване комфортно разместилась Давина. Голова ее покоилась на подлокотнике, а рука спадала на плечо Кола, мирно спящего, облокотившись об диван.  
  
      Комната слегка напоминала поле битвы. Бутылки на столе, раскиданный повсюду серпантин, какие-то ошметки… на специально оборудованном месте в стене привычно торчали метательные ножи Кола. И прицельно воткнутый скальпель. Судя по всему, Паркера. Каким чертом тот обнаружился в квартире Майклсона, не знал даже сам Кай. И там же, на полу, валялись туфли Ребекки, после недолгих споров признанные метательным оружием. По всей видимости, ей тоже хотелось посоревноваться.  
  
      На кресле, удобно устроившись на коленях Кая и уткнувшись тому в щеку носом, тихо сопела Бонни.  
  
      — Бекка, мы слишком рано вчера ушли, — приглядевшись к люстре и опознав в странно висевшей на ней тряпке тунику Бонни, одетую на данный момент во что-то, смутно напоминающее толстовку Паркера, Кэролайн не сдержала возгласа. — Да что тут было-то!  
  
      — Тихо, не ори, — от громкого звука Ребекка поморщилась. — Не мы ушли, а ты выключилась. Ты же вроде стриптизерша, должна пить уже профессионально. Много и беспробудно.  
  
      — Прекрасное мнение о стриптизершах… — недовольно отметила Кэролайн. — Если все правильно организовывать, то никаких проблем.  
  
      — Ну да. Вижу. Хотя, я сама мало что помню. Одно я знаю точно: Кай много болтал.  
  
      — Очень неожиданная информация! Бекка, вспоминай. Я должна знать.  
  
      Тихо пробираясь сквозь сонное пьяное царство за своей обувью, блондинка вылавливала из своей памяти обрывки воспоминаний.  
  
      — Смутно помню, что кто-то танцевал на столе. Вроде бы. А потом Кол всех задолбал опять. И что-то… что-то… — Ребекка внимательно посмотрела на спящую Давину, но какое-то важное воспоминание упорно убегало от нее. — Надо меньше пить. Не помню.  
  
      Кэролайн возмущенно зашипела на вернувшуюся на место Ребекку вместе с ее туфлями.  
  
      — Тш-ш-ш. Пойдем-ка пить зеленый чай, пока наш осиный улей не проснулся и не разнес тут все к черту, — перестав, наконец, умиляться спящему брату, Ребекка развернулась и, схватив заинтересованную Кэролайн за руку, потащила ее на кухню. — Вполне достаточно вчерашней пьянки.  
  
      Удивительно шустро порхая по комнате, несмотря на весь выпитый накануне алкоголь, Ребекка быстро разлила напиток по чашкам и перебралась за стол, поджав свои длинные ноги под себя.  
  
      — Как думаешь, у них все получится? — Кэролайн все же решила оставить выяснение всех ночных происшествий на чуть более позднее время, когда все проснутся, и она сможет составить полную картину.  
  
      Ребекка хмыкнула.  
  
      — Хотелось бы верить. Иначе нам капут.  
  
      — А тебе-то почему? Это меня подруги сожрут и косточек не оставят, тебя не заденет.  
  
      — Ага. Ты слишком мало знаешь этих двух сумасшедших, — Кэролайн скептично выгнула бровь, и Ребекка в ответ фыркнула. — Кол — мой брат, я его люблю с самого детства, он умница и красавец, но если психует, это такой ужастик, ты даже представить не можешь. И Кай такой же, — вспомнив о чем-то своем, она поморщилась. — Они поэтому и умудрились подружиться. Кол тогда половину костей в кулаке повыбивал, пребывая в ярости, а Кай умудрился успокоить его и привести в себя. Мы с сестрой не смогли, а он справился. Потому что сам такой.  
  
      Кэролайн все также недоверчиво на нее смотрела.  
  
      — Это очень странная реклама, Ребекка.  
  
      — Зато правдивая. Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что они друг друга с полувзгляда понимают. И если сейчас у Кола ничего не получится, крайней останусь я. А если они психанут на пару, черт пойми, что с этим делать. Мне они ничего, конечно, глобального не сделают, но мозг прогрызут.  
  
      — И ты уверена, что все это не просто так?  
  
      — С ним никогда нельзя быть до конца уверенной. Но я давно не видела у Кола такого взгляда. Так он мне нравится гораздо больше, — на последней фразе Майклсон мило улыбнулась, и голос ее потеплел. — Кол справится. Он умный и жутко обаятельный. Не переживай.  
  
      — Ненавижу, когда не могу ничего контролировать!  
  
      Ребекка рассмеялась.  
  
      — Ты бы понравилась Нику. Не хочешь познакомиться?  
  
      — Нет уж. Тут я пас. Сначала…  
  
      Тут раздался глухой звук и следом возмущенный возглас:  
  
      — Какого черта!  
  
      Блондинки переглянулись, и Кэролайн, шумно поставив кружку на стол, констатировала:  
  
      — Бонни проснулась. Утро началось…  
  
  
       **Днем ранее**  
  
  
      По шоссе быстро неслась машина, в которой находились трое молодых людей. Юная девушка опустила окно, позволяя теплому ветру развивать ее длинные волосы, и, задумчиво посмотрев с минуту на проносящиеся мимо здания Нью-Йорка, она повернулась к водителю и задала мучавший ее вопрос.  
  
      — Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого?  
  
      — Более чем. Так ты поможешь?  
  
      — А в чем в итоге мои плюсы?  
  
      — Ты выиграешь. А ты любишь выигрывать, сестренка. И в очередной раз всем докажешь, что ты лучше всех. А еще поможешь любимому брату.  
  
      — У тебя слишком высокое мнение о себе, — на симпатичном личике Ребекки появилась та самая ухмылка, что делала ее неподражаемо похожей на брата.  
  
      Кол ничего не ответил, отлично понимая, что сестра просто-напросто хочет его раззадорить. Вместо этого он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на Кая, который развалился на все сидение и с абсолютно пофигистичным видом слушал музыку в наушниках, ничего вокруг себя не замечал и на внешние раздражители совершенно не поддавался.  
  
      — Кай. Ка-а-а-а-ай. Кай, зараза!  
  
      Все еще ноль внимания.  
  
      — Ребекка, будь хорошей девочкой, кинь в него чем-нибудь.  
  
      Совсем недолго думая, девушка сняла с ноги туфлю и метко швырнула в плечо Паркера. Удивлено посмотрев на прилетевший в него снаряд, Кай вытащил наушники и с видом оскорбленной невинности уставился на Ребекку.  
  
      — И че это было? Что за семейная привычка швыряться чем ни попадя в живых людей?! Вы так когда-нибудь кого-нибудь зашибете все-таки. Ладно я, я еще улавливаю, где тут юмор, но остальные вас затаскают по правам человека! Ребекка! Ты же взрослая умная девушка, зачем ты берешь пример с этого чудовища, которого зовешь братом?!  
  
      — Ну как зачем. Он, может, и в правду, изверг и чудовище, но с ним хотя бы забавно, — Ребекка весело потрепала и без того вечно взлохмаченные волосы Кола, заслужив этим его весьма неодобрительный взгляд. Он не особо любил выставлять отношения с сестрой на обозрение, даже если в зрителях только весьма близкий ему друг.  
  
      — Как же мило. Видишь, Кай, в чем радость большой семьи? Всегда есть кто-нибудь, кто с радостью вернет тебя с небес и от души долбанет головой об землю, — Ребекка, в ответ на слова Кола только невинно хлопала глазами. — Ну да, блондинка, ты и есть блондинка, что с тебя возьмешь? — ощутив довольно ощутимый тычок под ребра, Майклсон продолжил. — Кай, на тебя рассчитывать?  
  
      — Я всегда «за», ты же знаешь. Все, что в рамках закона. Копы и так меня слишком хорошо знают. Не стоит знакомиться еще ближе.  
  
      — Все как обычно. Отвлекаешь Бонни.  
  
      — Ты бы хоть ее пожалел, что ли. Она ж твоя подруга. Я-то не против, но, учти, если твои глобальные планы уйдут совсем далеко, жениться я пока не готов. Даже ради тебя. Семья — это совсем не мое. Хватит с меня сестры, являющейся раз в полгода.  
  
      Ребекка тут же заинтересовалась.  
  
      — У тебя есть сестра?  
  
      — Чисто биологически.  
  
      — Ты же говорил, у тебя нет семьи…  
  
      — У меня нет семьи. И никогда не было. Они не моя семья, — Ребекка впервые слышала такой холодный голос у вечно веселого и беспечного Паркера. Она хотела что-то уточнить, но почувствовала, как крепко Кол сжал ее запястье. Их давний знак, что лучше заткнуться. И ничего не заметивший Кай продолжил, вернувшись к привычному образу раздолбая: — Зато у меня есть Кол. Друг, брат, подельник и просто балбес!  
  
      — Да, мне-то своих трех мало было. Еще и ты на голову грохнулся. Это было самое «радостное» событие в моей жизни! Прям как щас помню.  
  
      Кол быстро свернул разговор к привычной атмосфере подколов и огрызания друг на друга. Но Ребекка не была бы собой, если бы не отметила в своей упрямой головке необходимость разузнать про Кая. Судя по всему, лучше через Кола, подход к которому она знала гораздо лучше.  
  
      — Кол, ты язва. Ну и зачем мне на этот раз возиться с Бонни?  
  
      — Все за тем же. Она слишком умная. И слишком хорошо со мной знакома. Не надо ей уделять мне много внимания, а когда ты ошиваешься поблизости, вся ее энергия уходит в никуда. Еще чуть-чуть, и я начну думать, что ты ей нравишься. В последний раз она так активно отбивалась только от Деймона.  
  
      — Это которому ты нос сломал?  
  
      — Это была случайность, Бекс, напоминаю.  
  
      — Охотно верю. Ты просто так, чисто символически битой размахивал.  
  
      Кол с улыбкой на лице только пожал плечами. Тут же о чем-то вспомнив, он снова посмотрел в зеркало на вконец растянувшегося Паркера.  
  
      — Кай? Тебе еще и с Кэролайн придется поговорить. Кто-то должен перетянуть ее в наши ряды, а у тебя с ней полное взаимопонимание на фоне общей болтливости.  
  
      — А менее глобально можно как-нибудь девушку завоевывать? На кой-черт такие обходные пути? — Ребекку наконец прорвало. Ей нравилось, как умело Кол мог манипулировать кем угодно, но иногда его конкретно заносило. И сейчас, кажется, был именно такой случай.  
  
      — Нельзя. По-другому будет долго. А я долго не хочу, — притормозив около хорошо знакомого водителю бара, машина остановилась. — Вываливайтесь.  
  
      Зайдя в небольшое помещение, Ребекка заинтересованно огляделась. Не слишком яркий свет создавал располагающую атмосферу, комфортные диванчики у столов, небольшой танцпол, у дальней стены книжные полки для желающих приобщиться к придуманным мирам…  
  
      Этот бар подчинялся империи семьи Майклсон, но Ребекка никогда раньше здесь не бывала. Подобными компаниями обычно занималась Фрейя, и младшая сестра не находила необходимости этим интересоваться. И, надо отдать Фрейе должное, судя по всему, она прекрасно справлялась со своими обязанностями.  
  
      Подойдя к стойке бара, у которого успел обосноваться Кол, Бекка обратила внимание, что Кай уже ездит по ушам высокой симпатичной блондинке, и та вполне успешно отвечает ему тем же, и подумала, что если это та самая Кэролайн, то видимо, все пройдет успешно.  
  
      — Хэ-э-э-э-эй, а вот и мои девочки! — Кэролайн, оторвавшись от разговора с Майклсонами и Каем, с улыбкой помахала двум зашедшим в дверь девушкам. Парни и Ребекка обернулись, и Бонни, и вправду отлично знавшую Кола и его сестру, на мгновение что-то смутило, но ее тут же отвлекла улыбка Кая, которая, честно говоря, в последние дни тревожила ее покой все больше и больше.   
  
      Еще раз внимательно оглядев Давину, Бекка склонилась к брату и тихо прошептала ему на ухо:  
  
      — И ради нее ты готов уступить мне хоть в чем-то без боя? Ты же не любишь проигрывать.  
  
      — Основа стратегии, Бекс. Проиграть, чтобы выиграть. Не думаешь, что это достойная плата?  
  
      — Посмотрим, чем все закончится. Может, и достойная. В стратегии и манипуляции у нас вы с Ником специалисты. Только, почему-то, друг с другом не состыкуетесь никак.  
  
      — Даже не начинай, — натянув на лицо лучшую из своих улыбок, Кол полез обниматься к Бонни. — Бон-Бон! Ауч. Не трогай мою голову. Не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть. Даже несмотря на то, какая ты вредная.  
  
      — Ты неисправим, Майклсон. Но я тебе тоже рада, — крепко обнимая парня, краем глаза Бонни заметила, как на лице Кая на мгновение исчезла его вечная улыбка. — Я так и не поняла, на кой-черт Кэролайн нас всех согнала, но предлагаю начать. В смысле — для начала, выпить.  
  
       **2 часа спустя.**  
  
      Бонни ошарашенно наблюдала, как Кай танцует с Кэролайн. Когда он в первый раз увел крутить под музыку Ребекку, она только радостно выдохнула, хотя ощутила неприятный укол где-то внутри, но когда в следующий раз он, пройдя мимо нее, уволок Кэр и спокойно сейчас позволял ей закидывать на себя ноги и тереться всем своим телом, настроение Бонни стремительно полетело вниз.  
  
      Ребекка, медленно попивая свой виски, смотря на происходящее, думала, что Кол сделал правильную ставку. Бонни, единственная, кто могла помешать, залипла на Паркере, который ни на секунду не переставал играть, прекрасно зная свою роль, и в упор не замечала, как совсем рядом с ней Кол разыгрывал свою собственную партию.  
  
      Кажется, Давина уже слишком пьяна, потому что других причин так себя вести у нее нет. Она радушно улыбается, обнимая его руками за шею и притягивая к себе как можно ближе. Его руки нашли свой покой на ее бедрах, и она совершенно не возражает, ритмично двигая ими в такт музыке. В следующее мгновение он берет ее за руки, позволяя оттолкнуться от себя и развернуться. Прижимаясь к Колу как можно ближе, она снова чувствует на своей шее горячее дыхание, от которого вскипает ее кровь, и ладони на талии, плавно перебирающиеся на живот. Их танец ни на секунду не прекращается, и они ни на мгновение не выпускают друг друга из рук. Ее руки блуждают в его волосах, она слышит, как он что-то хрипло шепчет ей на ушко, но, пребывая где-то в другом мире, Давина не понимает смысл слов. Проведя ладонями вдоль ее рук, он снова разворачивает ее. Они продолжают танцевать глаза в глаза, иногда соприкасаясь лбами. Его руки свободно ласкают ее тело, оставляя после себя горячие метки, невидимые никому, кроме них двоих. Она проводит ладонью по его торсу, едва не плача от досады, что не может коснуться кожи. И она снова подчиняется ему. В который раз тело предает ее, позволяя Колу крутить ее так, как ему хочется. Но сейчас она совсем не против. Это то, чего она так жаждет. Слишком близко. Слишком горячо. Но так правильно для обоих. Не замечая ничего вокруг. Их танец только друг для друга.  
  
      У переключившей внимание на их танец Ребекки в какой-то момент выпал стакан из рук, и она совсем не заметила приблизившейся к ней сестры.  
  
      — Рада, что ты, наконец, посетила одну из моих подшефных организаций, — заглядевшаяся на брата Ребекка едва не вздрогнула, не ожидая подкрадываний со спины. — Извини, не хотела тебя пугать. Это Кол? Он сегодня явно в ударе. Симпатичная девочка. Надеюсь, не будет, как в прошлый раз.  
  
      — Не будет. Эта адекватная. Да и Кол с тех пор вырос и еще больше поумнел. Второй раз на те же грабли с разбега прыгать не станет.  
  
      — Ну, ты же знаешь, Ребекка, вы двое теперь навсегда останетесь для меня детьми. Спасибо нашей «любимой» мамочке. Хоть и знаю, что вы не пропадете, — перестав улыбаться собственным воспоминаниям, Фрейя поморщилась. — Вот же, черт побери, я хочу с ней познакомиться. А надо уходить. Я и забежала-то сюда всего на пять минут за отчетом, который эти дебилы почему-то не могли прислать на почту.  
  
      — Раскрываю важную стратегическую тайну, — в глазах Ребекки зажглись озорные огоньки. — Если сегодня все выгорит, скорее всего, очень скоро познакомишься. Максимум, через пару недель. Только, я тебя умоляю, не зыркай на нее своим киллерским взглядом, напугаешь. На Бонни уже глянула один раз, она до сих пор под впечатлением.  
  
      — Обещаю постараться. Вы только аккуратней со своими интригами, — Фрейя снова улыбнулась, заметив приближающегося довольного Кола. — Братец, ты, как всегда, неподражаем.  
  
      — Я знаю. Здравствуй, сестра. Присоединишься к нашей компашке?  
  
      — Не сегодня. Это ты у нас вольная птица, а у меня конец месяца и полный дурдом. Тебя там, между прочим, в бильярд зовут играть, иди, не заставляй людей ждать. Я на днях забегу. Веди себя прилично. Ребекка, следи за ним.  
  
      — Есть, мэм! — блондинка со смехом отсалютовала и вскочила на ноги. Но тихий шепот сестры на ухо слегка остудил ее эмоции.  
  
      — Через час сюда Клаус с Элайджей собирались. Успей увести Кола. Как бы они опять не сцепились.  
  
      Фрейя порывисто обняла младшего брата, взъерошив его и без того потрепанные волосы, пожелала ему тихонько удачи с Давиной и, мельком кивнув остальным, быстро ушла.  
  
      — Ну что, продолжим? — Кол взял кий в руки, сразу же забив три шара в лузы. — Бон-Бон, Ди, мои сожаления, но мы с Каем вас обыграем.  
  
      — Ди? Ты не наглеешь ли часом, Майклсон?  
  
      — Тихо, мисс Клэр, не бузи.  
  
      Всех как-то подозрительно быстро зацепила идея играть в бильярд, чем они с удовольствием занимались весь последующий час. Майклсоны, правда, так и не удосужились сообщить, что бильярд — любимое хобби Ребекки, которая к этому моменту уже успела выиграть несколько чемпионатов. Поэтому, когда она смогла всех победить, Давина, до последнего боровшаяся и чересчур разошедшаяся в азарте, была весьма и весьма недовольна, на что Ребекка всем своим видом плевала с высокой колокольни.  
  
      — У тебя сестра — стерва! — бессмысленная перепалка закончилась ничем, поэтому Давина, устав, просто пожаловалась Колу.  
  
      — Ты даже не представляешь, какая, — у Кола было самое честное лицо из всех возможных, что в очередной раз натолкнуло Бонни на мысль, что тут что-то нечисто, но с правильного направления ее снова сбил Кай, которому срочно понадобилось облокотиться об ее плечо.  
  
      — Полюбуйтесь, это мой любимый брат.  
  
      — Наконец-то призналась.  
  
      — Вот только не надо сильно радоваться, Кол. Вы у меня в порядке строгой очередности. Следующие полчаса — очередь Финна.  
  
      — А когда моя очередь, Ребекка?  
  
      Услышав знакомый голос и заметив замершего Кола, тут же принявшего защитную позу, Ребекка зажмурилась и замерла на месте.  
  
      — Клаус.  
  
      — Кол.  
  
      — Гребанный ад, забыла! — Ребекка отмерла и, развернувшись, попыталась разрядить напряженную атмосферу, которая напрягала всех. — Ник! — она мило улыбнулась. — Какая неожиданная встреча! Не хочешь выпить?  
  
      Оба ее брата улыбались, но Бекка очень хорошо их знала, так что отлично понимала, что эти их улыбки совсем ничего не значат. Слишком мрачные взгляды для такой радостной встречи.  
  
      — Нет. Хочу посмотреть на своего младшего брата, которого я с детства растил. А он мне теперь даже на глаза не показывается.  
  
      — Вот не надо, Клаус. Вырастила меня Фрейя. Местами мое воспитание — дело рук нашего отца. Не приписывай себе чужие заслуги. И извини, что я не хотел встречаться с человеком, который меня предал. Видимо, то, что я твой брат, совсем для тебя ничего не значит.  
  
      Голос Кола звучал спокойно, даже устало, но в нем слышались далекие раскаты грома, грозящие вот-вот прорваться.  
  
      — Да ты совсем сдурел, Кол?! — нервы Клауса не выдержали первыми. Стремительно приблизившись к брату, он схватил его за ворот рубашки. Надо отдать Колу должное, резкие движения Клауса не произвели на него ровным счетом никакого внешнего впечатления. Максимум, он чуть прищурил глаза, готовый к любым нападкам старшего брата. Но продолжить разговор им не дали…  
  
      — Достаточно! Никлаус, отпусти Кола.  
  
      Элайджа, элегантный, как всегда, появился из ниоткуда и моментально позволил выдохнуть напряженным девушкам. Кая, несмотря на то, что он уже морально приготовился разнимать братьев, напряжение не коснулось. Его в принципе было довольно трудно напрячь. Годы трудного детства позволили его психике закалиться до предела. Или, наоборот, разрушиться до основания.  
  
      Оттолкнув своих младших братьев подальше друг от друга, от греха подальше, Элайджа, отряхнув невидимые пылинки с рубашки Кола, внимательно на него посмотрел.  
  
      — Здравствуй, брат. Давно не виделись, — Кол в ответ только фыркнул, и, покачав головой, Элайджа обратил внимание на Клауса. — Никлаус, где твои манеры? Веди себя прилично. Кол, пойдем, присядем.  
  
      Выхватив нездоровый медленно звереющий взгляд Кола и ответный злобный Клауса, Ребекка тут же подскочила.  
  
      — Как-нибудь в другой раз, Элайджа. Сейчас Кол нужен мне. Возражения не принимаются.  
  
      Схватив Кола за руку и дав знак остальной компании выдвигаться, блондинка быстро потащила его к выходу, не обращая внимания на рычание Клауса им вслед и надеясь, что Элайджа сможет удержать его на месте при необходимости. На улице, быстро отдышавшись, Кол вернул свой здоровый цвет лица. А спустя некоторое время и более-менее нормальное настроение. В ходе недолгих обсуждений было принято решение — продолжать гулять у Майклсона в квартире. Колу надо было напиться, Каю — напоить и заболтать Бонни, Давина просто пыталась осознать очень многое. Остальные просто наблюдали за происходящим, что на сухую было не совсем комфортно.  
  
      Ночь была длинной, шумной и для некоторых весьма и весьма продуктивной…  


***

  
  
        _На ней только рубашка. Его рубашка. Прекрасные длинные волосы распущены и теперь струятся по плечам, закрывая опущенное лицо. Она покачивается и, медленно проводя руками по бедрам, чуть задирая единственный элемент одежды, скрывающий идеально подтянутое тело, едва касается груди, и от этого дразнящего движения ему хочется завыть от невозможности ее коснуться, а она вновь опускает руки, легко притрагиваясь к пуговицам. Девушка не торопится, дразня, издеваясь, завлекая его все дальше, в глубину собственных желаний, ее пальцы теребят края ткани…_  
  
_Подняв лицо и довольно ему улыбнувшись, она, наконец, начинает мучительно медленно расстегивать пуговицы. Останавливаясь после каждой, чтобы сделать шаг вперед к парню, чье дьявольское терпение исходит на нет, и, еще чуть-чуть, и он кинется к ней, сломав все правила. Когда, наконец, томительное ожидание подходит к концу, и она всего в паре сантиметров от него, не расстёгнутой остается только центральная пуговичка, мешающая ему насладиться ее ангельским телом, и она позволяет ему самому расправиться с ней. Он не желает ждать больше ни секунды, раскрывая рубашку одним движением руки. Замерев на мгновение, он жадно оглядывает девушку, которая отныне принадлежит только ему, и жарко впивается в ее губы. Срывая с ее плеч ставшую уже ненужной рубашку, он дуреет от того, насколько она сейчас близко. Отрываясь от таких желанных губ, он откидывает ее волосы назад и проводит языком по длинной шее, ощущая, как она дрожит под его руками. Она наклоняет голову для его удобства и, опаляя горячим воздухом, захватывает в плен своих губ его ухо._  
  
_Когда они, наконец, падают на кровать, то распаляются только сильнее. Медленные движения и ленивые ласки становятся гораздо активней. Он подминает ее под себя, выцеловывая ключицы, плавно переходя поцелуями на грудь, ласкает руками нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедер. Она не остается в долгу, одаривая его страстными прикосновениями… Когда она притягивает его к своему лицу, он видит безмолвное согласие и дьявольски голодный блеск в ее глазах. Резким движением, прижав ее к кровати, он…_  
  
      Проснулся. От жуткого звука, издаваемого его телефоном.  
  
      Издав непередаваемый рычащий звук, полный то ли разочарования, то ли злости, то ли всего сразу, Кол схватил аппарат. Мельком взглянув на имя звонящего, он закатил глаза и ответил на звонок.  
  
      — Ты-то меня за что ненавидишь?  
  
      На несколько секунд в телефоне воцарилась тишина, сменившаяся мужским глубоким серьезным голосом.  
  
      — Вижу, твои манеры по-прежнему оставляют желать лучшего. Неужели я тебе помешал?  
  
      — За манерами — к Элайдже, ну или в зеркало посмотрись, тоже сойдет. Я могу помочь только комментариями. И то язвительными. Да, Финн, представь себе, помешал.  
  
      — Как тебя не убили еще бабы твои…  
  
      — А я вот даже не знаю, как ты, такой зануда, умудрился жениться, и почему до сих пор Сэйдж от тебя не смылась. Давай короче, говори, чего тебе надо, и без лекций.  
  
      — Напоминаю, совещание сегодня в три. Не забудь явиться. И мой тебе совет…  
  
      — Бла, бла, бла, — высказал Кол все, что думал о чьих бы то ни было советах, отключившись от брата посреди его фразы. — А мне надо в душ. Срочно. В ледяной.  


***

  
  
      Знакомая музыка глухо звучала где-то за дверью, а две подруги все также привычно готовились к работе. Бонни находилась уже третий день в тяжелой задумчивости, отчего все ее движения были медленными и иногда не совсем по адресу. Вот и сейчас, схватив кабук, она уже пять минут искренне не понимала, что она держит в руках и зачем оно ей надо. Марсель уже два раза сделал ей замечание, угрожая урезать зарплату, но должного результата это пока не принесло. Хотя, надо сказать, своего профессионализма Бонни не утратила, зато вне танцев она сразу уходила глубоко в себя. Таки что-то решив, Бонни стряхнула временно свои заморочки и, еще раз подумав, на кой-черт она держит в руках кисточку, да еще и не тем концом, откинула ее в сторону. Резко встав и критично оглядев себя в зеркале, она счастливо улыбнулась, позволив сейчас себе это чувство, и направилась к выходу.  
  
      Давина, наблюдавшая за ней через отражение в своем зеркале, проводила ее ничего не понимающим взглядом. Два дня они пытались ее растормошить и узнать, на чем она так зависла, но Бонни только отмахивалась. Неспокойная же Кэролайн, судя по всему, где-то что-то вынюхала и теперь молчала как гордый, но крайне довольный собой партизан. Давину все эти тайны и интриги напрягали. Честная и, местами, чересчур прямолинейная, она не понимала необходимости в скрытности и изворотливости. Но подруги есть подруги. Взламывать их души и выяснять, что там, за надежной броней — далеко не самая лучшая идея. А уж исправлять их — тем более. Да и слабо можно было представить мисс Форбс без ее вечных сумасшедших идей, сплетен и знаний всего обо всех.  
  
      Пока Давина задумчиво приводила себя в порядок, Бонни с шумом ввалилась обратно. Вернее, ввалился помятый Кол, а следом грациозно вошла Беннет, продолжая, по всей видимости, ранее начатую речь о том, что Клаус Майклсон — дебил. Несмотря на неадекватность половины поступков Кола, она все же оставалась ему верной, хотя и любила время от времени вправлять ему мозг на место. Их ссору с братом она никоим образом не поддерживала, но упрямо считала, что старшие братья по умолчанию должны быть менее взрывными и уметь решать разногласия без применения силы, за что она гораздо больше уважала Элайджу и Финна. Буйный характер Кола она тоже не оправдывала, тем более, что сама далеко не раз из-за него страдала, но полагала, что одному из самых младших детей это чуть более простительно.  
  
      — Сиди тут, Майклсон, зализывай раны и никуда не дергайся. Марселю тебе сейчас лучше не показываться. Боюсь, он скончается от счастья, а ты будешь пинать его хладный труп. Кому оно надо? Давина, последи за ним.  
  
      Кол послушно рухнул на ближайший пуфик и едко прохрипел:  
  
      — Чувствую себя ребенком, которого сплавляют няне.  
  
      — А ты и есть ребенок, — сердито заметила Бонни. — Маленький бестолковый ребенок! Вот уверена, что ты сам полез выяснять, кто из вас кому чего должен. Ты вообще можешь жить спокойно?  
  
      — Хорошо, мамочка, я больше не буду. Можно я теперь поиграю с Давиной? — Кол состроил самую жалобную моську из всех, что имелись в его вооружении. Добавившийся к этому повысившийся на пару тонов голос не смог удержать девушек от дружного смеха, и с Бонни тут же слетела излишняя серьезность.  
  
      — Ди, следи за этим балбесом. Мне идти надо, если Марсель заметит мое отсутствие, я сегодня точно останусь без денег. А это будет грустно.  
  
      Уже практически в дверях Беннет обернулась и на всякий случай спросила:  
  
      — Ты же помнишь свое обещание?  
  
      — Ты с меня обещания каждый месяц берешь. Я их все помню. Какое именно? Больше не покушаться на твоих парней? Так не выбирай идиотов, которые меня бесят.  
  
      — Самый милый эгоистичный идиот из всех, что я видела. Нет. Последнее. Хотя, я очень рада, что ты про это не забыл.  
  
      С самым честным видом Кол заверил Бонни, что все помнит и идеально выполняет, дождался, пока девушка наконец-таки скроется с глаз долой, после чего обернулся к Давине, которая до этого видела его только полубоком и не могла толком разглядеть лицо. Но, едва заметив, что что-то не так, она тут же подскочила, волнительно пытаясь высмотреть все нововведения на его симпатичной мордашке.  
  
      — Кол, дай посмотреть.  
  
      — Все в порядке. На кой-черт ты вскочила? У тебя работа. Вот и готовься. Бонни сказала только следить, самодеятельность не обязательна.  
  
      Парень старательно пытался отвертеться от рук Давины, но она мертвой хваткой вцепилась в его подбородок, рассматривая, наконец, все последствия бурного дня. Он бы мог, конечно, вырваться, вот только уже не хотелось. Тепло ее пальцев на лице, волнующийся взгляд… За него волнующийся. Видеть такие взгляды от Фрейи с Ребеккой и даже от Бонни, которая тоже была ему почти как сестра, — это нормально и вполне само собой разумеющееся, но он уже давно не видел его у других, посторонних ему девушек. Да и не такая уже она теперь и посторонняя, раз умудрилась пролезть в его подсознание, куда он давно никого не пускал.  
  
      — Раны надо обработать, — Давина отняла руку, когда убедилась, что ничего непоправимого не произошло, и начала озираться, вспоминая, куда одна из танцовщиц, Мэри, запрятала свою бутылку водки.  
  
      — Не надо ничего обрабатывать. На мне все заживает, как на собаке, шрамов не останется, заражения тоже не будет.  
  
      — Кол, — она внимательно на него посмотрела, от чего у него пропало желание спорить. — Заткнись, пожалуйста, и не мешай.  
  
      Усадив Кола на более удобный стул, Давина смочила водкой ватный диск и начала старательно обрабатывать рассечённую бровь, самую впечатляющую рану.  
  
      — И где ты умудрился заработать такие боевые награды? Итальянская мафия? Агенты Моссада? С кровати упал?  
  
      — Хуже. Семейные разборки, — он зашипел, ощутив жжение.  
  
      — Тот самый блондин, да? Все так плохо?  
  
      — Не знаю, Давина. Это сложно. Уже многие годы. Может быть, с самого детства.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты в долгу не остался? Не то, что бы у меня были склонности к садизму, но я за справедливость, — Давина улыбнулась, снова смачивая диск и переходя к царапинам на скуле.  
  
      — Боюсь, у него все хуже. Разнимал нас отец, а к Нику у него претензий больше, а со мной уже все смирились. Бить он его точно не будет, но морально может быть неприятно.  
  
      — Не волнуйся. С твоим братом все будет в порядке, я уверена, — отвечая на незаданный вопрос, она пояснила. — Это видно, Кол. Не знаю, что у вас там произошло, но тебе явно не все равно, что с ним происходит.  
  
      Даже не пытаясь что-либо ответить, Кол смотрел в глаза Давине, чувствуя, как ее пальцы аккуратно касаются поврежденной губы, стирая запекшуюся кровь. Все травмы, даже слегка содранная кожа на кулаке — обработаны, но девушка не убирает рук, нежно проводя по коже лица, убеждаясь, что повреждений больше нет, легонько дуя на раны, пытаясь их остудить, отлично зная, как они должны сейчас жечь.  
  
      Наблюдая за Давиной, Майклсон думал о странно разливающемся тепле в груди и совсем незнакомом чувстве правильности, которое всегда приходит, когда она оказывается рядом. Он совсем забыл, когда в последний раз кто-то так просто видел, что его волнуют братья, несмотря на то, как он себя ведет. Но, при этом, она не пытается вывернуть его душу, едва ли не ломая при этом, лишь бы только узнать то, что интересует. Она совсем не хищница. Хотя точно умеет стоять за себя. Так все странно…  
  
      Оставив, наконец, лицо Кола в покое вместе со всеми его царапинами, Давина отошла чуть дальше и села так, чтобы видеть его, заводя новый разговор и продолжая подготовку к выступлению.  
  
      — Слушай, Кол, ты не знаешь, где снять квартиру? Не очень дорого. А еще лучше, подселиться к кому-нибудь. Никто соседей не ищет?  
  
      — Можешь переехать ко мне. У меня трехкомнатная квартира, а я там один. Мне одиноко и грустно.  
  
      — Ну нет. Во-первых, это неудобно, во-вторых, на оплату такой квартиры у меня не хватит денег.  
  
      — Во-первых, это вам втроем неудобно в однокомнатной жить: по головам друг у друга ходите, во-вторых, мне твои деньги без надобности, я итак не голодаю, но если так хочется, можешь взять на себя чисто женские заботы о доме.  
  
      — Я… не знаю. Могу я подумать?  
  
      — Думай, Давина, но таких выгодных предложений ты вряд ли от кого дождешься, — Кол довольно ухмылялся, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      Прервав разговор, в гримерку вернулась уставшая Бонни и, подойдя со спины к сидящему другу, крепко его обняла.  
  
      — Не довел еще Давину, Майклсон? Молодец. И даже не слинял. Сегодня странный день, видимо, — поцеловав парня в щеку, Беннет села рядом, вытянув ноги.  
  
      — Очень, — Кол ошарашенно посмотрел на нее. — Что за внезапные проявления чувств? Ты пока там танцевала, с пилона не падала?  
  
      Давина выглядела не менее удивленной.  
  
      — Все в порядке?  
  
      — Какие дружные… Все нормально, ребят. Просто, настроение хорошее.  
  
      Давина с Колом дружно сделали скептичное выражение лица, на что Бонни только глаза закатила.  
  
      Но тут же она снова помрачнела.  
  
      — Кол, — она замялась на секунду, — мне же не приснилось кое-что из вечеринки в твоей квартире?  
  
      — У тебя с конкретикой сегодня совсем все плохо, — глаза Майклсона так и лучились ехидством. — Что: «кое-что»?  
  
      — Ко-о-о-о-ол. По глазам вижу — ты придуриваешься.  
  
      — А я понятия не имею, что тебе там снилось. Но что-то и в реальности было. Особенно то, из-за чего ты удрала прямо с утра пораньше.  
  
      — Ребят, что происходит? — Давина переводила ничего не понимающий взгляд со ржущего Кола на неопределившуюся, какие чувства испытывать, Бонни и обратно.  
  
      — Ничего, Давина. Тебе танцевать пора. Иди, не отвлекайся.  
  
        _Глубокая ночь. Кэролайн только что уснула, не справившись с дозами алкоголя, которые вливали в себя Майклсоны и Кай, и последний отправился укладывать девушку куда-нибудь в более подходящее место, чем эпицентр пьяных и не до конца за себя отвечающих людей. Давина валялась на диване и, не переставая, смеялась над историями из детства Кола и Ребекки, которые оказались теми еще проказниками. Бонни сидела там же, иногда напоминая Майклсонам какую-нибудь из их выходок, которую, на ее взгляд, было просто жизненно необходимо рассказать, но, некоторое время спустя, она отправилась искать Кая, пропавшего, как ей показалось, на непозволительно долгое время. Обнаружился он посреди кухни, бодро лакающий воду. Критично осмотрев его, Бонни произнесла:_  
  
_— Я чуть было не подумала, что ты ушел. Или уснул. Вместе с Кэролайн._  
  
_— А я вот думал, что ты моего отсутствия даже и не заметишь. Тебе же все равно плевать: есть я или нет, откуда такой внезапный интерес? Скучно стало? Кол меньше внимания стал уделять?_  
  
_— Кол — не моя собственность, и свое внимание он мне не задолжал, а вот ты…_  
  
_— А я тебе тоже ничего не должен, — даже сейчас улыбка не покидала его лица, несмотря на разгорающийся внутри вулкан._  
  
_— И именно поэтому, наверное, ты показательно танцевал с Кэролайн и Ребеккой?_  
  
_— Кто сказал, что это было показательно? Я просто выбирал: кто из них подойдет мне лучше._  
  
_— Ребекку тебе Кол не отдаст, он ее охраняет, как главное сокровище мира._  
  
_— Тогда это будет Кэролайн. Видишь, как все просто? Она умна, красива, одинока, не такая упрямая, как ты, все ее друзья-парни давно пристроены, так что ревновать будет не к кому. Отличный вариант. Спасибо, что помогла окончательно определиться! — бодро выдав всю тираду, он попытался пройти мимо, но его остановила ладонь Бонни, внезапно оказавшаяся на его груди._  
  
_— Кэролайн?_  
  
_— Ага._  
  
_— Отличный вариант?_  
  
_— Ага._  
  
_Оказалось, они стояли уже почти вплотную друг к другу, но место для размаха все же было. Перехватив руку Бонни почти у самого своего лица, он рефлекторно притянул ее еще ближе к себе. И сдержаться уже было невозможно. Стремительно прикоснувшись к ее губам, он на секунду отстранился, позволяя ей решить, но решение уже шло впереди ее разума. Едва взглянув на его губы, она сама резко потянула его на себя, приоткрывая рот и растворяясь в прикосновениях, позволяя ему править. Все их действия происходили спонтанно, словно каждый из них знал, что нужно другому. Терзая губы друг друга, они заходили все дальше. Прижав Бонни спиной к стене, Кай провел рукой по ее ягодицам, забираясь под свою собственную толстовку, отданную девушке, когда ей захотелось слишком активно танцевать. И от того осознания, что она в его одежде, он сходил с ума. Но… довольно настойчивое покашливание вынудило остановиться сорвавшуюся парочку._  
  
_— Я все отлично понимаю. Страсть напала, скрутила и не дала права выбора, но все же. Не на моей кухне. Тут я придерживаюсь четкого правила. Не надо. Правда. И, вообще, сначала протрезвейте, знаю я вас. У одной муки совести, у второго вообще не пойми что. В гостиную быстро, оба! Кыш!_  
  
_Наблюдая, как Кай и Бонни быстро приводят себя в порядок, приглаживая взлохмаченные волосы и поправляя изрядно потрёпанную одежду, Кол, довольно неплохо держащийся в сознании, несмотря на выпитое, думал, что у Бонни все равно включится какой-нибудь рефлекс противоречия, и теперь она еще и сама себе начнет сопротивляться. Просто потому, что она не любит «плохих» мальчиков. Беннет никогда не хватало сил признаться, что именно они-то ей и нужны._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Soul Syndicate - El Gitano Del Amor
> 
> Сон:Beyonce-Fever


	5. Chapter 5

   Кэролайн была встревожена и рассержена. Запланированная встреча с давним другом прошла с одной стороны как нельзя лучше, а с другой… она совсем не ожидала, что Тайлер сможет ее переплюнуть и нарыть то, чего не было вообще нигде. Почему-то ей всегда казалось, что ее врожденное обаяние сразу же открывает перед ней все двери, и часто это было именно так, но порой из-за этого ее заносило не туда, и она благополучно забывала, что ей подвластно далеко не все. Вот и сейчас, проверив и несколько раз перепроверив все, что только можно было узнать о семье Майклсон, Кэролайн считала, что сделала вполне достаточно, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что она делает, только вот документы, раздобытые Локвудом, основательно подрывали ее веру. Она и без того отлично знала, что честным и законопослушным путем мирового господства не достигают, а семья Майклсон находилась на самой вершине, но Кэролайн не ожидала того, что узнала. Довольно грубо играющими они оказались. Ни правил, ни законов — только цель и ее достижение. Любыми путями. Даже бесстрашную Кэролайн это могло взволновать.  
  
      Быстро добравшись до офиса Майклсон, Кэролайн уже пятнадцать минут безуспешно боролась с охраной, которая вяло отбивалась от ее активных попыток прорваться. Никто не знает, чем бы все это закончилось, Кэролайн была все же чересчур возбуждена и могла в таком состоянии подвинуть кого угодно, и вряд ли ее смогло бы остановить хоть что-то. Разве что полиция. Они бы ее на время угомонили, но за это им бы пришлось слушать сначала ее ругательства, а затем конструктивные предложения по улучшению организации их работы. А это была бы трагедия.  
  
      К счастью, в этот момент из здания вышла Ребекка. Она была чем-то омрачена и в упор бы не заметила воинствующую Кэролайн, но та, едва заметив ее, сама подскочила к ней.  
  
      — Ребекка, какого хрена творит твоя семья?!  
  
      Ребекка застыла на месте, удивленная таким нестандартным появлением. Все же, она была избалована более почтительным отношением людей к ее персоне. Внимательно осмотрев с ног до головы Кэролайн и сделав, судя по всему, какие-то выводы, Ребекка, наконец, соизволила ответить.  
  
      — И тебе привет. На всякий случай напомню: я не твоя подруга. Так что не надо на меня орать. И уж совершенно точно не надо наезжать на мою семью. Кэролайн, ты на солнце перегрелась?  
  
      Утащив заинтересованную таким странным поведением девушку подальше от чужих любопытных ушей, Кэролайн продолжила разговор.  
  
      — Я знаю, почему твои братья полаялись. И что они натворили.  
  
      — Рада за тебя. Ты, судя по всему, единственная обладаешь этим сакральным знанием, потому что они сами точно не в курсе. Причем по обоим пунктам.  
  
      Кэролайн, до глубины души возмущенная тем, что Ребекка только крайне лениво огрызается, совсем не воспринимая ее всерьез, слишком бурно размахивала папкой, что быстро надоело и без того раздраженной Майклсон, вырвавшей папку из рук собеседницы.  
  
      — Ах, вот в чем дело! — бегло просматривая страницы, Ребекка хмурилась все больше. — Надеюсь, тебе хватит разума не лезть к моей семье? Не стоит, правда.  
  
      — Если вы меня не вынудите. Я вам не доверяю. Если из-за вас пострадает Давина…  
  
      — Ты мне угрожаешь? А ты смелая девочка, Кэролайн, — Ребекка улыбнулась, начиная забавляться происходящим.  
  
      — Я вас предупреждаю. У меня достаточно влиятельных знакомых. С престола вас свалить не смогу, но нервы истреплю основательно.  
  
      Ребекка зарычала, понимая, что она не врет. Кэролайн Форбс — не та, кто станет бросать слова на ветер.  
  
      — Никто из нас твою подругу не тронет. Даю слово. Только знай, если кто-то из моих братьев пострадает — ни ты, ни кто бы то ни было другой, в этом виноватый, в этом городе жить не смогут. Надеюсь тебе не надо объяснять, что значит моя семья в Нью-Йорке?  
  
      — Я знаю вполне достаточно, спасибо.  
  
      — Не надо резких движений, Форбс. Майклсоны — мирные. Но очень зубастые.  
  
      — И что же сделала она, что все так закончилось? — угроза Ребекки слабо впечатлила немного безбашенную Кэролайн, но все же слегка ее утихомирила, и дальше разговор пошел тише.  
  
      — А вот это не твое дело, — Ребекка хищно оскалилась, но тут же натянула на лицо привычную улыбку. — Но так и быть. Кое-что расскажу. Кэтрин была законченной стервой, которой казалось, что она умнее всех. Жаль, она ошиблась. А Кол с Ником разобрались с ее желаниями как-то слишком одновременно и слишком бурно начали действовать, — Кэролайн слушала Ребекку подозрительно внимательно, не отвлекаясь и даже не пытаясь перебивать, что было для нее слишком странно. — В итоге, Кэтрин добилась, чего хотела — два самых импульсивных брата начали кидаться друг на друга, как цепные псы. Только ей это уже никак не помогло. Кара Ника настигла ее очень быстро, и она ничего не могла сделать. А по пути он нехило подставил Кола. Случайно. Но это ничего не меняет.  
  
      — Это он виноват?  
  
      — Не драматизируй. Ник — парень горячий, но нечего делать из него монстра. Когда-нибудь, эта история станет понятнее, но не для тебя. А теперь иди отсюда. Но не надо все портить из-за давних событий, о которых ты ни черта не знаешь.  
  
      Всерьез задумавшаяся Кэролайн сердито вырвала из рук Ребекки бумаги и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, быстро пошла в том же направлении, откуда и появилась. Она не любила, когда ей говорили, что делать, тем более, если это делали люди, которым она и вправду совсем не доверяла. Уйдя глубоко в себя, девушка не заметила, как налетела на высокого блондина, едва не сбив его с ног. Мельком взглянув на парня и фыркнув себе под нос, она скороговоркой извинилась и побежала дальше, оставив его удивленно смотреть ей вслед. Подошедшая Ребекка, посмотрев на него, закатила глаза.  
  
      — Захлопни челюсть и прекрати капать слюной. Она тебя не заметила. Хотя, это, наверное, к лучшему, — заметив удивленный взгляд, она спросила. — Ты себя в зеркале видел? Нос разбит, фингал на пол-лица… Красавец! И тот молодец. Ходит, пугает всех своей физиономией. Нельзя было руки не распускать?  
  
      — У нашего брата слишком расшатаны нервы.  
  
      — И кто же их, интересно, расшатал, Ник? Не ты ли с самого нашего детства пытался загнать его в свои придуманные рамки, которые он просто органически не выносит? Не ты ли сам толкнул его в загребущие лапы Кэтрин? Не ты ли сам потом все испортил?  
  
      — Бекка, сестра, я надеюсь, тебя не наш отец наставлял. С чего такая агрессия? Ты не выспалась, родная?  
  
      — С Элайджей поговорила. Кол давно говорил, что это надо сделать. И был прав.  
  
      Клаус, наконец, развернулся лицом к сестре и заглянул ей в глаза.  
  
      — И что же сказал наш оплот морали и нравственности?  
  
      — Я предполагаю, правду. Ник, ты хоть сам-то понял, что наделал?  
  
      — Что бы я ни сделал, это было сделано во благо семьи! — Клаус просто в принципе не выносил обвинений в свой адрес, рефлекторно сразу начиная защищаться. — Ему была нужна моя помощь, не моя вина, что он не оценил!  
  
      — Нужна? А он тебя просил? Ты хоть сказал, что это помощь, или просто молча осчастливил? Чего ты добился, Ник? Молодец, позаботился. Лишил брата всех проблем, умница! А всем остальным что прикажешь с последствиями делать?  
  
      — Бекка, в чем ты меня обвиняешь? Я должен был смотреть, как мой младший брат себя губит?  
  
      — Иногда сначала надо думать, прежде чем делать. А еще лучше, с людьми можно разговаривать. Людям не нравится, когда действуют за их спиной, Ник. Тебе почти тридцать, пора понять такие простые истины.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, Кол может хоть что-то услышать, если забил чем-то свою голову? Ты правда так думаешь?  
  
      Клаус медленно, но уверенно начинал закипать. С самого детства раздираемый на части противоречиями, он всю свою жизнь боялся, что кто-то из родных последует примеру матери и тоже оставит их. К тому моменту, когда Эстер окончательно перестала уделять даже малейшее внимание своим детям, Клаусу было почти семь, и для него, довольно ранимого маленького ребенка, это стало весьма тяжелым ударом, навсегда повредив хрупкую психику и развив пару десятков комплексов, отчего даже сейчас, спустя долгие годы, парень так и не научился нормально выражать любовь к близким, постоянно портача и наотрез отказываясь искать другой подход.  
  
      — А ты хотя бы пробовал, Ник? На эмоциях он ничего не слышит, ты прав. Только у него есть голова на плечах, может быть и горячая, но, все же, разумная.   
  
      Ребекка отлично знала, что бьет по самому больному месту брата, но никак не могла перестать его обвинять. Она дико злилась. На него, на Кола, даже на Элайджу, который все отлично видел, но молчал и ничего не делал. А вот она уже не могла смотреть, как двое самых родных ей людей кидаются друг на друга из-за давно несуществующей в их жизни девки и тупого непонимания друг друга. Отношения Клауса и Кола никогда не были ровными, Бекка с детства наблюдала за их ссорами, которые происходили с завидной регулярностью, чаще чем у всей остальной семьи вместе взятой, но они всегда быстро проходили, не оставляя после себя следов. Ребекка никогда не могла представить, что двое братьев, которые, несмотря на свои разногласия, все время были рядом друг с другом, не будут разговаривать годами, не говоря уже о совсем не детских драках. Даже у стальной воли Ребекки отказывали тормоза, и ей хотелось рвать и метать. Но под рукой был только Клаус. И сейчас ей совсем не хотелось его ни понимать, ни прощать.  
  
      — Это ты виноват. Все, что происходит — твоя вина. Ты никогда не позволял ему решать самостоятельно свои проблемы, считая, что он глупый маленький мальчик, не замечая, что он давно вырос.  
  
      — Давай, Бекка. Защищай своего любимчика.  
  
      — Ник! Ты отлично знаешь — у меня нет любимчиков. И не надо меня провоцировать. Я выросла с четырьмя старшими братьями и никогда вам ни в чем не уступала.  
  
      Развернувшись, Ребекка собиралась удалиться, но окрик в спину на мгновение остановил ее.  
  
      — Бекка! Куда ты пошла, мы не договорили!  
  
      — Ник! Сейчас обеденный перерыв, — девушка топнула ногой от злости. — Я есть хочу!  
  
      Не добавив больше ни слова, Ребекка, громко цокая каблуками, гордо ушагала в только ей известном направлении, оставив брата в смешанных чувствах.


	6. Chapter 6

      Давина, выросшая воспитанной и местами крайне уверенной в себе девушкой, терпеть не могла чувствовать себя лишней, а сейчас это чувство преследовало ее постоянно. На каком бы пространстве квартиры девушка ни оказалась, каждый раз обнаруживалось, что она чрезвычайно мешает Кэролайн. Она ей ни слова не говорила, но все же Давина продолжала ощущать себя неуютно. Последняя капля наступила ранним утром вторника. Кэролайн, спящая на диване рядом с Бонни, проснулась от того, что та от души заехала ей локтем в переносицу. А затем сразу же полезла обниматься.  
  
      — Это уже перебор, — скидывая с себя цепкие руки, Кэролайн попыталась разбудить подругу. — Бонни. БОННИ! БОННИ ШЕЙЛА БЕННЕТ!!! Просыпайся, у меня для тебя новость.  
  
      Разбуженная Бонни зевнула и сквозь сон непонимающе посмотрела на Кэролайн, искренне недоумевая, чего той от нее понадобилось.  
  
      — Ты переезжаешь на пол, — Бонни уставилась немигающим взглядом на Кэролайн, которая недовольно потерла рукой переносицу. — Не надо на меня так смотреть. Хочешь спать на диване — или звуки издавай потише и не размахивай конечностями, или видь во сне что-нибудь нейтральное. Ты меня уже всю избила и облапала. Давай, давай, сползай, я спать хочу.  
  
      — Вконец с ума сошла, — диагностировав на ее взгляд очевидный диагноз, Бонни послушно схватила подушку и, выиграв недолгий бой за одеяло, гордо перебралась в кресло, решив выяснять позже, чего Кэролайн так замкнуло с утра пораньше.  
  
      Давина, вынужденно наблюдавшая за недолгим делением территории сквозь сон, окончательно приняла решение. Она уже не первый раз думала о том, что пора съезжать, но никак не получалось. Каждый новый вариант отчего-то все время срывался: то плату в последний момент задирали выше некуда, то откуда-то брались другие, более подходящие кандидаты, то просто оказывалось, что она не подходит соседям.  
  
      Тем временем, Кэролайн который день была раздражена, а Кол как-то подозрительно все время оказывался где-то поблизости, что одновременно смущало и напрягало. Была еще Бонни, но она ни словом, ни движением ни на что Давине не намекала, но ее можно и не считать. Она была погружена с головой в выдуманную проблему под названием «как убедить всех, и, самое главное, себя, что ничего не было и все почудилось». Ни черта из этого не получалось, так что вглядываться в вокруг происходящее у нее времени не было. Давина хотела с ней посоветоваться, как с наиболее разумной, но, глядя на ее зависания, решила разобраться со своими проблемами сама. Как уже давно привыкла. Получалось у нее, в общем-то, отлично, так что никаких сомнений и мучений по этому поводу она не испытывала.  
  
      Умывшись и выпив привычную дозу кофе, Давина окончательно утвердилась в своем решении и набрала знакомый номер. Слушая длинные гудки, она думала о том, как одурительно ей хочется услышать этот сладко-обманчивый голос. А еще увидеть хитрющие карие глаза с насмешливым прищуром. И после этого звонка все изменится. Он окажется непозволительно близко и, кажется, обратного пути ее сердцу не будет. Давина не обманывала себя, отлично понимая, что увлечена язвительным парнем. Вот только страшно окончательно впустить в свое сердце того, кому, скорее всего, это не нужно.  
  
      — Внимаю.  
  
      Услышав хриплый от сна голос, девушка улыбнулась.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Майклсон. Просыпаться пора, день на дворе.  
  
      Почувствовав, что Давина в конечном итоге все-таки попалась на крючок, Кол тут же проснулся и вскинулся, словно хищник, унюхавший приближение добычи.  
  
      — Раз меня будишь ты, милая, то утро действительно доброе. Даже более чем. Я был бы рад просыпаться, слыша твой голос каждое утро.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я звонила тебе каждый день?  
  
      — Ну, ты ведь не против поработать моим личным будильником?  
  
      — А тебе это нужно?  
  
      — Почему бы и нет?  
  
      — Ты пытаешься со мной флиртовать, Кол?  
  
      — Может быть, — Давина услышала в трубке тихий довольный смешок. — Разве это не очаровательно?  
  
      — Неа.  
  
      — Врешь. А я просто напоминаю о своем предложении. Если ты его примешь, я все-таки буду слышать по утрам твой милый голос вместо чьих-то дурацких левых звонков, или, и того хуже, воплей в очередной раз непонятно к чему ввалившегося Паркера. А это очень страшное пробуждение, поверь мне.  
  
      Последние фразы были произнесены таким умилительным тоном, что девушка не смогла сдержать звонкий смех.  
  
      — Я смотрю, ты отлично устроился. Все уже распланировал. А мне какие-нибудь бонусы от этого будут?  
  
      — Не бойся, дорогая, в накладе не останешься. Будешь очень даже удовлетворена.  
  
      — Как-то это сейчас странно прозвучало, — еще один смешок, и Давина уверена, что он сейчас ухмыляется. — Не знаю, на что сейчас это будет похоже, после твоих неоднозначных обещаний, но я, все же, согласна. Когда можно переезжать?  
  
      — Завтра утром. Я помогу вещи перевезти.  
  
      Обменявшись еще парой-другой ничего особо не значащих фраз, молодые люди попрощались, договорившись перед этим о времени встречи. Быстро стряхнув из головы неопределенные мысли, ворохом сменяющие друг друга, Давина, шустренько собравшись, бодро убежала на учебу.  
  
      Кэролайн же, случайно услышавшая часть разговора, подумала о том, что свою миссию и обещание Колу она выполнила целиком и полностью, а теперь можно с чистой совестью спать и больше не думать над угрызениями совести. В конце концов, в плюсе останутся все. У Давины появится целая отдельная комната с прекрасным соседом, у Бонни, наконец, будет свобода вести себя во сне, как ей захочется, а Кэролайн просто будет собой довольна, как и всегда. Распугивать всех владельцев потенциального жилья Давины было немного неудобно, что вызывало глубокий конфликт в душе Кэролайн, не говоря уже о том, что она временами перегибала палку, слишком активно демонстрируя всем, что ей не хватает места, но, судя по всему, Давина и сама довольна своим перемещением в пространстве.  
  


***

  
  
      Перебравшись в другую квартиру, Давина в первую очередь рухнула спать. Очередная бессонная ночь сменилась стихийно организованным девичником с кучей рекомендаций от Бонни на тему «как выжить в одном помещении рядом с одним из семьи Майклсон и при этом не озвереть, никого не загрызть и самой из окна не выкинуться» и еще большей кучей непонятно с чем связанных извинений от Кэролайн, которая на работе успела накушаться алкоголя и теперь выдавала все, что было в ее голове. Сама же Давина металась между режимами «Ура, наконец-то, нормальное жилье» и «Мне придется жить с мальчиком, спасите, не хочу».  
  
      Заболтавшихся до утра подруг остановил только появившийся Кол, приехавший лично забирать Давину. Вместе с ним примчалась Ребекка, прикрываясь внезапно проявившимся альтруизмом и желающая самолично убедиться, что Давина точно уехала, куда было надо. Две блондинки перепикировались парой колючих фраз, удивив присутствующих, и, быстро снова найдя общий язык, отправились командовать Бонни, которая была подозрительно тихой и послушной и отбивалась как-то вяло, в отличие от Кола, которому хватило одного взгляда, чтобы больше никто не давал ему бескрайне ценных советов.  
  
      Как итог, вымотанная и уставшая Давина, не особо разбираясь, едва добравшись до квартиры, ввалилась в первую попавшуюся комнату и, крепко вцепившись руками в подушку, тут же провалилась в сон. Наблюдавший за этим Кол оценил беспалевный захват его любимой спальни и подумал о том, что все равно ей скоро перебираться сюда, так что можно привыкать и сразу. Укрыв девушку одеялом и на секунду задержавшись, глядя на ее умиротворенное лицо, он внезапно почувствовал разливающиеся где-то глубоко внутри тепло, но, тут же оторвавшись от столь увлекающего занятия, встряхнул головой и вышел к сестре.  
  
      — Ну что, Кол? Загнал девушку в клетку? Доволен? Ты бы ее еще на цепь посадил, — Ребекка, как обычно, сыпала комментарии, не стирая с лица своей фирменной улыбки.  
  
      — Не утрируй, сестра. Мне просто надо, чтобы она была рядом. Только и всего.  
  
      — Звучит мило. Хотя и очень странно. Но это все не мое дело, так что я побежала. Удачи, братик.  
  
      Тихий оклик брата догнал ее, когда она уже открыла дверь.  
  
      — Бекс! — на мгновение прикрыв глаза, он все же решился и продолжил. — Некоторые твои парни уходили не просто так.  
  
      Ребекка тут же вернулась обратно.  
  
      — В каком смысле? — глядя в погрустневшие глаза Кола, ее озарила догадка. — Нет! Он не мог! — парень продолжал молча смотреть на нее и грустно ухмыляться. — Что он сделал?  
  
      — Как обычно, хотел как лучше. Четырех напугал до смерти, от трех откупился, Марсель ушел лучше всех. Мало того, что он нехило денег нахватал, так еще и три клуба себе оттяпал. Он тебя очень высоко оценил.  
  
      — И это после того, что я и Ник для него сделали? За все мои труды? Разве я не заслужила нормального отношения к себе, Кол! — Бекка, долгие годы чувствовавшая себя какой-то ущербной из-за постоянно угробленных отношений, тут же взвинтилась, найдя себе крайнего. О том, что парни были все же не той масти для нее, она предпочитала не задумываться. — Где у тебя тут были ножи? Мне срочно нужно кое с кем поговорить на горячую тему.  
  
      — Спокойно, дорогая, — Кол остановил ее, схватив за предплечье. — Собралась убить Ника — справляйся своими силами.  
  
      Вырвавшаяся из крепких рук брата, Ребекка недовольно что-то профырчала и тут же умчалась, по дороге ругаясь, как взбешенный сапожник.  
  
      Глядя ей вслед, Кол задумчиво проговорил:  
  
      — Прости, Бекс. Два-два, Ник, два-два.  
  
      — Может быть, я зря тебе сказала? — Кэролайн подошла со спины к Колу, выйдя из второй спальни, где раскладывала вещи Давины.  
  
      — Да нет, Форбс. Все правильно. А Ребекке все равно надо было рассказать давно, — Кол повернулся к ней лицом. — Не переживай, Кэролайн. Я, конечно, не Элайджа, но слово свое тоже держу. Только одно уточняющее условие: ты не делаешь из моей семьи ни демонов, ни, боже упаси, ангелов. Договорились?  
  
      — Разумеется. Преувеличение не в моих правилах, — Кэролайн обворожительно улыбнулась.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Давина проснулась, в квартире была тишина. Но, как ни странно, эта тишина была какой-то спокойной и теплой. Глубоко вдохнув, она почувствовала хорошо уже знакомый ненавязчивый парфюм Майклсона. Открыв глаза и никого не обнаружив, она поняла, что запах идет от подушки, и Давина, быстро сообразив, что в наглую оккупировала чужую территорию, резко подскочила.  
  
      Оглядываясь по сторонам, Давина узнавала все больше нового. В комнате творился хаотический творческий беспорядок, но при этом все было вполне комфортно. Куча книг на столе, какие-то технические примочки в неожиданных местах, какие-то записи на каких-то бумажках. Из одной из книг, лежащих на столе, торчал уголок фотографии, и, не сдержав любопытства внутри себя, Давина вытащила снимок. Кола узнать было очень просто, несмотря на то, что на фото он был лет на десять помладше. Совсем юный, лет шестнадцати на вид, он смеялся, глядя на чуть более старшего темноволосого парня, неодобрительно смотрящего на него. Судя по всему, снимок был сделан случайно, выхватив ценный кадр из жизни, и теперь лежал мертвым грузом среди книг, никому не нужный…  
  
      Подумав, что лезет куда-то не туда, Давина разложила все по местам и вышла из комнаты. В гостиной, на столе, она нашла ключи и записку, в которой было сказано, что Кол вернется только к вечеру, а она, как новоявленная соседка, может делать все, что ей захочется.  
  
      Как истинная женщина, в первую очередь она решила заняться ревизией и уборкой. К тому же, чутье ей подсказывало, что тут явно бывали чужие девушки, чей дух она ощущать не желала.  
  
      В хлопотах по дому прошла большая часть дня. Забив практически полностью пустой холодильник нормальной едой и приготовив легкий ужин, Давина вспомнила, что теперь живет вместе со здоровым взрослым мужиком, которому ее салатики как слону дробина, и начала срочно вспоминать, что она умеет готовить более глобального. В итоге, поставив, наконец, противень с мясом в духовку, она занялась уборкой.  
  
      Кол появился тихо и внезапно, когда Давина стояла на цыпочках на стуле и тянулась тряпкой на самый вверх шкафа.  
  
      — Тебе там не страшно? Может, мне туда проще залезть?  
  
      Внезапно услышав его голос, девушка вполне ожидаемо вздрогнула и, оступившись, спустилась прямо в руки всегда готового к таким поворотам Кола.  
  
      Наклонив голову, он насмешливо смотрел ей в глаза, мгновенно отмечая, как ее взгляд на секунду перешел на его губы, тут же возвращаясь обратно. И можно было бы приблизиться еще чуть ближе, наконец-таки, целуя ее, но… все еще слишком рано. Нельзя спугнуть.  
  
      Она чувствует его руки на своей талии и отвечает на его взгляд своим, гордым и непокорным.  
  
      — Можно было и не подкрадываться так тихо.  
  
      — Хорошо. В следующий раз буду топать еще в подъезде.  
  
      — Прекрасная идея, — отвела взгляд в сторону и перевела тему: — Я ужин приготовила.  
  
      — А. Вот в чем смысл женщины в доме, — легкий удар в плечо и тихий смех. — Шучу, не дерись. Спасибо. Я уже сто лет как не ел нормальной еды.  
  
      — Да не за что. Может, ты меня, наконец, отпустишь?  
  
      — А надо?  
  
      — А ты не хочешь?  
  
      — Все еще может быть, милая.  
  
      — Все ещё не очаровательно.  
  
      — Опять врешь. Ты, кстати, сама рук с моих плеч не убираешь.  
  
      Наступила тишина. Два упрямых испытывающих друг друга взгляда, глаза в глаза…  
  
      Но красоту момента разрушил не вовремя прозвучавший таймер на кухне. Давина выкрутилась из кольца рук Кола и удалилась на кухню, оставив его в гордом одиночестве.  
  


***

  
  
      Отношения Давины и Кола стремительно переходили из уровня соседи — «неплохие знакомые» к уровню «вполне себе хорошие друзья». В первый же вечер, как-то быстро и без каких-либо проблем они начали искать и обсуждать общие интересы. Сразу же сойдясь на любви к музыке в целом, все же определились, что Давина больше тяготеет к фолку, преимущественно ирландскому, а Кола заносит в сторону христианского рока, и оба сразу же получили друг от друга массу взаимных подколов. Вдоволь поиронизировав над этим, они плавно перешли к разговору о кино. Обнаружив общую любовь к «Пиратам Карибского моря», тут же было принято решение совместно пересмотреть и обсудить любимые моменты. Давина, со своим хроническим недосыпом, дважды пыталась заснуть на плече Кола, каждый раз настолько мило смущаясь при пробуждении, что парень невольно приходил в восторг. Никто, в том числе и они сами, ни за что в жизни не смогли бы объяснить, зачем надо все время находиться настолько близко, но, судя по всему, им комфортнее было чувствовать друг друга совсем рядом.  
  
      Наверное, именно поэтому со следующего дня они были вместе практически везде. Даже при том, что физически рядом не находились. У каждого своя работа, дела, но как минимум пару раз в час приходили смс. Он слал ей сообщения о том, что где-то заблудился и теперь не может выбраться, в ответ она присылала ему фотографию со своим скучающим лицом и комментарием, что она сейчас бы тоже не против заблудиться, вместо того, чтобы сидеть на наискучнейшей паре экономики. Какие-то ничего не значащие фразы, безобидный флирт, пустые разговоры, но все это привязывало их друг к другу крепче, чем можно было подумать.  
  
      Впрочем, у всего были свои минусы. Накануне вечером Кол и Кай в связи с какими-то своими собственными заморочками и желаниями изволили напиться и явиться с шумом под утро, когда Давина уже спала. И факт пробуждения от их гомона, собственно, ей не особо понравился. В результате этого парни основательно получили от нее по ушам, после чего она отправилась с чувством выполненного долга досыпать, а вот парни, все же убавив свой звук, отправились и дальше разбирать проблемы…  
  
      Проснувшаяся к десяти часам Давина после привычных утренних процедур нашла двух ночных дебоширов на кухне. Подозрительно притихший Кай затаился в самом углу и задумчиво глядел в свою кружку. Кол же, облокотившись бедром о шкаф, пил, как и обычно по утрам, черный кофе. Вернее, пытался. Тут же подскочившая Давина быстро выхватила у него из рук кружку, с довольной миной на лице отхлебнув горячий напиток.  
  
      Задумчиво поглядев на внезапно опустевшую руку, Кол проговорил:  
  
      — Вот и пускай людей в свой дом и в свое сердце. А они потом самое ценное отнимают… Кофе и то лишили.  
  
      Тут же тихо подобравшись со спины к слишком быстро расслабившейся Давине, он попытался отобрать свое имущество. После недолгой битвы, она оказалась в захвате сильных рук, но честно заработанный трофей из ладоней так и не выпустила, в результате чего Кол крепко держал ее за плечи, другой рукой держа ручку кружки поверх ее руки и так и пил, иногда позволяя и ей сделать глоток.  
  
      Наблюдавший за этой сценой Кай, наконец, подал голос:  
  
      — Вы тут пожениться тайком не успели еще, нет? Поведение настоящих молодоженов. Вчера она тебя отчитала, едва ли не за уши оттаскала, а сегодня вы уже пьете из одной посуды. Смотри, Давина. Подхватишь у этого балбеса его ехидство и привычку швыряться вещами в людей, будет катастрофа. Ладно, я пошел на работу, ведите себя прилично! Буду неожиданно, ну как обычно, в общем-то, так что следите за своими гормонами, а то, мало ли… О, кексик! Я возьму? Все, ушел.  
  
      — Dra til helvete, Faen, — Кол, наконец, изволил отойти от Давины и теперь облокачивался на стол, скрестив руки на груди. Давина же так и стояла на месте, с интересом наблюдая за общением давних друзей, благополучно пропуская подкол Кая мимо ушей. В общем-то, ее слабо волновало, что думают окружающие, разве что мнение Кола, может быть, сейчас имело какое-то значение, но он, кажется, бурных протестов не выражал. — Давай, давай, топай, тебе ж лишь бы людей резать.  
  
      — Не надо меня материть. Понятия не имею, что ты там брякнул, но, уверен, на своем родном норвежском ты знаешь только ругательства, — уже вставший Кай тут же обиженно сел обратно.  
  
      В ответ Кол язвительно фыркнул.  
  
      — Извини, на английском не могу. Тут женщины и дети.  
  
      — Ну, женщину я, какую-никакую, но вижу, — Кай заслужил не самый добрый взгляд Давины, — а дети где? Или вы уже успели? Когда только умуд… — две прилетевшие в голову парня тряпки оборвали речь на корню. — Ну вот, что и требовалось доказать. Давина, мы тебя потеряли. Жаль, ты мне нравилась.  
  
      Давина безразлично дернула плечом.  
  
      — Садисты. Кстати, важный вопрос! Где собрались проводить вечер, семейка Адамс?  
  
      — Все-таки собрался выставить мою квартиру?  
  
      Кай изобразил лицом все, что думает по этому поводу.  
  
      — И все же? Я почему-то уверен, что все равно вы будете вдвоем, так что это даже не уточняю.  
  
      — Не угадал, — Давина, наконец, вышла из режима молчания. Обошла Кола и села за стол, вытянув ноги на соседний стул, — я на работе. Бонни просила заменить, у нее свидание, — увидев, как напрягся Кол, добавила. — Зря я, наверное, это сказала.  
  
      К чести Паркера, надо сказать, он ничем своих эмоций по этому поводу не выдал. Разве что на секунду злобно посмотрел куда-то в окно, тут же возвращаясь к своей извечной улыбке.  
  
      — Отчего же зря? Не думаю, что кто-то из нас кинется ее отговаривать. Свидание — это же прекрасно! Просто превосходно! — едко прокомментировал он. — Передавай мои поздравления. Надеюсь, она теперь будет счастлива, — Кай задумался на мгновение и произнес: — А я про что-то забыл…  
  
      — Ты пять минут назад на работу опаздывал, там без тебя в людей острыми предметами некому тыкать, — Кол, как всегда, был само дружелюбие.  
  
      — Ух, е-е-е-е-е-е-е… — Кай тут же подскочил и, засунув еще один кекс целиком в рот, что-то невнятно пробубнил, что было расценено, как попытка попрощаться, и, накинув свое любимое черное пальто, величественно удалился.  
  
      — И что это было?  
  
      — Апокалипсис на фоне Армагеддона. Бонни его вконец достала.  
  
      — И… это все? Конец?  
  
      Кол хмыкнул.  
  
      — Понятия не имею. Бывают такие раны, которые никогда не заживают, а Бонни, сама не зная, в эту самую рану залезла и основательно там потопталась. Единственный шанс — если он успел достаточно к ней привязаться, только ему тяжело доверять другим людям, — заметив не заданный вопрос, нехотя сказал: — У него было тяжелое детство, Давина. Какими бы не были мои отношения с моими дражайшими родственниками, но я бы предпочел их.  
  
      Чувствуя, что набрел на скользкую тему, парень странно изогнул губы. Давина, перестав крутить между пальцами чайную ложечку, встала из-за стола и подошла к нему.  
  
      — Давно хотела спросить: ну что за дурацкая привычка все время светить своей ухмылкой? — полюбопытствовала она.  
  
      — А что за дурацкая привычка подходить ко мне вплотную? Из-за тебя мне трудно дышать.  
  
      — Из-за меня? — произнесла Давина едва слышно.  
  
      — Ага. Ты весь мой воздух уже выдышала, — Кол скользнул взглядом по открытому плечу, с которого сполз рукав футболки, и краем глаза заметил, как она неосознанно облизала пересохшие губы, напоследок проведя зубами по нижней губе. — Да, катастрофически мало воздуха.  
  
      — Ах ты, бедный мой мальчик, — Кол едва не смеялся, вопросительно приподняв бровь и глядя на чуть смущенную, но все также уперто не отводящую взгляда Давину. — Ну, если так лучше…  
  
      Она отодвинулась и, с ехидной улыбкой повернувшись на пальцах ног, отправилась в свою комнату. Кол, не выдержав, все же рассмеялся.  
  


***

  
  
      Кай, будучи не в настроении, нудел над ухом. От сигаретного дыма и шума вокруг уже болела голова. Девушки не радовали. Все вокруг раздражало и бесило. А Кол просто одуреть как ревновал. И то, что он это прекрасно понимал — не радовало вообще не капли. Ему хотелось схватить Давину, закинуть себе на плечо и увести, чтобы никто не нашел и никогда не видел ее полуголой. И все ее танцы должны быть для него одного, и никак иначе. Но сейчас, единственное, что он был способен делать, — смотреть. И терпеть, крепко сжимая зубы от злости.  
  
      — Кол, ты меня пугаешь. У меня почему-то есть ощущение, что если бы у тебя был хвост, то ты бы им крайне недовольно размахивал.  
  
      — Что у тебя в голове происходит, Паркер? Какие, к черту, хвосты еще? Ты меня вчера тоже пугал, я же ничего не говорю, — раздраженно ответил Кол.  
  
      — А я-то че такого сделал? — прошипел возмущенно Кай.  
  
      — Ничего. В том-то и дело. Ты, блин, молчал! А когда ты молчишь, это, знаешь… хуже ядерной катастрофы. Черт тебя пойми, что ты в следующий момент сделаешь.  
  
      — Вот у меня сейчас какие-то похожие ощущения. Мстишь, сволочь, да?  
  
      — Вроде того.  
  
      Кай внимательно пригляделся к Майклсону и с огромным сомнением в голосе и широкой улыбкой на все лицо произнес:  
  
      — Да ладно? Не может такого быть. Сам Кол Майклсон исхитрился запутаться в своих же ловушках. Трагедия, правда?  
  
      Кол поморщился.  
  
      — Кай. Не включай психоаналитика, тебе не идет.  
  
      — А ты не пытайся слинять от ответа. Ну, ниче. Любовь — коварная штука. Со временем отпустит, — уверенно выдал Кай.  
  
      — Успокаиваешь себя после недавнего личного опыта?  
  
      — Вот щас как-то обидно было.  
  
      Переглянувшись, парни дружно заржали, оставив на время личные проблемы.  
  


***

  
  
      Тем временем, пока Кол с Каем сидели в клубе под предлогом того, что им больше нечем заняться (хотя, по сути, Майклсон, как истинный собственник, внимательно следил за Давиной, а Кай просто решил не оставаться один, не желая думать о том, о чем совсем не хочется), в гримерной разворачивалась своя эпопея.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Давина! Я тебя не спрашиваю, это твоя работа — вот иди и работай. У тебя контракт.  
  
      Кажется, Марсель был всерьез рассержен. Он очень даже неплохо относился к Давине, но, как истинный бизнесмен, терпеть не мог ее, временами, излишне вольного характера, хотя и был вынужден прощать некоторые выкрутасы. Как танцовщица, она была одна из лучших, так что он высоко ценил и не желал выпускать из своей золотой клетки, но ее принципы и упрямство могли вывести из себя кого угодно. Тем более Марселя, которому совсем не нравилось терять свои деньги. И авторитет, который мог рухнуть, если бы кто-то узнал, что одна из его работниц умудряется водить носом, когда ей захочется. Даже Кэролайн и Бонни, тоже не отличающиеся излишней покорностью, и то в плане рабочих обязанностей были куда более лояльны.  
  
      — Не хочу я. Отстань, и хватит тыкать этот контракт везде, я и так все прекрасно помню.  
  
      Марсель начал глубоко дышать, пытаясь не слишком повышать голос. Давина была единственной девушкой, на которую хотелось наорать. Всем остальным вполне хватало приказов, просьб и угроз. Особо впечатлительным достаточно было просто улыбнуться. Тут же не помогало вообще ничего.  
  
      — Боги. Давина, есть хоть один человек в этом мире, которому ты можешь беспрекословно подчиниться?  
  
      В сознании девушки сразу же откуда-то возник ухмыляющийся Кол.  
  
      — Нет, — уперто повторила она.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Давина.   
  
      Утомившись спорить со строптивой девицей, он устало потер переносицу. Давина же, недовольно посмотрев на него, сделала какой-то для себя вывод.  
  
      — Ну и что это за урод?  
  
      — Хотелось бы, чтобы о клиентах ты думала чуть более положительно, — Давина в ответ изобразила на секунду улыбку на лице, — но, видимо, от тебя я этого не дождусь.  
  
      Подведя ее к открытой двери, он показал куда-то в зал.  
  
      — Видишь, мужчина слева, лет тридцати, темно-русый, в темной футболке. В приват он тебя не тащит, танцуй прямо в зале. Чего ты упрямишься?  
  
      — Слева… — Давина коварно улыбнулась. — Ну, хорошо. Я согласна.  
  
      Когда она выходит через двадцать минут из-за кулис, зрители привычно замирают. Давина, привыкшая к тому, что публика ее любит, только снисходительно улыбается. Делая пару дразнящих движений на сцене и прогибаясь у шеста, она величественно спускается в зал, и слышится восхищенное перешептывание. Гордо вышагивая под ритм музыки, она, мысленно издевательски вздыхая, сознательно берет левее, чем нужно, не желая обращать никакого внимания на того, к кому ее послали, и оказывается прямо перед одним слишком знакомым ей парнем.  
  
      Кол, надо сказать, удивленным совсем не выглядит, впрочем, Давина понятия не имеет, что такого должно произойти, чтобы заметить ярко выраженное удивление на его лице. А сейчас… он весьма доволен жизнью. Приближаясь к нему максимально близко и распуская свои длинные волосы, чтобы они скрывали ее лицо, она произносит тихо ему на ухо:  
  
      — Не подавай вида, так надо. Потом объясню.  
  
      В ответ он в который уже раз только фыркает и ухмыляется.  
  
      — Танцуй, не болтай.  
  
      Она проводит руками по его груди, останавливаясь на плечах, отталкиваясь от них. Вставая в паре шагов от него, продолжает ритмично двигаться. Поднимает разметавшиеся волосы вверх, открывая соблазнительную линию шеи и ключиц, и тут же отпускает их снова. Подрагивая под ритм бедрами, она делает шаг к нему, проводя руками по телу, и медленно наклоняется, чтобы расстегнуть туфлю. Освобождая свою ножку от обуви, тут же проводит ей по ноге Кола, следящего за каждым ее движением с хищным прищуром и восхищением в глазах, останавливая ее на его колене, взглядом позволяя стянуть чулок, что он с превеликим удовольствием и делает. С другим чулком она расправляется самостоятельно, но все также опираясь ногой на его колено. Развернувшись к нему спиной, снова еще больше раскидывает свои волосы, откуда-то чувствуя, что к ним у Кола особое отношение. Не переставая двигаться, она расстегивает свою ничего не скрывающую юбку, которая падает к ее ногам. Перешагивая через ненужный предмет одежды, она поворачивается и направляется прямо к нему. Опускаясь перед ним на широко расставленные колени, она через пару секунд поднимается, прогибаясь в спине и проводя волосами по его телу…  
  
      Но, увы, музыка закончилась, и им срочно пришлось вспомнить, что вокруг есть еще кто-то. Довольная Давина все также величественно под завистливые вздохи удалилась, Кол же просто пытался перевести дыхание, мысленно гордясь своей девочкой. А ее принадлежность лично ему не вызывала в его сознании совершенно никаких сомнений.  
  
      Добравшийся до Давины Марсель, мягко говоря, восторгов не выражал.  
  
      — ДАВИНА!  
  
      — Ну, что опять не так? Сделала же все, что ты хотел, — абсолютно спокойная Давина ни капли не впечатлилась злобным рыком начальника и продолжила приводить макияж в порядок.  
  
      — Ты клиентов перепутала!  
  
      — Да? Ну, значит, надо нормальные задачи ставить. Русый, в темной футболке, слева. Чего ты от меня хочешь теперь?  
  
      — Я сказал, тридцати лет!  
  
      — Перестань надо мной кричать. Я что, документы у всех спрашиваю, по-твоему? Откуда мне знать — сколько кому лет?  
  
      — Давина… Я тебя уволю.  
  
      — Я буду в восторге, если ты, наконец, это сделаешь. Но пока ты только угрожаешь.  
  
      Он хотел добавить еще что-то, но тут в гримерку вошла радостная Кэролайн, и Марсель, недовольно на всех зыркнув и решив, что это все равно безнадежно, а с клиентом еще объясняться и объясняться, быстро исчез с глаз девушек, пообещав еще разобраться со строптивой Давиной.  
  
      — И чего это такое было?  
  
      — Не обращай внимания, Кэр. День у него сегодня трудноватый какой-то.  
  
      Уже собравшуюся что-то уточнить Кэролайн опередил звук пришедшего сообщения на телефон Давины.  
  
      «А мне понравилось. Может быть, повторим? Только дома. Без свидетелей.»  
  
      Взглянув на улыбающуюся Давину, Кэролайн решила, что ее отвлекать не стоит, и занялась тихонько своими делами, временами наблюдая за подругой.  
  
 _«Майклсон, ты не слишком наглый?»_  
  
      Ответ пришел незамедлительно, словно он только этого и ждал.  
  
 _«В самый раз, Клэр»  
  
      И следом еще одна.  
  
      «И все-таки? Личный танец. Только для избранных»_  
  
      Давина решила игнорировать сообщение, но не учла упрямства Кола.  
  
 _«Соглашайся»  
  
      «Скажи „да“»  
  
      «Хотя бы скажи, что подумаешь»  
  
      «Нет, я не отстану»_  
  
Заметив, что любопытная Форбс еще чуть-чуть, и полезет выяснять, кто такой нетерпеливый атакует Давину, она все же решила ответить хоть как-то.  
  
 _«Я подумаю. Доволен?»  
  
«Только не обольщайся. Это не значит да»_  
  
Прочитавший пришедшие сообщения Кол напоминал кота, объевшегося сметаны. У него, в отличие от Марселя, вечер складывался просто превосходно.  
  


***

  
  
      Кол никак не мог уснуть. Дождавшись закрытия клуба, по пути доведя Марселя окончательно до бешенства одним только своим радостным видом, он вернулся домой вместе с Давиной, которая мирно спала сейчас за стенкой. Кол же весь извертелся, пытаясь выкинуть из головы тучу мыслей, не вовремя решивших забраться в его голову. Устав ворочаться, он вышел на кухню, выпить зеленого чая, чтобы немного расслабиться. Полчаса спустя спать все также не хотелось. Тихо проходя мимо спальни Давины, он услышал невнятное бормотание, и, решив убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, он, стараясь не шуметь, зашел в комнату.  
  
      Она ворочалась на кровати, что-то тихо бормоча, и, судя по всему, ей снился кошмар. Подойдя ближе, Кол попытался разбудить ее, позвав по имени. Как ни странно, но это быстро сработало, Давина проснулась, крепко вцепившись ему в плечи. Разобравшись, что уже все в порядке, она импульсивно обняла его, все еще мелко вздрагивая.  
  
      — Тш-ш-ш. Это был сон. Все хорошо, я с тобой, — он гладил ее по волосам, по спине, тихо с ней разговаривая и пытаясь успокоить.  
  
      Слегка придя в себя, она оторвалась от него наконец и все же поинтересовалась:  
  
      — А ты что тут делаешь?  
  
      — Здрасте, доброе утро. Живу я тут, — Кол не был бы собой, если бы не выдал чего-нибудь подобного, но тут же добавил: — Сон твой охраняю, бессонница на меня напала. Как видишь, не зря. Подожди, я тебе воды принесу.  
  
      Спустя пятнадцать минут окончательно убедившись, что с ней все в порядке, он попытался уйти, но теплая ладонь, схватившая его руку, остановила все попытки.  
  
      — Кол… останься. С тобой не страшно.  
  
      Безмолвно подчинившись, он лег рядом. Надежно обнимая ее со спины, ощущая, как ее руки легли поверх его, и уткнувшись ей в шею носом, он почувствовал, что долгожданный сон, наконец-таки, приходит. И где-то на задворках сознания, перед тем, как заснуть, он успел подумать, что Кай, может быть, был прав. А если и не прав, то определённо где-то рядом.  
  
      На рассвете, попытавшись уползти на край кровати, Давина проснулась, ощущая, как крепкие руки притянули ее обратно. Недовольно поморщившись, девушка повернулась к Колу, который, по всей видимости, даже во сне не собирался никого никуда выпускать.  
  
      На секунду задумавшись, Давина откинула со лба Кола упавшую ему на лицо челку и засмотрелась. Спокойно разглядывать его лицо, когда он не спал — довольно трудная задача. Подвижная мимика, миллионы эмоций в минуту, хорошо спрятанные под маской беззаботного разгильдяя, но все же иногда проскальзывающие, а еще глаза… внимательные изучающие глаза, наблюдающие за каждым сделанным движением. И вечные его подколы, где двойной смысл в половине фраз. Давина чувствовала себя с ним как на вулкане, не зная, в какой момент произойдет извержение, и их вдвоем погребет под ним. И даже в предрассветных лучах солнца самый беспокойный из семьи Майклсон по-прежнему оставался все таким же обольстительным демоном.  
  
      Но, при этом, сейчас Кол был совсем другим. Губы не изогнуты в усмешке над всем и вся вокруг, и нет того задумчивого серьезного взгляда, всегда появляющегося, когда Колу кажется, что его никто не видит. Давина, несмотря на достаточно недолгое время, успела неплохо изучить его, и сейчас с жадностью впитывала в себя новые знания о нем.  
  
      Оказалось, он очень забавно морщит нос во сне и когда хмурится, на переносице образуется небольшая едва заметная морщинка, и Давине от этого почти захотелось рассмеяться от умиления. Не сдержавшись, она самыми кончиками пальцев, практически не касаясь, провела по его лицу, пытаясь узнать еще больше. От почти зажившей раны на брови до самого подбородка, едва задевая линию губ. Блаженно спящий Кол только издал какой-то невнятный звук и дернул головой, то ли отмахиваясь от всего, что могло помешать его законному сну, то ли, наоборот, требуя продолжения.  
  
      Давина же, утолив свое не вовремя проснувшееся любопытство, подумала, что, наверное, зря это все, но в ту же секунду выкинув все мысли из головы, придвинулась ближе к такому горячему телу Кола, и, устроившись поудобней, спрятала лицо где-то у него на груди, тут же довольно почувствовав, как мужская сильная рука надежно обнимает ее. Не важно, что случится потом. Главное — сейчас все правильно.  
  


***

  
  
      Давина сидела на паре по психоанализу и слушала довольно пространный рассказ о деятельности Фрейда и его влиянии на мировую психологию, когда Кол в очередной раз напомнил о своем существовании.  
  
       _«Ненавижу людей и хочу есть. Идем в кафе.»_  
  
      Вздрогнувшая от звука пришедшего сообщения Давина мысленно высказала все, что думает о хронической тяге Кола к внезапным появлениям, но вслух только извинилась перед преподавателем, которого судя по всему, посторонние признаки цивилизации в экстаз не привели.  
  
 _«При вопросе вопросительный знак в конце принято ставить. Нет.»  
  
      «Я не спрашиваю. Мы идем. Я рядом с корпусом и знаю, когда у тебя заканчиваются пары.»  
  
      «Кол!»  
  
      «Что? Я хочу есть, и мне одиноко.»  
  
      «Ты — чудовище.»_  
  
       _«Главное — тебе это чудовище нравится.»_  
  
      Бог знает, до чего эти двое договорились бы, но в этот момент преподавателю надоело каждые тридцать секунд узнавать, что Давине пришло новое сообщение.  
  
      — Мисс Клэр! Я, конечно, понимаю, что Фрейд, может быть, лично для вас довольно скучен и, судя по вашей улыбке, переписка ваша куда интересней, тем более, я подозреваю, это какой-нибудь молодой человек, но давайте-ка, пожалуй, все-таки уделим немного внимания трехкомпонентной структурной модели психики, если вы не возражаете. Вы ведь не возражаете? — старенький седой преподаватель сердито на нее смотрел, совершенно не одобряя отвлечения студентов на его лекциях.  
  
      — Ни в коем случае, я целиком и полностью «за», — одна из любимиц преподавателей, Давина, как обычно, одними только умными глазами тут же оправдала себя в глазах учителя. Но от греха подальше все же выключила звук телефона. И убрала в сумку с глаз долой.  
  
      Давине и вправду был интересен этот предмет, но выработавшаяся привычка оставлять последнее слово за собой редко оставляла ее в покое. Вот и сейчас у нее буквально чесались пальцы поставить самоуверенного Майклсона на место. Но она честно боролась с этим желанием. И вообще с желанием с ним разговаривать. Вплоть до того момента, как увидела Кола.  
  
      Который разговаривал с какой-то неизвестной блондинкой и мило ей улыбался.  
  
      Давина тут же забыла, что она вообще хотела или не хотела и, натянув на лицо самую очаровательную свою улыбку, подошла к парню со спины. Положив руку ему на плечо, она почувствовала, как напряглись его мышцы и, показательно не замечая блондинку, заговорила:  
  
      — Здравствуй, мое чудовище. Не скучал без меня?  
  
      Кол тут же обернулся, продемонстрировав свою самую ангельскую улыбку.  
  
      — Ну что ты, милая. Без тебя как без рук. Придется все-таки когда-нибудь жениться.  
  
      — Это предложение? — Давина все же изволила обойти парня, и теперь ему было гораздо удобнее на нее смотреть.  
  
      — Это предположение. Будешь себя хорошо вести — станет фактом.  
  
      — А вариант, что я не хочу, не рассматривается?  
  
      — А будешь вести себя, как сейчас — моментально с тобой разведусь.  
  
      Выразив взглядом все, что она думает о его имперских замашках, Давина рукой отодвинула Кола от машины и, сев на пассажирское место, громко хлопнула напоследок дверью.  
  
      — А машина тебе что плохого сделала? — Кол лукаво посмотрел на Давину, но оценив ее взгляд, съехидничал: — Упс. Ее высочество нетерпеливы, — обратив, наконец, внимание на блондинку, наблюдавшую на разворачивающееся представление со смесью злости и досады, добавил: — Извини, Маргарет. Надо бежать. Леди сердится.  
  
      Дождавшись, когда Майклсон все-таки изволит усесться и поехать, Давина беззлобно резюмировала:  
  
      — Идиот.  
  
      — Я бы сказал, что исправлюсь, но, кажется, тебе нравится именно так.  
  
      — В каком смысле, интересно?  
  
      — Очень надеюсь, что в общечеловеческом. «Гастрономический» меня бы испугал.  
  
      Покачав головой и в очередной раз поразившись привычке Кола переводить все в шутку, что порой неслабо сбивало ее с толку, Давина замолчала и посмотрела в окно. Она чувствовала, как что-то между ними происходит, но нащупать правильную линию поведения и понять, что со всем этим делать, в данный момент не представлялось возможным. В какой-то момент ей начало казаться, что он с ней играет, как кошка с мышкой, загоняя в одному ему ведомую мышеловку. Для себя она оправдывала его тем, что он чувствовал себя неудобно после совместно проведенной ночи, но эта версия не выдерживала никакой критики, как только Давина вспоминала то утро. Кол выглядел более чем довольным и сам вгонял девушку в краску. А сейчас он опять был наглым и упертым, делая все, что его душа пожелает. И Давина с каждым днем запутывалась все больше и больше, не понимая, чего он добивается. Да еще Бонни, при любом удобном случае напоминающая, что это — Кол, и стоит быть с ним поосторожнее… Давина редко прислушивалась к советам, которые ей по умолчанию не по душе, но довольно трудно не слушать, когда день за днем повторяют одно и то же. И это ее раздражало. С каждым новым повторением хотелось сделать все наоборот.  
  
      Разговор прервался, но тишина не была напряженной. Им было совершенно прекрасно молчать вдвоем. На фоне играла музыка, но она не имела никакого глобального значения, разве что отдельные строчки наталкивали на мысли…  
  
      Общение возобновилось, когда они, наконец, попали в кафе и сделали заказ. Кол кинул на Давину взгляд, на секунду оторвавшись от изучения меню, которое он и так замечательно знал, и спросил:  
  
      — Ну и как там Марсель? Не скончался от ужаса после того, как ты его кинула?  
  
      — Он привык. У нас странные отношения, и я порой позволяю себе некоторые шалости.  
  
      — И он не против? Марсель? Человек, у которого в глазах крутятся знаки долларов и желание стать королем города? Ты его заколдовала?  
  
      — Ну, знаешь, что позволено богам… — легкая улыбка на губах и смех в глазах. — Могло бы показаться, что ты хорошо знаешь Марселя. Только он не такой уж и плохой парень. Он очень помог мне в свое время.  
  
      — Я знаю его лучше, чем хотелось бы. Мне он тоже когда-то «помог». А потом еще и Бекс кинул. В самое неподходящее для этого время. Так что с его добродетелями мне познакомиться не довелось. Могу только порадоваться, что ты оказалась удачливее.  
  
      Дождавшись, пока подошедшая официантка оставила их заказ, и сделав глоток кофе, Кол быстро перевел тему. А потом еще раз. И еще. Хаотичный разговор, прыгающий с одной темы на другую, стал уже, своего рода, их фишкой. Не было ощущения оборванности или неловкости, просто кто-то внезапно начинал говорить о каких-то вещах, пришедших в голову, иногда совершенно не связанных с разговором, и собеседником это воспринималось абсолютно нормально. Все было легко и как надо.  
  
      В какой-то момент Давина, засмеявшись очередной шутке Кола, посмотрела в окно и удивленно выдохнула, что не скрылось от глаз Майклсона.  
  
      — Что-то случилось?  
  
      — Да нет, просто… Сколько мы знакомы? Где-то полтора месяца? — Кол, особо не запоминающий дат, как-то неопределенно махнул головой, что вполне можно было принять за согласие. Давина еще раз громко выдохнула. — Я только что поняла, что почти все это время я не вспоминала про свою патологическую нелюбовь к Нью-Йорку. Не знаю, как это получилось, но… спасибо.  
  
      — Всегда рад помочь, — особого удивления Майклсон не выказал, но все же спросил: — Что плохого сделал город, что заслужил твою нелюбовь?  
  
      Давина неуверенно взглянула на парня, но, тем не менее, начала свой рассказ.  
  
      — Я родилась в Новом Орлеане. И вполне счастливо там жила, но когда мне исполнилось десять, отцу предложили хорошее повышение, для которого необходимо было переехать сюда. И сначала все было отлично. Я была немного недовольна, что меня оторвали от привычного мне мира, но в остальном все действительно было хорошо. А потом… мама заболела. Что-то тяжелое, я даже название никогда выговорить не могла. Все деньги стали уходить на лечение. Большие деньги. Мы залезли в долги, но ничего не помогало. Вскоре она умерла. Папа очень ее любил и после ее похорон начал пить. С каждым днем все больше. Кредиторы требовали возвращения долгов, на работе требовали, чтобы он пришел в себя, но отец все никак не мог взять себя в руки. И однажды он влез в какую-то пьяную драку, где получил целую кучу травм.  
  
      Давина прервалась, собираясь со словами. Кол был вторым человеком, кому она рассказывала эту историю, и сейчас она никак не могла избавиться от нервозности. То смотрела в окно, то на стол, то еще куда-то, не зная, куда деть взгляд. Руки то мяли салфетку, то хватали кружку, то нервно теребили рукава пиджака. Когда Майклсон взял ее за руку, ободряюще проводя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони, она, наконец, на него взглянула. Давина очень боялась увидеть в его глазах жалость, которую она не переносила, но, к своему облегчению, ее не было. Сочувствие, понимание, поддержка, все что угодно, но не жалость. Выросший в атмосфере вечной конкуренции и борьбы за внимание, сочувствовать он умел. А вот жалеть… возможно, тоже умел. Но скрывал это просто превосходно. Даже от себя, что было сейчас очень даже кстати. Давина все же почувствовала себя капельку спокойней, перестала дергаться каждую секунду, чувствуя расслабляющее тепло ладони парня, и снова заговорила.  
  
      — Он все еще в больнице, восстанавливается после комы. Я первый год почти не помню. Сначала отцу помогали. Какие-то знакомые, друзья. С его работы выделяли какие-то деньги на его лечение. А потом все прекратилось. К концу года кредиторы отобрали квартиру. Я буквально чуть не осталась жить на улице. Денег на лечение больше не было. Единственное, что могли сделать в больнице — отключить его от аппаратов или ждать, когда он умрет сам. И не знаю, что бы я делала, если бы в моей жизни не появился Марсель. Он нашел мне место, где жить, и оплачивал лечение отца все то время, пока я сама не начала работать и зарабатывать достаточно денег, чтобы справляться с этим самой. Так что последние годы зачеркнули все мои хорошие воспоминания о Нью-Йорке. Знаю, что сам город тут ни при чем, но… Но все в порядке, правда. Я все пережила. И врачи обещают, что теперь точно все будет хорошо.  
  
      — Ничего не в порядке, Давина. Такие раны не заживают просто так. Всегда остаются шрамы, — нет, все же жалеть Кол не умел, зато отлично умел отвлекать. — Ну-ка, поднимайся на свои очаровательные ножки, и идем гулять.  
  
      — Что? Кол, никуда я не пойду, у меня свои дела есть.  
  
      — Ты и сюда идти не хотела, пришла же.  
  
      — Ты меня заставил, — увидев вопросительно приподнятую бровь, девушка пошла на попятную. — Ладно, не совсем заставил. Но виноват все равно ты.  
  
      — Ну, раз так, тогда предлагаю на выбор: либо ты идешь сама, либо я тебя потащу.  
  
      Давина скептично хмыкнула, но совсем не учла, что Кол — упрямый сильный парень, который до сих пор держал ее за руку. Быстро поднявшись и перейдя на ее сторону, он резко дернул ее на себя. Оказавшуюся рядом Давину он без проблем закинул на плечо и, не слушая ругательств и возмущений и оставив деньги на столе, направился к выходу, не обращая никакого внимания на других посетителей. Отбивалась Давина упорно, но безнадежно. Никакие удары, шлепки и пинки его не впечатляли. Хотя, почувствовав шлепок на своей пятой точке, Кол хмыкнул и, чувствуя полное право на свою маленькую личную месть, ответил ей тем же. Давина, правда, его чувств не разделила.  
  
      — Не трогай мою задницу, извращенец!  
  
      — Кто бы говорил, начинающая садомазохистка. Не я первый начал. Но, ладно, пока не буду.  
  
      — Мне стоит беспокоиться из-за слова «пока»? Да поставь ты меня уже.  
  
      — Как тебе захочется.  
  
      Непонятно на какую фразу ответивший Кол все же спустил Давину со своего плеча на грешную землю. Ни рассерженной, ни надеющейся удрать Давина не выглядела, хотя была малость огорчена срывом планов. Она терпеть не могла их отменять, но пока ее тащил Кол, ей пришло в голову, что оставаться одной после отвратительных воспоминаний — не самая гениальная идея. Так что она уже была вполне не прочь развеяться. Но покапризничать было делом чести, чем она и занималась следующие пять минут, что Кол снисходительно терпел. Когда она, в конце концов, решила согласиться, он, Бог знает в который раз, хмыкнул и устроил ей целую экскурсию, таская по всяким закоулкам. Надо сказать, гид из него получился вполне неплохой. Для каждого места у него оказалась запасена какая-нибудь история, хотя Давина подозревала, что кое-где он неслабо привирает.  
  
      А вот соглашаться идти с ним на аттракционы — действительно оказалось не лучшей идеей. Без предупреждения впавший в детство Кол протащил ее уговорами и обманами по самым пугающим местам. Все было в итоге не так страшно, но идти еще раз в такие места с Колом она зареклась. Во всяком случае, пока не разберется, как раскусывать его намерения. Что на данный момент было немного трудной задачей.  
  
      Через три часа все возможное свободное время Давины закончилось, и ее уже ждала Бонни для похода на тренировку, пропустить которую было невозможно. И как бы ни хотелось не прерывать эту импровизированную экскурсию, или свидание, или черт знает, что это было, но, увы. И на этот раз у Кола не было никаких возражений. Планы от необходимостей он отличал прекрасно. Да и своих дел ему хватало.  
  
      Добираясь по узкой улочке к месту встречи, Кол на углу дома, уже у перекрестка, вдруг схватил Давину и прижал ее к холодной каменной стене.  
  
      — И что ты делаешь, можно узнать? — Давина от таких выкрутасов в эйфорию впадать пока по-прежнему отказывалась. Третий раз за день — это уже слегка многовато.  
  
      — Бонни помешает, а мне надо проверить.  
  
      — Что проверить? Все ли мозги у тебя на месте? — задиристо спросила она.  
  
      — Тш-ш-ш. Я просто хочу убедиться. Стой тихо и не двигайся.  
  
      Порывисто приблизившись к Давине, Кол крепко ее поцеловал, она только сдавленно пискнуть успела. Практически тут же услышав шаги, Кол отошел от Давины и увидел Бонни.  
  
      — А, вот вы где. Привет.  
  
      Давина, зависшая между желаниями врезать Колу и полезть к нему за продолжением, что-то невнятно проговорила, что было расценено как приветствие, и неопределенно махнула рукой.  
  
      — Кол, что ты с ней сделал, что она так выглядит? — Бонни пристально присматривалась к друзьям, нюхом чуя — что-то тут произошло.  
  
      Кол же был спокойным, как удав, и выглядел абсолютно собой довольным.  
  
      — Я? Ничего. Много впечатлений просто. Человек впервые побывал на «центрифуге». Там некоторых еще и не так штормит.  
  
      — Ты садист? Хотя, кого я спрашиваю.  
  
      — Очень ценю твою заботу, Бонни, но я в порядке. Тебе померещилось, — Давина, наконец, подала голос и, оглянувшись на Кола, поинтересовалась: — Ты хоть убедился? Эксперименты больше не нужны?  
  
      — Убедился. Только это был не эксперимент.  
  
      — А что?  
  
      — Реши сама, и я тебе скажу, угадала ты или ошиблась.  
  
      Бонни совсем не нравился разговор этих двоих и уж абсолютно точно их переглядки. Чувствовать, что она пропустила что-то важное, не было ее любимым ощущением.  
  
      — Пообщаетесь позже, вы же живете вместе. Давина, нам пора. Кол, ты без машины, тебя подбросить?  
  
      — Я на крыльях. В смысле, с машиной, просто надо вспомнить, где я ее оставил. Но я справлюсь, можешь не переживать.  
  
      Попрощавшись и проводив взглядом скрывшихся за поворотом девушек, Кол встряхнул головой и улыбнулся. Все складывалось просто превосходно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Weeknd - Wicked Games
> 
> Земфира - Тихо спит моя любовь... (Колыбельная) 
> 
> Katy Perry - E. T. *(Futuristic Lover)


	7. Chapter 7

      Кэролайн, одновременно разговаривая по телефону и стуча по клавишам нетбука, радостно помахала свободной рукой Давине, которая, не торопясь, приближалась к столику летнего кафе, где она ее ждала.  
  
      — Подожди секунду, — отложив телефон, она встала и обняла подругу. — Извини, Давина, мне надо договорить. Это важно.  
  
      Пожав плечами, Давина села за столик и, заказав кофе, принялась изучать свои конспекты. Колледж она сегодня прогуляла, но знать материал считала своей непосредственной обязанностью, как любой приличной студентки.  
  
      — Так я могу на тебя рассчитывать? Отлично, Кай, ты просто золото! — довольно улыбаясь, Кэролайн попрощалась и все же обратила свое внимание на Давину, которая, услышав знакомое имя, тут же отложила в сторону свои записи.  
  
      — Кай? Паркер? Ты снова что-то задумала?  
  
      — Можно сказать и так.  
  
      — Ох, Кэролайн. За твои интриги тебя могут и покусать, — Давина закатила глаза, порадовавшись, что хотя бы в ее жизни неугомонная Кэролайн не принимала непосредственного участия. К своему счастью, девушка даже не предполагала, что в главном Форбс, в общем-то, уже поучаствовала. — Кстати, раз уж мы заговорили про Кая. Что там у них с Бонни? Я запуталась. То она от него шарахается, то ревнует, то сама целует и спит у него на руках, то снова отшивает. И, кажется, должна бы быть довольна, но нет. Весь вечер вчера была хмурая, внимательно разглядывала зал и при каждом более-менее похожем звуке кидалась к телефону. Кажется, она его очень ждет. А на того парня, с которым ходит на свидания — внимания чуть больше, чем на табуретку.  
  
      — Ну, в целом, именно это у них и есть. Ты не видела еще начало. Я прямо всех подробностей не знаю, но, три дня спустя после их поцелуя, Бонни была крайне не в духе, и слишком активно напирающий Кай попался под горячую руку. А ты сама знаешь, какой она бывает. Брякнула что-то не в тему, теперь сама и мучается. Ты бы ее дома видела. Не спит почти. Вертится как юла и по квартире слоняется полночи, — кажется, Кэролайн была всерьез обеспокоена состоянием подруги и сейчас нервно теребила маленькое кольцо на указательном пальце.  
  
      — Дурдом «Ромашка». Надеюсь, их мексиканский сериал скоро закончится.  
  
      — Хотелось бы верить, но… она упряма. Он еще упрямей. Ждем следующую серию, — девушки рассмеялись, делая глоток уже остывающих напитков. — Лучше расскажи, как ты. С этой работой даже не поговоришь нормально, так что давай, вываливай все, что я не знаю. Боже, ты смутилась. Что этот негодный мальчишка с тобой сделал? — Кэролайн скорчила обеспокоенную мордашку, заставив Давину засмеяться в голос.  
  
      — Ну знаешь, с ним трудно соскучиться, — с ее лица пропала улыбка, и девушка продолжила: — Он поцеловал меня вчера. И теперь у меня есть выбор. Вот только выбора у меня и нет. Забавно, правда?  
  
      — Подожди. Подожди, Давина. Главное, не делай, как Бонни, Санта-Барбару мы не переживем. Ты можешь как-нибудь идентифицировать — что ты к нему чувствуешь? Поцелуй тебе понравился?  
  
      Давина слабо улыбнулась.  
  
      — Очень. И это самое обидное. Я не… я не знаю, как это описать. Знаешь, есть выражение — «залез под кожу»? Ничего подобного. Он не под кожей. Где-то гораздо глубже. В самом дальнем углу души, куда я не смогу добраться, чтобы его выцарапать, — Давина была рада наконец рассказать хотя бы о части своих чувств Кэролайн, расставляя их все по местам, и, говоря о своем взбалмошном соседе, она просто не могла делать это спокойно. Тараторила, словно не успеет всего объяснить. — Когда я с ним — кажется, все планеты в небесах замирают. И ничего больше не хочется. А еще я чувствую, что он всегда где-то рядом. Даже сейчас. Странно. Ну и что с этим делать? Это ведь всего лишь Майклсон?  
  
      Кэролайн, не сдержавшись, подошла к Давине, крепко обняв ее за плечи со спины.  
  
      — Глупая моя маленькая девочка. Я бы объяснила тебе, что ты влюблена, и отправила бы к Колу в кроватку, ну или что там у вас есть, ибо незачем терять столько времени зря, но, первое: ты и сама прекрасно знаешь, а, второе: просто пропустишь мимо ушей. Опять, — Давина рассмеялась, взглянув на подругу. Кэролайн ободряюще улыбнулась и, поправив ей волосы, вернулась на свое место. — Впрочем, что бы я не сказала, решение все равно только твое. Ты всегда была крайне самостоятельной, и ни мы с Бонни, ни сам Кол, ни даже президент Соединенных Штатов на тебя никак повлиять не смогут. Да и вообще, сдается мне, ты свой выбор сделала еще пару недель назад, просто Колу надо было давно тебя сдвинуть с мертвой точки.  
  
      Пожав плечами, Давина допила уже остывший напиток и недовольно поморщилась. Не желая больше копаться в своей душе, она перевела разговор на саму Кэролайн, что та с радостью поддержала. Но, все же, Давина даже во время разговора продолжала об этом думать. Казалось бы, Кэролайн права, но…  
  


***

  
  
      Вернувшись днем в квартиру, Давина первым же делом услышала раздраженный рык. Источник, издававший звук, обнаружился стоящим посреди гостиной напротив зеркала.  
  
      — На нас напали? Ты чего рычишь? — Давина скрестила на груди руки и с интересом рассматривала сердитого Кола. Посмотрев на ее отражение в зеркале, он нервно дернул незавязанный галстук.  
  
      — Меня осчастливил своим звонком отец. Сегодня вечером у нас в доме ежегодный прием гостей. Очень сомнительная радость, но явиться я обязан, уже три раза бойкотировал, пропущу еще раз — будут проблемы.  
  
      Еще одна попытка затянуть галстук окончилась неудачей.  
  
      — Ненавижу эти удавки. И понятия не имею, как их правильно завязывать, — во взгляде Кола так и виделось все раздражение мира.  
  
      Искренне не переносящий любое подавление его воли, сейчас он находился в крайне отрицательном состоянии. К тому же, сомнительный семейный «праздник» не сулил ничего хорошего. Пафосные речи матери и ее очередные попытки вернуть младшего своенравного сына на путь истинный, новые лекции Финна на старые темы и Элайджа, наблюдающий за всем с безграничным осуждением. Кого именно он осуждал — выяснить не представлялось возможным, но это все равно раздражало. Просто на всякий случай. Единственным шансом хоть на какое-то веселье оставался Клаус, но пока Кол был с ним не в ладах — это тупиковый вариант. Впрочем, надежда не умереть от скуки у Майклсона все равно оставалась. В конце концов, не зря же он выполнил обещание Кэролайн, и она от радости в свою очередь обещала выдернуть Кая с работы, что у самого Кола ни черта не проканало. Плохое настроение и тяга к профессиональной деятельности возобладала над так называемым «дружеским долгом», но, кажется, что-то у Кэролайн да получилось. Во всяком случае, Кай уже успел позвонить и что-то там протрещать. Кол ничего не понял, но ему хотелось верить — его ненормальный друг звонил не затем, чтобы оповестить о летальном исходе чьей-то операции. Хотя от циничного Паркера можно было и этого ожидать.  
  
      — Дай мне, — Давина, улыбнувшись, подошла ближе и, не дожидаясь ответа, начала завязывать узел. Уловив где-то в подсознании Кола непрозвучавший вопрос, ответила: — Мама научила. Папа все время носил галстуки, я на нем тренировалась.  
  
      — Прямо как Элайджа. У меня всегда было подозрение, что весь его гардероб занимает только пара дюжин одинаковых костюмов и приблизительно столько же галстуков. Когда впервые за десять лет увидел его в джинсах и футболке — завис на полчаса. Он мне в тот момент чуть всю стройную картину мира не обрушил.  
  
      И снова смех в глазах.  
  
      Ни ее грусть, ни его раздражение никуда не делись, но они отошли на второй план, уступая место умиротворению, приходящему, когда они находились рядом.  
  
      Но Давина и Кол — это Давина и Кол. Со всеми вытекающими.  
  
      — Вот и все. Придется, конечно, потерпеть, но ты как-нибудь переживешь.  
  
      — Если не скончаюсь от «радости» еще на подъезде к родному дому, то обязательно. Не знаешь, куда я засунул ключи?  
  
      — Вроде были на столе. Ты же не собрался ехать прямо в джинсах?  
  
      — Надеешься увидеть меня без штанов? — игриво поинтересовался Кол.  
  
      — Ты меня раскусил — это мечта всей моей жизни, ага, — иронично заметила она.  
  
      Давина сама не поняла, почему внезапно оказалась притянута к телу парня, и он, улыбаясь, покачал головой. Близко. Слишком близко. Выдохнул еле слышно, прямо в губы:  
  
      — Даже не пытайся, милая. Ты проиграешь.  
  
      — А если я все еще пытаюсь бороться? — глаза в глаза — испытывая, упрямясь.  
  
      — Ты уже проиграла. Даже если еще не поняла, — смотрит искоса, словно изучает: а что будет, если сделать вот так?  
  
      Она промолчала, но не отвела взгляд. Оба знали истинный смысл разговора, но Давина предпочла делать вид, что она ничего не понимает, и Кол снисходительно позволил ей прикидываться наивной глупенькой девочкой, раз уж ей так хочется.  
  
      — Я дам тебе сделать самостоятельный выбор, что мало кому позволено, но твое время истекает. Помни об этом, — они не замечают, что держат друг друга за руки, чуть выше запястья, и Кол ласково проводит большими пальцами по ее коже.  
  
      — Кол, я…  
  
      Она почти знает, что хочет сказать, и почти уверена в этом решении, но…  
  
      Громкий стук и вопль Кая сбивает с мысли. Давина выдергивает ладони из рук Майклсона и отходит, оборачиваясь.  
  
      — Малакай! Даже не представляешь, насколько я рад тебя видеть.  
  
      Едва появившийся в дверях Кай тут же сделал вид, что крайне озадачен.  
  
      — Упс. Меня назвали полным именем. Это не к добру. А в сочетании с твоей интонацией появляется ощущение, что мне сейчас выбьют зубы. Я опять не вовремя? Почему я всегда не вовремя? Чем вы тут все время занимаетесь? Это, знаешь ли, жутко обидно! Пока у вас тут у каждого свои внутренние развлечения, хотя я подозреваю, скоро будет как минимум одно общее и появляться будет вообще опасно, но все же у меня, тем временем, никаких особых бонусов; хотя я сегодня вырезал селезенку одной милой девушке, жаль, она была без сознания, так что, это разовая акция, и в результате не так уж и весело, как могло бы быть. А вы меня совсем не любите и не цените, — начав говорить медленно, он все больше разгонялся с каждым словом, переходя едва ли не первую космическую скорость. — Кстати, о любви. Майклсон, смотри, кого я привел! Кейт, проходи, не стесняйся, чего тут уже стесняться, я даже не знаю, есть ли в этом доме хоть одно место где вы с Колом не… — заметив недовольный взгляд парня, Паркер благоразумно решил не договаривать предложение, но продолжал все также безмятежно улыбаться. — Хотя, чего я вам рассказываю? Вы ж не настолько давно расстались, сами все помните. Привет, Давина.  
  
      — Сколько «необходимой» информации за тридцать секунд, — Давина все еще не могла привыкнуть к способности Кая развивать речь из ничего на ровном месте, но выглядела вполне спокойной, и даже присутствие бывшей Кола совершенно не задело ее уверенности в себе. Но рефлекторно она все же придвинулась ближе к Майклсону, внимательно оглядев незнакомую ей блондинку.  
  
      Длинноногая, с чувственным оскалом вместо улыбки и томным взглядом — она явно была из породы женщин, которые умеют цеплять мужчин. Но Кол не проявлял никакого интереса, и Давина совсем не чувствовала в ней никакой опасности, не видя необходимости переживать из-за прошлого, которое ее не касается. Только сам Кол этого не знал, и от этого раздражался.  
  
      Кай, как истинный социопат, ничего вокруг себя не замечал, охотно лелея свое представление о ближайших днях, которые, на его взгляд, должны пройти просто превосходно. С учетом специфики его представлений о прекрасном, разумеется.  
  
      — Кол, а ты стал еще лучше. Почти жалею, что у нас не сложилось, — Кейт сверху донизу оглядела Кола, а следом за ним и Давину. Сделав какие-то свои выводы, широко улыбнулась. — Хотя, раз все равно подходящих кандидатур поблизости нет, может, вспомним наше бурное прошлое? Вдруг в этот раз получится?  
  
      В этот момент Давина, изо всех сил игнорируемая наглой блондинкой, почувствовала, как откуда-то из глубины души поднимается хорошо знакомое чувство — предвестник изрядной пакости. Развернувшись всем корпусом к Колу и дернув его на себя за ремень джинс, хитро улыбнулась и, приподнявшись на носочки, впилась в его губы, уже после этого понимая, что она мечтала об этом слишком долго, и чуть не заскулила от этого внезапного осознания. Чувствуя, как он в ответ осторожно целует ее губы и едва проводит по ним кончиком языка, она выдохнула и расслабилась, позволяя ему быть главным. С каждым мгновением поцелуй становился все более обжигающим, и так не хотелось прерываться. Одна ее рука так и продолжала покоиться на границе ремня, в то время как другая пробралась в его волосы на затылке. Десятки отрывистых поцелуев жалили остро, словно рой пчел, но так правильно, так хорошо, так желанно. Спустя недолгое время, показавшееся им блаженной вечностью, они, все же, к великому своему сожалению, вспомнили, что пока не одни, и с крайней неохотой оторвались друг от друга. Едва открыв глаза, Давина тут же встретилась с внимательным и крайне довольным взглядом Кола, который выглядел как тысяча довольных слонов. И следом внезапно обнаружила, что прижалась к нему просто неприлично близко, а отступлению совсем не способствовали его руки, держащие ее хоть и нежно, но, все равно, мертвой хваткой.  
  
      Исхитрившись таки выкрутиться из цепких рук, Давина развернулась и гордым и уничижительным взглядом оглядела Кейт, которая, надо сказать, не выглядела ни расстроенной, ни смущенной. Разве что немного удивленной. Скорее, она больше напоминала человека, который нашел себе подопытного хомячка и теперь доволен результатами лабораторных исследований. И вот это уже Давине не нравилось. Она не любила, когда на ней проводили эксперименты. Кроме того, Кейт вела себя, словно хозяйка здесь она, с чувством оглядев комнату и с удобством расположившись в кресле. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и она потребует подать ей обед. Громко фыркнув, Давина схватила лежавший недалеко блокнот с карандашом и, забравшись с ногами в самый угол дивана, начала что-то сердито черкать.  
  
      Пронаблюдавший всю эту сцену Кол решил пока не заморачиваться и изволил обратить внимание на Кая, который все это время был просто сама непосредственность. Успев откуда-то стащить пирожные, сейчас он активно жевал и с детским любопытством в глазах следил за всем, что происходит.  
  
      — Кай, ты опять что-то задумал?  
  
      — Ей пришла в голову наиглупейшая мысль, что я ей не нравлюсь.  
  
      — Познавательно. Ты хоть вопрос-то мой слышал? — не особо дожидаясь ответа, Кол кинул ему найденные ключи от машины, которые Кай, как ни странно, поймал с первой попытки. — Надеюсь, ты ее не разобьешь. Я на мотоцикле.  
  
      Давина заинтересованно подняла голову, оторвавшись на секунду от своей рефлексии.  
  
      — У тебя есть мотоцикл?  
  
      Заметив выражение его лица, Давина сразу поняла, что сморозила какую-то глупость.  
  
      — Я Майклсон. У меня есть все.  
  


***

  
  
      Добравшись до родного дома, Кол сразу же нос к носу столкнулся со старшим братом.  
  
      — Ты опять ездил без шлема.  
  
      — А ты — капитан очевидность, Финн.  
  
      Финн мученически закатил глаза. Он, в общем-то, ничего от Кола нового и не ожидал, но каждый раз надеялся, что самый младший брат, наконец, повзрослеет и перестанет напоминать своим поведением бешеного дикобраза, разбрасывающего свои колючки во все стороны.  
  
      — Кол, ты дважды попадал в больницу после аварий. Мы с Беккой и Клаусом вокруг твоей реанимации круги наматывали, Финн и Элайджа себе места не находили, даже отец, да Кол, наш яростный папочка, и тот рвал и метал, готовый сделать все, лишь тебя не потерять, — Фрейя появилась неожиданно, откуда-то сбоку. Приблизившись, крепко обняла брата, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия и, отстранившись, жадно осмотрела его лицо, словно вознаграждая себя за длительное отсутствие в его жизни. — Я не могу тебя заставить. Это ни у кого не получится. Но хотя бы не гоняй. Я не хочу оказаться в мире, где тебя не будет.  
  
      — О, сестрица, да ты стареешь, такую речь толкнуть, — Кол внезапно осознал, как сильно скучал. Ему по-прежнему не нравилось, что отец едва ли не угрозами заставил его приехать, да и сам прием словно надевал на него тяжелые оковы, но Кол слишком долго не виделся с семьей, чтобы не радоваться просто встрече с ними. Даже с Финном, с которым они уже некоторое время дружно друг друга не понимали и поэтому мало общались. Мешали ли этому несколько лет разницы в возрасте, во время которых успело очень многое измениться, или они по умолчанию были слишком разные, но результата это не меняло. Они никогда не ругались и даже неплохо общались, но и слишком тесной связи между ними сейчас не было. И это были чуть ли не самые непоколебимые отношения Кола в семье, если не считать Фрейю, которая давным-давно заняла место самой внедренной в дела Кола среди всех родственников и с тех пор ни разу никому не уступала свое место.  
  
      Вот и теперь, встретившись со старшей сестрой, Кол подумал, что ему очень надо с ней поговорить.  
  
      Перекинувшись еще парой слов с вечно хмурым Финном, которого снова пыталась расшевелить Фрейя, Кол таки вошел в дом, от блеска и лоска которого давным-давно отвык. Всюду сверкали вспышки фотокамер репортеров, жаждущих сенсаций.   
  
      Где-то в толпе людей Кол неожиданно для себя выцепил Бонни, которая выглядела весьма хмурой, но решил пока к ней не подходить, благо, что тут же к нему подскочила радостная Бекка и потащила куда-то в сторону.  
  


***

  
  
       _«Я не люблю тебя…»_  
  
      Бонни по-прежнему пребывала не в духе. Она прекрасно держала себя в руках, улыбалась всем и все так же восхитительно танцевала. Только почему-то с каждым днем все больше хотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой. А еще эти чертовы сны, от которых хотелось уже начать выть. Там он был ей жутко нужен, и она звала его, вот только он только насмешливо улыбался и оставлял ее в одиночестве. А еще повторял ее собственные слова, и почему-то это было обидно.  
  
      _«Оставь меня в покое…»_  
  
      Она уже даже замену ему нашла, искренне думая, что хороший, спокойный, умный парень с легкостью сможет вытеснить из ее мыслей так некстати поселившегося там Кая, только вот она даже имя его запомнить до сих пор не могла, то ли Джон, то ли Джек, то ли вообще Дженим. А еще с ним было скучно, и где-то в голове постоянно слышался голос Кая, который ехидно комментировал все подряд, начиная от его одежды, заканчивая жестикуляцией. И этому голосу совсем ничего не нравилось.  
  
    _«Это ничего не значило…»_  
  
      Она так хотела всех вокруг убедить — тот поцелуй совсем ничего не значил, всего лишь дурное влияние алкоголя, и ей совсем не понравилось; жаль только, саму себя убедить не получалось. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, она вновь ощущала на губах его поцелуй. Страстный, безудержный, раскрывающий темные уголки ее души с самыми тайными желаниями. Она не была готова заглядывать так далеко, и это ее напугало. А напуганная Бонни сама не знала, что творила. И она правда в тот момент считала, что все делает правильно. Только те участки кожи, которых успели коснуться его ладони, до сих пор горели сильнее огня, требуя нового прикосновения.  
  
      _«Как тебя выносит твоя семья, тебя, самонадеянного, наглого, никчемного…»_  
  
      Жаль, что Кай оказался наркотиком, на который она успела подсесть. И ее ломка с каждым днем все больше увеличивалась, и она ждала. Звонка, внезапной встречи, чего угодно. Вот только он почему-то больше не звонил. И так хотелось его найти и покусать. В абсолютно прямом смысле. Чтобы на всем его теле остались отметины. Чтобы насытиться и выкинуть, наконец, из головы. Но он все равно не шел!  
  
       _«Ты мне не нужен, Кай…»_  
  
      Бонни знала, чей это прием. И сначала даже не хотела идти, опасаясь, что Кол притащит за собой Кая, но… чертова ломка, прикрывающаяся наивной мыслью, что она просто хочет показать Каю, что без него ей лучше. Измучившись от вынужденной голодовки, она приняла приглашение Джона. Или Джека. Который путем долгих воспоминаний оказался Джорджем. Бонни по-прежнему не утруждала свою память запоминанием чьего-то имени, пока там основательно обосновался Паркер.  
  
      И теперь девушка слушала какой-то рассказ своего спутника, но совершенно не слышала, выглядывая кого-то в толпе, успешно убеждая себя, что ей просто интересно найти кого-нибудь знакомого. И, в общем-то, обмануть себя получилось. Через десять минут поисков она наткнулась на Кэролайн, быстрым шагом приближающуюся к ней сквозь ворох приглашенных.  
  
      — Эй, Бонни! Как я рада тебя видеть! — Кэролайн мельком оглядела парня Бонни, но, придя к логичному итогу, тут же забыла про него. — Хоть кто-то знакомый. А то меня Тайлер притащил, сам куда-то свалил, и мне теперь скучно.  
  
      Интриганка Кэролайн снова лукавила, прекрасно понимая — Бонни нет вообще никакой необходимости знать, что они с Тайлером оказались тут при помощи Кола, который просто выполнял свое обещание. И уж точно ей не надо знать, что именно Кэролайн снова настучала Каю, что Бонни будет тут, чем и заставила его явиться.  
  
      — Привет. А ты больше никого из наших знакомых не видела? — Беннет не особо хотелось показывать свою заинтересованность, но язык уже работал вперед мозга.  
  
      Сочувственно посмотрев на подругу, Кэролайн покачала головой, но, быстро сориентировавшись, отбила ее у Джорджа и отослала его подальше, следом возвращаясь к разговору.  
  
      — Кая ищешь?  
  
      — Почему обязательно Кай? Я просто. Гипотетически.  
  
      — Да. По тому, как у тебя бегают глаза, я так и поняла.  
  
      — Кэролайн, между мной и Паркером ничего нет. И быть не может, — уверенный тон, и почти можно поверить, вот только взгляд все равно выдает.  
  
      Кэролайн закатила глаза, поражаясь упрямству Бонни. Даже уставшая и измученная своей гордостью, она не желала признаваться в собственной беспомощности перед каким-то парнем. Пусть даже и чертовски обаятельным.  
  
      Выпивая уже третий бокал шампанского, которое постоянно разносили по залу, Бонни все же нашла, что искала. Но то, что она увидела, ей ни капельки не понравилось.  
  
      Болтающая Кэролайн резко замолкла посреди предложения, заметив, как напряглась подруга и, посмотрев в ту же сторону, тут же оценила месть коварного Кая, который очень не любил, когда его отвергают.  
  
      Кай целовал какую-то блондинку самозабвенно, чувственно, крайне увлеченно, вот только, закрывая глаза, он видел совсем другую девушку. Ту, которая смотрела на него в упор и очень сильно злилась, но пока никак не могла понять, на кого именно. Все сложилось именно так, как она хотела. Кай оставил ее в покое, вот только совсем непонятно, если все хорошо, почему же тогда так хочется крушить все вокруг? А в голове так и кружатся собственные слова.  
  
       _«Найди себе кого-нибудь и отстань от меня!!!»_  
  
      Оторвавшийся наконец от губ Кейт Кай улыбнулся, заметив боковым зрением нахмурившуюся Бонни. Его план начался довольно неплохо. Ревнующая Беннет — половина успеха.  
  
      — Ты отлично целуешься. Вот только важный вопрос. Кого ты сейчас целовал: меня или ее? — блондинка улыбалась и, старательно играя, льнула к Каю ближе.  
  
      — Ты правда хочешь услышать ответ, или не будем травмировать твое самолюбие?  
  
      Хищная, ничего не значащая улыбка, но для окружающих они выглядели совершенно счастливыми.  
  
      Но тут объявили выход хозяев дома, и Каю с Кейт пришлось отойти к стене. И так получилось, что они оказались рядом с Кэролайн и Бонни. Кэролайн незаметно показала Каю большой палец и продолжила морально успокаивать Бонни. Которая стояла, до боли сжав пальцы в кулаки так, что ногти впивались в кожу ладоней, и думала о словах Кэролайн. Наверное, она и вправду слишком привыкла. Вот только что с этим делать? От мыслей ее отвлекла картина на лестнице, где стояли младшие Майклсоны. От удивления она даже вцепилась в руку Кая, чем немало его удивила.  
  
      — О. Мой. Бог. У меня что, со зрением плохо? Кол и Клаус разговаривают? Не дерутся, разговаривают? Это не к добру. Грядет апокалипсис.  
  


***

  
  
      Кол все еще был недоволен. Градус злости значительно снизился, но теперь он хотел удрать домой к Давине, которая определенно могла усмирить всех его личных демонов.  
  
      — А нам что, обязательно с Клаусом надо стоять рядом?  
  
      — Кол, вот что ты как индюк, столько времени щеки дуешь? — Клаусу, так же, как и Колу, было строжайше запрещено показывать зубы, но спокойно и без разборок молчать — это не для них.  
  
      — Действительно, чего это я? Ты чуть не лишил меня всего, что мне было нужно, и все еще спрашиваешь, почему?  
  
      — О, нет. Они опять. И почему я родился в этой семье? — Финн трагически вздохнул, и вся семья подобралась на всякий случай поближе к импульсивным братьям. Фрейя и Ребекка встали по обе стороны от них, держа за запястье, незримо успокаивая. При этом все семейство исхитрялось улыбаться и поддерживать вежливое выражение лица, что для людей, знающих истинные не самые легкие отношения внутри семьи, выглядело довольно пугающе.  
  
      Недовольно оглянувшись на Финна, младшие братья тут же ощерились.  
  
      — Вероятно, у тебя создается впечатление, что мы тут все в восторге.  
  
      — У меня создается впечатление, что вы оба — позор семьи.  
  
      Кол, готовый к подобным высказываниям в свой адрес, безразлично фыркнул, хотя и злобно зыркнул в сторону Финна, а вот еще более несдержанный Клаус попытался двинуться к старшему брату, но был остановлен Элайджей.  
  
      — Никлаус, спокойней. Финн, ты с ними поаккуратней, это они просто дружить не умеют, а дружить против кого-то всегда было в их крови. Хотя, если хочешь их наконец объединить, то лучше продолжай.  
  
      — Молодец, Элайджа. Мало того, что тебе на меня плевать, так натрави еще нас с Клаусом на Финна. Чего бы и нет, собственно.  
  
      Элайджа осуждающе посмотрел на Кола, мысленно обозвав его глупым мальчишкой и искренне не понимая, почему он до сих пор с ними всеми возится. Ничего не отвечая на выпад, он просто начал спокойно приводить в порядок и без того идеально сидящий костюм.  
  
      — Три, три, Элайджа, авось дотрешься до чего-нибудь умного, — Клаус с ехидной улыбкой оглянулся на брата и вновь вернулся к Колу. — Если бы кто-то не творил неведомую никому хрень, все было бы нормально.  
  
      — Все было бы нормально, если бы кто-то имел неплохую такую привычку делится своими планами, если они касаются напрямую меня. А еще лучше, вообще не лезть не в свое дело!  
  
      — Не свое дело? Это дело моей семьи! И я буду защищать свою семью!  
  
      — Побольше пафоса, Клаус. Все еще недостаточно. Семью? А я кто? Приблудный мальчишка с соседней улицы?  
  
      — Ты — идиот. Но, даже несмотря на это, ты еще и мой брат, которого я всегда буду оберегать, даже если ты сопротивляешься. Как бы ты себя не вел, ты все еще мне нужен, — Клаус продолжал улыбаться и казался абсолютно расслабленным, но Ребекка, которая все еще успокаивающе касалась его руки, почувствовала напряжение, расходящееся от брата.  
  
      — Вот теперь — норма пафоса на сегодня достигнута. Поздравляю. Брат? Серьезно? А к копам меня зачем? — голос уставший, словно Колу уже до смерти все надоело. — Будь твоя воля, ты бы меня в клетку посадил, чтобы я не сбежал никуда, это я знаю, но за что так, Клаус? Ладно хоть Элайджа спустя время очнулся и заинтересовался, куда это подевался надоедливый мальчишка, который все время мешался под ногами!  
  
      — Даже не буду спрашивать, почему нельзя просто сказать «спасибо» и на этом успокоиться.  
  
      — Да брось, Элайджа. Это для Ника ты сделаешь все что угодно. Он ведь наш наследный принц. Ему прощается все, что бы он ни сделал. Я-то, по сравнению с ним, просто исчадие ада, — и снова яд в голосе, прикрывающий старую обиду.  
  
      — Считаю священным долгом сообщить — Элайджа, узнав о выкрутасах Клауса, долго и нудно его ругал. Я даже не подозревала, что существуют такие изощренные ругательства, — Фрейя на секунду перестала наблюдать за отцом, который, судя по всему, уже замучился делать вид, что его интересует пафосная речь жены, и посмотрела на братьев.  
  
      Они все так же напрягались в присутствии друг друга, готовые к прыжку, но, по всей видимости, пик кипения прошел, а до точки невозврата они, к счастью, добраться не успели. Для уставшей от их ссоры семьи это уже было грандиозным поводом для радости.  
  
      К всеобщему восторгу выступление четы Майклсон вскоре закончилось, и дети этой самой четы, напоследок еще раз друг на друга огрызнувшись, тут же разбежались в разные стороны, не до конца уверенные, что смогут удержать себя в руках. Гнев поутих, но трудные горячие характеры так никуда и не делись.  
  
      Еще полчаса спустя Кол с горящими глазами подскочил к Бонни, которая опрокидывала очередной бокал с шампанским, пытаясь выбросить из головы воркующего Кая с какой-то глупой блондинкой.  
  
      — Срочно нужно улепетывать. Не видела Кая?  
  
      Бонни была бы гораздо больше счастлива видеть Майклсона, если бы он не выдрал у нее из рук бокал прямо во время глотка, по пути окатив ее шампанским.  
  
      — И тебе привет. Что? Пожар, потоп, Армагеддон? Ты опять что-то сделал? При чем тут Кай? Куда ты его втянул?  
  
      — Слишком много вопросов. Мне было скучно, и я не сдержался. Кай мне помог. Надо рвать когти, пока не поздно. Все ясно?  
  
      Мысленно выругавшись на скуку Кола, резко протрезвевшая Беннет отправилась на поиски слишком мстительного Паркера. Нашелся он быстро, и он снова целовался со своей белобрысой, что совсем не улучшило настроения Бонни. Но, взяв себя в руки, она оттащила его за шею, слегка позволив поцарапать ногтями.  
  
      — Ты мне все еще не нравишься, и ничего не изменилось. Но я знаю, что может сотворить Кол, когда ему скучно, и чем все может закончиться. Так что бери свою выдру и брысь отсюда!  
  
      С довольным выражением лица Кай хотел что-то ответить, но тут где-то раздался глухой грохот. И все было бы ничего, если бы не последующий возглас Клауса.  
  
      — Ко-о-о-о-ол! Иди-ка сюда, чертов братец.  
  
      Оглянувшись на виновника внезапного «торжества», Бонни увидела крайне счастливого Кола, которому, по всей вероятности, резко стало очень весело. Во всяком случае, других причин так улыбаться пока не наблюдалось. Но тут же он вспомнил, что пора бы удалиться, пока рука возмездия в виде старших братьев не настигла его, и куда-то исчез.  
  
      — Вот теперь и вправду весело.  
  
      Довольный собой Кай тоже решил последовать примеру друга и, схватив Бонни под руку, потащил ее за собой. Кейт последовала за ними, не нуждаясь в излишнем приглашении.  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

      — Здравствуй, мама. Я, наконец-то, пришла.  
  
      Давина медленно подошла к серому памятнику и с тихим вздохом села рядом, облокотившись спиной о могильный камень.  
  
      — Прости, совсем замоталась. Ну, знаешь — работа, заботы, папа. Не волнуйся за него, в больнице говорят — осталось совсем немного, — девушка провела ладонями по лицу и, оглянувшись, улыбнулась. — А теперь у меня есть мои девочки. Марсель. Папа снова будет рядом. А еще есть Кол. Кол… — Давина тихо выдохнула, взглянув с улыбкой куда-то в небеса. — Мамочка, я влюбилась в него. Поверь, я знаю всё, что ты бы сказала мне сейчас. Его семья слишком богата и не могла заработать такие деньги честно. А он один из них, и, следовательно, умеет лгать и предавать. Просто, знаешь, мне все равно. Кэролайн права: сейчас я бы уже и тебя не послушала. Только не обижайся, мам. Я тебя очень люблю, и твои советы всегда были так кстати, но мама, — Давина на секунду запнулась и закрыла глаз, воспроизводя в сознании так бережно хранимый образ улыбающейся матери и позволяя двум одиноким слезинкам сбежать вниз по лицу, — я выросла, — резко открыла глаза и с печалью в голосе продолжила: — А тебя больше нет. Прости, я не могу прислушиваться к призракам прошлого. И, вообще, давно разучилась слушать чьи-то советы. А еще я заметила одну закономерность: те, кого я больше всего люблю, всегда пытаются меня оставить. Ты. Папа. Тим. Калеб. Друзья. Хотя, папу я все же надеюсь вернуть назад. Так что, даже если ты и против — это уже не важно. Я потеряла слишком многих, и отдавать еще и Кола не собираюсь. Он мой, мама! Он только мой и никому его не отдам, — снова улыбнулась, откинувшись и касаясь затылком камня. — Слишком много про него говорю, да? Кажется, у меня идея фикс. Не волнуйся, мам. С нами все будет хорошо. Мы со всем справимся, вот только папу, извини, я тебе пока не уступлю. Подожди еще. Он пока мне здесь нужен. Эгоистично, зато честно. Я скучаю по вам, мам. Безумно скучаю.  
  
      Она еще долго сидела рядом с серым камнем, глядя на то на безоблачное небо, то на землю под ногами. Рассказывала о своей жизни, подругах, просто какие-то обрывочные новости. Все, что приходило в ее голову. Но время вышло: утерев рукавом незаметные дорожки слез, она поднялась на ноги, и, последний раз взглянув на место последнего приюта ее матери, отправилась прочь с территории кладбища. В конце концов, она все еще жива, и призраки в ее жизни имеют строго ограниченное количество времени.  
  


***

  
  
      Добравшись до квартиры поздней ночью, Давина первым делом забралась в душ — смывать усталость дня. Вытираясь после всех водных процедур и думая обо всем, произошедшем за день, она заметила оставленную здесь рубашку Кола. Подчиняясь проснувшимся где-то внутри инстинктам, она надела ее на себя; взглянув в зеркало, хитро улыбнулась. Белая рубашка выгодно оттеняла загар Давины, контрастируя с ее черным бельем. Застегнувшись и что-то решив для себя самой, она вышла из ванной и направилась прямым ходом в комнату Кола, который уже мирно спал самым счастливым сном основательно нахулиганившего ребенка. Задержавшись на секунду в дверях, Давина прошла к самой кровати и присела на корточки у изголовья, внимательно глядя на спящего парня и давая себе последние пару секунд для отступления, которые быстро прошли. Мысленно махнув на все рукой, она забралась к нему под одеяло и подобралась поближе к горячему боку. Поудобнее устроила голову на его плече, укладывая руку посреди его груди, и довольно выдохнула, засыпая под размеренное дыхание над головой. Почувствовала сквозь сон, как Кол заворочался, устраиваясь удобнее и обнимая ее, и заснула крепче, довольно пробормотав что-то себе под нос.  
  
      Проснувшись следующим утром, Кола Давина в кровати не обнаружила, но, судя по звукам, он был где-то рядом. Решив не торопиться, она неспешно потянулась, вытягиваясь всем телом и не замечая замершего в дверях Кола, плотоядным взглядом глядевшего на девушку, на которой рубашка задралась выше всех норм приличия. Проснувшись с ней рядом, он был удивлен, но тем не менее, весьма доволен. Если он все понял правильно, то этот день обещал быть одним из лучших. Вряд ли Давина выбирала этот день специально, так что судьба, по всей видимости, решила его наградить. И теперь, не желая ее рассердить, он тихонько вышел из комнаты, давая ей время собраться с мыслями.  
  
      Медленно и основательно выполнив все свои утренние процедуры, Давина уверенным шагом направилась в гостиную, где рассчитывала найти Кола, который имел привычку по утрам там пить кофе. Там он и обнаружился. Стоял, облокотившись на спинку дивана. Словно ждал. Встретившись глазами, оба почувствовали мелькающие между ними искры нетерпения.  
  
      — Это ответ?  
  
      Кол был серьезен. Непривычно. Словно ему правда было очень важно. Если бы он как обычно ухмылялся и смотрел насмешливо — было бы проще. Он показывал свое истинное лицо редко. Только тем, кто правда был ему важен, и она об этом знала; а значит, она не ошиблась.  
  
      Уверенным шагом приблизившись, все так же не отводя от него взгляда, произнесла, совершенно не сомневаясь:  
  
      — Игра окончена. Я сдаюсь.  
  
      Давина ощутила чужие губы на своих губах, едва успев договорить. Поцелуй жаркий, но, в тоже время, как самая услаждающая жажду вода. Он аккуратно держал ее лицо в своих ладонях, ощущая ласковые руки на своей спине. Не отрываясь от таких нежных и желанных губ, он провел языком по кромке зубов, чувствуя, как она в ответ пытается перехватить инициативу и стать главной, делая поцелуй более страстным. Но в самый разгар они услышали звонок в дверь, и Давина рассмеялась прямо в губы Кола.  
  
      — Нет, Майклсон, это уже даже не смешно.  
  
      С неохотой отстранившись от парня, Давина отправилась убивать гостей, для приличия все же натянув на лицо милую улыбку. Но сделать она ничего особенного не успела. Когда она открыла дверь, ее едва не снес бурный ураган под именем Ребекка, которая что-то радостно провизжала и унеслась куда-то в сторону Кола. Фрейя, пришедшая вместе с ней, снисходительно посмотрела ей вслед.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Давина. Не обращай внимания, Бекка второй день взбудоражена, — величественным шагом пройдя в квартиру и мельком оценив растрёпанный вид Давины, одетой в чужую рубашку, Фрейя последовала следом за сестрой. Саму слегка ошарашенную Давину, попытавшуюся что-то там сказать, никто особо не заметил.  
  
      Вошедшая в комнату последней, Давина увидела прелюбопытнейшую картину: Ребекка висела на Коле, в прямом смысле этого слова, злобно шипела, и, судя по всему, пыталась его придушить. При более близком осмотре, внезапно оказалось, что Ребекка просто поздравляла брата с днем рождения и слишком активно его обнимала. Фрейя, в отличие от сестры, убить брата не пыталась, но, после объятий и короткого поздравления, все же дала ему подзатыльник в рамках профилактики.  
  
      — Ауч! Это от Ника?  
  
      — Если предположить, что это сильно смягчённый вариант, то, в принципе, — да. Хотя папа был крайне счастлив. Давно не видела, чтобы он так хохотал, — Фрейя увидела три направленные на нее пары глаз. — А чего вы хотели? Ему тоже все надоело. В первую очередь наша матушка. А тут ты со своим взрывом! Там тако-о-ой вид, ты даже не представляешь. А с учетом того, что сам Клаус в тот момент имел неосторожность там оказаться…  
  
      — Ты что-то взорвал? — Давина с интересом подала голос.  
  
      — Ничего интересного, не бери в голову.  
  
      — Да? — поинтересовалась Ребекка. — А Ник клятвенно обещал тебя утыкать как ежа.  
  
      — Какой ранимый, — Кол, снова облокотившийся на свой диван, сделал просто потрясающе невинное выражение лица, — кто бы мог подумать.  
  
      — Он мог бы быть не таким ранимым, если бы ему не пришлось опять ходить с фингалом. Третий раз за месяц. Папа его пандой начал называть на радостях.  
  
      Давина совершенно не понимала отношений в семье Майклсон. Выросшая в атмосфере любви и заботы, она слабо могла представить весь масштаб трагедии их болезненных отношений, но разобраться в этом было интересно. Возможно, виноват в этом был Кол, которого ей хотелось понимать получше, а может, просто еще одно проявление ее упрямого характера. Так или иначе, но наблюдать за разговорами их семьи было довольно забавно. Во всяком случае, с участием этих трех представителей, с которыми Давина успела вполне неплохо познакомиться. С Фрейей она, конечно, была знакома только весьма поверхностно, но им было достаточно разговора накануне ночью в клубе, куда Фрейя, уставшая ждать, пока брат изволит их познакомить, явилась сама, распугав часть посетителей и рыкнув в сторону Марселя, желая лично убедиться — ни Колу, ни всей остальной семье ничего не угрожает. Общий язык они нашли практически тут же. Взрослая, властная, с силой и грацией в каждом своем движении, она одновременно была похожа на обоих младших родственников сразу и не похожа ни на кого. И она действительно исхитрилась понравиться Давине.  
  
      Незаметно уйдя в свои мысли, Давина как-то совсем не заметила прошедший мимо спор. Когда она вернулась в мир живых, внезапно оказалось, что они куда-то там идут. Опять. Кол совсем сильных восторгов по этому поводу не выражал, ибо, так же как и Давина, хотел провести хотя бы какое-то время немного по-другому, но и возражал тоже как-то не очень убедительно, в конце концов, не так уж и часто получалось собраться одновременно с обеими сестрами. Каждый раз, хоть одна, но куда-нибудь смывалась.  
  
      В итоге, сестры, наконец-то, испарились из квартиры, осчастливив своим уходом местных жителей. Давина тут же умчалась одеваться, но, как истинная женщина, все равно умудрилась собираться в два с половиной раза дольше, чем Кол, который никакой особой торопливости не проявил.  
  
      — Ну что, именинник, мы можем выдвигаться?  
  
      В ожидании, Кол спокойно читал книгу в гостиной. Отложив книгу в сторону, он взглянул на Давину. Одетая совсем просто, в джинсовый костюм, в его глазах она все же была неподражаема. Подойдя ближе, заправил выбившуюся прядь и приподнял ее лицо, держа за подбородок.  
  
      — Можем. Но время на контрольный поцелуй у меня еще осталось.  
  
      Приник к ее губам нежным, ласковым поцелуем. Едва ощутимо касаясь губами. Чувствуя, насколько ей этого мало, она сама потянулась ближе, вставая для удобства на самые кончики пальцев, целуя в ответ и млея от его близости.  
  


***

  
  
      Добравшись до ресторана, предусмотрительно закрытого Фрейей от других посетителей, Кол в первую очередь наткнулся на наблюдающую за Каем Бонни. Оставив Давину на попечение Ребекки, он подошел к ней, присаживаясь рядом на диванчик.  
  
      — Ты слишком долго была хорошей девочкой. Не дашь плохой Бонни того, что она хочет, получишь от нее по голове.  
  
      — Звучит шизофренично, — оглянулась на Кола, улыбнувшись, и, поднырнув ему под руку, положила голову ему на плечо. — А что делать, если не знаешь, чего хочешь?  
  
      — Я всегда знаю, чего хочу. И, уж тем более, — он обратил свой взор в сторону Давины, — кого я хочу. И ты тоже знаешь, — заметив, как она искривилась, не дал ей ничего ответить, перебив: — Не получится держать себя на привязи вечно.  
  
      — А если уже слишком поздно?  
  
      — Решай сама, Бонни. Но если ты хочешь его назад — дай ему хоть одну причину.  
  
      — А что будет потом?  
  
      — Какая, к черту, разница? Есть сейчас. Пользуйся, пока оно есть.  
  
      Разговор был прерван радостно заоравшим Каем, который наконец-то перестал ездить Фрейе по ушам, благополучно умудрявшейся смотреть на него с крайне вежливым видом, но при этом совершенно не слушать, сидя рядом с ним у барной стойки. Главный виновник терзаний Бонни и соучастник новой травмы Клауса рванул поздравлять друга, снося все на своем пути. Перелетев через пару стульев и притянув все взгляды собравшихся, все же добрался до Кола и, отряхнувшись, полез приносить свои самые искрение поздравления. И, глядя на него, Бонни действительно не понимала, что не так. В нем было сконцентрировано все, что она так не любила. Излишняя болтливость, циничность, наглость, никакого чувства такта… почему же тогда ее сердце начинало биться сильнее в его присутствии, каждый раз предавая ее?  
  
      И когда пару часов спустя Ребекка, пожелавшая играть в фанты, загадала Бонни медленный танец с Каем, она поняла, что попала. Выйдя на площадку и коснувшись протянутой ей руки Кая, она почувствовала пробежавший по руке ток. Ей хотелось запретить ему касаться ее, смотреть так внимательно в глаза. Желала немедленно остановить танец и, одновременно, чтобы он продолжался вечно. Ощущая его руку на своей талии, она вспоминала, как он ее целовал, и губы от одних только воспоминаний горели огнем. Он был на удивление молчалив и вежлив, что выбивало из колеи, ей хотелось снова ее Кая. Вредного и ехидного, чтобы он вновь болтал, раздражая ее. Но он упрямо молчал с ней. Только взгляд остался прежним. И весь мир для нее в эти несколько минут поместился в его глазах. И этого мира было ей мало. Умудрившись обмануть саму себя — попала в плен, и в голове ее сейчас — своя музыка. Ему. О нем.  
  
      Когда закончилась музыка, она отскочила от него как ошпаренная, тут же ощущая холод на коже, где были его ладони. Кай коварно улыбнулся. Он видел, как во время танца ее тело трепетало от его прикосновений, как она завороженно смотрела на него. Что могло быть лучше? Наказавшая сама себя, она оказалась для него еще более лакомым кусочком, чем раньше, и когда он закончит свою маленькую сладкую месть — они оба будут достаточно вознаграждены.  
  
      Тем временем, пока Кай провожал немного ошарашенную Бонни до ее места, Давина, почувствовавшая, что ей грозит очередное желание от Ребекки, тоже пожелала уйти танцевать, захватив за собой еще и Кола.  
  
      — Почему ты мне не сказал? — прошептала она в тот момент, когда он положил руки ей на талию.  
  
      — Как-то не было подходящего момента, — он ухмыльнулся, глядя, как она облизывает губы. — Согласись, было бы немного глупо, если бы я как-нибудь с утра разбудил тебя сообщением, что скоро мне двадцать шесть, и я требую себе поздравление.  
  
      Давина поджала губы, но ничего не ответила, предпочитая растворится в ощущениях.  
  
      Они медленно двигаются под музыку. В этот раз это спокойный танец без резких движений, словно все, что им так желанно — в их руках. Она проводит ладонями по его плечам, чувствуя покой в его руках.  
  


♫And all I have to do is hold you  
There’s a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you♫

  
  
      Она отстраняется, все так же держа его за руку, поворачивается к нему спиной и буквально пару секунд спустя, сделав пару движений, она вновь отходит. Но как только она оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, едва держась за него кончиками пальцев, он тут же притягивает ее назад, крепко обхватывая за талию, и они вновь замедляются.  
  
      — Ты ведь не отпустишь меня, да?  
  
      — Моя девочка. Сама догадалась, — он снова крайне собой доволен. — Даже не пытайся уйти, Давина.  
  
      Они касаются друг друга лбами и улыбаются. Давина умиротворенно закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливой, и трется об его нос своим.  
  


♫And nobody knows you like I do  
’Cause the world they don’t understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands♫

  
  
      Музыка закончилась, и они вновь вернулись в их довольно специфичную компанию. Ребекка все еще что-то мудрила, желая еще кому-нибудь что-нибудь загадать, подскакивая на своем месте и что-то зазывно выкрикивая, а Бонни общалась вполне мирно с Каем, чем крайне удивила Давину. Они сидели рядом, и Бонни даже порой мило улыбалась, но все же смотрела на него весьма настороженно. Фрейя, как всеобщая няня, следила за всеми одновременно, гоняла персонал ресторана и созерцала все со спокойствием Будды. И она же всех согнала с насиженных мест.  
  
      — Пойдемте гулять? Здесь становиться скучно.  
  
      Возмутившаяся таким решением компания попыталась выразить протест и устроить стихийный митинг, Кай, как главный бунтарь, даже попытался залезть на диван, а оттуда на стол, чтобы пошуметь там, но был утянут на пол, а затем посажен остывать поближе к бару. Но Фрейя на то и была Майклсон, что решений своих не меняла и силами убеждений, шантажа и перетягиваний на свою сторону родственников, весь народ был выдворен на улицу и отправлен проветриваться.  
  
      Разошлись они только к ночи, но Кая, завалившегося-таки в квартиру, удалось вытурить только еще полтора часа спустя. Когда, наконец, Давина едва ли не пинками отправила жующего и что-то бубнящего парня за дверь, в доме резко стало очень тихо. Обернувшись, она увидела Кола, облокотившегося на стену и внимательно на ней наблюдающего.  
  
      — Ну что, золотая рыбка. Выполнишь три моих желания?  
  
      — И чего же желает мой повелитель? — она медленно приближалась к нему, хитро улыбаясь.  
  
      — Начнем пожалуй, с поцелуев, — откинул волосы ей за плечи, — если ты не против.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты был этот год хорошим мальчиком. Жаль, я не могу это проверить, — потянулась еще ближе, не оставляя между ними никакого расстояния.  
  
      — У тебя есть все время мира, чтобы в этом убедиться, — выдыхает еле слышно, уже в самые губы.  
  
      Он целует ее медленно, почти мучительно сладко. Словно пробуя свое самое любимое лакомство, засасывая сначала нижнюю губу, а следом долго-долго верхнюю. В какой-то момент ей надоедает его неторопливость, и она сама берет все в свои руки. Напирает, вторгается языком в его рот, изучает, наслаждаясь, и он улыбается сквозь поцелуй.  
  
      В какой-то момент она отстраняется и, взяв его за руки, ведет следом за собой, не отводя взгляда. Оказываясь в спальне, он видит даже в сумраке комнаты ее смущение и пытается остановить, не желая торопить, но она уже все решила сама. Схватив его руку, она едва ли не заставляет его расстегнуть ее куртку, и он принимает правила, скидывая куртку к ее ногам. Пробегаясь легкими поцелуями по ее лицу, отрывается на секунду, снимая с нее футболку. Наслаждается ответными поцелуями, поднимающимися от ремня джинс, следом за ее руками, снимающими его одежду. Добираясь до хоть какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности, у них окончательно выключается мозг от нежных ласк, и в сознании сплошной туман от осознания, что они вместе и принадлежат сейчас друг другу.  
  
      На секунду Давина пришла в себя, услышав звук молнии на джинсах, едва успела заметить, что они непонятно как и в какой момент добрались все же до кровати, и тут же издала восхищенный полуписк-полустон, глядя на почти раздетого возвышающегося над ней Кола. Ей хочется его касаться, кусать, облизывать, все что угодно, лишь бы обладать этим восхитительным телом. Лишь бы было понятно, что это тело для нее, ее, только ее. Она заставляет его лечь на спину и сама забирается сверху. Посасывает мочку уха, целует везде, где дотянется, пока руки живут собственной жизнью. Гладят, царапают, сжимают до белых следов на коже. Дурея и заводясь еще больше от ее активности, Кол отвечает ей тем же, и, не выдерживая, поворачивается, подминая под себя. Ласкает шею, медленно переходя к груди, облизывая и покусывая. Делает все страстно, но нежно. Отвлекает, лишая их обоих остатков одежды. Поцелуи — как крылья бабочек. Трепетные, расслабляющие. Выцеловывая внутреннюю поверхность бедра, возвращается обратно, чувствуя, как она начинает терять терпение. Устраивается удобнее между ее ног и снова видит в ее глазах безмолвное согласие без тени сомнений.  
  
      Он заглушает ее тихий стон боли своим поцелуем и замирает, позволяя привыкнуть, спустя какое-то время начиная движение. И весь мир вокруг исчезает, и нет ничего важнее них двоих. Ничего важнее сейчас, чем чувствовать ее ноги на своей спине, позволять сжимать свои плечи ногтями и скрадывать ее стоны и крики, которые прекраснее самой лучшей музыки.  
  
      Отвыкшая быть с кем-то, она совершенно не думает, что ей на следующий день идти на работу, где вряд ли получится скрыть следы бурной ночи, и абсолютно не важно, что кому-то что-то придется объяснять. Рядом с ним совсем ничего не важно. Только он. Только этот момент. Притягивая его к себе ближе, целует куда попало и чувствует его каждой клеточкой тела. Чувствует настолько, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются, стискивая его поясницу сильнее и заставляя двигаться резче.  
  
      Ощущая, как Давина начинает содрогаться в его руках, Кол практически сразу следует за ней. Его бьет мелкой дрожью, и он устало опускается на Давину, которая ласково взъерошивает его и без того растрепанные волосы. Перекатываясь на бок, он целует ее плечо и, взглянув в лицо, видит только безграничную радость. И это — лучший ему подарок.  
  
      На рассвете, когда ночной город наконец засыпает, а дневной еще не успевает проснуться, нежные лучи солнца обычно подглядывают за такими беспечными людьми. Вот и в этот раз у них получилось урвать кусочек чужой жизни. Двое молодых людей, прикрытые одним только легким одеялом, блаженно спали, убаюканные бесстыдной ночью. И вряд ли что-то могло сейчас нарушить их такой сладкий сон. А лучи бродили по их обнаженным уставшим телам и, кажется, даже они, ничего не понимающие в человеческом счастье, завидовали людям, глядя на эту пару…  
  


***

  
  
      Проснувшаяся раньше Кола Давина беспечно возилась на кухне, пританцовывая под музыку в наушниках, и никак не ожидала, что он подкрадется к ней совершенно бесшумно. Почувствовав руки на талии, она от неожиданности едва заметно вздрогнула, но тут же расслабилась, почувствовав подбородок на своем плече. Сама откинула затылок на его плечо и потерлась головой, получив поцелуй в висок в ответ, и едва не заурчала от блаженства.  
  
      Оторвавшись от незатейливой ласки Давины, Кол пристально осмотрелся и задал весьма интересующий его вопрос:  
  
      — У нас была буря?  
  
      Но, даже задавая насущные вопросы, он не отвлекался от нее. Вид Давины бесконечно его радовал: растрёпанная, в одной только его футболке, с горем пополам едва прикрывающей подтянутые бедра в кружевном белье, вся извозившаяся в муке — то еще прекрасное зрелище. Бессознательно забираясь рукой ей под футболку, почувствовал, как напрягаются ее мышцы в местах, где он ее поглаживал. А при воспоминании, как она извивалась ночью в его руках, в его глазах все темнело.  
  
      — Почти. Я пирожные готовила, — она внимательно огляделась вокруг себя и убедилась, что часть комнаты щедро посыпана белым порошком. — Увлеклась малость, да.  
  
      Развернувшись в его руках, протянула ложку джема ему на пробу, слегка промахнулась, извозив его губы, и решила все исправить самым логичным на данный момент для нее способом, а заодно и стереть эту довольную усмешку. Чуть коснувшись его губ своими и проведя по ним языком, она уже практически через секунду оказалась сидящей на столе, обнимая его при этом ногами за поясницу и страстно целуя. Решив, что вдоволь уже насладился губами, Кол коварно начал ее щекотать, довольно слушая заливистый смех пополам с неудачными попытками убедить его перестать. Извернувшись, Давина исхитрилась толкнуть его ногой в грудь и, глядя как он недовольно сделал рефлекторно несколько шагов назад, игриво заерзала на столешнице, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
      — Власть сбросить попыталась?  
  
      Увидев, как медленно, с животной грацией он возвращается к ней, Давина взвизгнула и, смеясь, бросилась убегать от него по комнатам. Трижды оббежав диван в гостиной, потоптавшись ногами по всем кроватям и сбив пару предметов обихода, она попыталась скрыться в ванной, но именно там он ее и настиг, запихнув в душевую кабину и включив воду. В тот момент, когда ей надоело мокнуть в одиночестве и призывать его к разуму, она исхитрилась крутануться и втянула Кола к себе. Сдаваться без боя по-прежнему не хотелось, и они продолжили друг друга поливать с визгами, фырканьем и смехом, с отплевыванием попадающей в рот воды.  
  
      — Кто главный? — он наконец-то смог захватить ее руки в плен и сломить все сопротивление, прижав к стене.  
  
      — Ты главный, — незаметно для себя, она начала говорить шепотом, но все так же улыбаясь.  
  
      Сытый, довольный, как мартовский кот, Кол был просто невообразим. Сияющие глаза, открытая улыбка, а еще голый торс, на котором кое-где виднелись ее личные отметины — это ли не кайф для нее?  
  
      — Я главный, — он хищно ухмыльнулся, смешно сморщив нос, и окинул ее взглядом, отчего она сглотнула, замечая, как потемнели вмиг его глаза.  
  
      Улыбки пропали с их лиц. Они перестали замечать все еще льющуюся воду, слишком внимательно глядя друг на друга. В какой-то момент, отпустив ее руки, он облизнул губы, глядя, как высоко поднимается грудь Давины от глубокого и взволнованного дыхания.  
  
      — Боюсь, тебе лучше сейчас уйти. Или я тебя уже не выпущу как минимум весь ближайший час.  
  
      Но она подняла на него лукавый взгляд, и он понял — сдержаться невозможно. Приникая поцелуем к ее шее, почувствовал, как она наклонила голову для лучшего ему доступа, и довольно улыбнулся куда-то ей в ключицу, забираясь руками под промокшую футболку. Чуть отстранившись, она сама потянулась к замку на джинсах и нетерпеливо их расстегнула, не забывая при этом себя корить за то, что она, наверное, слишком легкомысленна, но оторваться от него не было ни единого шанса.  
  
      Испытывая друг к другу просто непреодолимый голод, с каждым прикосновением они разжигали его только сильнее, а прошедшая ночь окончательно сожгла все предохранители. В который раз проводя руками по его груди и прижимая ближе к себе, она все также не могла поверить, что все это реальность. Что это действительно его губы скользят по ее обнаженному телу, которые, по ощущениям, успели исцеловать и исследовать каждый кусочек ее кожи, следом за вездесущими руками. И, в какой-то момент, она даже перестала понимать, сколько у него рук. Казалось, они были одновременно везде. Тревожили, ласкали, невероятно смущали и тут же следом успокаивали.  
  
      И от такой Давины Кола вело просто со страшной силой. На мгновения смущенная, но тут же сама напирающая, послушная, готовая к нему. Его. Уверенная в своих желаниях, но такая теряющаяся от собственной малоопытности, учащаяся практически тут же, подстраивающаяся под него, но не забывающая о себе. Все это сводило с ума. Тела двигались самостоятельно, лучше зная, что им нужно, и комнату наполняли ее тихие стоны и его рычание ей на ухо, отчего по ее телу пробегали мурашки.  
  


***

  
  
      К тому времени, когда Давина и Кэролайн пришли на тренировку, там во всю уже разгулялась Бонни. В гордом одиночестве. Крайне сосредоточенная, замкнувшаяся на какой-то своей мысли, она не обратила на девушек практически никакого внимания, мельком махнув им головой. Достаточно размявшись, Давина и Кэролайн присоединились к подруге, удивившись немного выбору композиции, но, в конце концов, какая разница, для тренировки годилось все, подо что можно было танцевать, не теряя тонуса.  
  
      Медленные плавные движения сменяются более быстрыми, но все такими же притягательными. Тренировочные танцы тяжело сравнивать с рабочими. Меньше импровизации, больше настоящих чувств, не говоря уже о исключительно тренировочных упражнениях. В какой-то момент девушки отвлекаются от заданной программы и начинают танцевать, как чувствуют. Более резко, но гораздо свободнее. На сцене, как правило, они работали поодиночке, но на тренировке они часто подстраивались под один танец, создавая общие связки и выстраивая линию движений, где каждая была со своим личным стилем и подачей. Даже двигаясь одинаково, они отличались друг от друга.  
  
      Устав наконец танцевать и выполнив, в конце концов, всю программу, девушки устало опустились на маты.  
  
      — Я познакомилась с самым обаятельным Майклсоном! — судя по тому, как выпалила это Кэролайн, она долго сдерживалась, но очень хотела рассказать.  
  
      — Что-то мне подсказывает — у нас разные представления об обаятельности, — Бонни тихо фыркнула себе под нос. — С моей-то версией ты уже давно знакома. Или до тебя долго доходит.  
  
      — Очень смешно, Бонни, — девушки засмеялись. — Нет, он правда очень такой… интересный. Заносчивый немного, но это не так уж и страшно. Поговорить есть о чем.  
  
      — Ты на него охоту решила объявить?  
  
      — Ну уж нет. Охотником должен быть мужчина. Я так, немного подстрекатель. Но, посмотрим, если он мне все-таки понравится, почему бы собственно и нет?  
  
      Давина в пол уха слушала разговор подруг и думала о своем. Проснувшись утром, иррационально ей мерещилось, что Кол сделает вид, как будто ничего не было, получив все, чего хотел, но он вновь разрушил ее опасения. Прошедшая ночь и это утро казались ей невозможным сном, если бы не приятная усталость в теле и все же оставленные кое-где несдержанным Колом следы. Впрочем, на удивление его отметины были аккуратны, словно он старался оставлять их не на самых видимых местах, так, чтобы о них знала только она. И глядя на отражение в зеркале, она видела себя совсем другой. Новая, с каким-то внутренним светом в глазах. Так странно. Но рассказывать подругам она не собиралась ничего. Пока это было только ее. Личное. Говорить об этом, объяснять и, возможно, даже оправдывать свои чувства и действия совсем не хотелось. Даже подругам. Хотелось оставить это только для себя. От размышлений ее оторвали все те же Бонни и Кэролайн.  
  
      — Кэролайн, мне нужна твоя помощь, — заявление было внезапным и оборвало речь Кэролайн посреди дороги.  
  
      — Я, конечно, всегда за любой кипиш, но можно поподробней?  
  
      В ответ Бонни значительно замялась, сама не веря в то, что собиралась сказать.  
  
      — Кай, — Кэролайн от неожиданности приподнялась на локтях и оглянулась на Бонни, но оговорившейся она не выглядела. — Я хочу себе назад Кая. Не знаю, что он сделал, но я по нему скучаю.  
  
      — Ух ты, девочка созрела. Ну наконец-то.  
  
      — Не наконец-то, просто мне бы всего один раз попробовать, понять, что он действительно — не мое. А то, что он смог меня приручить — ничего не значит.  
  
      — Ну конечно. Разумеется, — Кэролайн очаровательно улыбнулась и, поднявшись, подошла к зеркалу. — Обещаю помочь, но сегодня я занята. После тренировки у меня свидание. А потом работа. Но завтра с утра — я вся твоя, моя дорогая.  
  
      Включив следующий трек, Кэролайн протянула руку Бонни, помогая ей подняться. Давина успела вскочить сама, самостоятельно начиная двигаться. Тут же входя в привычный режим, девушки встают по обе стороны от нее, создавая свой собственный танец, поначалу медленный, чувственный. Впуская в душу каждую ноту, они растворяются в музыке, раскрывая свои тайные желания и чувства.  
  


***

  
  
      — У тебя слишком радостное настроение. Это странно.  
  
      Умудрившись все-таки поймать Кола на работе, что случалось не часто, Ребекка шустро подбежала к нему, обняв со спины и крайне удивилась, не встретив никакой попытки показательного сопротивления. Всерьез от нее он обычно не отбрыкивался, вполне доброжелательно относясь к подобным проявлениям сестринской любви, но считал обязанностью хотя бы поворчать ей на ухо по этому поводу, но в этот раз он мирно воспринял приветствие сестры, даже покрутив ее в ответ. Наблюдая, как старший брат привычно возится во внутренней системе безопасности фирмы, она вдруг заметила что-то знакомое в выражении его лица.  
  
      — Кол! Ты все-таки ее трахнул! — увидела, как он на нее зыркнул и поправилась: — Хорошо, хорошо. Она наконец-то тебе дала.  
  
      — Все равно — грубо, — не то, чтобы ему было не плевать, какими выражениями пользуется Ребекка, но настроение было подходящее. — Ты же девочка.  
  
      — Уже нет. Лет с шестнадцати.  
  
      — И-и-и-и-и, это был пример того, чего я не хотел знать о своей сестре. Не то, чтобы я был не в курсе, но озвучивать не было никакой необходимости.  
  
      Ребекка уселась на стол и засмеялась.  
  
      — Ну извини. Мэтт уехал на сборы, и теперь у меня недостаток секса. Боюсь, когда он вернется, изнасилую его до смерти.  
  
      — Это я знать тоже не очень хотел, — Кол по-прежнему смотрел только в монитор, не особо обращая внимания на сестру и отвечая скорее просто рефлекторно, в связи с чем вообще не интересовался, что за Мэтт и откуда он взялся.  
  
      — Ладно, не будем трогать мою личную жизнь, с ней я сама разберусь. Наверное, — Ребекка забавно наморщила лобик и заерзала от любопытства. — Ну Ко-о-о-о-ол. Просто скажи, да или нет?  
  
      Кол угукнул себе под нос, и Ребекка радостно хмыкнула.  
  
      — Еще один Майклсон пристроен. Любовь творит чудеса.  
  
      Кол наконец оторвался от наблюдения за только ему понятными программами и внимательно посмотрел на Ребекку. Он вполне справедливо считал, что младшей сестре пора перестать верить в сказки. Он был более приземлен и вообще слабо верил в любовь. В его жизни это чувство если и встречалось, то в очень искривленном виде. Самым ярким примером навсегда останутся его родители. Поженившиеся очень рано, в итоге они готовы были едва ли не порвать не только друг друга, а порой даже собственных детей. И, всегда помня об их скандалах, он не торопился в определении своих чувств, не имея при этом ни малейшего представления, что конкретно он испытывает к Давине. Симпатия, интерес, несомненно, желание, но уж точно не любовь. Здесь Ребекка ошибалась.  
  
      Увидев его скептический взгляд, Ребекка потупила взгляд. В своих выводах она не сомневалась. Возможно, чуть поторопилась, но она чувствовала, что Кол все равно к этому придет. Может, чуть позже, но итог ей казался совершенно очевидным.  
  
      — Бекс, не страдай ерундой, займись лучше работой. Сейчас сюда отец придет. Кто-то пытается взломать нашу систему безопасности. Упорно пытается.  
  
Ребекка с Колом серьезно переглянулись. Какие бы разногласия не терзали семью, но попытки пролезть на их территорию не сулили никому ничего хорошего и всерьез угрожали временным объединением семьи, что, в свою очередь, означало объявление кому-то войны. Что ж, младшие Майклсоны в ожидании главы семейства основательно прочувствовали приближение битвы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка:
> 
> Evanesence – My Immortal
> 
> бонкай: Fallulah - Give Us a Little Love
> 
> Колвина: Darren Hayes – Insatiable
> 
> тренировка: Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You


	9. Chapter 9

     Кол оказался тем еще собственником. Во всяком случае, Давине так казалось. Ранее подобных замашек она не замечала, но пара семейных встреч все поменяли, и Кол делал все, чтобы Давина осталась без работы. Совсем все. Уговаривал, убеждал, критиковал, соблазнял и саботировал ее выходы на работу любыми путями. Палку он пока не перегибал, но Давина чувствовала, что, еще чуть-чуть, и он просто запрет ее в квартире без малейшего шанса на выход.  
  
      Это было странно, и Давина была уверена — произошло нечто серьезное, что он начал так сходить с ума. Во всех остальных аспектах ее жизни он был совершенно спокоен, даже, скорее, пофигистично настроен. Его не волновало, где она проводит время днем, с кем встречается и с кем разговаривает. Давина даже провела эксперимент, сознательно флиртуя с одним из своих однокурсников, прекрасно зная, что Кол ее видит. И он повел себя абсолютно равнодушно, только ехидно улыбнулся, когда она наконец подошла к нему. Даже устроил разбор ошибок ее флирта, но не выразил масштабного недовольства по этому поводу. Слишком высокий уровень самоуверенности не позволял ему волноваться из-за чего-то подобного, но как только он слышал имя Марселя, Давина тут же ощущала, как накаляется воздух, и практически видела, как глаза Кола наливаются кровью.  
  
      В ходе недолгих ругательств, выяснилось — Кол не хотел отпускать ее конкретно к Марселю. Или в его клуб. Но почему его так внезапно замкнуло, все также оставалось непонятно. Он уворачивался от ответа всеми возможными способами и совершенно не желал говорить правду. Она была уверена, что все дело в семье Кола, но, что именно у них случилось — было неизвестно. В конце концов, в этом не совсем нормальном семействе могло случиться все что угодно, начиная от банального приступа ярости у Майкла, заканчивая небольшим местным Армагеддоном, устроенным Эстер, и к чему это могло привести, никто не мог предугадать. Хотя Давина точно знала, что пришлась не по душе миссис Майклсон.  
  
      Как-то раз ей довелось ответить спросонья на телефон Кола и выслушать крайне неприятную речь о том, что подобные ей не должны ни то, что трогать чужие телефоны, но даже оставаться до утра в постели своих клиентов. Сравнение со шлюхой Давине приходилось слышать не впервые, но неприятно было по-прежнему. Разумеется, ей хотелось нравиться семье Кола, но не настолько, чтобы молча глотать все наезды и обиды, так что Эстер тоже пришлось довольствоваться намеком, что мать из нее вышла не настолько хорошая, чтобы следить, кто спит в постели ее детей. Ответить на это Эстер ничего не успела, потому что Кол в этот момент отобрал телефон, но вряд ли ей это добавило любви к Давине.  
  
      Кол, к его достоинству, на отсутствие матери в своей жизни не жаловался, да и вообще предпочитал про нее не вспоминать, но Давине было достаточно того, что она узнала от Бонни и Кэролайн. Откуда об этом знала Кэролайн, было не совсем понятно, но она всегда знала все обо всех и рассказывала только то, что было достоверно установлено, так что Давина к Эстер тоже не сильно была расположена, и это делало все только хуже, даже несмотря на вечное своеволие Кола.  
  
      Идти против воли родителей было для него совершенной нормой, но становиться еще одной причиной для раздора в его семье Давине не очень хотелось, хотя тут она была практически бессильна. Особенно, если учесть, что и Эстер и, как выяснилось, Финн не были знакомы с Давиной лично и не любили ее просто в принципе, видя в ней угрозу для их монаршей семьи. Ей было любопытно, что думают остальные родственники Кола, но он ее убедил, что они все-таки поразумнее и выводов на основе имени и работы не делают. Хотя отец, кажется, тоже бурных восторгов не выражал, но пока молчал.  
  
      Так или иначе, было понятно, что взвился Кол из-за семьи. Но что именно такого произошло, никто вокруг не знал, и Давине только оставалось думать, что дело в ней, но когда она предположила это вслух, Кол тут же попытался ее разубедить. Почти получилось, но других поводов для неадекватного поведения не наблюдалось, что возвращало ее снова к этой версии. Но потом Давина думала о том, что вряд ли ее увольнение из клуба могло бы расположить к ней Эстер. И вряд ли мнение матери могло хоть сколько-нибудь волновать Кола. И она снова не понимала, что его так тревожит и как его успокоить. В том, что это не просто ревность — она была более чем уверена.  
  
      Но прямо сейчас он снова был спокоен. Давина с боем отстояла несколько дней отгулов, и пока Кола ничего не трогало, но она знала — это лишь затишье, и старалась провести с ним побольше времени, пока они снова не начали ругаться. Он не мог ей объяснить, почему психует, она не могла сказать, почему не может просто взять и уволиться. Не самое разумное поведение, но пока все было именно так.  
  
      И очередной вечер был осчастливлен неожиданно озаренной идеей Кэролайн, которой очень захотелось втянуть кого-нибудь в свои планы по сведению Бонни и Кая, не особо интересуясь, надо ли это кому-то кроме них самих.  
  
      — Кол, мне нужна твоя помощь!  
  
      Кэролайн, едва успев произнести фразу, заменившую ей приветствие, отодвинула с дороги немного подвисшего от такой наглости Кола и зашла в квартиру.  
  
      — И тебе привет, — ему только и осталось, что захлопнуть дверь и не дать ей ничего сказать. — Нет. Не знаю, что тебе там пришло в голову, но нет.  
  
      Кэролайн прицельно посмотрела на Кола, оценивая, есть ли шанс быстро и без проблем его убедить. Сделав какие-то свои выводы, она вздохнула и, заметив вышедшую Давину, смотрящую на их немую сцену с интересом, подскочила к ней.  
  
      — Давина, ты должна мне помочь! — в глазах Давины явно читалось, что она всем свои долги прощает, но согласна великодушно выслушать, даже несмотря на то, что за день устала и с гораздо большей радостью захватила бы где-нибудь пиццу, просто свалилась на диван смотреть какой-нибудь фильм, и чтобы ее при этом никто не трогал, и Кэролайн стала напирать сильнее. — Давина. Бонни — твоя подруга, ты ее любишь.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас она мне только нравится.  
  
      Мимо проходящий Кол кинул:  
  
      — А я ее вообще не люблю, она меня бедного еще в школе замучила, так что не трогайте меня.  
  
      Кэролайн взглянула на него своим профессиональным осуждающим взглядом, но ничего не сказала, обращая свой дар убеждения против Давины.  
  
      — В любом случае, ты хочешь, чтобы она была счастлива. Убеди Кола помочь и все, тебе сразу станет легче.  
  
      — Шантажистка, — она действительно слишком устала, чтобы спорить с вечно активной Кэролайн или выяснять что она задумала, так что Давина спокойно выдохнула и отправилась обращать Кола в веру Кэролайн. Или, во всяком случае, уговаривать его усмирить на время эту вечно верующую в добро и всемирную любовь. Насколько Давина знала, Бонни одобрила вмешательство неугомонной Кэролайн, так что она даже не раздумывала, насколько это все честно по отношению к самой Бонни.  
  
      Кол нашелся в спальне, он сидел за столом и перебирал негативы с фотографиями. По работе он снимал на цифровую камеру, но для себя — по-прежнему предпочитал пленку, находя в этом какое-то завораживающее действо, и мог часами сидеть в фотомастерской, проявляя фотографии и кайфуя от самого процесса.  
  
      — Ко-о-ол, — Давина хоть и была вполне в себе уверена, но не до конца пока понимала, с какого края подойти к этому упрямцу.  
  
      — Все равно нет. Пусть разбираются сами.  
  
      — Он твой друг.  
  
      — Пофиг.  
  
      — Она тоже твой друг. Еще более давний.  
  
      — Тем более пофиг. Если до нее снизошло озарение, что ей нужен Кай — флаг в руки, барабан на шею, — оторвался наконец от своих пленок и взглянул на Давину. — Я тут при чем?  
  
      — Молодец, быстро сообразил, чего Кэр надо, — Кол мотнул головой, выражая этим жестом все, что думает о «таинственных планах» Кэролайн. — А если сделка?  
  
      Кол продолжал молчать, заинтересованно смотря на Давину. Она подошла ближе и начала томно шептать ему на ухо.  
  
      — Если ты поможешь Бонни с Каем — я приготовлю все, что ты любишь, — шепот стал сопровождаться ласковыми движениями рук, но Кол все так же не подавал признаков капитуляции, — а потом сделаю все, что ты захочешь здесь, и буду любить тебя так, как тебе нравится.  
  
      — Звучит заманчиво, но до хорошего шантажиста тебе еще учиться и учиться, kjaereste.  
  
      — Шья… Чего?  
  
      Он засмеялся, но ничего не ответил.  
  
      — Неважно. В любом случае, если ты не согласишься добровольно, я запру тебя в квартире с Кэролайн и Каем. Не уверена, кто из вас кого победит, но ты знаешь, как это может быть страшно.  
  
      — Вот мы и перешли к угрозам, — он поднялся на ноги и развернулся, взглянув в смеющиеся глаза Давины. — Ты же не отстанешь, да? — она помотала головой, чувствуя, что ему не особо хочется спорить, и сопротивляется он скорее просто из врожденного чувства противоречия. — Черт с тобой, золотая рыбка, делайте, что хотите. Но сделка все равно в силе.  
  
      Она возмущенно вскрикнула, и Кол насмешливо прищурился. Ему определенно нравилось выводить ее на разные эмоции, она бывала такой разной и такой соблазнительной. Подошедшая к комнате Кэролайн так умилилась, что едва не начала хлопать в ладоши и подпрыгивать на месте. Давина все еще ничего не рассказывала, чего-то опасаясь и беспокоясь из-за их ссор, но Кэролайн не нужны были ее слова, было достаточно того, что она видела.  
  


***  
  
      Провести день в Центральном парке. Не такая уж и плохая это была идея, но Кол, просто из природного упрямства и вредности, язвил над всем подряд и никак не унимался. Кажется, у него было чересчур хорошее настроение. Хотя, не исключено, что он просто передышал свежего воздуха и теперь мучился от переизбытка кислорода в организме.  
  
      Впрочем, для их компании это было нормально, остальные тоже не отличались слишком логичным для окружающих поведением. Кэролайн фонтанировала идеями и все время лезла к кому-нибудь в чем-нибудь помогать и спорить, не забывая при этом контролировать еще пару десятков крайне важных дел с помощью телефона. Кол, глядя на нее, периодически насмешливо фыркал, отчего она смущалась, раздражалась, пыталась отбиться собственными едкими ответами, на время это даже помогало, но потом все повторялось.  
  
      Со стороны складывалось ощущение, что эти двое уже успели где-то вдвоем пересечься, и Кэролайн при этом что-то натворила, в результате чего она теперь была щедро осыпана его странными фразами, понятными только ей, но зато они наконец-то действительно нашли общий язык, а не только общих знакомых. Общались они итак неплохо, но только на уровне приятелей, зато теперь они обзавелись совместными темами, что со стороны смотрелось странно, но мило.  
  
      К счастью или, может, к сожалению, остальным было не до них. Бонни и Кай никак не могли понять, как им друг с другом разговаривать. Вернее, для Кая это не было проблемой. Он мог говорить сколько угодно, на крайне внезапные темы, но… Вряд ли можно было бы точно сказать, что творится в его голове. И все же они общались. Натянуто, с паузами, в которые влезали Кэролайн и Кол, одна тут же начинала всех куда-то тянуть, что-то делать и, как всегда, светилась всемирным счастьем, активно размахивая руками, а второй просто критиковал все, что видел, временами вспоминая про Давину.  
  
      Среди всей этой компании она вела себя тише всех. Даже тише Бонни, та хоть и не очень понимала, как себя вести и что делать, но развлекала себя вполне успешно и с шумом. Давина же, несмотря на внешнюю веселость, почему-то была напряжена. Словно каждую минуту ждала внезапного удара под дых. На первый взгляд все было отлично: Кол рядом и даже относительно спокоен, отец, судя по всему, шел на поправку, хоть и очень медленно. Спустя столько времени даже это было невероятным чудом. С друзьями все в порядке, несмотря на их вечные заморочки на ровном месте, и, кажется, все хорошо, но тревога в душе с каждым ударом сердца становилась все сильней.  
  
      Они неспешно прогуливались вдоль искусственного озера Жаклин Кеннеди Онассис. В перерыве от битвы за примирение Кая и Бонни и от странных комментариев Кола, Кэролайн задвинула длинную речь и о создании водоема, и о Кеннеди, и обо всем, что она про это думает. Чересчур увлекшись развитием мысли о влиянии жены президента на светское общество, она как-то совсем пропустила момент, когда Колу в очередной раз все надоело и он, молча и с совершенным спокойствием, утащил Давину в заросли вишни, подальше от взора Кэролайн, которую понесло совсем в дебри. То, что он оставил ей на растерзание собственных друзей, не очень его волновало. В случае чего, они вполне могли бы о себе позаботиться. Ну, или он так упорно думал. В конечном итоге, совесть его не тревожила. Кэролайн хотела, чтобы Бонни и Кай сплотились — у них есть на это прекрасный шанс. Если не справятся — так им и надо.  
  
      Давина, конечно, попыталась выразить свое недовольство, но мычать сквозь закрытый тяжелой ладонью рот было немного трудно, да не особо и хотелось, даже несмотря на то, что заросли были достаточно густые и немного оцарапали ей лоб. Она возмущенно прошипела и попыталась Кола пнуть, но потом притихла, устраиваясь удобнее в больших руках и дожидаясь, когда Кэролайн уйдет подальше, чтобы иметь возможность выбраться и спрятаться от нее получше. Это, определенно, было желание Кола, но она тоже не сильно возражала.  
  
      В то же время Кай таки успел заметить таинственное исчезновение двух человек и решил последовать их примеру. Утащить Бонни в кусты вряд ли бы получилось, она, все же, не Давина, да и отношения у них до этого уровня не дошли, так что пришлось уговаривать ее, объясняясь на пальцах. Выглядело это убийственно. Болтал-то он быстро, а вот жестами объяснялся как-то ужасающе. Да и Кэролайн все еще требовала к себе внимания. Удивительно, что она проморгала исчезновение язвительного Кола, который цеплялся к каждому слову, но еще двоих она, кажется, терять не собиралась. Пришлось брать измором. Кое-как договорившись с Бонни с помощью пантомимы, Кай уболтал разошедшуюся Кэролайн, каким-то неведомым образом перескочившую с моды на тему экологии в мире и призывающую теперь всех окружающих к защите окружающей среды, все-таки сесть куда-нибудь на скамейку и подышать.  
  
      Промолчав пять минут, Кэролайн углядела где-то вдалеке мальчишек, швыряющихся чем-то в мирно стоящих у воды цаплей, и тут же подорвалась к ним бороться за права животных и вправлять мозги неправильно воспитанным детям. Бонни из чувства справедливости хотела помочь ей, но была остановлена схватившим ее за руку Каем.  
  
      — Стоять. Нам в другую сторону.  
  
— И вовсе незачем мне указывать, — она не хотела быть грубой, но ее иррациональный страх отношений очень плохо на нее влиял.  
  
      А вот Каю, как обычно, было совершенно все по барабану.  
  
      — Бонни, мы ведь оба знаем, чем это все закончится. Ты нравишься мне, я нравлюсь тебе, и мы оба это понимаем. Ты можешь упираться, огрызаться, сколько тебе влезет, я, тем временем, повстречаюсь еще с парочкой девиц. Исключительно чтобы тебя позлить, — Кай расслабленно сидел на скамейке и как обычно улыбался, глядя, как скептично Бонни на него смотрит. — У тебя два варианта: либо ты терпишь и молча бесишься, либо сегодня мы проводим день вместе, раз уж Кэролайн этого так захотелось.  
  
      — А что потом?  
  
      — Если тебе повезет, у тебя будут шансы от меня избавиться. Очень сомнительные, конечно, ибо я чудесен, но ты можешь надеяться.  
  
      — Какое самомнение. Что ж, — она оглянулась на Кэролайн, которая все еще учила детей уму-разуму, и мысленно махнула на все рукой, — один день. Уговорил.  
  
      Оставлять Кэролайн в гордом одиночестве без предупреждения было, конечно, неприлично, да и в целом, как-то по-ребячески, но Бонни подчинилась влиянию большого, так толком и не выросшего ребенка. Глупо, но так хотелось поддаться порыву. Не факт, что Кэролайн была сильно рада такому повороту, но пришедшее сообщение не оставило ей большого простора для фантазии и поисков.  
  
       _«Проводим эксперимент. Встретимся там, где собирались»_  
  
      — Серьезно? Вы, блин, все серьезно? Уф.  
  
      Возмущение Кэролайн продлилось всего пару секунд, и она с чистой душой отправилась отдыхать самостоятельно, по пути с кем-то переписываясь и что-то решая.  
  
      Как только Бонни расслабилась и перестала на время воспринимать Кая как человека, посягающего на ее неприкосновенность, все стало проще. А когда они попали в зоопарк, она и как взрослого человека перестала его воспринимать в какой-то момент. Особенно, когда он полез обниматься с плюшевым бараном. Баран, очевидно, такого радушия не ожидал, и Каю пришлось недолго за ним побегать по периметру всего вольера. Оба участника забега, кажется, были крайне счастливы от итога этого мероприятия. Баран мирно поедал корм с рук Бонни, силой отнятый у Кая, сам же Кай никак не мог перестать лапать животное. А потом он увидел козу и вислобрюхую свинку с альпакой; издав боевой радостный клич, он устремился к ним.  
  
      Бонни едва успела подумать, что он действительно еще совсем ребенок порой. Судя по тому, что она слышала, Кай был прекрасным специалистом во всем, что касалось его профессиональной деятельности, и там его любили и ценили, но в личной никого не касающейся жизни он умудрился сохранить поведение и непосредственность пятилетнего ребенка, радующегося всему, что попадалось ему на глаза.  
  
      Она специально потащила его в зоопарк, надеясь, что он быстро заскучает и начнет вести себя как вечный циник, но он ее переиграл. И Бонни действительно нравилось наблюдать за ним. Непосредственный, крайне собой довольный, бесспорно, красивый и весьма обаятельный, вот только… «Друг Кола» — это как клеймо для Бонни. Она отлично понимала, насколько это глупо, но никак не могла избавиться от этого ненормального страха. Она уже столько раз с разбегу прыгала на эти грабли, что не имела никакого желания повторять этот подвиг еще раз. При каждой попытке все заканчивалось одинаково отвратительно, и ей этого уже было достаточно. К тому же, она чувствовала, что, несмотря на всю внешнюю легкость и беспроблемность, с Каем ничего не может быть просто, а она совсем не хотела сейчас тяжелых отношений с кем бы то ни было.  
  
      Жаль только, все ее страхи и опасения ничего уже не могли дать. Слишком поздно, она привыкла.  
  
      Кай же, даже несмотря на то, что впал в нездоровый восторг, не забывал наблюдать за Бонни. Каким-то образом он умудрился заразить ее, и теперь она точно так же с интересом рассматривала огненную панду, спрятавшуюся в тени деревьев подальше от любопытных глаз. Невольно засмотревшись, Кай перестал делать из себя слишком жизнерадостного идиота. Это была, конечно, отличная маска, но порой она жуть как надоедала.  
  
      Отпустившая себя на свободу и почти сдавшаяся, уставшая от беспричинной борьбы, Бонни была весьма мила в своей временной расслабленности. Кай не знал, откуда это все взялось. Наверное, не стоило спорить с Колом на тему: кто первым затащит девушку в постель. Кол-то явно был в курсе табу Бонни на всех его друзей. Откуда же Каю было знать, что она уже не раз больно спотыкалась на этом поприще и зареклась снова туда соваться. Кол, как обычно, решил не уточнять всех нюансов и использовал в своих целях все, что только было возможно. Не совсем честно, но кто говорит о честности, когда дело касается хоть кого-то из семьи Майклсон?  
  
      Кай проиграл, но… Бонни действительно была слишком интересна, чтобы вот так отступить. Возможно, это просто уязвленное самолюбие, которое весьма хотелось отстоять, но он не мог сказать наверняка. Было что-то в ее улыбке такое, что завораживало, а ее неприступность все так же заставляла продолжать наступать. После их ссоры он хотел остановиться, вот только характер не позволял затормозить на полдороге и свернуть.  
  
      Вдоволь нагулявшись по зоопарку и насмотревшись на морских львов с пингвинами, Бонни утащила Кая к еще одному пруду, расположенному неподалеку. Сегодня главенствующую роль заняла именно она, и Кай вел себя послушно, не возражая, но все же продолжал много говорить. Бонни все это воспринимала совершенно спокойно. То ли зеленеющий парк ее настолько успокаивал, то ли она уже сама от себя утомилась и решила на все махнуть рукой, но ей действительно было весело и интересно вместе с ним.  
  
      Несмотря на неуемную болтливость, он оказался отличным собеседником, разбирающимся во многих темах. И благодаря этому Бонни как-то неожиданно для себя узнала много интересного про сам парк, в том числе про статуи, мимо которых они проходили и о которых она никогда сильно не задумывалась. С каждой минутой он заинтересовывал ее все больше, совершенно ничего для этого не делая, кроме того, что отлично умел — болтал и улыбался. Но даже при этом он умудрился ничего толком не рассказать о себе. Их общая с Колом способность разбалтывать только то, что им было выгодно, ее просто поражала. Сама Бонни ничего не скрывала и без всяких проблем рассказывала почти обо всей своей жизни.  
  
      Стоя на мосту Гэпстоу, Бонни чувствовала себя словно в другом мире. Благодаря задумке ландшафтных дизайнеров мало кто мог остаться равнодушным. Контраст тишины спокойного пруда и близости всегда шумной Пятой авеню завораживал своим практически невозможным сочетанием. Взглянув за пределы пруда, она видела небоскребы, неизменные спутники мегаполиса. И это было как будто в иной вселенной.  
  
      Благодаря этому чудесному месту Бонни чувствовала себя невероятно. Хотя, возможно, что в этом была и заслуга Кая, но ей все еще не хотелось до конца в этом признаваться. Во всяком случае, ему. Они стояли у ограды моста, облокотившись на него своими локтями, совсем рядом, и она спокойно дышала полной грудью воздухом чистого зеленеющего парка. Мост Гэпстоу был одним из самых романтичных мест города, и, наверное, поэтому она не заметила, как он взял ее за руку. Оказалось, с ним отлично можно молчать. Редко и недолго, но можно.  
  
      — Ну так что? Ты передумала меня изгонять, или мне еще тебя подоставать? Я очень терпеливый, возьму измором.  
  
      Бонни рассмеялась и произнесла то, чего сама не слишком ожидала.  
  
      — Кай… Я не знаю, когда это случилось и почему, но в какой-то момент ты стал важной частью моей жизни, а я совсем этого не заметила. И мне так надоело бегать, особенно зная, что ты тормозить не собираешься, — Кай согласно угукнул, но не стал ничего говорить, позволяя ей выговорится, зная, что в следующий раз она может и не собраться. — Но я не буду твоей девушкой. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Мне нужно время. Присмотреться. Убедиться, что это на самом деле то, чего я хочу, а не просто инстинкты. Это единственное, что я могу предложить. Если ты против — тогда нам действительно лучше больше не видеться.  
  
      — Что ж, это хотя бы честно. Согласен.   
  
      — Кратко. Удивительно.  
  
      Он фыркнул и повел ее по дорожке вдоль парка.  
  
      — Во всем, что касается дел, я говорю мало и по существу, но раз уж мы все равно договорились, то теперь я могу продолжить, терпеть не могу долго молчать, я от этого начинаю нервничать. Жуткие чувства, Бонни, у тебя когда-нибудь такое было, что вот прямо очень надо высказать все, что есть в твоей голове? Нет? А у меня так постоянно. Вот интересно, когда я на работе, никаких проблем нет, вполне прекрасно обхожусь внутренним монологом или полной тишиной, но в остальное время мне жизненно необходимо говорить. Кстати, сколько времени, нам надо на овечий луг к остальным, если Кэролайн еще не успела найти их первой…  
  
      Улыбающаяся Бонни слышала где-то на фоне его безостановочное бормотание и думала о своем. Кажется, на этот раз она все сделала как надо. С самого начала стоило просто нормально поговорить, а не городить огороды в попытках отпихнуть его подальше, только больше разогревая его интерес. Как бы то ни было, сейчас все было в порядке, и ей это нравилось.  
  
      Кэролайн же, тем временем, от души нарешавшись жизненно важных вопросов, добралась до овечьего луга, где, как обычно, была масса народа, так что искать среди них собственных друзей пришлось при помощи телефона, интуиции и опроса населения. Как умная девочка, нашла она их очень быстро. Кол лежал на траве и, судя по всему, просто мирно спал. Давина, что естественно, лежала головой на его груди и, слушая его мерное дыхание, смотрела задумчиво куда-то в небо, неосознанно дергая его за пальцы руки, лежащей на ее животе.  
  
      — И снова привет! — Кэролайн внимательно посмотрела на Кола, но не стала ничего говорить и уселась рядом. — Я же говорила — все получится. Кай уволок Бонни в неизвестном направлении, как и предполагалось, всего-то и надо было прочитать длинную лекцию и показать на примере, что делать. Кстати, а куда вы девались?  
  
      — Он утащил меня на скалу Ампайе. Отличная штука оказалась, кстати. А я думала, просто гора глины.  
  
      Кэролайн возмущенно фыркнула. Уж кто-кто, а она точно облазила весь парк в свое время и очень мало про что могла бы сказать, что это «просто гора».  
  
      — Серьезно? Просто глина? Давина, тебя еще учить и учить.  
  
      Присмотревшись, Кэролайн вытащила из волос Давины обломок веточки, та задумчиво проследила за полетом обломка куда-то в траву, но даже не смутилась, продолжая все также выводить узоры на тыльной стороне ладони Кола.  
  
      — Пожалуй, я пас. Но можешь присылать мне буклеты, возможно, я почитаю, — лениво взглянув на роющуюся в сумке Кэролайн, она заметила ярко блеснувший на запястье браслет. — А это что? Кто-то дарит тебе украшения.  
  
      Кэролайн на мгновение замялась, но тут же взяла себя в руки.  
  
      — Да нет, это просто… — попытка оправдаться была прервана вероломным смехом Кола, за что он получил сумкой по колену и, открыв глаза, оскорбленно посмотрел на Кэролайн. — Ты весь день ржешь!  
  
      — Да что с вами не так? — Давина, кажется, была озадачена и не особо довольна, что ее голову начало шатать, но драться вещами, как Кэролайн, пока не тянуло.  
  
      — Я застукал ее вчера на свидании.  
  
      — Ты нас не только застукал, ты нас еще и задолбал. А браслет, — безразлично пожала плечами, — это всего лишь безделушка.  
  
      — Во-первых, имею законное право, во-вторых, прежде чем называть что-то безделушкой, убедись в ее стоимости.  
  
      Две пары глаз заинтересованно уставились на Кола.  
  
      — То есть… Ты хочешь ска… — Кол излишне радостно закивал головой, а Кэролайн, кажется, побледнела. — Ой. Ой-ой. О-о-ой. Надеюсь, он не решит, что…?  
  
      Давина убрала голову, и Кол приподнялся, опираясь на локти. Потянул время, наслаждаясь взволнованно бегающими глазами Кэролайн, и все-таки успокоил:  
  
      — Несмотря на всю свою придурковатость, он не маньяк, так что можешь не волноваться.  
  
      Тут Давине надоело ничего не понимать, но попытки выяснить что-то конкретное ни к чему не привели. При том, что они ничего не скрывали, они каким-то образом так ничего и не сказали, только окончательно запутав Давину. А потом и Кай с Бонни до них дошли, доведя своими мирными переговорами Кэролайн до эйфории. Она, разумеется, надеялась, что, оставшись вдвоем, они хоть до чего-то договорятся, но все получилось даже лучше, чем она рассчитывала.  
  


***

 

Возвращаясь поздним вечером после работы домой, Давина была жутко уставшей, но даже при этом ей очень не хотелось туда идти, словно что-то ее уговаривало, что лучше не стоит, но она отправила свои предчувствия куда-нибудь подальше. Зря. Вид раскиданной женской одежды в квартире ее как-то не особо воодушевил. А уж выходящая из душа Кейт в одном полотенце Давине вообще не понравилась.  
  
      — Давина, привет! Рада тебя видеть, — а вот Кейт, наоборот, ничего не смущало. Она к ситуации отнеслась как-то очень жизнерадостно, явно собой гордясь.  
  
      Судя по всему, она надеялась насладиться падением Давины, только недоучла ее характера. Смерив ее презрительным взглядом, Давина отправилась к Колу, который тут же получил больно по физиономии, но свою чертову ухмылку так и не убрал, отчего все выглядело только противней.  
  
      — Дорогая, ну ты же не думала, что это эксклюзивно и только для тебя?  
  
      И голос какой-то другой. Резко чужим стал. И, самое удивительное, она не чувствовала вообще ничего. Ни обиды, ни злости, ни даже разочарования. Давина отлично понимала, что, скорее всего, на следующий день на нее нападут все эмоции сразу, от которых ей захочется на стену лезть, но пока не было ничего. Совсем. Она смотрела в его глаза и даже не могла сказать, что она там видела. Насмешку? Грусть? Смех? Тоску?  
  
      Она так и не сказала ему ничего. Гордо вскинув голову и развернувшись на каблуках, она отправилась подальше от него. По крайней мере, сейчас. Уже на выходе ей попалась на глаза чашка, и эмоции все же взяли над ней верх. С силой замахнувшись, она швырнула ее Колу в голову. Не попала, но отлетевший от стены осколок все же черканул ему по скуле, а Давине стало легче.  
  
      На улице шел дождь, и Давине очень хотелось истерично рассмеяться от всего этого. Обманутая девушка плачет под дождем — ну до какого же идиотизма это банально и глупо. И она точно впадет завтра в истерику с неконтролируемым смехом и слезами, потому что пока реветь не хотелось. А, значит, ехать к Кэролайн и Бонни не стоит, они все равно просто так все не оставят, все выяснят, пойдут убивать Кола, отпаивать ее чаем и сочувствием, а ничего из этого Давина не хотела. Пришлось звонить Марселю и просить, чтобы он ее забрал к себе на время. Как иронично. Из-за Кола она от него уехала, из-за Кола возвращается обратно. Круг замкнулся.  
  
 _Но, может быть, еще нет? Может, она что-то пропустила? Что-то очень важное._


	10. Chapter 10

     Давина была зла. Период истерики и самоистязания закончился за пару часов, и теперь она была грустна, но рассержена. И танцевать она стала по-другому. Не хуже. Совсем нет. Но она не умела танцевать только технически, без эмоций. А следовательно, ее ярость и печаль передавались работе. Не сказать, что кто-то был этим недоволен, скорее, постоянные клиенты, наоборот, были рады новому образу, но Марсель оставался пока скептически к этому настроен. Депрессивные танцовщицы его совершенно не устраивали. Но она танцевала все так же великолепно, отдавая музыке все, что чувствовала. Кому из посетителей какое дело, что в ее глазах тоска, и она никого из них не видит. Перед ее взором по-прежнему только _его_ лицо. Марсель может не волноваться. Она знает свое дело.  
  
      Он пытался с ней поговорить. И когда забирал ее из Вест-Сайда ночью, и когда отпаивал ее, совершенно остолбеневшую, кофе. И на работе. Но она только отмахивалась, не желая ничего обсуждать. И сама толком не могла объяснить, почему. Не желала чужой жалости. Определенно. А еще хотела защитить Кола от Марселя. Глупо. Невероятно глупо защищать человека, который смог сделать настолько больно, что в какой-то момент хотелось кричать во весь голос, срывая его напрочь. Но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Это было сильнее ее боли. Он поступил ужасно, но ее любовь к нему никуда не делась. Глупое сердце не могло так просто все бросить и выкинуть вон, продолжая хранить воспоминания и чувства.  
  
      Но время пришло. Марселю, разумеется, говорить незачем, зато есть любимые подруги, которые уже некоторое время на нее настороженно посматривали, хотя пока ничего не спрашивали, зная, как она не любит вмешательства в ее личную жизнь. Которой тоже больше нет. Испарилась по велению одного слишком избалованного парня.  
  
      И, как и следовало ожидать, новость девушки восприняли весьма бурно. С ярко выраженным желанием избить Кола до полусмерти и оторвать ему все, что мешается. И их гнев продлился достаточно долго. Всю дорогу от клуба до квартиры Кэролайн и Бонни. И какое-то время в квартире, пока они носились по помещению непонятно зачем. А потом Бонни резко начала думать и пришла к неожиданным выводам.  
  
      — Стоп. Что-то не сходится.  
  
      — Что у тебя не сходится? Хватит выгораживать своего друга-бабника, он достоин того, чтобы…  
  
      — Во-первых, Кэролайн, перестань тараторить. Во-вторых, пожалуйста, сядьте. Очень вас прошу, — Бонни выглядела весьма грозной, и девушки предпочли послушаться, покорно усаживаясь за стол. Некоторое время все молчали, пока она собиралась с мыслями. — Здесь что-то не так, я прямо чувствую, — попытавшейся что-то сказать Кэролайн опять не дали этого сделать. — Нет, Кэролайн, голову я ему все равно откручу, он, по всей видимости, ей так и не пользуется, но давайте отключим чувства и подумаем логически.  
  
      — Мы не в сериале про вампиров, чтобы чувства отключать.  
  
      — И слава Богу, бесчувственную тебя никто не выдержит. А теперь все-таки помолчи, мне нужно понять.  
  
      Кэролайн обиженно сложила руки на столешницу и приготовилась внимательно слушать. А Давина вообще притихла. Вряд ли что-то из того, что могла сказать Бонни, сделало бы ее жизнь намного лучше на данный момент, но, может, хоть не будет такого желания скулить, как побитый щенок. Хотя бы на какое-то время.  
  
      А Бонни тем временем начала свою речь. К подругам она не присоединилась, было удобнее думать прямо так. Стоя на ногах.  
  
      — Это Кол Майклсон. Майклсон. Человек, который не делает ничего без собственной выгоды. Если бы он не хотел, чтобы ты его поймала — ты бы его никогда в жизни не поймала. Он для этого слишком умен и ни за что бы так не подставился. Если он хотел с тобой расстаться — сделал бы это без всяких проблем гораздо более безболезненно. Кол отличный лжец и прекрасный манипулятор, ты бы думала, что сама этого захотела, — Бонни ходила по комнате, помогая собраться своим мыслям в единый поток. — А расставаться подобным образом — это значит поставить под угрозу и мои с ним отношения, он знает, что подобного я не прощу. Не хочу казаться слишком самоуверенной, но Кол бы не стал настолько рисковать. Не так много в мире людей, способных выносить его характер, не стоит делать этот список еще меньше, — Кэролайн еще пару раз попыталась что-то вставить, но ушедшая в себя Бонни даже не обращала на нее внимания. — В результате мы получаем, что в таком ходе событий у него нет никакого интереса. А я еще раз говорю: это Кол. Он не делает ничего, в чем нет его цели, тем более, если он сам может при этом пострадать. Кроме того, он не действует настолько в лоб. Ему это не интересно, гораздо больше он любит управлять разумами людей, заставляя их делать то, что он захочет. Если все было именно так, как ты говоришь… — Бонни на время прервалась, позволяя подругам самим сделать свои выводы.  
  
      — То что? — Давина все так же внимательно на нее смотрела, жадно вслушиваясь, но все равно не веря. В измену не веря. Словам Бонни не веря. Ничему не веря.  
  
      — Значит, он зачем-то себя подставил, и измены на самом деле не было, — Бонни таки подошла к столу, облокотившись об него ладонями, и продолжила устало, взглянув в глаза Давины: — Слишком топорная работа для него. Не говоря уже о том, что он знает, где лежит граница. Часто ходит по самому краю, но линию не переходит. Другое дело, зачем ему это понадобилось. Он ведь все равно слишком сильно рискует. Мы если разбежимся, будет как при разводе: полный раздел имущества, и я из принципа заберу себе Кая. Будет с ним по воскресеньям видеться, если я разрешу.  
  
      Атмосфера в комнате разрядилась на пару секунд, и Давина даже замученно улыбнулась. Ей хотелось верить в слова Бонни. Так хотелось… Нет, прощать Кола даже в таком случае она не желала, он сделал ей слишком больно, но думать, что это была всего лишь сцена, а не факт из жизни, было гораздо легче. Не так больно дышать.  
  
      — Почему ты так уверена в том, что говоришь? — и уж не задать этот вопрос она точно не могла.  
  
      — Ну, я допускаю процентов десять вероятности того, что ошибаюсь. Но мы знакомы со средней школы, его привычки не меняются. Не буду говорить о том, что в принципе не верю в Кола, который умеет изменять, но если бы он хотел изменить, он бы не стал делать это там же, где живет со своей девушкой. Он, конечно, иногда редкостный придурок, с этим спорить не буду, но совсем не дурак. Ты бы не узнала об этом никогда. Он не оставляет слишком явных следов. Кроме того, он из семьи Майклсон, а с ними никогда нельзя верить в то, что видишь или слышишь. Все может оказаться совершенно не так, как кажется.  
  
      Внезапно подавшая голос Кэролайн позволила всем укорениться в этой версии.  
  
      — Вообще-то, я не ожидала, что это скажу, но кажется, Бонни права, — две пары глаз внимательно на нее уставились. — И я, кажется, случайно помогла Колу с этой подставой.  
  
      — Кэролайн, я и тебе голову оторву, — с ледяным спокойствием оповестила Бонни. — Что значит, случайно, как можно случайно?  
  
      — Там вероятно был Клаус. Он спросил, где мы, я и ответила, что Давину забрасываем.  
  
      Бонни рухнула лицом в собственные ладони.  
  
      — Испанский стыд, Кэролайн! — подняла лицо и трагично произнесла. — Там еще и Клаус был. Зашибись. Я говорила, у них скоро апокалипсис начнется? Вот. Это он. Наверняка.  
  
      Бонни и Кэролайн продолжили свои обсуждения, когда Давина тихо выскользнула из-за стола и отправилась ставить чайник. Говорить про Кола и его семью не было совершенно никакого желания. Или, наоборот, оно было слишком сильным, до боли на самых кончиках пальцев. У нее была просто невероятная ломка без него. Так хотелось снова к нему прижаться, почувствовать сильные руки, укрывающие от всего мира, и просто спокойно выдохнуть. Полной грудью. Так, чтобы снова не было больно. Но его руки больше не спасают, а она задыхается при открытых окнах.  
  
      Какая разница, что именно он сделал? Он хотел, чтобы она ушла и чтобы ей было больно. Она ушла. Ей больно. А все остальное — не так уж и важно.  
  
      И Давина совершенно не замечала, что, стоя у окна и глядя куда-то вдаль, она все равно разговаривала мысленно именно с ним и тянулась к нему своей душой. И сегодня все было гораздо легче. Она не простила его, разумеется. Но где-то в глубине души надеялась услышать когда-то объяснение. Она имеет на это право. Ведь он же не мог поступить настолько жестоко просто так, просто потому что захотелось. Она не могла в нем настолько ошибиться. Не могла.  
  


***

  
  
      Зря Финн выразил свое одобрение расставанию Кола и Давины. Ему-то, может, она и не нравилась, благодаря влиянию их матери и собственным предрассудкам, но его мнение Кола слабо интересовало, он и без того был сильно не в духе. Вряд ли Финну понравилось, что абсолютно спокойный внешне Кол точно так же спокойно проткнул его руку вилкой. Пока ругающегося на чем свет стоит Финна спасали от грозящего ему столбняка и бешенства, Клаус увел Кола от него и родителей подальше, не дожидаясь разгорания бури.  
  
      — Успокойся. Ты же знаешь, другого пути не было, она бы не ушла просто так.  
  
      Кол поднял на Клауса свои уставшие глаза. Очень трудно кому-то постороннему было бы сказать, что он неспокоен, но Клаус отлично его знал. Гораздо лучше было бы, если бы он все крушил и на всех орал, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах. Только он молчал, и в его глазах была обреченность человека, отлично знающего, что он все испортил и его уже никогда в жизни не простят. А Клаус впервые в жизни чувствовал, что это он виноват. В конце концов, именно он заставил Кола устроить этот спектакль для Давины. Если бы не Клаус, он сделал бы все по-другому, но… Кол в очередной раз доверился Клаусу, считавшему, что так для нее надежнее и безопаснее.  
  
      Он всегда ему доверял. Что бы не говорил и что бы не делал. Иррациональная способность доверять Клаусу всегда и при любых обстоятельствах. Даже после того, как он оставил его одного истекать кровью, спасая стерву Кэтрин, которая, в общем-то, и пыталась его пристрелить, а потом и вовсе сдал в полицию. Клаус пытался объяснить, что так было надо по его плану, но Кол не слушал, хотя все равно верил. Фрейя и Клаус были единственными людьми во всем мире, кому он безоговорочно доверял, и даже сейчас, поставив на кон собственные отношения, которыми дорожил, Кол правда поверил, что для Давины будет куда лучше считать его последней сволочью, так просто ее предавшему. Вот только он впервые не верил Клаусу, когда тот говорил, что, когда все закончится, он сам ей все объяснит и она поверит и простит. Не поверит. Не простит. Хотя он все равно будет бороться. Отпустить ее просто так — выше его сил.  
  
      Клаус был в квартире тогда, и уж кому как не ему знать, что Кейт появилась за минуту до прихода Давины и точно также исчезла через минуту после ее ухода. И уж ему ли не знать, насколько Кол всегда был верным самым близким ему людям, которых было совсем немного, и в список которых входила Давина.  
  
      — Все. Хватит. Рассказывайте, что происходит? — Фрейя вошла в комнату практически бесшумно. Она достаточно молчала, позволяя для начала братьям самим все уладить, но смотреть, как дружно они делают вид, что все идет как надо, ей уже основательно надоело.  
  
      — Все отлично, сестра. Есть сомнения?  
  
      Но очаровательные ямочки на щеках Клауса ее провести не могли. Фрейя подошла ближе и скрестила руки на груди.  
  
      — Ты правда думаешь, что это выглядит отлично? Кол третий день живет с нами в одном доме, хотя не делал этого со времен старшей школы, ночами ни черта не спит, бродит по дому, почти не язвит, и вы, черт вас обоих возьми, нормально разговариваете. Клаус, что именно тебе кажется здесь отличным? — она выжидательно посмотрела на младшего брата.  
  
      — Вообще-то, все, — нисколько не смутившись, повторил Клаус.  
  
      — Для обычных людей — может быть. Но вы к ним не имеете совершенно никакого отношения, — Фрейя внимательно присмотрелась к Колу. Его улыбка ничем не отличалась от той, что всегда украшала его лицо, вот только она отлично видела едва заметные отличия. Не говоря уже о том, что вечно насмешливые темные глаза сейчас не улыбались. Тут не было совершенно ничего нормального для нее. — Вы что-то натворили. Выкладывайте добровольно.  
  
      — Давина думает, что Кол ей изменил.  
  
      Фрейя задохнулась воздухом и всеми словами, которые пришли ей сейчас в голову. Братья братьями, но Давина ей на самом деле нравилась. И, на ее взгляд, Давина совершенно не заслужила подобных выходок. Но Кол только подтверждал слова Клауса, а Фрейе очень хотелось вправить им мозги на место, чтобы в следующий раз они не забывали ими пользоваться.  
  
      — То есть, хотите сказать, что вы, два… — она глубоко вдохнула, стараясь сдерживать в себе все, что она сейчас о них думает, — придурка, позволили девушке думать, что ее любимый человек оказался настолько… — еще один вдох, — чтобы изменять, даже не пытаясь скрываться? — два неопределенных кивка в ответ. — Я вас сейчас побью, но для начала у меня два вопроса: о чем вы думали, и нахрена ж вы это сделали?  
  
      Странно, но даже у Клауса временно отказало чувство юмора.  
  
      — Кэтрин в городе.  
  
      — Клаус! — а вот кричать Фрейя умела громко. Тут же снова взяв себя в руки, она подошла к двери, плотно закрыв ее, и заговорила почти шепотом, не желая, чтобы кто-то еще подслушал. — Ты же клялся, что решил все проблемы, и она больше не появится. Какого черта?  
  
      — Я надеялся, что ей хватит ума больше не соваться.  
  
      — Мило. И чего она теперь хочет? Вы вообще уверены, что она снова к нам? — Кол и Клаус не были склонны к бестолковой панике на ровном месте, но не удостовериться Фрейя, все же, не могла.  
  
      — Как обычно, хочет поставить нас на место. Ничего нового, — Кол все-таки подал голос, оторвавшись от разглядывания соседней стены. — Но, предупреждаю, Клаус. Больше я тебе в себя стрелять не дам. Ощущения мне не понравились.  
  
      — Господи, Кол. Я же хорошо стреляю, ничего важного тебе не отстрелил. Угомонись уже.  
  
      — Это тебя очень сильно оправдывает, да.  
  
      Фрейя даже не пыталась влезть в разговор. В их семье соблюдалось неукоснительно всего одно правило: не трогать Кола и Клауса, пока они мирно разговаривают. Если только попытаешься к ним сунуться — сам же и пострадаешь от удвоенной дозы сарказма, которого они не жалели и щедро одаривали им всех желающих. И не особо желающих. Ударной волной сносило всех, кто не успевал вовремя скрыться в тень.  
  
      Вместо этого она обдумывала сложившуюся ситуацию. На поведение братьев Фрейя все равно сердилась, считая, что можно было обойтись без настолько эксцентричных мер, но не согласиться с мотивом она не могла. Пока Давине и вправду стоило бы держаться подальше от Кола, а, лучше всего, даже не подавать вида, что они вообще знакомы. Для жаждущей отомстить их семье сумасшедшей Кэтрин Давина могла стать слишком хорошим козырем. Тем более, что Кэтрин уже давно выбрала главную жертву, кому должно быть больнее всего. Поэтому она так и старалась стравить Кола с Клаусом, зная, что если довести их до точки невозврата, следом за ними развалится и остальная семья. Но то ли ей времени не хватило, то ли она недоучла специфику семьи, с которой связалась. Майклсоны и без ее помощи были неплохо закалены в борьбе за звание самого ненормального.  
  
      И вот теперь, спустя несколько лет, она снова решила вернуться. Фрейя не понимала, зачем. В городе ее ничего не держало, месть, в общем-то, была исполнена. Семья действительно разделена. Не так, как Кэтрин того хотелось бы, но большего она сейчас уже не сможет добиться. Никаких юридических проблем она им обеспечить не сможет, Элайджа об этом давным-давно позаботился. Прочитал всем лекцию на тему «почему нельзя нарушать пару десятков законов», но все равно позаботился о безопасности. Сделанное исправить уже невозможно, а семья для него всегда была превыше всего. Даже такая непутевая. А, значит, Кэтрин снова попытается атаковать Кола и Клауса, считая их главными виновниками своих проблем. Хотя, не исключено, что точно так же она думала и про их родителей, но те были точно непробиваемы, и ее уловки против них не сработали бы никогда в жизни. А вот характеры братьев вечно работали против них. Один слишком импульсивный, другой слишком дикий. Трудно удержаться от искушения использовать их в своих целях. Особенно, если испытываешь давнюю неприязнь к ним. Хотя, это может работать и в обратную сторону. Кэтрин определенно играла с огнем. Один раз она, по сути, выиграла, но второй? За второй раз ее накажут. Колу определенно не понравилось, что из-за нее ему пришлось притвориться подонком, а Клаус в принципе не любил возвращаться к прошлому.  
  
      А еще, глядя как Кол и Клаус мирно обсуждают стратегию поведения, Фрейя думала о Давине. Девочка определенно имеет право знать правду, но так Кол обезопасил не только ее, но и их отношения. Поразительный факт: при помощи такого мерзкого обмана у них оставалось больше шансов, чем если бы все оставалось по-прежнему до прямой атаки Кэтрин. Она точно умела рушить чужие отношения до основания. Интриги, собственное обаяние, ложь, перекрученные факты — в ход шло все. Но просто так Фрейя оставлять все тоже не собиралась. Занятый разборками с прошлым, Кол может не успеть вернуться, не говоря уже о том, что у него были катастрофические проблемы с извинениями. Он терпеть не мог извиняться и совершенно не знал, как это правильно делать. Причем, что из этого было причиной, а что следствием — это был еще тот крайне трудный вопрос. Значит, все могло закончиться трагедией. Возиться потом с разбитым сердцем Кола совершенно не хотелось, и Фрейя предпочла заняться этим самостоятельно. Ну, или, во всяком случае, хотя бы прощупать почву. Мало ли, какие ухабы могли возникнуть на пути, Кол хоть и казался толстокожим и безразличным, но, на самом деле, все было не настолько просто. В их жизни не было просто вообще ничего. Хотя со стороны все выглядело именно так.  
  


***

  
  
      _Когда Марсель привез Давину домой, ее пришлось тормошить, чтобы она начала подавать хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Давина настолько ушла в себя, что вообще мало что вокруг себя замечала; кто-то что-то говорил, она отвечала на какие-то вопросы. Откуда-то взялась бутылка коньяка, и Давина опрокидывала в себя рюмку за рюмкой, надеясь, что руки перестанут дрожать, а из памяти уберется теплый взгляд темных глаз._  
  
 _В сознание ее привела пощечина. Сильная, но аккуратная._  
  
 _Давина увидела склонившуюся над ней эффектную длинноногую брюнетку. Даже несмотря на поздний час, она выглядела совершенно идеально, словно готовилась к этому моменту всю жизнь: завитые локоны кокетливо лежали один к одному, и на лице был самый безупречный макияж. В каждом ее отточенном грациозном движении чудилась забота, и карие невинные глаза смотрели с бескрайним волнением на Давину._  
  
 _— Ты как? Стало лучше?_  
  
 _— Да. Немного. Спасибо. А ты…_  
  
 _— Кэтрин, — она улыбнулась и налила себе еще рюмку коньяка, — Кэтрин Пирс. Близкая знакомая Марселя._  
  
 _Давина совершенно не была расположена к знакомству. Обменявшись парой фраз с внешне дружелюбной Кэтрин, Давина вымыла после себя посуду и отправилась в выделенный ей личный уголок в квартире зализывать свои раны. И она совсем не заметила, каким заинтересованным взглядом проводила ее Кэтрин._  
  
 _— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я хочу играть. Ну вот, Кол. Взял и все испортил. Хорошо, подойдем с другого края. Посмотрим, чья возьмет._


	11. Chapter 11

      В Нью-Йорке проходил очередной благотворительный бал, на который все семейство Майклсон явилось полным составом. Столь внезапное появление толпы неопределенного народа всегда просто бескрайне впечатляло публику, вечно не ожидающую, что десять взрослых человек могут всем своим видом напоминать банду маньяков-самоучек. Даже девушки. Хотя, девушки, надо сказать, в их семье были достаточно специфичны и, при желании, могли озадачить кого угодно. К счастью, негативное впечатление рассеялось в тот же момент, когда все разбрелись по богато устроенному залу.  
  
      Всюду сновали официанты, предлагающие напитки и угощение гостям, играла торжественная музыка, то и дело то тут, то там возникали разговоры, обсуждались сделки. Родители и старшие сыновья чувствовали себя, как рыба в воде. Фрейя и Клаус успешно прикидывались заинтересованными и вежливыми, когда к ним подходили, но мысленно зевали и при возможности старались быстрее отделаться от собеседника. Кол и Ребекка же особо не скрывали, что их все это не интересует, но их никто и не трогал. Младшие Майклсоны славились потрясающе противоречивыми чертами характера. Врали без проблем, но только когда хотели, на подобных же вечерах их почему-то это желание никогда не посещало, зато настигала невероятная честность, что когда-то было крайне неприятно некоторым людям, и с некоторых пор Кола и Ребекку предпочитали не втягивать без необходимости в разговоры о бизнесе.  
  
      Вечер проходил мирно и без проблем ровно до тех пор, пока не появилась Кэтрин. Прекрасная и кокетливая, она все также привлекала к себе взгляды. Разные взгляды: завистливые, жаждущие, злые, заинтересованные. Кэтрин всегда умела правильно себя подать. Идеальная и безукоризненная до кончиков ногтей, она словно была воплощением греха. Все ее взгляды обещали и манили, а каждый жест словно обращен был к каждому мужчине в просторном зале. Но, увы, с тем мужчиной, ради которого она пришла, это больше не работало. Не то, чтобы ей этого сильно хотелось, но мысль, что на ком-то ее чары не работают, не очень-то радовала.  
  
      Кол своего неудовольствия при виде Кэтрин не выразил, зато ощутимо напрягся, заметив среди присутствующих Давину. Не сказать, что он не рад был ее видеть, но слишком странно смотрелась она здесь. Не ее это было место. Кол и в самом деле по ней скучал, но среди пафоса и напыщенности Давина была совсем чужой. Словно вырванная из своего мира.  
  
      Кроме того, ему не нравилось, что он вел себя сейчас словно подлый вор, крадущий тайком то, что и так принадлежало ему по праву. Смотрел на нее исподтишка, жадно запоминая черты, довольствуясь только тем, что она где-то рядом. Он не хотел так. Снова делать больно ей и себе. Он помнил, как она тогда на него смотрела, видел, насколько сильно он ее ранил, но альтернатива разрушить ее жизнь больше, чем он уже успел… Он не имел на это никакого права. Что он мог? Отдать ее на растерзание Кэтрин? Позволить Кэтрин поставить его перед выбором? Может быть, он слишком слабовольный трус, но он точно знал, что не способен отдать ей кого-то из них. Кол и не думал, что Кэтрин просто так в легкую поверит во все, что он делает или говорит, так что ожидал, что она «подружится» с Давиной и даже устроит им очную ставку, чтобы воочию убедиться — Колу действительно плевать на Давину, но проще это ничего не делало. Скорее, это делало Кола куда злее, чем обычно. Сам прекрасный манипулятор, он благополучно считал, что руководить другими можно только ему. Милое, безобидное заблуждение.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Кол, — тонкие длинные пальцы Кэтрин чуть сжали плечо Кола, — давно не виделись, — она обошла его и взяла с подноса мимо проходящего официанта бокал шампанского.  
  
      — О, так ты жива? Какая жалость.  
  
      — А ты все так же хамишь. Я надеялась на лучшее развитие событий, — она сделала глоток напитка, и даже это у нее получилось настолько эротично, что несколько мужчин жадно облизали ее взглядом, на что она снисходительно улыбалась, воспринимая это все как должное.  
  
      — Ну, видишь, как нам обоим не повезло. Можем вместе поплакать.  
  
      Музыка сменилась, и Кэтрин, ловко проведя наманикюренными ноготками по рубашке Кола, прижалась к нему ближе, мурлыкая на самое ухо:  
  
      — Потанцуем? — скептичный взгляд в ответ, и она растягивает губы в довольной улыбке и моргает наивными карими глазами в обрамлении пушистых темных ресниц. — Соглашайся, Кол. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я устроила скандал прямо здесь?  
  
      Она отставила бокал и протянула свою тонкую изящную руку, зная, что этот мини-раунд она уже выиграла. Кол закатил глаза, мысленно высказывая все, что думает по этому поводу, но согласно взял ее руку в свою. Ему не было никакой радости смотреть на феерическую сцену, которую могла бы закатить Кэтрин, втягивая в их личные разборки совершенно ненужную часть города, а потом еще получить очень занимательную лекцию от матери и старших братьев, завершая все это ощутимым подзатыльником от отца, которого совершенно никогда не волновало, сколько его детям лет, и методов он принципиально не менял.  
  
      На какое-то время ему померещилось, что они снова в прошлом. Все тот же танец, та же музыка и обольстительная Кэтрин в его руках. Только они уже другие. Призраки прошлого — всего лишь призраки, ничего более.  
  
      — Зачем ты вернулась, Кэт? — резко выдал он. Словно только и ждал возможности наконец спросить.  
  
      — Соскучилась по тебе, — насмешливо наклонила голову. — Принимается?  
  
      Кол на секунду посмотрел наверх, словно задумался.  
  
      — Пожалуй, нет. Слишком просто. Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
      — Ты решил устроить мне допрос? — она вновь улыбнулась, но ее улыбка тут же погасла. — Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Но все равно не сдашься, да?  
  
      — Я говорил, что не знаю ответа.  
  
      — Ну, разумеется. Ты всегда был излишне зациклен на них. Это твой единственный недостаток, — Кэтрин не выглядела ни разочарованной, ни злой, ни даже просто расстроенной. Наоборот, она была донельзя довольной, словно радовалась очередному отказу. — Тогда поиграем. Начнем, пожалуй, с Давины. Ты ведь не против?  
  
      Сердце в груди Кола на мгновение замерло, а следом бешено забилось, делая несколько ударов подряд, сбиваясь с привычного ритма. К счастью, рука Кэтрин в этот момент переползла на плечо Кола, а внешне он никаких признаков беспокойства не выражал. Продолжая спокойно вести в танце, он все также проявлял чудеса обаяния.  
  
      — Если тебе так хочется, — промурчал он. — Не вижу никаких причин мешать тебе в твоих личных развлечениях.  
  
      — И тебе не жаль бедную девочку? — Кэтрин широко распахнула глаза в притворном ужасе.  
  
      — Если я буду переживать за всех, с кем спал, боюсь, у меня на себя сил не останется.  
  
      Кэтрин в ответ усмехнулась. В какой-то момент ей было почти жаль, что все так. Оба хитрые, игривые, никогда не сидящие на одном месте — они могли бы стать прекрасной парой, и Кол ей даже почти нравился, но… Наверное, ни один из них не создан для нормальных отношений, увы. Непостоянство — тоже их общая черта. Поэтому она не была удивлена узнать, что Кол бросил свою очередную любовницу. А уж о бывших он точно не заботился. Как правило, расставался с большей частью из них мирно, оставаясь с ними в неплохих отношениях, но никогда не бежал спасать, когда у кого-то случались проблемы. Просто потому, что не успевал привыкнуть. Все они так и оставались чужими. Или становились таковыми в тот же момент, когда их дороги расходились. Так что, Кэтрин допускала мысль, что Кол не так уж и врал. Но, так или иначе, Кэтрин не привыкла разбрасываться ресурсами, а Давина очень даже могла пригодиться ей.  
  
      — До чего же ты нехороший мальчик. Мне всегда это в тебе нравилось. Если бы только был чуть посговорчивее и умнее. Неужели я не доказала, что у тебя нет никаких причин так защищать свою семью? Им плевать, — она чуть сузила глаза и пристально вгляделась в его лицо, словно пытаясь что-то понять.  
  
      — О, Кэт, ты прямо раскрыла мне глаза. Пожалуй, прямо сейчас найду какой-нибудь угол и разрыдаюсь там от горя. Тем более, что тебе, вероятно, все равно больше нечего сказать мне.  
  
      Танец завершился, и даже то малейшее очарование, которое создавала музыка, исчезло. Когда-то ему было почти жаль Кэтрин, но она слишком рано показала свое истинное лицо прожженной жизнью стервы. А сейчас… сейчас у нее больше не было такой власти над ним. Хотя она по-прежнему умела нажимать на самые больные места, даже если Кол и понимал, что все это она делает специально — это все равно было неприятно. Кэтрин смотрела на него своими ангельскими глазами, и оба понимали — говорить действительно не о чем. Они выяснили то, что хотели. Дальнейшие переговоры не имели никакого смысла.  
  
      — Лети, мотылек. Уж горит огонек.  
  


***

  
  
      В то же самое время Фрейя беседовала с кем-то из клиентов фирмы на другой стороне зале. В какой-то момент, засмеявшись, она обернулась в сторону и заметила танцующих Кола и Кэтрин. Сказать, что ее это не обрадовало, значит не сказать ничего. Фрейя тут же стерла улыбку с лица и, вручив бокал с алкоголем в руки собеседника, немало его при этом озадачив, уверенным шагом направилась в сторону брата.  
  
      Она обещала не лезть без необходимости, но сейчас ей казалось, что она переоценила свои возможности. Терпеть? О, нет. Она — Майклсон. И кровь ее столь же горячая, как и у братьев.  
  
      — Сестра, — на полпути она была перехвачена крепкой властной рукой. Это ее не особо удивило. Чего-то подобного она ждала.  
  
      — Пусти меня, Элайджа, — властно потребовала она.  
  
      — Нет, Фрейя. Не стоит. Он справится.  
  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто наблюдала? За что ты пытаешься меня наказать, Элайджа? Он наш брат. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы должны следовать ее девизу?  
  
      Элайджа недовольно поморщился.  
  
      — Именно потому, что Кол — наш брат, не лезь. Кэтрин хитра, ты сделаешь только хуже. Ты не можешь сделать ничего.  
  
      — Могу. Ты знаешь.  
  
      Финн подошел совсем тихо, со спины. Обменявшись взглядом с братом, он подхватил сестру под руку с другой стороны.  
  
      — Это не даст ничего. Ты не вернешь ему ничего из того, чем он пожертвовал. Просто сделаешь бесполезным, — вкрадчиво убеждал ее Финн.  
  
      — Ты тоже предлагаешь смотреть, как она продолжает рушить ему жизнь? Он не виноват.  
  
      — Потерпи, сестра. В этот раз все закончится. У Клауса есть план, — удивительно было знать, что Финна в конечном итоге тоже включили в список доверенных лиц, но, все же, Фрейя хоть этим была довольна. Старший из братьев хоть и показывал порой поражающую наивность в отношении матери и склонность поддаваться чужим манипуляциям, но все равно был достаточно умен, а уж иметь отношение к решению подобной проблемы имел абсолютное полное право.  
  
      — Когда Клаус так говорит, все обычно заканчивается скандалом, — Фрейя уже передумала убивать Кэтрин прямо на месте, мысленно согласившись с доводами братьев, но все так же не сводила обеспокоенного взгляда с Кола. Что бы ей не говорили, он — ее маленький брат, который провел с ней большую часть своего детства. Она не могла просто ничего не делать. Это разрывало ее сердце.  
  
      — На этот раз он действительно все продумал, — легким изысканным жестом Элайджа взял бокал с напитком с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и, не забыв поблагодарить его, сделал глоток.  
  
      — Отлично. Значит, будет еще и драка, — резюмировала Фрейя, сдаваясь.  
  


***

  
  
      Пока Кэтрин выполняла свои небольшие светские прихоти, Ребекка за ее спиной тихой сапой прошла к Давине и подала ей знак идти за ней. Не особо рассчитывала на ответ, все-таки обида Давины была слишком серьезной, чтобы прислушиваться к кому-то настолько близко связанному с Колом, но любопытство и желание знать правду победили. Как только Давина прошла в небольшую комнату где-то в конце зала, Ребекка захлопнула дверь.  
  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты передала послание Марселю. Скажи… — Давина оборвала Ребекку на полуслове.  
  
      — Сдается мне, вам до фига всего нужно, — раздраженно начала она. — С чего мне выполнять твои пожелания?  
  
      — Потому что ты умная девочка и понимаешь, что здесь что-то происходит, — терпеливо произнесла Ребекка.  
  
      — Мне должно быть до этого дело? Что, если не только Кол, а все вы лжецы?  
  
      Ребекка слабо улыбнулась, не выражая своего негодования, но приблизилась опасно близко, глядя на Давину сверху вниз. Ей действительно нравилось, что Давина другая. Она не боялась, не лебезила и совершенно точно не отказывалась от своих взглядов на жизнь ни при каких условиях. Это было мило. Но местами слишком наивно.  
  
      — Я уже говорила, Давина, и повторю еще раз: ты мне нравишься, — Давина недоверчиво закатила глаза. — Но свою семью я люблю больше, так что, запомни сама и передай Марселю: хорошо подумайте, прежде чем занимать чью-то сторону. Если Марсель сделает больно Колу — я сделаю больно ему, и он вернется туда, откуда пришел. И я позабочусь, чтобы у него не осталось ничего. Все просто, — Ребекка отошла от Давины, но все так же продолжала смотреть ей в глаза. Давину она не испугала, но все же Ребекка знала, что снова смогла донести свою мысль. — Я понимаю, почему ты ему нравишься. Ты именно то, что нужно.  
  
      — Позволь с тобой не согласиться, — Давина скрестила руки на груди, продолжая упрямо смотреть на Ребекку.  
  
      — Поверь, я понимаю твою злость. На твоем месте, моя ярость была бы куда сильнее, и я совершенно точно пойму, если ты его основательно помучаешь. Ему это полезно. Но знаешь, в чем прикол? — она на секунду взяла паузу, и Давина вопросительно приподняла брови. — Если бы ему было все равно — он бы не сделал ничего. Чуть позже, ты бы сама сбежала.  
  
      — И почему же нельзя ничего нормально все объяснить?  
  
      — Потому что Кол думает, что для тебя так будет лучше. Не скажу, что разделяю эту точку зрения, но тоже не могу ничего сказать. Я дала ему слово, и даже сейчас не стоило бы мне с тобой разговаривать, — она внимательно присмотрелась к Давине и продолжила: — Но если ты действительно хочешь знать правду — поговори с Каем. Он никому ничего не обещал и знает очень много всего интересного. И, пожалуй, после этого стоит встретиться с Фрейей. Она умеет раскладывать все по полочкам.  
  
      Давина окинула Ребекку скептичным взглядом. Она вроде бы и хотела ей верить, да и Бонни, по-прежнему оправдывающая Кола, была довольно весомым аргументом, но на другой чаше весов продолжало висеть то, что она видела. И еще была Кэтрин. Она ничего не говорила против, да и вообще, кажется не вмешивалась, но все ее слова словно были направлены против Кола, даже если она говорила о чем-то другом. Возможно, Давине так казалось, потому что она и сама была в мыслях о нем, но слова Кэтрин опутывали как змеи, жалили, пробираясь в подсознание и оседая там тяжелым грузом.  
  
      Напоследок еще раз искренне пожелав ей правильно все решить, Ребекка одернула подол своего длинного зеленого платья и вскинула голову, гордо глядя на Давину. Даже если она — девушка брата Ребекки, это не означало, что младшая Майклсон склонит перед ней голову. Достаточно того, что она пыталась ей помочь или хотя бы намекнуть, куда копать. Если Давина действительно стоит Кола — она разберется и сама все поймет, если нет… что ж. Значит, Ребекка ошиблась, и Давине лучше не возвращаться к нему. Ничего хорошего не выйдет. Ни для кого из них.  
  
      Не желая продолжать странный разговор, когда один из собеседников совершенно не понимает, в чем дело, Ребекка развернулась на каблуках и вернулась в зал; Давина осталась в одиночестве.  
  
      Она и сама чувствовала, что вокруг что-то творится. Еще тогда, когда она была с Колом, в какой-то момент он стал куда более замкнутым и взбудораженным, чем обычно. Давина думала, что все в порядке, просто опять какие-то споры в семье, она привыкла, что пытаться у него выпытать то, о чем он говорить не хочет — бесполезное занятие, но сейчас она думала, что, наверное, стоило быть упорней, а она слишком расслабилась, посчитав Кола всесильным, решающим все проблемы на раз, но… что, если она ошиблась? Она помнила, как тогда, в последний день, он не хотел ее никуда отпускать. Выглядел беспечным, как и всегда, но держал до последнего и, в последний раз целуя, обещал, что все будет хорошо. Словно прощался. Давина не собиралась его прощать. Во всяком случае, не настолько просто, но она терпеть не могла, когда решали что-то за ее спиной: уж на что, а на правду она имела полное право. И, слушая всех, она одновременно не слушала никого, сопоставляя в голове все факты и делая свои выводы. Упрямства и самостоятельности ей было не занимать. Поэтому она и пришла на этот вечер, поддавшись уговорам Кэтрин, отличная зная, что Кол обязательно будет здесь. Просто хотела посмотреть.  
  
      Мотнув упрямой головой, Давина выкинула на время все мысли. Сейчас они были совершенно ни к чему. Незачем выглядеть слишком растерянной, никому не стоит об этом знать.  
  


***

  
  
       _Темным поздним вечером, когда все уже спали, маленький мальчик пробирался по коридору в спальню сестры. Ему было страшно, и каждый раз, когда ему снились кошмары, он спасался только с ее помощью. С самого раннего детства только она могла его успокоить и давала снова заснуть. Даже руки матери не давали ему почувствовать себя защищенным, когда она еще этим успевала заниматься. Попытки братьев заменить сестру тоже не приводили к успеху. Он затихал рядом с ними, но не успокаивался, временами, наоборот, становясь чересчур активным. Не от страха. Просто потому что затихать не хотелось, от них он, наоборот, заряжался лишними эмоциями. Вот и сейчас он целенаправленно шел всего в одну комнату, игнорируя все остальные и надеясь не нарваться на отца, от которому ему уже досталось в тот день по шее._  
  
 _Тихо приоткрыв дверь и юркнув в спальню, он увидел стоящую лицом к окну сестру. Юная девушка, которой едва исполнилось шестнадцать, стояла у окна в ночной сорочке, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль. У нее был трудный день._  
  
 _Она держала себя в руках весь день, ведя себя как можно привычнее, не позволяя любимому отцу думать, что с его драгоценной девочкой что-то не так, и не давая младшим братьям и сестре думать, что она может быть слабой. Она — старшая сестра. У нее не было на это права. И только сейчас, поздним вечером, она позволила дать эмоциям ход, но ее «развлечению» помешал брат, хмуро дернувший ее за подол сорочки._  
  
 _— Кол? — она взглянула на мальчика и тихонько смахнула слезы ладонью, улыбнувшись. Она снова сильная и заботливая старшая сестра. — Ты почему не спишь?_  
  
 _— Мне страшно. Можно я у тебя буду спать?_  
  
 _— Снова кошмары?_  
  
 _Он понуро кивнул головой._  
  
 _— Кол, ты же уже большой, — темные глаза продолжали смотреть в сумраке грустно и доверчиво, и она сдалась. — Забирайся._  
  
 _Залезший на кровать Кол тут же начал прыгать, пытаясь отвлечь сестру от ее мыслей. Ему не нравилось, что она какая-то… не такая. Попытки его успокоить ни к чему не привели, кроме того, что Кол начал громко смеяться и бегать по комнате._  
  
 _— Фрейя, мне завтра в школу, можно не шу… А-а-а-а! — зашедший на шум разбуженный Клаус тут же был сбит маленьким ураганом на пол. Забравшись на спину недовольно ругающегося Клауса, Кол шарахнул его по голове подушкой и довольно затих. Ненадолго. Несогласный с таким положением вещей, Клаус скинул брата и попытался его скрутить, что было довольно сложно, учитывая способность Кола выворачиваться откуда угодно. Кажется, они слишком увлеклись, но голос Фрейи заставил братьев прийти в себя и вспомнить, что на дворе ночь и уже не время для игр._  
  
 _— Клаус, в комнату. Кол, угомонись и укладывайся, пока я тебя не отослала обратно._  
  
 _Она не была сердита, наоборот, улыбалась, глядя на младших братьев. Кол, этот маленький плут, снова добился своего, Фрейя забыла на время обо всех печалях. Но старшая сестра есть старшая сестра, и она была обязана поддерживать хотя бы подобие порядка в семье._  
  
 _— А я в твоём возрасте не был таким буйным, — Клаус не мог уйти молча, ничего не сказав напоследок._  
  
 _— Ну да, Клаус, ты-то доводил Финна до слез и ходил хвостиком за Элайджей, пытаясь его напугать._  
  
 _— Финн умеет плакать? — Кол удивленно смотрел на смутившегося Клауса из-под одеяла, в которое уже успел замотаться. Судя по всему, это был день важных открытий._  
  
 _— Все умеют плакать, Кол._  
  
 _— Даже папа?_  
  
 _— Даже папа, — Фрейя все еще пыталась вытолкать Клауса из комнаты, который из какого-то непонятного внезапного упрямства сопротивлялся. — Клаус, тебе завтра в школу!_  
  
 _— Тебе тоже._  
  
 _— Ну так тем более. Никлаус Майклсон, извольте отправиться спать._  
  
 _Поняв по тону, что Фрейя более чем серьезна, Клаус покорно отправился досыпать, хотя, судя по всему, он бы еще остался. У него всегда была склонность быть поближе к родственникам. И Клаусу не особо нравилось, когда ему в этом отказывали._  
  
 _Закрыв за мальчиком дверь, Фрейя выключила свет в комнате и тоже легла, убедившись, что Кол точно улегся и уже не вскочит до утра. Во всяком случае, она хотела в это верить. Младший брат с самого детства отличался хаотичными, только ему понятными действиями. Хотя рядом с ней он обычно спал тихо и без проблем. Но, кто знает, что могло прийти в голову этому беспокойному ребенку._  
  
 _Тихо вздохнув, Кол подобрался к сестре ближе и, протянув свои маленькие ручки, обнял ее за шею._  
  
 _— Ты только не плачь, Фрейя. Мне страшно, что ты можешь плакать._  
  
 _— Спи, мой маленький лисенок, спи._  
  
 _— Когда я вырасту, ты никогда-никогда не будешь плакать. Я тебя от всех защищу, вот увидишь._  
  
 _Фрейя не стала отвечать, и вскоре Кол задышал тихо и ровно. Отпустив шею сестры, он вцепился в ее руку, словно не желая оставаться один. Она еще долго слушала его ровное дыхание и вспоминала. Много чего. Многие воспоминания были связаны с матерью. Она была так обижена на нее. Фрейя уже давно сняла розовые очки и, в отличие от Финна, уже не надеялась, что Эстер станет нормальной матерью, но она не думала, что ей будет совсем все равно. Дьявольски обидно. И сейчас, глядя на спящего Кола, она только обещала себе, что больше никто из них не будет настолько глуп, чтобы еще раз попасться на ту же удочку._  
  


***

  
  
      Кол был взбудоражен. Не более, чем обычно, но… мысли, мысли, мысли. Они преследовали его. Давина, Клаус, Фрейя, Бонни, Кай, Кэтрин, остальные родственники. Даже Марсель в какую-то секунду пробрался в список, хотя давным-давно был из него вычеркнут за ненадобностью. Мысли сыпались на него одна за другой, сшибая, отвлекая, пытаясь задушить. И он снова пошел туда, где всегда чувствовал покой.  
  
      — Фрейя, — зайдя в спальню сестры, он обнаружил ее сидящей перед зеркалом, где она приводила себя в порядок. Оценив ее боевой раскрас и наряд, кивнул сам себе головой. — Не вовремя. Ладно, зайду когда-нибудь потом.  
  
      Фрейя взглянула на него через отражение.  
  
      — Стой, — она обернулась, ободряюще улыбнувшись. — Он может подождать немного.  
  
      Она пересела на край кровати, и голова Кола тут же оказалась на ее коленях. Так им разговаривать было почему-то удобней.  
  
      — Что случилось, лисенок? — снова, как в детстве. Она его уже редко так называла, только когда чувствовала, что Колу нужна ее помощь.  
  
      Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, пока она просто перебирала его волосы.  
  
      — У тебя есть кто-нибудь, кто разрывает тебя изнутри?  
  
      — Вряд ли ты хочешь поговорить о Джексоне.  
  
      — Вряд ли, но мы к этому еще вернемся.  
  
      Легкая улыбка тронула его губы.  
  
      — Она вернется, — серьезно произнесла Фрейя. Прекрасно было понятно, что хотел услышать Кол, и она не видела смысла откладывать сам разговор. — Она — умная девочка, и все поймет.  
  
      — Не думаю, что стоит, — его уставший голос совсем не радовал Фрейю. Она не любила видеть его хмурым. — Я разрушаю все, к чему прикасаюсь. Она этого не заслужила. Я достаточно испортил ей жизнь.  
  
      Он говорил это так, что было почти страшно. Никакого отчаяния в голосе. Просто спокойная расчетливая уверенность.  
  
      — Кол… ты уже лишил ее один раз выбора. Не делай этого снова.  
  
      — Не лишал. У меня самого его не было. Какая у меня была альтернатива, Фрейя? Ждать, когда Кэтрин оставит ее без шансов на нормальную жизнь? Она даже колледж еще не закончила, ее отец болен. Она слишком уязвима. Надежда на будущее — едва ли не единственное, что у нее есть. Не стоит отдавать это Кэтрин.  
  
      — Все это не твоя вина.  
  
      — С Кэтрин — нет. Но я виноват перед Давиной. И главная моя вина в том, что я ее люблю.  
  
      Это было непривычно слышать. Кол, говорящий, что он кого-то любит — нонсенс. Если брать слова всерьез, разумеется. Когда он язвил, он мог сказать все, что угодно, но это ничего не значило. Только в далеком детстве он говорил отцу, братьям и сестрам, что любит их. Иногда даже матери. До тех пор, пока его страхи и беспокойный характер не поглотили его полностью, отрезая от всех надежной крепкой стеной.  
  
      И все тот же тон. Спокойный, уверенный, с какой-то долей обреченности, словно голос приговоренного к казни, который ни о чем не жалеет. Просто факт, не требующий ни объяснений, ни доказательств, ни оправданий.  
  
      Фрейя не могла ему помочь. Они все в одной ловушке. Но она могла помочь Давине, а это, в конечном счете, могло сделать Кола довольным своей жизнью. А довольный Кол — чуточку более счастливая семья. В рамках того, насколько они вообще могут быть счастливы.  
  
      Поговорив еще некоторое время, они оба замолчали. Фрейя все так же перебирала его волосы, тихонько мурлыча норвежскую колыбельную, что пела ему в детстве. Кол вновь нашел то, что искал. Свой вечно теряющийся покой. Когда он наконец задремал, забывшись сном, она аккуратно встала и, накрыв его пледом, поцеловала в лоб, словно благословляя. Браслеты на ее руках зазвенели, когда она убирала ладони от его лица, и Кол недовольно дернул носом, заставив ее улыбнуться. Он хоть и был совсем взрослым, но Фрейя все равно видела своего маленького хитрого лисенка, который умел ластиться лучше других, но и проблем создавал тоже в два раза больше, обгоняя даже Клауса своими успехами. Вечно разбивал себе нос, колени и лоб, лез со своим любопытством туда, куда не следовало, и получал нагоняй от отца. Даже спустя годы ничего не изменилось. Поменялась форма, но суть осталась прежней — он все так же не мог сидеть на месте, словно искал на свою голову приключений. Неисправимо.  
  
      Выйдя в раздумьях из комнаты, Фрейя тут же врезалась нос к носу с Клаусом, чему тот, на ее скромный взгляд, как-то излишне обрадовался.  
  
      — Фрейя! — кинув на нее оценивающий взгляд, заинтересованно улыбнулся. — Ты куда-то направляешься? Не боишься расстроить нашу мамочку?  
  
      — Я большая девочка, Клаус. И нет, не боюсь. А ты должен прикрыть Кола, пока меня нет. Он спит, не надо его трогать, пусть отдохнет.  
  
      — Удивительно, Фрейя. Сколько бы времени не прошло, наш маленький братик все равно приползает к тебе, когда ему хреново.  
  
      Она растянула губы в мягкой улыбке.  
  
      — Не ревнуй, Клаус. Тебя мы тоже любим.  
  
      На мгновение улыбка Клауса стала шире, особенно сильно выделяя его ямочки, но тут же исчезла.  
  
      — Он в порядке? — какие бы разногласия между ними не были, но Клаус действительно заботился о своей семье. Порой глупо и импульсивно, но как умел. И Кол его на самом деле беспокоил. Единственный младший брат, с которым он возился в детстве. Клаусу было трудно принять, что строптивый Кол не желает принимать ничью помощь. Особенно, когда спасают без его на то согласия.  
  
      — Будет, — Фрейя встревоженно вздохнула и затеребила в руке старый кулон. — Кэтрин снова выбила почву у него из-под ног. Он растерян и… не думаю, что он до конца понимает, что делает.  
  
      Разговор прервал звук пришедшего сообщения, после которого Фрейя внезапно вспомнила, что уже сорок минут как должна быть в совершенно другом месте. Еще раз повторив Клаусу прикрывать от всех Кола и поручив мимо проходящей Ребекке следить за всеми братьями сразу, чтобы они друг друга не задирали, умчалась прочь, по пути привычно проигнорировав окрик матери, которой по-прежнему не нравилось, что дети шляются где попало, с кем попало и в каком попало виде.  
  
      Фрейе было безразлично. Она устала и хотела отдохнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка:
> 
> Sanna Nielsen - Undo  
> Норвежская колыбельная - Byssan lull


	12. Chapter 12

      На улицах в самом разгаре было лето. Солнце пекло так, что асфальт плавился, оставляя в воздухе свой запах, а от зеркальных стекол офисов отражались лучи, тут же увеличивая температуру на десяток градусов. Внутри зданий так же было совершенно невозможно находиться от духоты, и многие бежали ближе к водоемам, пытаясь спастись хотя бы так. Именно здесь, на берегу небольшого озера, Давина и обнаружила Фрейю, наблюдающую за мерным движением воды. Давина наконец-то собралась с чувствами, задвинула мысль о том, что это все равно ничего не изменит, и отправилась узнавать правду. Для этого еще пришлось напрячь Бонни, но это после. Вначале — Фрейя.  
  
      — Меня успокаивает вид воды. Есть в этом… — Фрейя сидела на земле, скрестив ноги. Она пожевала губами, подбирая подходящую фразу, которая, судя по всему, не находилась. — Что-то завораживающее.  
  
      — Я думала, ты сразу начнешь убеждать меня в необходимости простить твоего брата.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты его прощала, — взглянув на Давину, она с удовольствием оценила ее ошарашенный вид. Давина явно ждала не этого. Достаточно насладившись ее удивленным лицом, Фрейя все же спросила: — Пройдемся?  
  
      Медленно прогуливаясь по небольшим аллеям, Фрейя не спешила начинать разговор. Она была погружена в свои мысли и довольно вяло проявляла заинтересованность в общении. Смотрела на растущие по краям дороги деревья, приносящие такую желанную тень, на небо, где не было ни облачка и солнце обжигало своим теплом. Даже на ту же воду. И почти не замечала присутствия рядом другой девушки. Словно ее и не было. Но Давина ее не торопила. Ей тоже была необходима передышка. И, спустя пару минут, Фрейя все же подала голос.  
  
      — Я не лезу в личные дела своих братьев.  
  
      — Тогда зачем мы здесь? И почему ты мне говоришь, что не хочешь, чтобы он был со мной?  
  
      — Этого я не говорила, Давина. Это вообще не мое дело, и я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты четко понимала, чего именно хочешь ты сама. И способна ли ты на это.  
  
      — Ну и как прикажешь тебя понимать? — Давина недовольно подняла брови, словно не одобряя неверие в ее силы.  
  
      Фрейя уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же осеклась и беспомощно оглянулась, словно ища чьей-то поддержки или того, кто мог бы достаточно понятно объяснить Давине то, что она объяснить не могла. Заметив невдалеке лавочку, она стремительно направилась туда, и Давина последовала за ней следом, хотя и порядком утомилась, что все вокруг делали всё, что им заблагорассудится, не спрашивая об этом ее. Даже в таких мелочах.  
  
      — В нашей семье шестеро детей. Отец вечно был на работе, когда он был дома… скажем так, у него случались иногда бесконтрольные приступы ярости. Со временем, он научился с этим справляться, но когда-то братья очень боялись его. Наша мать… она говорит, что любит нас. Что все, что она делает или когда-либо делала — это все ради нас. Я думаю, она верит в это. И, возможно, это действительно правда. Только любовь ее очень извращенная. В ней нет ничего от обычной материнской любви.  
  
      — Зачем ты это рассказываешь? Хочешь, чтобы я вас пожалела?  
  
      — Мы не нуждаемся в твоей жалости, — жестко отрезала Фрейя. — Ни один из нас. Я пытаюсь объяснить, чтобы ты понимала. Было сложно не сойти с ума. В моей семье заскоки есть у всех. У каждого свои. Кол, он… словно небо в огне. Так хочет, чтобы его любили, но никому этого не позволяет, даже собственной семье. Всех отталкивает, словно наказывает себя за что-то. Кричит на весь мир, потому что думает, что мир его не слышит. С чего бы миру слушать, если его не слышали родители, когда он был ребенком? Пожар в его груди с каждым днем разжигает мятеж все сильнее. Он знает, что так нельзя. Знает, что однажды может остаться совсем один, но понятия не имеет, как ему остановиться. Никто из нашей семьи не сможет ему помочь. Мы все этим заражены.  
  
      — У вас хоть кто-нибудь разговаривает нормально? Почему нельзя сразу напрямую сказать, какого черта ты от меня хочешь?  
  
      Фрейя приняла этот выпад с ледяным спокойствием. Словно именно этого и дожидалась.  
  
      — Я всего лишь хочу счастья своей семье. Больше ничего. Колу не нужна девушка, которая будет прощать все, что он делает. Ему нужна та, которая будет помогать ему бороться с его демонами, что у тебя до последнего времени, вроде бы, даже получалось, но если ты думаешь, что ты не можешь или не хочешь — то я прошу только одного: оборви все махом. Если он заметит хоть каплю сомнения в твоих словах, действиях, глазах — он вцепится в тебя и будет биться до последнего. И вам обоим будет куда больнее. Он слишком редко позволяет себе кого-то любить, чтобы сдаваться без боя.  
  
      Давина тихо вздохнула, глядя куда-то перед собой. Если бы она знала точный ответ. Вернее, она его знала. Просто ей сначала нужно было во всем разобраться. Что-то было во всем этом неправильное, никак не укладывающееся в картину. Что-то, что хотелось выцарапать и выкинуть, как нечто грязное, портящее собой все вокруг. До этого, она не могла ничего толком ответить даже самой себе.  
  
      — А что же мне делать с тем, что он сделал? — Давина просто не могла не спросить. Фрейя вряд ли могла что-то ей посоветовать, но, может быть, хоть что-то сказать.  
  
      — Решай сама. Это только твой выбор. У него выбора не было. На нашу семью свалился ураган «Катрина». В мире более известный под именем Кэтрин Пирс.  
  
      — И почему он ее боится? И причем здесь я? — Давина тут же ухватилась за зацепку, ей хотелось задать столько вопросов сразу, но она решила наступать постепенно. Часть правды — уже неплохо. Ее даже не смутило, что эта самая Кэтрин последние дни очень активно крутилась где-то поблизости. Давину вообще уже мало что удивляло. Привыкать приходилось на ходу.  
  
      — Он боится не ее. Ему она уже ничего не может сделать. Он боится за тебя. Ты помнишь, как он тебя называл?  
  
      — Какое-то норвежское слово. Я никогда не могла его выговорить.  
  
      — Kjaereste? — Давина согласно кивнула головой. — Оно, действительно, норвежское, и не переводится на английский. Но в вольном переводе означает самого дорогого и любимого человека. Если Кэтрин об этом узнает — она будет использовать тебя как способ давления на Кола. Она ненавидит нашу семью и сделает все, чтобы хоть кому-то из нас было больно. Для нее нет разницы, кто для этого пострадает.  
  
      Не пожелав сидеть и дальше на самом солнцепеке, девушки снова отправились прогуливаться. Особых дел у Фрейи в офисе не было, в кои-то веки она решила вспомнить про себя и все текучку счастливо свалила на Финна и Элайджу, которые от такой внезапной щедрости даже не знали, что сказать, и теперь она наслаждалась свободой. Довольно своеобразной. Страдая от синдрома старшей сестры, она не могла спокойно жить, если не пыталась при этом кому-то помочь из своих многочисленных родственников. Давина же… Давина просто вычеркивала неправильные версии и ненужные мысли из головы. Они разговаривали о чем-то совершенно отвлеченном, но обе знали — их разговор не завершен, и когда они вернулись все к тому же — никто не удивился.  
  
      — Что произошло с Кэтрин?  
  
      Фрейя задумчиво поглядела куда-то вдаль, словно возрождая старые воспоминания.  
  
      — Много лет назад мы разорили ее семью. Она, самую малость, в бешенстве с тех пор, как об этом узнала.  
  
      — И тебе ее не жаль?  
  
      Фрейя тут же остановилась посреди небольшой тропинки в парке.  
  
      — Было когда-то, — голос Фрейи зазвучал куда жестче и безжалостней. — Знаешь, что она сделала первым делом, когда узнала? Пыталась выкинуть Ребекку из колледжа с волчьим билетом. Паранойя Клауса стала благодаря ей еще невыносимей, чем обычно, усиливая его и без того сильную тягу к тотальному контролю. И она почти заставила поверить Кола, что он не нужен своей семье. Семья — единственное, к чему он привязан, Давина. Пыталась полезть к Элайдже, но получила от него щелчок по носу. Никто из них не был виноват. Когда-то я ее жалела. Теперь — она просто зарвавшаяся тварь. Ни у кого нет права нападать на мою семью и оставаться безнаказанным. Ей этого не дано. И знаешь что? Мне тоже плевать. Она заслужила все, что получит.  
  
      В целом, Давина не была сильно удивлена. Она ожидала чего-то подобного. Не именно этого, но нечто похожего. Большая семья, одни из богов Олимпа в Нью-Йорке. Было бы странно, если бы у них не было врагов. У Давины не было желания во все это влезать и выяснять, кто насколько виноват, но она итак была в этом по уши. Она знала. Еще даже не начав встречаться с Колом, отлично понимала, что рано или поздно он погрязнет в делах семьи. Не думала, что это произойдет так быстро и так больно ударит по ней, но она все равно знала. Всегда чувствовала. И он в них погряз. Уже давно. И утащил следом за собой и ее. Давина была слишком целенаправленна, чтобы оставить все на полдороги, а, значит, придется вникать и разбираться. Фрейя очень неохотно делилась информацией о делах семьи, бережно охраняя их тайны, к Колу доступа вообще не было, к тому же, Давина не очень хорошо представляла их встречу на данный момент. Лезть к Кэтрин совсем глупо. Чтобы она не думала по поводу действий Кола, но на всякий случай предпочла сейчас довериться и поверить, что Кэтрин не та особа, которой нужно знать обо всей подоплеке этой их истории. Оставались только Бонни, которой Давина доверяла безоговорочно, и Кай, который, вроде как, был в курсе событий. С надеждами на них, Давина, в конце концов уставшая пытаться узнать у Фрейи еще хоть что-то, завершила их разговор. Фрейя хоть и отвечала, но, видимо, ораторское искусство — это у них семейное. Прекрасно уворачивались от любых неугодных для них вопросов.  
  


***

  
  
      В то время, как Давина пыталась разобраться во всем, что вокруг творилось, Бонни окончательно погрязла в отношениях с Каем. Пока она расслабилась, отвлекшись на проблемы друзей, он основательно укрепил позиции и отступать явно никуда не собирался. Умудрялся появляться, когда она хотела, чтобы кто-то был рядом, находил нужные слова и, в целом, вел себя почти безукоризненно, приучая Бонни к своему присутствию в ее жизни. Слишком активно не наступал, но, тихо и незаметно для нее, с каждым разом завоевывал ее доверие и внимание все больше, превращаясь из назойливо крутящейся мысли в голове в кого-то, кого ей на самом деле хотелось бы видеть. Махнувшая рукой на их общее упрямство, Бонни позволяла всему идти так, как идет. Продолжала иногда думать о том, чем это все закончится, но дала волю своему сердцу указывать ей путь.  
  
      И, как обычно, виновата была в этом Кэролайн. Весьма косвенно, но все же.  
  
      Заболтавшись в очередной раз почти до рассвета, до Бонни, наконец, дошла простая истина, которую давно пыталась вдолбить ей Кэролайн: она тоже заслуживает чего-то лично для себя. Возможно, это будет больно. Скорее всего трудно. Но, глядя на то, как Кэролайн продолжает бороться за свои зыбкие, еле уловимые отношения, несмотря на то, что в юбилейный трехсотый раз поругалась с Клаусом за неделю, вспоминая о том, как Давина продолжает копать и не сдается, хотя и думает, что это не особо заметно, глядя на все это, Бонни думала, что она тоже хочет, чтобы у нее был кто-то, за кого стоит бороться. Кто будет за нее бороться. Как Кол. Бонни достаточно знала его, чтобы понимать, что он сражается. Со своими демонами, со всем миром. За тех, кого любит. Она не была уверена, что для нее это Кай. Совсем нет. Но какого черта? Почему бы не попробовать? В том полуночном разговоре и в ее метаниях поставила точку ее фраза:  
  
      — Хватит с меня. Если влюблюсь — значит, влюблюсь. Если буду страдать — значит, буду страдать. Но хватит уже быть трусихой.  
  
      Она не кинулась после этого Каю на шею с признаниями в любви, но отношения их стали куда лучше. Она даже соглашалась встречаться с ним наедине. Свиданиями это не признавала, но вела себя более чем расслабленно, позволяя себе порой легкий флирт и небольшие откровения. В ответ на это, Кай тоже стал вести себя адекватней, почувствовав, что Бонни уже никуда от него не денется. Хотя продолжал временами вгонять ее в ступор. В последний раз подобное произошло, когда он явился перед ее глазами с букетом роз. Бонни было, конечно, приятно, но она еще минут десять искала, где здесь подвох; тяжело ей было связать в сознании разгильдяя Паркера и цветы. И еще ее терзало смутное подозрение, что он их просто где-то спер по дороге. Кай в этом не признался, но подозрение все равно осталось. В целом, по версии Бонни, их отношения застряли на уровне «все сложно», хотя Кай был с этим в корне не согласен. На его взгляд, все было проще некуда, но пока он давал Бонни законное право страдать от какой-то непонятной для него ерунды. Главное — она уже не брыкалась. Остальное его не волновало совершенно. Он был уверен, что она может иметь безобидное хобби. Если оно заключается в том, что она забивала свою голову непонятно чем — он ей мешать не собирался. Лично ему от этого вреда не было никакого.  
  
      Встретившись с ней днем в небольшом открытом кафе, Кай тут же принялся вещать на все темы одновременно, при этом не забывая жевать свою картошку. И от всей этой картины Бонни очень хотелось рассмеяться. Она почему-то не обращала раньше внимания на то, что ей это действительно нравится. Вся его беспечность с полным пофигизмом и кажущимся разгильдяйством успешно соседствовали рядом с абсолютной самостоятельностью и продуманностью собственной жизни. Но она не понимала, как это в нем все умещалось, с ним не надо было нянчиться, зато где-то рядом всегда была совершенно детская непосредственность. И эта его болтливость… Бонни думала, ее это раздражает. И это правда раздражало, но при этом Бонни ухитрялась умиляться. Она не очень понимала, откуда опять это все взялось, но это просто было. Она ничего не могла с этим сделать.  
  
      — Ты в курсе, что до сих пор говоришь?  
  
      — Ты можешь попытаться меня заткнуть.  
  
      — Ну, может, и попытаюсь.  
  
      — Ну, попробуй.  
  
      — Может, и попробую.  
  
      — А если вдруг получится?  
  
      — Серьезно? Обязательно прямо сейчас флиртовать? — появившаяся пять минут назад Кэролайн была как всегда нацелена на результат, и хоть и радовалась мысленно за друзей, но сейчас здесь была не для этого. К тому же, следить за флиртующей парочкой ей было скучно.  
  
      — Мы не флиртуем!  
  
      — Это ты ввалилась на наше свидание.  
  
      Обе фразы были произнесены практически одновременно, и Кай с Бонни переглянулись.  
  
      — У нас не свидание.  
  
      — Продолжай так думать.  
  
      Кай все также излучал добродушие. Бонни пыталась ему возразить или что-то объяснить, но в итоге просто махнула рукой, решив, что это все бесполезно. Тем более, что она в этот момент заметила, что ее рука опять каким-то образом оказалась в захвате его ладони, и Бонни попыталась незаметно ее вытащить. Заметили это все, но ради спокойствия подруги сделали вид, что это не так. Тут подошла ходившая за своим кофе Давина, и все внезапно вспомнили, почему, собственно, свидание Бонни и Кая было нарушено самым вероломным образом.  
  
      — Ну же, рассказывай. Что там за разборки опять у Майклсонов? — Кэролайн тут же подобралась и перешла к самой сути. Ей тут быть вообще не должно, но любопытство и желание помочь Давине и, возможно, Клаусу, пересилило. Не влезть она не могла.  
  
      — Скажите мне, откуда на улицах Нью-Йорка берутся беспризорники?  
  
      — Это сейчас важно?  
  
      — Не особо, вообще-то, — Кай пожал плечами и продолжил: — Итак, представьте себе трех беспризорников. Двое из них парни. Они не совсем беспризорники, дом у каждого из них все же был, но огромное количество времени они проводили именно на улице. У одного из них есть только мать, которая работала на трех работах, но у нее все равно не было достаточно денег, а второй… — Кай на мгновение запнулся, — ну, скажем так, он с детства перебивался приютами и приемными семьями, так что у него были не самые лучшие отношения с его последней семьей, и он частенько от них удирал. Третьей была девушка. Знаете, как трудно хорошо относится к людям, когда они не дают тебе того, что ты хочешь? Неудивительно, что она стала стервой. Наверняка, ей трудно было удержаться.  
  
      — Кэтрин? — догадка пришла в голову Давины внезапно.  
  
      — Кэтрин, конечно. Несмотря на то, что ее семья проживала очень даже неплохо, когда я познакомился с Кэтрин, ей всегда было этого недостаточно, она хотела на самый верх. Кэтрин предпочитала прикидываться бедной сироткой перед богатыми господами, и они охотно велись на ее крокодильи слезы, пока она рассказывала, что ей нечего есть и негде жить. Некоторых, в основном, неместных, она просто обворовывала, других втягивала в очень сомнительные ситуации и потом добивалась от них шантажом того, чего хотела, с третьими предпочитала дружить, они всегда могли ей понадобиться, но суть истории не в этом. Суть в том, что однажды парня, у которого была мать, нашел Клаус. Понятия не имею, с чего вдруг, но он проникся к нему симпатией, отмыл, чем-то там помог его матери и даже помог встать на ноги более-менее, — Кай что-то прикинул в уме. — Это было лет десять назад. Прямого отношения это к истории не имеет, но все же. Пару лет спустя, благодаря этому парню, Кэтрин знакомится с Клаусом. А к тому времени, надо сказать, она окончательно попрощалась со всеми остававшимися у нее моральными нормами. Как она говорила, стыд и совесть сделаны из стекла — нужно всего один раз разбить, и ничего не останется. Она свои разбила. Использовать людей, в основном, мужчин, в своих целях стало способом ее жизни. Клаус на нее не повелся, предчувствуя подвох, но зато подтолкнул к этому Кола. Кол был молод, горяч и хотел свободы. Как и сейчас, в общем-то, но тогда было хуже. Головой он думал гораздо меньше, — Кай на мгновение замолчал, словно вспомнив что-то, но тут же, не дав никому и слова вставить, продолжил, набрав больше воздуха в грудь: — Так вот. Кэтрин всерьез рассчитывала на их деньги, но увы. Темперамент Кола в очередной раз взял верх, у него снова случился приступ бунтарства, и он ушел из дома, по пути отказавшись от своего трастового фонда, чем весьма огорчил Кэтрин. В какой-то момент ей пришла в голову мысль, что можно его заставить на ней жениться и она сама сможет распоряжаться частью денег, довольно внушительной частью, надо сказать, но ее от этой мысли быстро отпустило. К тому же, из того, что она смогла узнать, получалось так, что брачный договор в их семье заключается таким способом, что получить деньги при разводе — минимальный шанс. Скорее всего, они все равно останутся в семье, а быть замужем за кем-то одним никогда не входило в ее планы. Тем более, если этот кто-то — Майклсон. Как временное развлечение он подходил ей отлично, но жить с ним постоянно она бы не смогла. С чего она взяла, что Кол был бы счастлив на ней жениться, история умалчивает, но какое-то время она очень решительно была настроена. Ровно до тех пор, пока снова не возник Клаус, который решил, что Колу что-то угрожает. И если бы Клаус так не шумел в неподходящий момент, сейчас не было бы никаких проблем, но ему, видимо, хотелось поорать. Шумел он долго и со вкусом, а Кэтрин всегда питала слабость к чужим разговорам, но, самое главное из того, что она подслушала, — именно Майклсоны виноваты в том, что ее семья когда-то давно была разорена, когда она была еще совсем ребенком. Представьте ее досаду и злость. В то время, когда она карабкалась к самым сливкам социальной верхушки, у них было все, чего они ее лишили.  
  
      — Подожди, то есть ее семья была богата, но Майклсоны их оставили ни с чем? — Кэролайн поняла абсолютно все, но быстро говорящий Кай заставлял всех время от времени его притормаживать, чтобы успевать переваривать поступающую информацию.  
  
      — Да. И вот с этого времени все стало совсем весело. Кэтрин благополучно решила, что если она в свое время отказалась от семьи ради денег, то и им она ни к чему. Исходя из этой мысли, она стала стравливать Клауса с Колом. Кстати, превосходное решение — единственное место, чтобы разбить семью в дребезги, находится именно в их отношениях.  
  
      — Не единственное. Они там все как пауки в банке, — Бонни, прекрасно понявшая, что именно имел в виду Кай, не могла не уточнить. Она что-то рисовала соломинкой в своей тарелке, а вторая рука снова оказалась слишком рядом с рукой Кая. В этот раз она решила смириться.  
  
      — Хорошо, не единственное. Но идеальное. Если Клаус и Кол начнут друг друга ненавидеть, всерьез ненавидеть, до конца, так, чтобы искры из глаз летели, то и всей остальной семье конец. Они заразят всех. На сторону Кола перейдет Финн, так как с Клаусом у них все плохо, с Колом отношения чуть лучше, но, в конечном итоге, они разбегутся по разным углам, потому что совершенно не понимают друг друга, а объяснять будет некому. Клаус останется с Элайджей, но и они в конце концов попытаются друг друга поубивать, потому что мирить больше некому, сестры не смогут с ними всеми одновременно справиться, к тому же, для Ребекки у Кэтрин тоже был готов «подарок», она собиралась выкинуть ее из колледжа со скандалом, после чего у нее были бы невероятные проблемы, и решать заботы семьи было бы для нее затруднительнее.  
  
      — Разве можно кого-то выкинуть из колледжа вот так просто? — этот вопрос мучал Давину еще с разговора с Фрейей, и она не могла его не задать.  
  
      — Очень просто, Давина. Если знать людей, если иметь неплохие связи. А у Кэтрин достаточно шлюховатая натура, чтобы у нее были подобные знакомства. Сделать так, чтобы у Ребекки нашли тяжелые наркотики, достаточно серьезные сплетни, которые разнесли бы по всем углам, пара неплохо смонтированных фото, видео — и никто бы не стал разбираться. Не знаю, что именно пыталась сделать Кэтрин, но есть масса вариантов. Лиге плюща не нужны настолько громкие скандалы. Тут ее план провалился, Финн прикрыл младшую сестренку. С трудом, но все обошлось. Зато план «развали отношения братьев до основания» шел просто прекрасно. Они и правда с каждым днем лаялись все сильнее, радуя Кэтрин все больше и больше, но… В итоге, оказалось, что Кол с Клаусом благополучно знали о ее планах. Ругались они всерьез и по-настоящему, ибо Кэтрин — мастер своего дела, но не собирались оставлять все так. Виноваты они или нет в ее несчастьях — им было неважно. Расплачиваться за давние события не входило в их планы. Еще было бы неплохо, если бы они согласовывали свои действия друг с другом, потому что получить четыре пули, а потом еще пару недель провести в полиции с ложным обвинением, а потом еще и с браслетом ходить — этого для Кола было многовато. Он до сих пор, кстати, дуется. Тем более, что Клаус проморгал Кэтрин, и она скрылась в туманах, с мыслями, что своего добилась.  
  
      — Так, подожди. У меня несколько вопросов. Что с тем парнем, которого нашел Клаус? — Кэролайн сделала глоток своего кофе, про который благополучно забыла, пока слушала Кая, и теперь скорчила недовольное лицо, не оценив скорость остывания напитка.  
  
      — Да ничего. Выступал на стороне Кэтрин, встречался с Ребеккой, в итоге получил клуб, дав клятвенное обещание, что больше соваться не будет и к Ребекке не подойдет даже близко. Вполне собой доволен, счастливо живет.  
  
      — Почему мне это напоминает Марселя? — Бонни тоже подключилась.  
  
      — Наверное, потому что это Марсель.  
  
      — Оу.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      — И чего Кэтрин хочет сейчас?  
  
      — Все того же. Знать, кто именно сделал последний шаг к разорению ее семьи, и увидеть социальные похороны Майклсонов. В идеале, захапать их деньги. Хотя бы часть. Не знаю, в чем заключается ее план, но, судя по тому, как она лезет к Колу, она пытается их отвлечь от чего-то более глобального. Хотя, это уже мои личные догадки.  
  
      — Так, не знаю, у кого там какие планы, а у меня голова разболелась от переизбытка информации. Ты-то откуда это все знаешь? — Давина скрестила руки на груди и сидела с таким видом, словно уже сама с кем-то воевала.  
  
      — Ты меня что, совсем не слушаешь? Я же сказал, беспризорников было трое, — Кай изобразил обиженный голос и тут же полез за еще одной долькой картофеля, моментально запихивая ее в рот и довольно прожевывая.  
  
      — Ты…  
  
      — Я был таким превосходным карманником. Аж ностальгия, — он притворно вздохнул, закатывая глаза.  
  
      Бонни резко вспомнила про свою давнюю ссору с Каем, когда она в сердцах наговорила много лишнего, переходя на личности, да не хило проехалась по его семье. Кажется, это отразилось на выражении ее лица, потому что Кай несильно сжал ее ладонь и провел пальцем по тыльной стороне, словно успокаивая и говоря, что он в полном порядке.  
  
      — Щас резко все стало еще хуже. И на чьей стороне был ты?  
  
      — На самой лучшей, Бонни. Своей собственной. А с учетом того, что Кэтрин изначально была обречена на поражение, я оказался ближе к Колу, чем к ней. Он это ценит.  
  
      — А если бы она победила?  
  
      — Майклсоны — стая цепных псов. Они рвут друг друга на части, но, в конечном итоге, когда к ним полезет кто-то чужой, именно он и огребет от их зубов по полной, а они так и останутся вместе. Хотя, стоит признать, что она — виртуозная зараза. Почти добилась своего. Если бы эта была семья попроще — камня на камне бы от них не осталось. Майклсоны удержались на своем семейном нестабильном мышлении.  
  
      — Хорошо. Но к чему ты рассказал про Марселя и себя?  
  
      Кай еще раз показательно вздохнул, словно его заставляют объяснять элементарные вещи.  
  
      — В одиночку очень тяжело все проворачивать. Их слишком много, Кэтрин бы не успевала со всеми управляться. Марсель взял на себя заботы о Ребекке и Клаусе, не переставая им пел про то, что не надо водиться с Колом и Элайджей, потому что они плохие и совсем ни о ком, кроме себя, не думают. Я, по идее, должен был делать то же самое с Колом и Фрейей, но мне не хотелось лезть ни в чьи разборки. Так что, я просто пришел и все разболтал Колу.  
  
      — А с тобой опасно дружить.  
  
Кай фыкнул.  
  
      — Мы с Кэтрин никогда не были друзьями. Просто сотрудничество, не более. Она это знала и рассчитывала только на мою социопатию и на то, что она пообещала достаточную сумму денег в результате. При необходимости, она с легкостью кинула бы и меня, и Марселя. Кэтрин всегда спасала только себя, так что мы тоже позаботились о себе сами. С самого начала нашего знакомства было только делом времени, в какой момент мы разбежимся. Время пришло. Только разговаривать на эту тему с Марселем я все равно не советую.  
  
      — Почему это? Ты же рассказываешь правду?  
  
      — Правда бывает разная, Давина. Есть правда ягненка, который хочет жить, и правда волчицы, у которой в норе голодные волчата. Посмотри на это с точки зрения Кэтрин. Она могла иметь все, что ей захочется, но она этого не имеет, потому что Майклсоны когда-то отняли это. Она тоже хочет отнять у них все. Деньги, семью, положение. С какой-то стороны она имеет право их ненавидеть. А теперь взгляни на это глазами Майклсонов. Они тогда только вставали на ноги, шестерых детей нужно было кормить. Бизнес — вещь жестокая, один раз моргнешь — и у тебя ничего нет. Не говоря уже о том, что Кэтрин не разделяет семью на тех, кто виноват, а кто нет. Ей плевать, а Майклсоны погибать не желают, защищая то, что для них дорого. Ну и скажи мне, кто из них не прав? Только, прежде чем с кем-то разговаривать, определись, на чьей ты стороне.  
  
      Почему-то Бонни стало казаться, что Кай начал сердиться. Это не особо проявлялось, но было в нем нечто… напряженное. По всей видимости, ему не нравилась вся эта тема. Или возможность того, что Давина может встать против Кола. У этих двух парней были достаточно специфичные проявления их дружбы, но, на деле, они готовы были без лишних слов друг другу оказывать поддержку. Черт их разбери, как это произошло, но у них действительно была крепкая, почти братская связь, даже несмотря на то, что оба были очень себе на уме.  
  
      Но тут, наверное, к счастью, пришло время, когда всем нужно было расходиться. Бонни, которой внезапно зачем-то понадобилось встретиться с Колом, вытребовала у Кая ключи, и тот, с печалью в глазах, их ей вручил. По всей видимости, ощущал, что их больше не увидит. Бонни такой способ проникновения в чужое жилище не особо одобряла, но изворотливого Кола сейчас трудно было выцепить по-другому. Забрав ключи, она из благодарности быстро чмокнула Кая в щеку и направилась к выходу. Кэролайн попыталась что-то сказать, но Кай ее оборвал:  
  
      — Подожди. Щас дойдет, — Бонни в этот момент приостановилась на секунду и тряхнула головой, тут же продолжая движение. — Дошло.  
  
      Кай был в восторге.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Кол вернулся домой, его сразу же с порога осчастливил недовольный возглас.  
  
      — Ну и где же ты шлялся все это время?  
  
      — Так. У моей совести появился голос Бонни. Пора лечиться. Ты где, голос в ночи?  
  
      Навстречу ему вышла Бонни и, улыбаясь, крепко обняла его. Отстранившись, она убедилась, что он в полном порядке и, стерев улыбку с лица, размахнулась и от души залепила Колу пощечину, выражая все свои чувства.  
  
      — Ну, это мне за дело, — он задумчиво ощупал челюсть: правильно бить Бонни определенно умела.  
  
      — Рада, что ты это понимаешь.  
  
      Проследовав за Колом на кухню, она села за стол, подтянув к себе ноги.  
  
      — Может, расскажешь?  
  
      — Где-то здесь было пиво, — пробурчал он себе под нос, заглядывая в холодильник.  
  
      — Кол.  
  
      Он стоял к ней спиной, опираясь руками на столешницу.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
  
      — Что-нибудь. Что ты позволишь мне узнать. Кол, мы оба знаем, насколько ты гордый и не любишь жаловаться, но дай мне тебе помочь, — Кол все так же молчал. — Хотя бы объясни мне, почему ты их защищаешь? Потому что я, правда, не понимаю. Я видела, какие следы оставались на твоих ребрах, когда ты попадался под руку разгневанного отца, я знаю, что у тебя уже давным-давно не осталось совсем никаких чувств к твоей матери, поэтому я не понимаю, Кол.  
  
      Кол развернулся и, отдав Бонни бутылку пива, отошел к стене напротив, оперевшись на нее спиной и скрестив ноги. Только после этого он начал говорить.  
  
      — Я защищаю не их, — сделав глоток, уточнил: — Не совсем их, — еще секунду помолчав, добавил: — Не только их. У нас сложные логические семейные цепочки.  
  
      — Не сомневаюсь. Я помню, что вы вытворяли во времена школы.  
  
      — А ты в шестнадцать лет никаких глупостей не делала?  
  
      — Возможно. Но сервер госдепартамента юстиции точно не взламывала.  
  
      Кол задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
      — Два месяца домашнего ареста, Бонни. Ты не представляешь, насколько было скучно, — сделав еще один глоток, он продолжил: — Я, конечно, за равноправие и все такое, но не забывай: ты выросла где-то в Бруклине, а я в верхнем Ист-Сайде. Ощущаешь размах возможностей?  
  
      Сделав очередной глоток пива, Бонни едва не захлебнулась, потому что ее посетила мысль, что о разговоре с Каем Кол ничего не знал. Он ничего не спрашивал, не выяснял, отвечал на вопросы, не увиливая и не переводя все в шутки, что уже само по себе было странно. А, значит, у него голове опять было что-то свое, независимое от окружающих.  
  
      — А ты, Майклсон, тоже хорош.  
  
      Кол тут же обиженно вскинулся.  
  
      — Неправда! Я прекрасен, — возмущение в его голосе не знало границ.  
  
      — Охотно верю. Просто интересно, без твоей указки Кай нам что-нибудь рассказал бы?  
  
      — Да ты его серьезно недооцениваешь, дорогая моя, — нравоучительно изрек Кол. — Во-первых, командовать им ни у кого не получится, во-вторых, он болтает, а не пробалтывается, так что больше, чем нужно, вы все равно от него не узнаете. В-третьих, несмотря на его склонность к социопатии, у него все-таки есть несколько человек, чье мнение его интересует; ты в этот список входишь, кстати, так что гордись.  
  
      Выразив неоднозначное отношение к подобному открытию, Бонни допила свое пиво, и разговор пошел в другом русле. Больше Кол ничего объяснять не желал, делиться планами и тайнами прошлого тоже, так что Бонни пришлось временно от него отстать. Она как никто другой знала, что он уж точно никогда не скажет больше, чем собирался, хотя все равно была уверена, что Кай сказал все, что сказал, не без согласования с Колом.  
  
      Закадычные друзья, понимающие друг друга чуть ли ни с полуслова — довольно сильное сочетание. Никогда не знаешь, к чему подобное может привести.


	13. Chapter 13

      После долгого общения с Бонни Кол был довольно измотан. Он знал — она старалась сделать как лучше, хотела помочь, но Кол правда считал, что это только их, семейное дело, и поэтому ему приходилось обходить многие ее вопросы и пытаться убедить ее, что все полностью под контролем, что сделать было довольно сложно, учитывая их долгие годы знакомства. В конечном итоге, её удалось перевести на тему о Кае, и Кол узнал слишком много нового. И половину из всего этого он знать не хотел. Совершенно. После того, как ему удалось отделаться от нее, он еще полночи возился с внутренней системой фирмы, ему ни капли не нравилось все, что там происходило. Как итог, он совершенно не выспался и был зол. Забежав в небольшое кафе, чтобы выпить там кофе, на которое ему не хватило времени утром, он умудрился нарваться на Кэтрин. Мягко говоря, в бешенный восторг его это не привело.  
  
      — Какая встреча! — Кэтрин мягкими гибкими движениями приблизилась и села за его столик. — Не ожидала встретить тебя так скоро. Надеюсь, ты рад меня видеть?  
  
      — Даже представить себе не можешь, насколько. Подстели, пожалуйста, газетку, я грохнусь в обморок от счастья, — он скептично посмотрел на пол. — Хотя нет, подожди, я передумал. Как-нибудь в следующий раз.  
  
      Кэтрин в ответ на это надула свои очаровательные губки, всем своим видом изображая оскорбленную невинность. Столько лет играть на чужих чувствах и нервах — она была просто превосходной актрисой и играла даже за кулисами своего импровизированного театра. Где-то в ее душе ложь и истина переплелись настолько сильно, что вряд ли она сама одно от другого отличала. И в их с Колом отношениях все было предначертано еще задолго до того, как она начала показывать свои зубки. Даже если бы он не был Майклсоном, а она была бы способна остановиться на ком-то одном — они слишком разные. И оба понимали это еще тогда. Она всегда выбирала себя, а он всегда выберет свою семью, пожертвовав ради них всем. Кэтрин этого не понимала и не хотела понимать, и уж точно не могла дать ему той безоговорочной любви, что жаждала его душа. А сейчас… Она много чего говорила. И Марселю, и другим людям, но, возможно, вся правда в том, что он никогда не выбрал бы ее, если бы его поставили перед выбором. Это задевало. Сильно. И очень злило. Жутко хотелось сделать какую-то гадость. И она делала.  
  
      — Твои манеры по-прежнему безупречны.  
  
      — Если ты хотела манер — связалась не с тем Майклсоном, извини.  
  
      Кэтрин кокетливо пожала плечами. Завитые каштановые локоны волнами рассыпались по плечам.  
  
      — Финн — зануда, а Элайджа слишком благороден. Мне было бы приятно их общество, но с тобой хотя бы забавно.  
  
      — Рад, что ты так высоко меня ценишь.  
  
      Он безразлично хмыкнул, делая глоток своего кофе, и Кэтрин приняла свой самый обворожительный вид.  
  
      — А еще мне нравилось, что ты всегда был достаточно честен, — и тут же стала серьезной. — Ты же не изменился? Потому что, если ты в чем-то врешь, ну… — она соблазнительно прикусила губу в притворном раздумье. — Знаешь, всякое может случиться. С кем-нибудь.  
  
      Кол весь подобрался, словно хищник перед броском. Он отлично понял, о чем говорит Кэтрин, но поддаваться на такую явную провокацию? Ну уж нет. Он вновь сделал неспешный глоток и только после этого, спокойно отставив чашку на столик, обратил свой взор на насмешливо улыбающуюся Кэтрин.  
  
      — Кэтрин, дорогая. Ради твоей безопасности, скажи, что мне показалось, и ты не пыталась мне сейчас угрожать.  
  
      — Кто еще кому угрожает, — она посмотрела куда-то за его спину и довольно улыбнулась. — Здравствуй, Давина. Рада тебя видеть.  
  
      — Привет, — Давина показательно прошла мимо Кола и встала рядом с Кэтрин, делая вид, что только что его заметила. — И ты тут.  
  
      — Ты все еще дуешься? Да ладно тебе, нам было весело, но однотонность убивает.  
  
      Не только Кэтрин умела играть. Чувства не имеют значения, если так надо. Уж что-что, а принимать жесткие решения и придерживаться их умел каждый из Майклсонов. Они учились этому с детства, и не было в этом ничего трудного. Давина в ответ передернула плечами и скривила лицо, словно съела лимон, но не стала ничего отвечать, как будто это не имело значения для нее больше. И вот это было обидно. Но более, чем разумно.  
  
      — Но, вообще-то, я был бы не прочь вспомнить былое. Как-то немного… как это называется? Соскучился. Я могу зайти к тебе в клуб, у тебя же найдется пара минут? — соврать, сказав правду? Очень просто. Главное — подобрать правильно слова, чтобы никто ничего не понял. И держать интонацию. Это легко. И никаких чувств.  
  
      — Иди к черту, Кол.  
  
      Кэтрин довольно взирала на все происходящее. Она не была до конца уверена, не врет ли ей Кол. Хитрый и строптивый — он был способен и не на такое. Скрыть свою любимую девушку, чтобы Кэтрин до нее не добралась — не такая уж и плохая мысль, учитывая их не самые простые отношения. Но, в любом случае, даже если они и в самом деле расстались, почему бы и не добить эти отношения? Просто, чтобы было наверняка. Да и разогреться заодно. Кэтрин считала это замечательной идеей.  
  
      Вот только… В какой-то момент небольшой перепалки ей понадобилось отойти, ради того, чтобы ответить на звонок. Видимо, она не считала, что за время ее отсутствия двое цапающихся людей смогут изменить направление своих отношений на сто восемьдесят градусов. Зря. Предсказуемость никогда не входила в список характерных черт Кола. Да и Давина не славилась покорностью кому-то, так что без проблем могла что-нибудь выкинуть.  
  
      — Ты — лживый, капризный, самовлюб…  
  
      Колу уже откровенно надоело слушать перечень своих недостатков, о которых он был и без того прекрасно осведомлен, и он просто в два шага приблизился к ней и, схватив за шею, крепко поцеловал. Быстро, жестко, но так, что Давина прочувствовала все его обещания всё однажды вернуть. Всего пара секунд, чтобы не успела вернуться и заметить Кэтрин, но этого было достаточно. Только на этот короткий срок он отпустил себя, позволяя ей почувствовать все, что чувствовал он. И она настолько прочувствовала, что просто забыла о том, что, по идее, ей неплохо бы сопротивляться. Чтобы она ни говорила, чтобы ни делала… она скучала по нему и никак не могла это исправить. Обида никуда не делась из ее головы, но сердце, глупое, не хотело уступать место разуму. Не сейчас.  
  
      — Я знаю, ты знаешь. Все будет по-другому. Я обещаю. Просто… подожди немного. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
      Он горячо шептал ей на ухо слова, мягко удерживая ее на месте. И она не знала, что ответить. Ее валило с ног от всех этих ощущений, которые ее тело так желало снова ощутить, а разум продолжал твердить, что стоит стукнутьть его посильней за самоуверенность. Но он почти тут же отпустил ее. Где-то рядом была Кэтрин. Не стоило позволять всему лететь в тартарары просто потому, что так хотелось коснуться.  
  
      Отступив от нее, он вернулся к своему давно остывшему кофе, допил его, недовольно поморщившись и, увидев, как к ним возвращается Кэтрин, насмешливо им поклонился и вышел прочь. Он знал, что рисковал. Сильно. Но он терпеть не мог скрываться.  
  


***

  
  
 **Предыдущей ночью.**  
  
      Давину все задолбало. Давина пила. Весь вечер, в перерыве между танцами, а иногда и во время них — она выпивала все коктейли, что попадались ей под руку. Клиенты были довольны, потому что охмелевшая Давина вела себя еще раскрепощеннее, чем обычно, что не могло их не радовать. Марсель поглядывал на нее с беспокойством: все же, она была достаточно близким для него человеком, и его искренне волновало все, что с ней происходит.  
  
      Кэролайн тоже приглядывала за Давиной, внимательно следя, чтобы она не натворила чего-нибудь глупого, хотя и была уверена, что ничего такого ей не грозит. Несмотря на то, что Давина была на взводе, она по-прежнему оставалась очень даже разумной девочкой, не нуждающейся в излишней опеке. Вернувшись домой, она уже успела прийти в себя по дороге, благо, умела держать себя в руках и все-таки контролировала более-менее количество выпиваемого.  
  
      А потом… Потом ей почему-то пришла в голову мысль, что порыться в вещах Кэтрин — отличная идея. Хорошо, что сама мисс Пирс об этом не узнала. Зато Марсель был крайне озадачен, застукав ее в чужой комнате.  
  
      — Давина! Что ты творишь? — однако сама Давина особо смущенной не выглядела. Разве что, приличия ради, задвинула обратно ящик шкафа, но, скорее потому, что до нее дошло, что так она о Кэтрин не узнает ничего. Та была слишком умна, чтобы так просто палиться. — Это из-за него, да?  
  
      — Марсель, я… — но он не дал ей закончить.  
  
      — Давина, он не тот человек, из-за которого тебе нужно лезть туда, где ты ничего не понимаешь. Почему ты так упряма?  
  
      — Да потому что я люблю его! — она вскрикнула в запале и только секунду спустя сообразила, что именно сказала, и тут же поняла, что это правда. Это была уже не простая влюбленность. Взглянув на Марселя, она тихо повторила: — Я его люблю, Марсель.  
  
      Быстро подойдя к ней, он обнял ее и прижал к себе. Какие бы разногласия их не разделяли, и как бы самоуверенна она ни была, он действительно старался о ней заботиться. Она была для него как младшая надоедливая, но все же любимая сестра. И давать ее в обиду не хотелось никому, тем более Колу, с которым у него никогда не было теплых отношений.  
  
      — Выброси его из головы. Он не нужен тебе.  
  
      — Я не могу, — она мягко отстранилась и отошла от него. — Ты думаешь, я выбирала, в кого мне влюбиться? Я словно между небом и землей сейчас, Марсель. Он слишком глубоко проник мне под кожу, и я не смогу его оттуда выцарапать, даже если захочу. А я не хочу.  
  
      — Захоти. Давина… Ты не знаешь его так, как я.  
  
      — Я знаю его куда лучше, чем ты!  
  
      — То, что ты с ним спала — не означает, что ты о нем что-то знаешь.  
  
      Голос Давины тут же стал жестким.  
  
      — Не смей так со мной разговаривать, я не одна из твоих девок.  
  
      — Прости. Прости, просто… я переживаю за тебя.  
  
      — Знаю. Но не говори мне, что я не знаю его, — Марсель попытался ей ответить, но она не позволила. — Я поверю, если ты скажешь, что знаешь, кто такой Клаус. Поверю всему, что ты расскажешь мне про Ребекку. Но я знакома с Колом почти полгода, и большую часть этого времени я провела с ним. Я знаю, как горят его глаза, когда он рассказывает о чем-то, что ему действительно интересно. Я видела, как он ведет себя, когда думает, что на него никто не смотрит. Я слышала, как он защищал меня от нападок своей матери, и я знаю его страхи. Не говори мне, что я не знаю его.  
  
      — Давина…  
  
      — Нет, Марсель. Не надо. Я обещала, что никому его не отдам, и я сдержу обещание. Он любит меня, я знаю. Чувствую, всегда чувствовала.  
  
      — Он изменил тебе!  
  
      — Он… — Она тут же осеклась, задохнувшись на выдохе. Чтобы не делал Кол, он делал это не просто так. Не зачем всем все разбалтывать.  
  
      — До чего же ты упрямая, Давина.  
  
      Он вполне недвусмысленно намекнул ей наконец покинуть чужое помещение, указав ей взглядом на дверь, что она и сделала, безразлично пожав плечами. То ли алкогольное опьянение на нее так повлияло, то ли выработанная воинственность, то ли долгое общение с Колом, но ей было все также плевать. Отступать от своего она не желала и все равно собиралась выяснить все, что хотела. Просто другими методами. Пройдя в кухню, она снова заговорила.  
  
      — Не лезь в их разборки, Марсель.  
  
      — Я просто пытаюсь тебя защитить. Только и всего.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня защищал. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня спасал. Я больше не маленькая девочка. Пожалуйста, подумай хотя бы о себе, — она стояла посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела на Марселя, сидевшего у небольшого круглого столика. — Из всего того, что я знаю о Майклсонах… Они не простят. Я не хочу этого, Марсель. Не хочу тебя терять.  
  
      Ответить он ей ничего не успел. Звук ключа в двери прервал их разговор, и Давина тихонько пробралась в другую комнату, чтобы Кэтрин не успела ее заметить. И она очень надеялась, что Марсель останется на ее стороне. Что ж, удача, по всей видимости, была пока с ней.  
  
      — Кэтрин, ты вновь почтила меня своим присутствием, — Марсель добродушно улыбнулся. — Выпьешь?  
  
      — Разве что виски, — не дожидаясь, пока ей предложат стакан, она уже сама нашла бутылку и щедро налила себе напитка. — Скажи мне, друг мой, Давина правда рассталась с Колом?  
  
      Подслушивающая Давина в этот момент напряглась. Как бы она не доверяла Марселю, но он терпеть не мог Кола, что не делало для нее вероятность ответа однозначной. И установившаяся на пару секунд тишина никак не способствовала спокойствию Давины. Но Марсель, наконец, ответил.  
  
      — Да. Определенно. Давина очень зла на него. И, по-моему, крайне разочарована.  
  
      — Превосходно. Разочарованная девушка — это именно то, что нужно.  
  
      — Собираешься натравить ее на Кола? — Кэтрин довольно хихикнула и налила себе еще порцию виски.  
  
      — Мне интересно, насколько хватит его выдержки. Это весело.  
  
      — Не перестарайся, Кэтрин. Ты можешь не выдержать ярости одного из Майклсонов.  
  
      Кэтрин тут же отставила стакан в сторону и стала серьезной.  
  
      — Я всегда получаю то, что хочу, Марсель. И всегда ускользаю от проблем. Всегда.  
  
      Марсель задумчиво на нее посмотрел. Кэтрин слишком долго оставалась безнаказанной и в результате совсем забыла, кого ей стоит бояться. Как бы это не стало ее падением. Но, в любом случае, у нее должен быть какой-нибудь достаточно серьезный козырь. Насколько Марсель ее знал, она была все же достаточно умна, чтобы не соваться в клетку к тиграм без надежного тыла.  
  
      Об этом же думала и Давина, усевшись на полу своей комнаты рядом с дверью. Доставать Кола — занятие, может, и увлекательное с точки зрения Кэтрин, но вряд ли это все. Она так и просидела большую часть утра на полу. Кэтрин больше ничего важного для Давины не сказала, а потом они с Марселем и вовсе разошлись по разным углам, но Давина так и сидела в задумчивости. Крутила в руках телефон, смотрела на номер Кола. Совершенно не собиралась ему звонить, но словно пыталась таким образом ему что-то сказать или просила сделать. Сама не знала зачем, но это успокаивало.  
  


***

  
  
       **Снова вечер следующего дня.**  
  
      — Клаус!  
  
      Мирно сидящий на диване Клаус, читающий книгу, внезапно напрягся. Еще ни один из тех случаев, когда Кол называл его Клаусом, да еще подобным тоном, добром не заканчивались. Он его определенно не боялся, младший брат — это не настолько пугающий фактор, кроме того, Клаус вообще не был склонен к бессмысленной панике, но из себя выходил Кол редко, зато сильно. Поорать мог и просто так, профилактики ради, но если уже называл Клауса — Клаусом, это не к добру.  
  
      — Что случилось, братик?  
  
      Клаус отложил книгу в сторону и встал, чтобы встретить Кола в полной боевой готовности. Кажется, Кол и в самом деле был зол. Виноват в этом был определенно не Клаус. Вернее, не только он. За прошедший день Кэтрин еще дважды отдавила хвост Колу, на этот раз куда серьезнее, чем простыми словами, и это приводило его в бешенство. У Кэтрин вообще была потрясающая способность портить людям день одним фактом своего существования. Так что Клаус был осчастливлен возможностью лицезреть злобного Кола, который был просто невероятно не в духе и хотел с кем-нибудь подраться. И, увидев воинственного брата, Клаус тут же решил сдаться и поднял руки.  
  
      — Ко-о-ол. Я все объясню.  
  
      — Да неужели? — Кол наступал медленно, но очень уверенно.  
  
      — Как говорит наш с тобой дорогой старший брат — семья превыше всего. Это был вынужденный ущерб.  
  
      Кол недовольно прищурился.  
  
      — Клаус, ты офонарел? Мало того, что из-за тебя у нас проблемы с Кэтрин, мало того, что вы мне запретили сделать все по-своему и я терпеливо жду, пока твой план начнет действовать, так ты еще и продолжаешь лезть туда, куда тебя не зовут. Да что с тобой не так?  
  
      — Это — часть моего плана. Ты должен мне доверять! Разве я хоть раз тебя подводил?  
  
      — Будем перечислять все случаи?  
  
      — Ты не доверяешь мне? Хорошо. Но не говори мне, что я не забочусь о тебе!  
  
      Несмотря на то, что злым изначально был Кол, голос первым повысил все же Клаус. И не сказать, что Кол не этого добивался. Где-то внутри него горел пожар из злости, который требовал выхода, и ему нужно было спустить пар. Драка — плохой выход. Он это знал, но подсознательно все равно нарывался и подстегивал слишком импульсивного брата.  
  
      — Обо мне? Правда, Ник? Да ты меня копам сдал ради того, чтобы я из города не уехал. Ты параноик, Клаус! Только и делаешь, что постоянно боишься, как бы тебя кто-то из нас не оставил, но делаешь всё, чтобы все вокруг тебя разбегались.  
  
      И Кол добился своего. Взбешенно взбрыкнув, Клаус кинулся на Кола, толкнув его стене и припечатав рукой.  
  
      — Думаешь, я не знаю, почему ты так себя ведешь? Думаешь, только ты это чувствуешь? Как где-то под ребрами что-то скулит от обиды и требует выхода. Нас всех предали, брат. Борись с этим! Ты — часть семьи!  
  
      Кол взглянул на Клауса до чертиков злым взглядом и резко толкнул его назад.  
  
      — Не ори на меня, истеричка. Семья то, семья это. Ты вечно поешь про семью, но даже вздохнуть никому из нас не даешь. Глоток кислорода — и снова в кандалы. А мы не твои питомцы, Клаус. Не надо сажать меня на цепь и пытаться дрессировать: голос, место, к ноге. Это так не работает.  
  
      — Кол, я тебя поздравляю — ты долбанный идиот.  
  
      Ссора закончилась столь же внезапно, как и началась. Даже удивительно, ибо обычно они орали друг на друга куда дольше, с большим размахом и взаимными обвинениями. Довольно специфичные отношения, но оба привыкли и относились к этому вполне спокойно. Когда утихали эмоции, разумеется. Им бы обоим хотелось, чтобы их отношения были не столь неоднозначными, но… Клаус был помешан на контроле. Он и в самом деле патологически боялся остаться один. Делал все, лишь бы братья и сестры оставались в зоне его видимости, но иногда настолько перегибал палку, что даже Финн, один из самых терпеливых и спокойных братьев, не выдерживал и взбрыкивал, что уж говорить про Кола, который не выносил даже намеки на какие-либо рамки и границы. И он честно пытался слушаться, хотя и не особо получалось, потому что семья. Потому что ему хотелось, чтобы его любили, и, казалось, что так его будут любить больше. Но однажды оказалось, что он так не может. Его сводило это с ума.  
  
      — Между прочим, твой план надо подправить, де Мартели присоединились к команде нападения. Мы хоть кого-нибудь в этом городе не взбесили?  
  
      — Сильно сомневаюсь. Становится все веселее. Скажи-ка мне, братец, а кто назначил тебя главным?  
  
      Кол хмыкнул и подошел к бару. Достал бутылку виски и налил алкоголь себе в стакан.  
  
      — Переворот в фауне. Теперь лис — царь зверей.  
  
      — Расслабься, дорогой мой, тебе показалось.  
  
      — Не воруй мои фразы, коварный родственник, мне творчески обидно.  
  
      — Может, свалим все это Элайдже? Ему все равно делать нечего.  
  
      — Боюсь, Хейли не поймет чувства юмора и сломает ему хребет.  
  
      — Да уж. Это будет грустно. Тем более, у меня нет подходящего костюма для его похорон.  
  
      Клаус присоединился к выпивающему Колу и отсалютовал ему своим бокалом, очаровательно улыбаясь, на что Кол пристально посмотрел на него в ответ, но не стал ничего говорить. Тема не была закрыта и в ближайшее время вряд ли вообще закроется, но прямо сейчас ругаться перехотелось.  
  
      — Братья мои! — Ребекка появилась внезапно, словно из ниоткуда. Была у нее такая специфичная привычка возникать неожиданно для всех в любом месте. — Поздравляю! Финн, кажется, с ума сошел.  
  
      — Наконец-то проявилось, — спокойно заявил Клаус и снова вернулся на диван, намереваясь вернуться к чтению, но семья, по всей вероятности, придерживалась другого мнения. Ребекка выдернула у него из рук книгу, желая выяснить, что так его заинтересовало, а Кол вообще уселся на другой край дивана и сложил на него свои длинные ноги.  
  
      — И чего там натворил наш обожаемый Финн? — ворчание Клауса по поводу одичавших невоспитанных родственников благополучно игнорировалось.  
  
      — Хочет уступить Де Мартелям, а это будет катастрофа для нашего бизнеса! Так нельзя. Клаус, поговори с ним!  
  
      Клаус взглянул на младшего брата и умудрился заметить в его глазах некое довольство. Кажется, этот маленький зараза был почти счастлив, что сейчас Клаус тоже вылезет из своей зоны комфорта и пойдет разгребать проблемы. Кол и вправду считал, что немного трудностей самому Клаусу не повредит, а тут они действительно намечались. Если уж цепкий Финн собрался кому-то уступать — дело было плохо.  
  
      — Ликуй, маленький вредный братец, твое желание сбылось.  
  
      — Не настолько я вредный, так что пока просто позлорадствую. Но мне приятно, что ты веришь в мои силы.  
  
      Кол ехидно ухмыльнулся, получил прилетевшей от Клауса подушкой по голове, и потасовка все-таки началась. Все дружно впали в детство, что значительно повысило им настроение. Больше всех радовалась Ребекка, словно маленький ребенок, глядя на старших братьев. Она так скучала по их бессмысленным дружеским перепалкам, которые не заканчивались драками, и слышать, как они оба смеются, — это было блаженство для ее ушей. Она отлично знала — ничего не закончено, и они все еще в ссоре, но они хотя бы делали шаги навстречу друг другу. Пока ей было этого достаточно. До всего остального они теперь дойдут.


	14. Chapter 14

      Очередной нью-йоркский вечер ничем не отличался от сотен других таких же вечеров. Те же огни за окном, те же люди на улицах города и снова две девушки в гостиной. Как было прежде и повторится еще не раз. Давине снова не сиделось у Марселя, и она умчалась к Бонни, раз уж им обеим выдался свободный вечер. На этот раз не было ни каких-то сложностей, ни необходимости искать у кого-то объяснений — просто хотелось обычных девчачьих посиделок. Легкий романтичный фильм, бессмысленный треп, слухи, сплетни и прочие маленькие женские радости.  
  
      И все бы шло так и дальше, если бы их небольшой девичник не нарушил звонок Кола. Бонни действительно собиралась его отправить куда подальше, чтобы он не мешался в ее планах, но, услышав его голос, она внезапно передумала. Она бы даже, наверное, не смогла объяснить, что именно так ее смутило, но что-то было не так, как должно было быть, и она не смогла ему отказать. Даже несмотря на попытки Давины оказать вялое сопротивление. Против-то она была, но уже давно поняла, что если Кол что-то хочет — он это получит, наплевав на все возражения.  
  
      Появившийся на пороге Кол имел совершенно ошалевший вид. Кажется, он был одновременно взбешен, напуган и растерян. Даже Бонни, видавшая его и не в том еще виде, выпала в осадок. А приглядевшись получше, вообще напряглась.  
  
      — Ко-о-ол, — она взволнованно протянула, разглядывая его еще внимательней. — Какого черта твои руки в крови? Что ты натворил?  
  
      — Я? — добравшись до бара с алкоголем, он глотнул виски прямо из бутылки и только после этого ответил. — Пока ничего.  
  
      — Кол, я тебя прошу, не заставляй меня вытягивать из тебя каждое слово клещами. Я, вообще-то, беспокоюсь. За тебя, между прочим.  
  
      Пока Бонни пыталась узнать, что за ерунда произошла с Колом, Давина совершенно нескрываемым взглядом его рассматривала. Весь какой-то чумазый, местами кровью перемазанный. Глаза совсем дурные. И пьет. Опять. На этом месте Давина залипла, глядя, как движется его кадык. Оторвавшись, наконец, от бутылки, Кол все же ответил.  
  
      — Кэтрин сбила Фрейю.  
  
      Не то, чтобы он не хотел, чтобы Бонни об этом знала, просто он не мог говорить этого вслух. Его сердце было крепкими путами привязано к старшей сестре, и сейчас картина, как на нее целенаправленно мчится машина, так и стояла перед его глазами. Если до этого он выжидал и даже, в какой-то степени, надеялся закончить все миром, относительным, разумеется, но Фрейя… трогать сестер он не позволял никому, даже братьям, куда уж до них Кэтрин с ее бессмысленной местью. Она хотела войны, ей не нравилось, что от нее просто отмахивались, как от надоедливой мухи — теперь она получит свою войну. Правда, вряд ли ей удастся толком поучаствовать. Это был ее финиш и самая фатальная ошибка в ее жизни.  
  
      — С ней все в порядке? — Бонни испуганно приблизилась ближе к Колу, даже не зная толком, что ему можно сказать. Она была единственным ребенком в семье, и ей трудно было представить, что значит вырасти среди многочисленных братьев и сестер, но уж точно она не хотела ощутить даже сотой доли того, что чувствовал сейчас Кол. И, поэтому, Бонни точно знала, чтобы она ни сказала, как бы не пыталась его успокоить — это не поможет. Ничего не поможет, пока его сестра не станет снова целой и невредимой.  
  
      Кол помолчал, глядя куда-то в одну точку.  
  
      — Я видел, как у нее из тела торчали кости. Не думаю, что это можно назвать «в порядке». Финн выпер меня из больницы, и я не знаю, насколько все плохо.  
  
      Бонни даже не стала ничего отвечать на это. Ему это было и не нужно. Единственное, в чем он сейчас нуждался — чтобы рядом был кто-нибудь достаточно близкий. Не в семейном доме, потому что там он всю душу себе ядом вытравит, видя такое же состояние в остальных, как и у него самого, и уж точно он не мог остаться один в своей квартире, где он бы сам себя собственными мыслями с ума свел. Бонни вообще слабо понимала, как он все еще держит себя в руках, и благодарила его самоконтроль, который все еще удерживал его на месте, не позволяя мчаться по дорогам со скоростью за сто двадцать миль в час, разыскивая Кэтрин, чтобы убить на месте без раздумий. А он этого хотел. Она видела это по его совершенно безумным глазам.  
  
      Бонни сделала только то, что смогла — крепко обняла его, надеясь, что это хоть немного поможет. Отстранившись от него, она заглянула ему в глаза и тихо проговорила, зная, что он хотел попросить на самом деле:  
  
      — Я съезжу в больницу, Кай мне объяснит, как дела у твоей сестры, и я все тебе расскажу, — она оглянулась на Давину, которое все это время молча слушала, не желая влезать. Предложение было не самое гениальное, но… — Подожди меня здесь. Кэролайн опять куда-то умчалась, но Давина за тобой присмотрит, ты только… Дождись, ладно? Не уходи, пожалуйста, не натвори ничего глупого.  
  
      Он сдержано кивнул в ответ и устало сел в кресло. Несколько часов бесконтрольной паники, которая давно его не накрывала с головой, вдребезги расшатанные нервы… он был совершенно вымотан и не знал, куда ему от всего этого деваться.  
  
      Не терявшая времени Бонни довольно быстро собралась и, перед тем как уйти, вновь опасливо покосилась на Кола. Сейчас он никуда не собирался, но был как взведенная пружина, того и гляди, сорвет предохранитель и кого-нибудь похоронит под осколками. Бонни, как и всегда, волновалась за своих друзей куда больше, чем за себя. Даже спустя годы знакомства с Колом она не знала, хорошее это было ее качество или не очень. Она не раз подставлялась под удар, иногда совсем не безболезненный, но и вознаграждалось ей неплохо. Кол умел быть благодарным. Иногда казался полным психом с повадками дикого зверя, но для близких был готов на все. Да и дело-то, в общем-то, было не в этом, просто Кол — один из любимых друзей, так что для нее не было ничего удивительного и странного в том, чтобы сорваться чуть ли не посреди ночи только для того, чтобы ему стало легче. А, с другой стороны, она немного опасалась оставлять его с Давиной. Вряд ли бы Давина сейчас полезла выяснять отношения, благо, девочкой была достаточной разумной, чтобы не добивать и без того раненого парня, но, мало ли, что могло у них случится. Оба же с характером. Даже если и кажутся паиньками.  
  
      Но, к счастью для Бонни, после ее ухода все было тихо. Давина была полностью в своих мыслях, думая о том, что, кажется, Кол был прав, когда отослал ее подальше. Ей раньше казалось, что он… то ли перепсиховал, то ли и в самом деле хотел от нее избавиться под предлогом спасения ее души, но… попытка убить или покалечить Фрейю, или чего там пыталась добиться Кэтрин — это уже было за гранью всего, что Давина могла представить. У нее бывали трудные времена, она работала сейчас стриптизершей и насмотрелась и наслушалась многого в своей жизни, но одно дело — слушать о трагедиях глупых танцовщиц, которые почему-то решили, что богатые клиенты клюнут на них достаточно сильно, чтобы побросать весь мир к их ногам, а в результате получили больно по всему организму, некоторые буквально, и совсем другое — иметь к этому пусть и косвенное, но, все же, отношение.  
  
      Кол, кажется, вообще не замечал ее. Закопался целиком в свои мысли и вряд ли осознавал до конца, где он и что происходит вокруг. В конце концов, Давине надоело наблюдать за его заторможенным видом и, отлипнув наконец от стены, резко дернула его за руку вверх.  
  
      — Отомри! — кажется, она еще и разозлилась. Почувствовав на пальцах что-то липкое, она отдернула ладонь. — Черт. Иди в ванную, тебе надо… Ну как минимум перестать выглядеть, как будто ты кого-то убил, — она почувствовала, как Кол едва ощутимо вздрогнул рядом с ней, но не сильно жалела о своем выборе слов. Он, в конце концов, и не то делал, а с его сестрой все будет хорошо, Давина была уверена.  
  
      И после принятия душа Кол действительно пришел в относительный порядок. Вряд ли его, конечно, до конца отпустило, но он точно больше не выглядел так, что его хотелось добить, чтобы больше не мучился. Зато мрачности и злости во взгляде стало еще больше, хотя Давину это ни капли не волновало, не так уж ее заботила судьба Кэтрин, разве что, ее беспокоило, что он мог повести себя более импульсивно и не осмотрительно, чем стоило бы.  
  
      — Ты не мог бы… — она окинула взглядом Кола. Чудный был вид: взлохмаченные мокрые волосы, крепкие сильные руки и тяжело вздымающаяся грудь. Голая. Спасибо, хоть джинсы надел. Давина сглотнула, внезапно ощутив, что на кухне Бонни, оказывается, как-то, немного слишком жарко. — Неважно. Сядь. Куда-нибудь.  
  
      Кол довольно хмыкнул. В любых обстоятельствах, даже самых скверных — он оставался собой. А себя он любил. И когда ему подтверждали его неотразимость любил, так что он был более чем рад видеть ее реакцию.  
  
      — На, выпей.  
  
      Она раздраженно грохнула на стол перед его носом чашку с, судя по всему, чаем. Кол тут же прищурился, совсем не осчастливленный сомнительной заботой. Нет, ему разумеется, нравилось, что она проявляет хоть какие-то положительные чувства, хотя, по-хорошему, должна была бы разбить ему эту чашку об голову, да выставить прочь из квартиры, но он, все же, был довольно избалованным парнем, что накладывало свои отпечатки на его натуру.  
  
      — Что это за гадость?  
  
      — Зеленый чай. Он поможет тебе расслабиться, — Кол возмущенно вскинул на нее взгляд. — Пей, Майклсон. Тебе надо.  
  
      Она отвернулась, принимаясь за мытье посуды. Вот только надолго ей отвлечься все же не удалось. Спустя пару минут ощущения прицельного взгляда на спине, Давина догадалась по звуковому сопровождению, что Кол, вероятно, все же прислушался к ее настойчивой просьбе, а вот затем…  
  
      — Я правда скучал, — горячий шепот, в самое ухо.  
  
      Давина развернулась слишком резко. Слишком не подумав. И тут же оказалась нос к носу с Колом. Буквально. Оказалось, что ничего никуда не делось. По телу все так же проскальзывали заряды тепла, а в воздухе между ними все искрилось. Тело по-прежнему ее предавало и само тянулось ему навстречу, желая вновь ощутить прикосновение сильных рук. А он словно ничего и не желал делать. Словно ждал, что первый шаг сделает она. Словно у нее был хоть какой-то шанс отказаться от него.  
  
      Он провел носом по ее скуле, практически не прикасаясь ко всему остальному ее телу, и это было невыносимо для нее. Между ними почти не было расстояния, все, что оставалось — удерживалось только на основании голого упрямства и нежелания уступать первым, а в венах вскипала кровь.  
  
      Он невесомо проходил по ее коже самыми кончиками своих пальцев, разжигая Давину только сильнее, а она даже сказать ему ничего не могла, потому что было мало, потому что хотелось больше, и она просто с ума сходила от осознания того, какую власть он имеет над ней. Он ей ничего не предлагал, ни на что не намекал, все, что сейчас происходило между ними двумя — было очень нежно и ласково, он только касался ее рук, а в итоге так просто переплел свои пальцы с ее, грустно взглянув в глаза, но оба знали — вулкан внутри них хочет совсем другого и без этого не успокоится.  
  
      Удивительно, но Давина не выдержала первой. Кажется, поцелуй получился куда грубее, чем ей самой хотелось бы, но она заслужила на это право. За все свои обиды, за все его слова, за то, как он ее пугает иногда — у нее было право хотя бы сейчас быть грубой и жесткой. Кол это отлично понимал и покорно принимал и ее укусы, и все ее агрессивное поведение, и то, как она отчаянно цеплялась за него своими пальцами, словно боялась снова потерять, а Давина… она почти чувствовала отчаянную безнадегу в его поцелуях, и десятки невысказанных просьб о прощении, и что-то еще, она даже не могла понять толком. Единственное, что Давина точно понимала — она нужна ему. Может, только сейчас, может, только на эту ночь, но нужна, просто до безумия.  
  
      — Подожди, подожди, Бонни?  
  
      Она едва оторвалась от его губ, но быть застуканной в самый неожиданный момент тоже не особенно-то и хотелось.  
  
      — Она уехала пытать Кая, — его голос был совершенно глухим и хриплым, и от этого ее вело еще сильнее. — Быстро он не сдастся, а потом еще и не отпустит ее. Пара часов до рассвета у нас есть.  
  
      — Отлично. На эту ночь нам хватит. В спальню?  
  
      — В спальню.  
  
      Давина, легонько подпрыгнув, обхватила своими ногами его поясницу и, ощутив, как он подхватил ее под ягодицы и понес в другую комнату, глупо хихикнула сквозь очередной поцелуй. Оказавшись в спальне, они окончательно перестали отвлекаться на какие-то там мысли о морали, приличиях, и вообще никаких посторонних мыслей в их головах больше не было. После того, как Кол уложил ее на кровать, Давина коротко взвизгнула, тут же устраиваясь поудобнее и жадно разглядывая Кола, расстегивающего джинсы, и сама подалась вперед, стаскивая с себя платье. Расправившись с одеждой, он мягко опрокинул Давину снова на спину и забрался следом, удобно устраиваясь между ее ног.  
  
      Она тихо вздрогнула, ощутив на своей шее прикосновение влажного, горячего языка, и едва слышно простонала, от чего Кол завелся только сильнее. Сейчас он тоже был довольно груб. Все поцелуи — резкие, рваные, иногда почти кусачие, и прикосновения быстрые, хаотичные… Давина уже и забыла, каким он бывал жадным до ее тела, до прикосновений к ней, и ей снова казалось, что его касания одновременно везде. Это вновь и вновь сводило с ума. Его сильные руки ласкали ее, привычно проходясь по самым чувствительным местам, абсолютно бессознательно помня, как правильно приносить ей удовольствие, а губы снова целовали ее, и она отвечала так же жадно, отчаянно, словно его снова могли отнять у нее, и она пыталась запомнить, напиться им. Хотя оба понимали — им не насытиться друг другом сегодня. Не в этот раз. Не до этого утра.  
  
      Он кусал ее. Так, чтобы оставались следы, чтобы она не забыла — она его. Его и ничья больше. Даже когда его нет рядом — все равно — только для него. Кусал и тут же сам зализывал свои укусы, и ей казалось, что в нем живет какой-то маленький звереныш, который сейчас очнулся от долгого сна и теперь хочет показать свою власть, и она подчинялась. Отзывалась на каждое его движение и сама отвечала тем же: чуть ли не до крови прокусывала его губы и вцеплялась в его волосы едва не до боли, покорно ластилась и прижималась еще ближе к нему.  
  
      Давина недовольно заерзала по простыням, заведенная до предела, и Кол послушно больше не стал ждать и мучить обоих, вторгаясь в такое желанное ему тело, и начал быстро двигаться, подводя обоих к самому краю. Давина горячо стонала, притягивая его ближе к себе, царапая его спину и продолжая целовать и кусаться, а он в ответ то ли рычал, то ли урчал, Бог его знает, что означали эти непонятные звуки, что она слышала, и в какой-то момент ей пришла в голову мысль, что он единственный, кто мог бы ей когда-либо подойти.  
  
      В какой-то момент ей почудилось, что вселенная развалилась на куски, а в реальности просто тяжелый Кол навалился на нее, пытаясь отдышаться и обжигая своим дыханием всю правую сторону ее лица. Приподнявшись на локтях, он внимательно посмотрел в глаза Давины и, кажется, окончательно обомлел: она смотрела так доверчиво, так верно, что он даже не мог поверить, что кто-то может так смотреть на него. После всего, что он делал. Его это действительно удивляло и заставляло замирать сердце.  
  
      Недоверчиво улыбнувшись, он ласково поцеловал ее в лоб и скатился набок. Они лежали рядом в молчании, он оно не было гнетущим; скорее, они просто наслаждались тем, что могут слышать дыхание друг друга и они просто рядом. На пока — этого хватало. Давина незаметно для себя прикоснулась к его руке, переплетая их пальцы, и Кол в ответ стиснул ее руку крепче. Глубоко вдохнув, она развернулась на бок и, уткнувшись в его шею, выдохнула. Разговаривать не хотелось. Да и ни к чему.  
  


***

  
  
      Отловить неуловимого Кая в больнице оказалось не самым легким делом. Сначала Бонни полчаса пыталась донести до дежурной медсестры, зачем ей понадобился врач посреди ночи, но с горем пополам прорвалась, а потом еще час ждала, пока Кай, наконец, изволит перед ней появиться. В итоге, она задремала на сиденьях в коридоре, но весьма ненадолго. Проснулась в тот же момент, когда кто-то с грохотом приземлился рядом.  
  
      — Привет тебе, — взглянув с улыбкой на Бонни, Кай поднял руки, делая виноватое выражение лица. — Упс. Кажется, я заставил тебя ждать. Неудобно.  
  
      — Было бы неплохо, если бы порой твои повадки были более человеческими, — она устало потерла глаза и сдержала зевок.  
  
      — Ну, что есть, извини.  
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, зачем я приехала сюда среди ночи?  
  
      — Хотел бы надеяться, что ты скучала по мне, но, боюсь, каким-то образом тут замешан Кол вместе со своей сестричкой.  
  
      — Угадал, — Кай в ответ притворно вздохнул. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не отстану, так что выкладывай все.  
  
      — Иногда твоя приверженность прихотям Кола меня пугает.  
  
      — Кай!  
  
      — Не шуми. Все по порядку, милашка. Я тебе рассказываю все, как есть, а ты пересказываешь Колу упрощенную версию событий, идет?  
  
      — С чего бы вдруг?  
  
      Кай вымученно вздохнул: пара операций, ночная смена, да и сам Кол со своим хором галдящим семейством его в конец умотали, а теперь еще и Бонни не понимала самых простых вещей.  
  
      — Потому что Кол чересчур привязан к своим родственникам и может психануть и из-за более мелких вещей, а Фрейя… — он все-таки попытался выбрать правильные слова. Бонни, конечно, не Кол, и это не ее сестра сейчас была под капельницей, но, наверное, стоило попытаться быть помягче. — Ее состояние не критическое. Больше нет, но… Её переехали, между прочим. И ей сильно повезло. Как только она отойдет от анестезии и препаратов, которыми ее сейчас напичкали, вся боль, до этого времени заблокированная, свалится на нее одним очень большим комом, скорее всего, она будет кричать. Очень громко. Если Кол все это узнает в полном объеме — он даже думать не будет — пойдет искать Кэтрин. И найдет. И убьет.  
  
      — И ты собираешься скрывать состояние Фрейи от всей семьи?  
  
      — Бонни, мне нет никакого дела до их семьи и совершенно плевать, что они сделают с Пирс; если однажды ей кто-то из них отпилит кухонным ножом голову — это ее индивидуальные проблемы, но Кол — мой друг, и иногда ярость затмевает его рассудок, ты сама знаешь.  
  
      — Ты о нем волнуешься?  
  
      Кай на секунду завис, малость ошалев от вопроса.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы он влип в неприятности, из-за которых мне будет его труднее доставать. Если ты думаешь, что это означает «волноваться» — думай так.  
  
      Бонни покачала головой на такое высказывание и утомленно склонила голову на плечо сидящего рядом Кая, у нее тоже был не самый легкий день. Кай удивленно повернул на нее голову, но не стал ничего говорить, а даже, наоборот, поерзал на стуле, усаживаясь так, чтобы им обоим было удобней, но, пару минут молчания спустя, она снова подала голос.  
  
      — Кол ждет, когда я вернусь с новостями.  
  
      — Ты оставила его одного? Сейчас?  
  
      — Он не ребенок, Кай! — возмущенно произнесла она, но все же тут же уточнила: — Я оставила его с Давиной.  
  
      Кай отрывисто засмеялся.  
  
      — Тогда тебе определенно не стоит прямо сейчас туда соваться. Ну, я бы во всяком случае, не рекомендовал. Но если хочешь — иди. Наверняка увидишь много интересного и, скорее всего, того, о чем ты никогда раньше не задумывалась.  
  
      Бонни тут же подняла голову и недоверчиво на него посмотрела. Она все еще не всегда могла понять, шутит он или говорит серьезно. Порой это сильно сбивало с толку. Кажется, сейчас он был серьезен, но его глаза, как и всегда, смеялись, и Бонни не была до конца уверена.  
  
      — Ты серьезно? Но они же… Давина даже не разговаривает с ним толком, да брось!  
  
      — А разговаривать и необязательно, — он засмеялся и тут же получил метким кулаком Бонни себе в бок. — Ауч! Не дерись со мной, женщина, это вандализм и садизм!  
  
      Бонни фыркнула, выражая этим все, что думает о его обидах на нее, и снова умостила голову на его плече. Хотелось спать просто жутко, но, кажется, Кай был прав: если Кол захотел отвлечься от своих мыслей, а он явно этого хотел, когда она уезжала, — вряд ли Давина долго держала оборону. Обиды обидами, но… Давина не говорила ни Бонни, ни Кэролайн, что она чувствует к Колу, но это и не нужно было никогда. Обе подруги и так прекрасно видели, как блестели ее глаза, когда она даже просто вскользь упоминала о нем. Даже после той раны, что он ей нанес, так что Кай был прав: раз уж Бонни оставила их наедине — вероятно, некоторое время лучше оставить для них.  
  
      Размышляя о событиях дня, Бонни снова стала незаметно для себя погружаться в сон, и Кай и в этот раз не стал возмущаться. Почти мирно сидел, что-то делал в своем телефоне и прекрасно себя чувствовал, пока в очередной раз не нашел для себя что-то забавное и дернулся от внезапного возбуждения.  
  
      — Кай! Прекрати так делать! — опять проснувшаяся Бонни его веселья не разделила.  
  
      — Бонни. Ты странная, — коротко резюмировал он и быстро встал, протягивая Бонни руку. — Пойдем, напою тебя кофе и отправлю спать.  
  
      — Спать? После кофе? Какие-то странные представления у тебя о сне. Ты же вроде врач! Да и ты же, вроде, говорил, что не стоит домой? К тому же, я все еще не слышала ничего конкретного о Фрейе.  
  
      — После местного кофе ты заснешь моментально, можешь поверить на слово, а домой я тебя и не пущу, ты не доедешь, и мне тебя потом штопать придется. В ординаторской до утра поспишь. И вот потом уже мы нормально поговорим. То, что тебя Кол от нетерпения выпер из дома, не означает, что это и в самом деле хорошая мысль.  
  
      Бонни приняла его руку и последовала следом за ним. Кофе действительно оказался не самым лучшим, но это более чем скрашивало присутствие рядом Кая, который, не изменяя себе, как и обычно много болтал всякие глупости мимо темы и много ее подкалывал, что очень развлекало Бонни. В ординаторской, куда он ее привел, не было в данный момент никого, и Бонни, которая уже некоторое время размышляла над тем, что их отношения уже давно перешли в другую плоскость, наконец-то созрела, чтобы сделать следующий шаг.  
  
      — Кай, я…  
  
      Предложение она так и не договорила, видимо, боясь передумать. Осторожно приблизившись к нему, легонько коснулась его губ своими, едва касаясь. Совсем чуть-чуть отстранившись, взглянула на него кротким взглядом, ожидая его реакции. Все-таки, она слишком долго заставляла его ждать — он мог уже и передумать, но Кай — это, все же, Кай. Он умел терпеть. Ехидно улыбнувшись и мысленно празднуя свою победу, он проговорил:  
  
      — Только не вздумай потом опять говорить, что ты пьяна.  
  
      Она помотала головой, и он вновь припал к ее губам. На этот раз все было так… правильно, так спокойно. Оба ждали этого слишком давно, чтобы сейчас торопиться и все портить. Некоторое время спустя, оторвавшись друг от друга, он-таки уложил Бонни спать, но сам остался сидеть у ее ног, хотя бы пока она не заснет покрепче, чтобы ей было спокойней. И Бонни, в какой-то степени, это немного удивляло. Кай совершенно не производил впечатления спокойного и неторопливого человека, но, вспоминая все его действия, она понимала: большинство из того, что он делал, было направлено на нее. Болтливый, хитрый и наплевательски плюющий на большую часть людей вокруг себя, он все равно старался о ней заботиться. Довольно специфично, в своем духе, но он хотя бы пытался подстроиться под нее, понять, что она от него хотела. Как ни крути, это было приятно.  
  


***

  
  
      Кол так и не смог уснуть. Давина спала на его плече, перекинув через него ногу и обнимая за пояс. Он перебирал ее волосы, проводил рукой по предплечью и думал о своем. Это точно был не конец истории. Только одна из глав. Огни в городе давно погасли, вовсю занимался рассвет за окном, время их ночи было сочтено. Кол так и не сказал ей, что хотел. Для чего-то еще не наступило время, а что-то, наверное, просто не смог. Утром, все, что было — вновь покажется сном.  
  
      Где-то от входа послышался хлопок двери, но Кол даже не пошевелился. Бонни не глупая, она сама все понимает. И показавшаяся в дверях комнаты Бонни, действительно, опасливо оглядевшись, наткнулась на прищуренный взгляд Кола. Закатив глаза, она кивком головы показала в сторону кухни и ушла в указанном направлении.  
  
      Когда он оделся и появился на кухне, тут же был встречен неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
      — Кол! Нельзя пользоваться девушками, чтобы расслабиться.  
  
      — Вообще-то, можно, — Бонни от возмущения задохнулась воздухом. — Но согласен, это не тот случай, так что можешь не волноваться.  
  
      — Не волноваться? Я с самого начала была против ваших отношений, у тебя вечно все не через то место, но ты же самый умный, ты сам все знаешь.  
  
      — Бонни. Ты моя подруга и прочая чепуха, но не лезь, — кажется, Кол слегка начинал раздражаться. — Что с моей сестрой?  
  
      Бонни замолчала всего на мгновение. С одной стороны, Кол ее друг, а, с другой, Кай, бесспорно, был прав. Ярость Кола не будет знать границ. Если он пока еще себя контролирует, то как только он узнает о тяжелом состоянии Фрейи — у него тут же сорвет тормоза.  
  
      — Она будет в порядке. Уже скоро. Ничего непоправимого не произошло.  
  
      Кол подозрительно прищурился, чувствуя где-то здесь подвох.  
  
      — Все? Ничего серьезного?  
  
      — Что ты хотел услышать? О множественных переломах ты и сам наверняка догадался, — она знала, что с первого раза он не поверит. — Её переехало машиной, у нее весь сопутствующий комплект повреждений, но… Правда, она вне опасности.  
  
      Кол все так же не до конца поверил, но теперь он знал самое главное, и это успокаивало. Но если Бонни казалось, что он ничего не будет делать — она ошиблась. Кол был зол. Просто до безумия, но ничего глупого делать не собирался; Кэтрин умна, и так просто к ней не подобраться. Он знал это уже давно, так что у него всегда были свои способы найти ее.  
  
      Он уже почти ушел, когда Бонни окликнула его на пороге.  
  
      — Кол? Что ты собираешься делать с Давиной?  
  
      — Я буду продолжать защищать ее. Даже если придется позволить ей меня ненавидеть.  
  
      Он ушел, дождавшись ее прощального кивка, и из комнаты вышла Давина.  
  
      — Ты не все ему сказала, да?  
  
      Проницательность Давины моментально вызвала у Бонни долю смущения, но, в конце концов, Колу действительно лучше не знать все.  
  
      — Фрейя за вчерашнюю ночь несколько раз пыталась умереть. Не говори ему. Я очень за него беспокоюсь.  
  
      Давина понятливо кивнула. Кол и без таких подробностей был не в себе, поэтому она отлично понимала, о чем говорила Бонни.  
  
      — Слышала наш разговор? — перевела Бонни тему. — Ты его простила?  
  
      — Нет, — она села за стол, вытягивая ноги. — Еще нет. Это сложнее, чем кажется. Просто… знаешь, чего я больше всего боюсь? — Бонни заинтересованно повернула в ее сторону голову, оторвавшись от приготовления завтрака. — Что, однажды, когда-нибудь, он встретит девушку, которая будет его любить так же сильно, как и я. Эта мысль сводит меня с ума.  
  
      — И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
      — Не знаю. Пока не знаю. Время покажет.


	15. Chapter 15

      Как и каждый вечер, в клубе грохотала громкая музыка, вокруг танцевали полуголые девушки, мелькал свет, публика что-то выкрикивала. Кол ничего не замечал. Шел как танк, сметая всех на своем пути, разыскивая Марселя. Нашел довольно быстро, хотя, не сказать, что без проблем, кажется, часть персонала мысленно занесла его в список буйных и не до конца адекватных посетителей. Колу, в целом, было пофиг.  
  
      — Марсель!  
  
      Ввалившись без предупреждения в кабинет начальства, он благополучно оторвал того от телефонного разговора, так что Марсель сильной радости от встречи с Колом не выразил. Но, к собственной чести, проявлять этого не стал, выдержав деловой стиль.  
  
      — И я рад тебя видеть. Что-то случилось?  
  
      Прищуренный взгляд Кола не предвещал ничего хорошего. Хотя, с другой стороны, кидаться он тоже не спешил, поэтому грозящей опасности не чувствовалось, но до конца расслабиться все же не получалось.  
  
      — Можно подумать, ты не в курсе.  
  
      — В ваших отношениях с Кэтрин я не играю никакой роли, так что ты не по адресу.  
  
      — Еще как по адресу. Ты точно знаешь, где эта стерва, поэтому передай ей: если я не смогу найти ее в ближайшее время — я найду штурмовую винтовку, а потом она все равно мне попадется. Это мое первое и последнее предложение мирных переговоров. Не согласится — пусть пеняет на себя. Я сделал все, что мог.  
  
      — Мирных? У тебя странное представление об этом слове.  
  
      — Не я это начал.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я передам ей. Только, Кол… ты же понимаешь, что она не появится, если ты не пообещаешь, что после этого она останется целой и невредимой.  
  
      Кол фыркнул себе под нос, выражая этим все, что думает об вконец обнаглевшей девушке. Но, Кол есть Кол. Со всеми вытекающими.  
  
      — Ладно, если вам так хочется. Я обещаю. Она выживет.  
  
      Улыбка Кола Марселю вовсе не понравилась. За недолгое общение с семьей Майклсон, главное, что он понял — они мастерски способны извернуться откуда угодно, но при этом они всегда сдерживали свои обещания, чего бы это им ни стоило. Да и выбить больше из строптивого Кола вряд ли бы получилось. Впрочем, Марселя это и в самом деле не касалось, а огребать за то, что Кэтрин совсем забылась, ему тоже не особо хотелось. Он в свое время уже получил от Майклсонов все, что хотел, второй раз рисковать и в самом деле не стоило. Общее прошлое и приятельские отношения — это хорошо, но сознание подсказывало, что лучше не соваться в чужие дела без лишней необходимости.  
  
      Убедившись, что он все передаст как надо, Кол, не прощаясь, направился в обратном направлении. Общаться больше чем нужно с Марселем он все еще не желал, да и не видел в этом никакой нужды; их отношения оставались далеко от дружеских. Пребывая в своих мыслях, он совершенно не заметил, как налетел на какую-то девушку. Обратив все-таки свой взор на нее, он увидел Давину, которая тут же затихла в его руках, стерев с лица улыбку. Она в упор смотрела на него, словно пыталась что-то рассмотреть в его глазах или что-то услышать, и от этого мир на секунду затих, но всего на секунду. После этого Давина пришла в себя, с силой оттолкнув Кола в сторону. Кажется, она так и не оценила его утренний побег. Или просто вспомнила все и разом. В ответ на это Кол ухмыльнулся, ничего толком не выражая, и просто оглянулся, глядя ей вслед, но тут же снова отвернулся, возвращаясь к своему маршруту. Все потом. Сейчас он был занят.  
  
      А вот Давина так просто из головы эту встречу не выкинула. Ее выступление на сегодня было закончено, и она отправилась в гримерку — отдыхать и приводить себя в душевное равновесие. Она не знала, как Кол умудрялся это проворачивать, но каждый раз он сбивал ее с ног, и она пока не до конца понимала, что с этим делать. Не то, что ее это не устраивало, но все же смущало. Давине совсем не нравилось, что даже сейчас она позволяет ему управлять ей, хотя вряд ли была в состоянии что-то с этим сделать, да и какая-то часть ее не хотела ничего исправлять. Только вернуть все на свои места, и она была уверена, что место Кола — рядом с ней. Несмотря ни на что. Она не обольщалась и отлично понимала, что их воссоединение будет трудным и для всех болезненным, но не попытаться она не могла. Главное, чтобы у них вообще был для этого хотя бы один шанс.  
  


***

  
  
      День Кая проходил просто чудесно. Никаких лишних дел на работе, никто не лез под руку и не мешал ему заниматься, чем ему надо было, да еще и Бонни изволила его навестить. Их отношения по-прежнему продвигались медленно, но очень даже уверенно. Она, в конце концов, позволила себя обнимать и даже целовать. Не так часто, как ему хотелось бы, но этого было достаточно. Бонни, все же, осознала, наконец, что попытки побега бесполезны, и на этом успокоилась и сама начала к нему ластиться, хотя и не оставляла попыток его перевоспитать. Идея была так себе, но Кай философски считал, что каждый развлекается, как может, и смотрел на все это дело сквозь пальцы.  
  
      Вот и сегодня, Бонни пришла к нему и пыталась объяснить, что к собственным пациентам необходимо относиться хоть с каким-нибудь сочувствием. Ну, или, хотя бы, разговаривать с ними не столь безразлично и местами даже грубо. Кай в ответ на это согласно угукнул и благополучно выкинул все из головы. Он искренне не понимал, зачем ему нужно притворяться, что его хоть сколько-нибудь интересуют чужие проблемы, но объяснять это Бонни тоже не хотелось, так что он предпочел просто перевести тему.  
  
      Пока у него было свободное время, он выгуливал Бонни по больнице, рассказывая про все подряд, позволяя ей иногда вставлять уточняющие вопросы, возражения и предложения. Продолжалась вся эта идиллия ровно до тех пор, пока за Бонни не пришла Давина.  
  
      — Всем привет, — она радостно улыбнулась. — Бонни, милая, можешь помочь?  
  
      Бонни подозрительно на нее взглянула. В последние месяцы чужие просьбы означали новые проблемы.  
  
      — Что-то случилось?  
  
      — Мне очень нужно в Лос-Анджелес, — Бонни не успела ответить, как Давина сложила руки в молящем жесте. — Пожалуйста? Там мой отец, и мне нужен отдых. Прикроешь?  
  
      Смиренный вдох послужил ответом, а Давина, пока было немного времени, присоединилась к ним с Каем. У нее остались вопросы.  
  
      Усевшись в ординаторской на небольшой диванчик, Давина дождалась, пока Бонни отправится за кофе на другой этаж, и все-таки задала интересующий ее вопрос Каю.  
  
      — Почему Кэтрин так вцепилась в Кола? Я понимаю, что она не любит их семью, она на них зла, желает им побольше всего плохого и делает все, что может, чтобы они не жили спокойно, но… Возможно, я знаю не все, но из того, что я знаю, ее злость большей своей частью направлена против Кола, и я не могу понять почему. Пока я не пойму причин, я не смогу понять, что лучше для меня.  
  
      Кай трагично вздохнул, присаживаясь на другой конец дивана.  
  
      — Ну, кроме того, что она наверняка его отвлекает от еще чего-то, все до глупого просто, Давина. Уязвленное самолюбие — вещь опасная. Долгие годы она жестоко топталась каблуками на чужих сердцах, которые ей отдавали добровольно. А Кол… Он, все-таки, Майклсон. У меня есть подозрение, что их семья умеет отключать чувства. Сама подумай: умная, избалованная чужим вниманием Кэтрин, которая могла заполучить любого, кого захочет, а тут ей попался Кол. Строптивый, своенравный и нежелающий никого признавать богом. И, наверное, она бы это пережила. Более чем вероятно. Ей было достаточно возможности проникнуть в их семью и разворошить осиный улей изнутри, но… Он встречаться с ней стал назло Клаусу, он не мчался выполнять ее желания и, самое страшное для Кэтрин, без всяких проблем стал играть против нее и не испытывал от этого никаких терзаний. Кэтрин слишком самолюбивая, чтобы просто это принять. Кажется, она довольно-таки сильно обиделась и решила, что если он не хотел ее, то не получит никого. Ревнивая женщина — это страшно.  
  
      Давина неверяще приподняла брови.  
  
      — М-м-м, а как же Кейт?  
  
      — Во-первых, Кэтрин некоторое время не подавала признаков жизни. Ей доставало того, что Майклсоны перегрызлись. Во-вторых, что более важно, не ревнуй к Кейт. Это не та девушка, из-за которой стоит беспокоиться. Когда история с Кэтрин закончилась, Кол ушел во все тяжкие. Никаких чувств — один секс. И его, и девушек это устраивало, так что он не особо парился. Его поэтому Фрейя и уволокла из страны, потому что чувствовала — еще немного, и она его потеряет. Кейт была одной из последних, и, я тебя уверяю, там не было ничего, из-за чего стоило бы беспокоиться, а этот показной спектакль для тебя… Кейт тоже не пай-девочка, и в свое время Кол ей немного помог, она была ему должна, а ты тоже проехалась по ее самолюбию, когда вы познакомились. Это мало кому нравится, так что она с радостью вернула старый долг Колу и заодно поставила тебя на место, — Кай улыбнулся и протянул ей кекс, который взял со стола. — И не спрашивай меня, откуда он находил таких стерв, я не в курсе.  
  
      В этот момент вернулась Бонни с тремя стаканами кофе в руках. Поставив их на столик, она приземлилась ровно между Каем и Давиной, мило улыбаясь, ставя на этом своеобразную точку. Во всяком случае, на этот момент.  
  
      Несколько часов спустя, этажом выше, в светлой комнате без всяких излишеств тихо спала Фрейя. Со всеми этими травмами и переживаниями весь ее нормальный график совершенно сбился, и теперь она умудрялась засыпать когда попало. Ее посетители это понимали, поэтому просто ждали пробуждения, не стремясь ее тревожить. В конце концов, у них было время подождать.  
  
      Фрейя проснулась вскоре. После первых дней, когда к ней никого не пускали, и она все свободное время от врачей проводила одна, непривычно было слышать тихие переговоры где-то рядом. Открыв глаза, она тут же увидела одну из самых лучших для нее картин: все ее братья были здесь вместе и тихо разговаривали. Все знали, что братья любили свою семью, но у каждого из них был свой неповторимо трудный характер. Финн был нелюдим и порой непримирим, Элайджа иногда излишне серьезен и воспитан, а Клаус и Кол… что ж, их мгновенно вскипающие характеры были известны многим сполна, поэтому, для любящей старшей сестры видеть дружных братьев было поистине радостным событием. Даже если это произошло не по самому радостному поводу, вроде пребывания этой самой старшей сестры в больнице.  
  
      Фрейя некоторое время тихонько наблюдала за их мирным общением, наслаждаясь, и потом тихо засмеялась, не удержавшись. Услышав ее смех, братья прервали свой разговор, обернувшись к ней.  
  
      — Фрейя.  
  
      Приблизившись к ее постели, они обступили ее со всех сторон.  
  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь, сестра? — стоящий у ее изножья Элайджа чуть прищурился, что при его сдержанности означало довольно сильное напряжение.  
  
      — Ну, с учетом того, что из четырех моих конечностей работает только одна, и то не целиком, я с трудом засыпаю, из-за чего меня продолжают обкалывать обезболивающим, можно было бы сказать, что не очень, но, с другой стороны, у меня незапланированный отпуск, и вы все мирно общаетесь вне стен офиса. Мне нравится.  
  
      — Было бы куда лучше, если бы ты при этом не лежала здесь, — Финн стоял рядом с Элайджей, внимательно разглядывая старшую сестру.  
  
      Если с братьями и Ребеккой он частенько держался на расстоянии, зачем-то соблюдая авторитет старшего брата, то Фрейя, с которой они были погодками и большую часть детства провели вдвоем, и которая знала его целиком, была для него и в здоровом-то состоянии кем-то особенным, а сейчас-то тем более. Он любил остальную семью, по-настоящему, но выражалось это несколько иначе. Он пытался их вразумлять, давать советы, даже в чем-то опекать, но его забота в большинстве случаев была чересчур топорна и прямолинейна. И если Элайджа и сам с несколько похожим характером это понимал и, как правило, очень спокойно это воспринимал, то младшие довольно часто вставали на дыбы и ершились, отстаивая свое право на набивание собственных шишек на своих головах, и Финн, в силу своего восприятия мира, не мог этого до конца себе объяснить и принять, отчего он со временем совсем от них отдалился, не всегда понимая, на каком языке разговаривать со специфичной семьей.  
  
      Но Фрейя всегда шла особняком. Заботливая, ласковая, любящая, она удерживала их вместе. Всегда знала, кому из них что сказать, и Финн нередко с помощью нее доносил до братьев свои мысли. Но дело не в этом. Просто, это их старшая сестра, и они переживали за нее.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, Финн. Я живучая, мне все помогает. Кстати, вы не могли бы сесть, а то меня не покидает ощущение, что я уже умерла, и вы вокруг все скорбите.  
  
      Младшие братья тут же дружно рухнули по обеим сторонам ее постели. Финн и Элайджа предпочли проигнорировать ее просьбу и остались стоять на месте.  
  
      — Что с Кэтрин? — Фрейе совсем не хотелось разговаривать о ней, но это был необходимый вопрос. Зная ее братьев — можно было ожидать многого, а ей совсем не хотелось неприятных последствий. Если кто-то из них не будет счастлив, не будет счастлива и она. В этом прямая связь.  
  
      — Мы об этом позаботимся, ты больше не пострадаешь. Мы тебе обещаем, — голос Клауса был более чем серьезен, а братья выглядели достаточно сурово, чтобы Фрейя могла напрячься. Она хотела что-то спросить, но, видимо, это было написано на ее лице, так что Клаус ее опередил: — Не волнуйся, ничего противозаконного. Никому из нас ничего не грозит.  
  
      — И почему же мне в это не верится?  
  
      — Потому что ты помнишь вечно всякую ерунду, — Кол старательно разглядывал сестру. Он один был там, с ней, и из его головы никак не могла выйти эта картина. Вся изломанная, от шока не до конца понимающая, что происходит, и в крови. Кол помнил очень много крови, и ему очень хотелось забыть и больше не вспоминать. Сейчас Фрейя выглядела немногим лучше. Бледная, в гипсе, но она улыбалась и, кажется, была довольна. И каждого из братьев это очень радовало. Старшая сестра была безоговорочной любимицей в семье.  
  
      — Да неужели?  
  
      Все братья тут же дружно оскорбились и уставились на нее самыми возмущенными взглядами из своего реестра, отчего Фрейя рассмеялась, глядя на них и тут же обрывая смех и морщась.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Тебе нехорошо?  
  
      Фрейя в ответ снова слабо улыбнулась, успокаивая занервничавших тут же братьев.  
  
      — Мои мальчики. Не волнуйтесь, просто оказывается, что при поломанных ребрах смех становится довольно болезненным мероприятием.  
  
      Братья снова посуровели. Лишнее напоминание о том, что их сестра пострадала сильно подрывало их временно миролюбивое состояние, о чем Фрейя знала, поэтому подтянулась вверх на подушках, хмурясь при этом и окидывая семью теплым взглядом.  
  
      — Переубеждать вашу дружную банду бесполезно, что бы вы там не задумали, так что просто будьте аккуратней, ладно? Не заставляйте и без того больного человека страдать.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, ты у нас, конечно, старушка уже, но не такая уж и больная.  
  
      Кол тут же ощутил легкий воспитательный легкий подзатыльник, и на его плечи опустились тяжелые руки Элайджи. Элайджа отлично понимал нынешние мысли Кола. Когда-то именно он сидел рядом с подстреленным братом и тоже боялся. Отчасти, именно это стало причиной их небольшого отчуждения. Ему тяжело было тогда смотреть на младшего брата и не обвинять Клауса в излишней неоправданной глупости, поэтому он долгое время предпочитал общество Клауса, чувствуя вину перед Колом. И сейчас он решил, что пришла пора хотя бы попытаться все вернуть на места.  
  
      И Кол все это понимал. И причины, и мотивы поступков Элайджи, и что он всегда выберет Клауса, а не его, но все равно его любит не меньше, просто считает, что Клаусу поддержка нужнее. Вот только все равно было обидно, и поэтому, чувствуя тепло рук брата, Кол был благодарен, что Элайджа понимает — младшему брату тоже нужна его поддержка. Поэтому он не стал ничего отвечать на незаслуженный, на его взгляд, подзатыльник, только фыркнул и почувствовал, как Фрейя сжала его руку. Она тоже многое понимала.  
  
      — Элайджа, не веди себя, как Клаус, Клаус — просто веди себя прилично. Финн — ты старший, приглядывай за ними, Ребекка одна не справится. Кол… постарайся не влезать в неприятности, ладно?  
  
      — Ты себя совсем плохо чувствуешь, да? Уже условия завещания оглашаешь? — Клаус тихо хихикнул, замаскировав сие действо как кашель, а Кол получил еще один подзатыльник. — Элайджа, перестань драться, тебе не идет.  
  
      — Балбес ты, Кол, — Элайджа на первый взгляд был серьезен, но в голосе слышалась теплота.  
  
      Судя по всему, вынужденное объединение семьи пошло на пользу всем братьям. Кол наконец забыл старые обиды и перестал огрызаться впервые за пару лет, Клаус был собран и спокоен, Элайджа все-таки вспомнил, что у него есть другие братья, которым нужна помощь, даже если они кажутся сверх самостоятельными, а Финн… кажется, он немного оттаял и стал чуть мягче. До идеальной семьи они, конечно, никогда не дотянутся, но в их условиях они делали все, что могли. Как и всегда. Как только кому-то из них что-то угрожало — они защищали друг друга до последнего. Внутренние распри не в счет. Никогда не были и не будут. Они вшестером, вот то единственное, что было важно.  
  
      Миролюбивые посиделки сбила с ритма Ребекка, что тихонько подобралась к братьям.  
  
      — Салют, родня! Скучали?  
  
      Все дружно обернулись, а Финн, рядом с которым она стояла, приобнял ее, поцеловав в висок. Младшая сестренка уже несколько дней где-то гуляла, появляясь лишь на работе, где ее поймать тоже было сложно, поэтому вся семья уже успела соскучиться по неугомонной Ребекке.  
  
      — Сама вижу, что скучали, — она рассмеялась, похлопав Финна по груди, прежде чем он отстранился. — Как дела, сестричка?  
  
      — Живее всех живых.  
  
      — Фрейя, ты не против, если мы с Беккой на пару минут отлучимся?  
  
      Фрейя пожала плечами насколько вышло. Уж кого-кого, а посетителей ей хватало. Троих братьев более чем достаточно, чтобы не дать ей заскучать. А вот Ребекка немного была удивлена, хотя и не слишком. Она с самого детства привыкла быть компаньоном Кола во многих делах, так что их доверие друг другу было безоговорочным, что всегда им помогало. Но в коридоре она все же затормозила брата. Идти неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем даже с Колом не хотелось.  
  
      — В чем дело, братец?  
  
      — Надо поймать Паркера и уговорить выдать нам наркотики. Даже если он не может ничего дать легально, он точно в курсе, где они есть.  
  
      — А остальные в курсе, чем ты занимаешься?  
  
      — Ник — да. Он «за» всеми конечностями. Остальным лучше не знать, они гуманисты. Так что, моя дорогая маленькая сестренка, ты со мной?  
  
      Ребекка задумчиво посмотрела на брата. Речь явно шла о Кэтрин, которая и в самом деле совсем зарвалась. И Ребекка просто бескрайне любила человеколюбие Элайджи и Финна, но это определенно был не тот случай, поэтому она не особо-то и размышляла. Улыбнувшись краем губ, она кивнула, давая брату полный карт-бланш. Она всегда считала его достаточно хитроумным и даже не стала сомневаться, что и в этот раз он справится. И раз уж ему понадобилась ее помощь — разумеется, она поможет.


	16. Chapter 16

      — Это верх безрассудства, Никлаус!  
  
      Клаус уже десять минут наблюдал за отчитывающим его Элайджей и не переставал при этом рисовать в своем блокноте, что неприятно осаживало того. Ему не нравилось, что его не очень-то и слушают.  
  
      — Зачем ты ему позволяешь делать все, что заблагорассудится? Каждый раз, когда вы творите что-то, не задумываясь, страдает вся наша семья, Никлаус!  
  
      — Элайджа! — Клаус все же оторвался от бумаги, обратив свой взор на старшего брата, который стоял прямо рядом с диваном, на котором он разместился, и смотрел на него снизу вверх. — Тебе придется смириться, что ты не главный. И что мы уже давно взрослые и можем отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях.  
  
      Даже глядя на старшего брата снизу, Клаус все равно умудрялся морально командовать им.  
  
      — Клаус! Кол совершенно не умеет себя контролировать!  
  
      — Зато я его контролирую.  
  
      Финн, до сих пор молча наблюдавший за спором братьев из дальнего угла комнаты, подал голос:  
  
      — Твой контроль и испортил его психику, если ты не знаешь.  
  
      — Контроль Клауса? А не ты ли на пару с матерью пытался подогнать всех под свои нормы? Я согласен, наших младших братьев, да и Ребекку тоже необходимо было воспитывать, но не ломать же при этом.  
  
      Финн попытался возразить, но Клаус его остановил.  
  
      — Да, давайте выясним, кто кому больше жизнь испортил! Можно подумать, ты, Элайджа — святая невинность. Никому, никогда, ничего не делал!  
  
      И тут же продолжил рисовать с самым доброжелательным выражением лица. Клаус никак не мог взять в толк, почему Элайджа так кипятится. Ну, пострадает немного Кэтрин, ну, отведет Кол душу — Клаус не видел в этом ровным счетом никакой проблемы. Он действительно собирался приглядывать за младшим братом, чтобы тот не перегнул палку, но не сильно волновался.  
  
      — Бога ради, Никлаус, хватит уже рисовать своих лошадей!  
  
      То, что Элайджа выдрал у него из рук блокнот, особо восторга у Клауса не вызвало, но он решил пока не начинать наезжать и просто заинтересованно на него смотрел. Финн скептично хмыкнул из-за своего стола, продолжая перебирать бумаги. Он, в отличие от Элайджи, от попыток образумить младших братьев давно отказался, как от совершенно безнадежной идеи.  
  
      — Узнаю родную семью. Десять утра, уже кто-то на кого-то пытается наорать, — появившийся в дверях гостиной Кол выглядел все столь же беспечным, как и всегда. Братья дружно перевели взгляд на него. — Что делим на это раз?  
  
      — На этот раз наш олененок Бэмби бушует. Посмотри, какая прелесть, — пока Элайджа подвис, пытаясь определить, что чувствует по поводу подобного заявления, Клаус решительно вырвал у него из рук свой блокнот и продолжил рисовать, надеясь, что теперь от него отстанут и докопаются до Кола.  
  
      — Не семья, а зоопарк, — Кол перестал облокачиваться на косяк и прошел дальше в комнату, — один — волчара, другой, вообще, олень.  
  
      — Третий лис с бешенством, которого в зоопарке давно бы пристрелили, чтоб не мучился, — Финн снова обратил на себя внимание.  
  
      — А вот и кабанчик хрюкает, — Кол не остался в долгу. — Давайте зарежем?  
  
      Финн спокойно поднялся из-за стола и направился в сторону Кола, который взирал на это с нескрываемым любопытством. Но всю радость приближающейся взбучки им испортил Элайджа, не желающий раздора в семье и не ценивший их юмора.  
  
      — Спокойно! Никто не спешит никого убивать. Все уже везде успели.  
  
      Финн с Колом задумчиво посмотрели на него, но возражать не стали, мирно разойдясь со своим сторонам.  
  
      — Видишь, Никлаус, я именно об этом и говорил. Кол даже с нами не может спокойно себя вести, а ты предлагаешь оставить его с Кэтрин!  
  
      Кол закатил глаза и приземлился в кресло, напротив Клауса, за которым стоял Элайджа.  
  
      — Понятно. Опять пытаемся найти причину сделать кого-нибудь паршивой овцой в семье. В прошлый раз это был Финн. Теперь моя очередь?  
  
      — Ты не прав, Кол. Просто мы с Элайджей за тебя волнуемся. За тебя нельзя не волноваться, брат.  
  
      Кол недоверчиво посмотрел на Финна. Их отношения никогда нельзя было назвать близкими. Кол постоянно огрызался, не зная, как с Финном разговаривать, Финн вообще не понимал, с какой стороны подойти к брату. Когда они были детьми, было проще. У них не было общих секретов, как с Ребеккой, они не проводили вместе свободное время, как с Клаусом, претворяя свои порой безумные идеи в жизнь, и они почти не говорили по душам, как с Элайджей. Но Кол доверял Финну. До тех пор, пока мать не запудрила ему мозги, и он не встал на ее сторону. Эстер как-то внезапно осознала, что младший сын совсем не такой, как ей хотелось бы. Непохожий на старших братьев. Не такой послушный, без малейших признаков благородства, гордый, совершенно непокорный. Больше характером похожий на отца. Ей казалось, она сможет справиться с заложенной в него природой. Не справилась. Ни с ним, ни с Клаусом, хотя Клаус продолжал ее порой бояться и выражал перед ней хоть какое-то почтение, Кол же не делал и этого. Он, как Фрейя, так и не желал ни перед кем склонять свою голову. Финн не желал ему ничего дурного. Заботился, как мог. Во всяком случае, пытался. Просто в какой-то момент он слишком доверял своей любимой матери и поверил ее доводам, что так лучше для самого Кола. Что если давить на него сильнее, то можно его исправить. Когда Финн образумился, Кол отдалился от него еще дальше. У Кола не было на него ни обиды, ни злости, но больше он его не подпускал. Ни один из них из-за этого на самом деле совершенно не страдал, но иногда все же чего-то не хватало. Поэтому слышать подобную фразу от Финна было… несколько непривычно. Хотя оба отлично знали, что это правда. Несмотря на их прохладные отношения, они оставались братьями, а, значит, любили и заботились друг о друге.  
  
      Кажется, Финн и сам себе удивился, поэтому на мгновение запнулся, но все же договорил:  
  
      — Просто будь осторожней, ладно?  
  
      Кол хмыкнул, но все же коротко кивнул и дернул уголками губ в неуверенной улыбке. Элайджа с Клаусом, кажется, перестали дышать. Элайджа просто переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого, болея за целостность семьи, тем более, что он в свое время немало сил приложил, чтобы Финн и Кол хоть сколько-нибудь сблизились, а Клаус… то ли просто заразился чувством момента от стоящего рядом Элайджи, то ли очень волновался за прорисовку своего рисунка. Не сказать, чтобы его заботили отношения между членами семьи. Главное, что они были где-то поблизости, а остальное его не волновало.  
  
      Все это продлилось буквально пару секунд. После чего все вернулось в норму. Финн вновь уткнулся в свои бумаги, Кол привычно развалился в кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и слушал отповедь Элайджи, что излишняя жестокость недопустима, и, вообще, можно обойтись и более мягкими мерами, на что Кол смотрел на него, как на идиота. Клаус продолжал рисовать, упрямо пытаясь всех игнорировать.  
  
      — И, в конце концов, почему нельзя просто посоветоваться с нами, Кол?  
  
      — Потому что ты чайник, а Финн — кофейник.  
  
      Со стороны Финна раздалось недовольное бурчание, но внятных комментариев не последовало, зато Клаусу надоело все это слушать, и он попытался уйти под предлогом того, что у него полно незаконченных дел, но вернулся буквально через минуту.  
  
      — Всех поздравляю, нас посетила Аврора.  
  
      Кол перестал вяло переругиваться с Элайджей, и даже Финн поднял голову, заинтересованно уставившись на молодую девушку, улыбавшуюся им всем.  
  
      — Аврора де Мартель, — Элайджа задумчиво прищурился, — чем обязаны?  
  
      — Хочу предложить сделку. Вам понравится, — Клаус жестом предложил ей присесть. — Благодарю, любовь моя.  
  
      На подобное обращение никто даже не обратил внимания. Роман между Авророй и Клаусом был невозможен по техническим причинам: они принадлежали к двум вечно конкурирующим семьям, и, в отличие от Ромео и Джульетты, их эта конкуренция целиком и полностью устраивала. Но Авроре нравилось дразнить Клауса.  
  
      — И в чем именно заключается твое предложение? — Элайджа моментально перешел в деловой режим, отложив свои попытки достучаться до братьев до лучших времен.  
  
      — Вы поможете мне избавиться от Кэтрин Пирс.  
  
      Братья тут же заинтересованно подобрались. То, что Кэтрин они уже почти сцапали, разумно было решено не говорить. Этот факт никуда не денется, а вот нависшие проблемы с де Мартелями тоже нужно было решать.  
  
      — Есть два интересующих меня вопроса. Тебе-то чем насолила Кэтрин, и какой нам толк от этого?  
  
      Аврора снова мило улыбнулась и взглянула на Финна, закинув ногу на ногу и оперевшись подбородком на правую руку.  
  
      — Некоторое время назад мой дорогой Тристан был в Вашингтоне, и там он случайно наткнулся на мисс Пирс. Она, по всей видимости, была очень убедительна, и мой брат решил, что ему не повредит ее помощь. Оставить вас с носом — дело чести моей семьи, и с этим я согласна полностью.  
  
      — Так чем же ты недовольна?  
  
      Аврора метнула недовольный взгляд из-под ресниц на Клауса.  
  
      — Я недовольна тем, что, когда Кэтрин закончит с вами, она примется за Тристана. Ваши дела с ней меня не волнуют. Но мой брат подобного обращения не заслужил. Вы не думайте, я абсолютно точно в состоянии разобраться с ней сама, — Аврора рассмеялась. — Правило «между нами, девочками» — это просто прекрасно! Но, увы, дело касается не столько меня, сколько его, а, значит, я предпочту объединиться с вами.  
  
      — И, все же, вернемся к моим баранам, в смысле, братьям, — Кол мастерски увернулся от летящего в него предмета. Он так и не понял, что конкретно швырнул Клаус, и не горел желанием узнавать. — Ты же не просто так явилась?  
  
      Она хихикнула и забавно сморщила носик.  
  
      — Ну, во-первых, меня просил мой дорогой Клаус.  
  
      — Ты была против, — а вот сам Клаус никакого повода радоваться пока не видел.  
  
      — Если честно, я сразу была согласна. Просто мне приятно смотреть, как ты унижаешься.  
  
      Кол задумался о том, что где-то он что-то похожее уже видел. Аврора и вправду была чем-то похожа на Кэтрин. Не внешностью. Внешне рыжая насмешливая Аврора с мягкими чертами никоим образом не напоминала ее. Да и жизненные ценности у них были разные. Кэтрин вряд ли любила кого-то, кроме себя, а Аврора готова была на всё что угодно ради любимого брата. Поэтому с ней было проще и понятней. Поэтому Кол знал, что сделал правильную ставку, когда узнал, что Кэтрин связана с Тристаном. Аврора не могла не прийти. Не тогда, когда ее дорогому брату хоть гипотетически может что-то грозить. Даже не самые дружественные отношения между их семьями не смогут помешать. Но зато стервозность обеих девушек… Тут они были практически сестрами по разуму. Аврора тоже любила крутить всеми, как ей захочется, уж безответно влюбленным в нее точно доставалось больше всех. Веревки она вила из них отменные. Хотя тем, в кого влюблена она сама, Аврора оставалась беззаветно преданна до последнего мгновения. Но в глазах остальных меньшей стервой она от этого не становилась.  
  
      — Ближе к телу, Рори!  
  
      Аврора смешливо хмыкнула, находя фразу Кола достаточно забавной, и потянулась к небольшому столику, на котором стояла тарелка с фруктами, отрывая несколько виноградин от веточки. Майклсоны терпеливо молчали, зная, что ее лучше не торопить.  
  
      — Ну, смотрите, как я уже сказала, я могу разобраться с Кэтрин сама. Но. Это займет время, а что может предпринять за это время Кэтрин, мне знать не хочется. Да и Тристан, скорее всего, решит, что это просто моя ревность. Мне куда удобней, если с моего пути ее уберете именно вы. Для этого я, со своей стороны, обещаю максимально освободить ваш путь. Кэтрин свистнула у вас часть вашей черной бухгалтерии.  
  
      — Так и знал, что и тут без нее не обошлось!  
  
      — Это, между прочим, оказалось трудно сделать. Она очень хвасталась. У тебя первоклассная защита против взломов, Кол, так что выцепить ей удалось совсем немного, но этого абсолютно точно достаточно, чтобы обеспечить вам проблемы. А с учетом того, что мой брат загнал вашу семью в очень неудобную для вас сделку, есть немалый шанс, что вы не выкарабкаетесь. Так вот, я уговорю Тристана изменить условия соглашения. В плюс вы, конечно, не выйдете, но уйдете с минимальными потерями. Попытаюсь что-то узнать о данных Кэтрин, но она умная, обещать не буду. По рукам?  
  
      Клаус переглянулся с братьями. Кажется, они раздумывали, не поторговаться ли еще немного, хотя Кол всем своим видом показывал, что незачем страдать ерундой и надо брать, чего дают. В данном конкретном случае. К счастью, до его братьев эта мысль тоже дошла почти сразу, хотя и с неким промедлением.  
  
      — Нам будет приятно иметь с тобой дело, моя дорогая Аврора.  
  
      — Не обольщайся, Элайджа. Мы не друзья.  
  
      Договорившись, Аврора поднялась на ноги, опираясь на руку Клауса, которую он ей предложил. Тряхнув своей копной рыжих волос, она еще раз рассмеялась, что всем показалось довольно зловещим. Когда Аврора покинула их обитель, Элайджа, который решил присоединиться к Финну в его непрерывных попытках разобрать бумаги, коротко прокомментировал все, что думал по ее поводу:  
  
      — Как была дьяволицей, так и осталась.  
  
      Клаус в ответ согласно улыбнулся, схватил со стола яблоко и захрустел, пока у него, не дай Бог, ничего не спросили. У него выдалась трудная неделя, и ему нужен был хоть какой-нибудь отдых, хотя долго отдыхать Клаус не умел. Ему жизненно необходимо было все время что-то контролировать, за что его и выделял всегда отец.  
  
      Кол некоторое время еще посидел в комнате, занимаясь своими делами и наслаждаясь присутствием рядом братьев. Наличие семьи поблизости всегда давало ему ощущение защиты и надежности. Даже несмотря на вечные сложности, он любил быть с ними в редкие периоды затишья. Это вносило в жизнь какую-то стабильность. В какой-то момент он посмотрел на наручные часы и неспешно собрался уходить, когда его догнал оклик Элайджи:  
  
      — Боюсь показаться тебе неоригинальным, но, все же, будь аккуратен. И не забывай себя контролировать, пока можешь.  
  
      Кол не стал отвечать, но благодарно на него взглянул. Забота братьев, как ни крути, была ему приятна.  
  
      Когда он проходил по огромному просторному холлу, умудрился натолкнуться на отца. Казалось бы, ничего удивительного, это, все же, его дом, но Кол надеялся, что и в этот раз проскользнет. Некоторое непродолжительное время он пытался его избегать, зная, что отец будет задавать вопросы, ответы на которые знать ему пока не стоит. Несмотря на свою довольно сильную жестокость, что нападала на него временами, Майкл любил своих детей и готов был ради них на многое. Даже, пожалуй, на куда более жесткие меры, чем Кол, который неизвестно в связи с чем, считался среди его сыновей самым диким. Колу этого было не нужно. Не сейчас. Честно говоря, отец до сих пор порой иногда пугал Кола. Он надеялся, что отец достаточно занят на данный момент, чтобы отвлекаться на сына, но, надежды не оправдались. Уже когда Кол, поздоровавшись, поравнялся с отцом и почти прошел мимо, Майкл схватил его за руку, заставляя развернуться.  
  
      — Ай, ай, ай, — внезапная хватка отца на запястье отдавала давно забытыми воспоминаниями, — спокойнее, папа, ты мне руку можешь сломать, и мы с Фрейей станем похожи больше, чем задумывалось изначально.  
  
      Услышав имя дочери, Майкл расслабился и ослабил хватку, хотя и продолжал держать руку Кола крепко. Слишком хорошо знал способность младшего сына заболтать и удрать в неизвестном направлении.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что я хочу знать, мальчишка. За что пострадала твоя сестра? Кто виноват? Отвечай. Немедленно!  
  
      Кол сглотнул, подбирая правильные слова.  
  
      — Отец. Позволь мне все решить самому.  
  
      — Кол! — Майкл взбрыкнул, мгновенно начиная сердиться и рефлекторно снова сжимая руку.  
  
      — Папа! Дай мне пару дней, и, я тебе клянусь, Фрейя будет отомщена. Я тебе все расскажу потом, но сейчас отпусти меня, — Майкл продолжал сердито смотреть на Кола и все так же крепко его держал. — Ты знаешь меня, отец. Жестокость во мне от тебя. Как и любовь к семье. Ты понимаешь, что я сделаю все правильно, — Майкл внимательно и задумчиво его слушал. — Пап. Поверь мне, пожалуйста.  
  
      Отец так же резко отпустил руку Кола.  
  
      — У тебя всего несколько дней, мальчик. Не разочаруй меня.  
  
      Кол упрямо смотрел отцу в глаза, растирая руку, на которой наверняка теперь проявится синяк, и думал о том, что сейчас-то он точно сделает все, что планировал. Не из-за отца. Просто так нужно.  
  


***

  
  
      Бонни сидела прямо на полу танцевального зала и задумчиво кусала губы. За всем этим наблюдал Кай и раздумывал на тему того, что Бонни нужно перестать так много думать о других и начать думать больше о себе, но вдолбить эту мысль в голову девушки пока не пытался, благополучно считая, что до этого ей нужно дойти своим умом. Но, в тот момент, когда ему надоело наблюдать за специфичной медитацией, он подошел к ней и присел за ее спиной. Положил руки ей на плечи, заставил откинуться спиной на его грудь и обнял затем за плечи.  
  
      — Тебе нужно меньше за них беспокоиться.  
  
      Бонни тихонько вздохнула и сплела свои пальцы с пальцами Кая. Насколько она успела его изучить — если он говорит всего одну фразу за раз — он сам о чем-то слишком много думает. Вряд ли он беспокоился, с ним такое редко случалось, но думал много…  
  
      — Я не могу не беспокоиться, Кай. Они мои друзья.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что это не совсем твое дело, да? Они разберутся сами в своих проблемах, от тебя совсем ничего не зависит.  
  
      — Знаю и не собираюсь лезть, но… У них обоих не жизнь, а сплошные танцы на битых стеклах. Кол так вообще эти стекла сам себе и подкидывает. Думает, что так можно забыть про старые, но ни черта не помогает.  
  
      Бонни устало откинула голову Каю на плечо. У нее только что закончилась танцевальная тренировка, после которой она уже успела поговорить по телефону с Давиной. После этого Бонни окончательно загрузилась и подвисла, а уже после этого ее силы сдали. Ей хотелось домой и отдыхать. Возможно, с Каем. Они порой проводили так вечера, находили подходящий фильм, она захватывала себе весь диван, Кай располагался на полу и разбалтывал половину фильма еще до его начала, за что порой получал щелбан от Бонни. И иногда, к концу фильма, Бонни тоже перебиралась на пол, куда ее утягивал хитростью и силой Кай, и она в таком случае предпочитала укладываться головой на Кая, чтобы удобнее к нему было дотягиваться. Но для этого нужно было хотя бы встать, а прямо сейчас ей этого так не хотелось. Опираться на Кая было так хорошо и уютно…  
  
      — Это не твоя забота, Бонни. Сойдутся они вновь или нет — для них так будет правильно.  
  
      Бонни улыбнулась, повернув к нему голову.  
  
      — Как-то ты не очень думал о том, что для меня правильно, когда чуть ли не силой к себе привязывал.  
  
      — Потому что для тебя правильно быть со мной.  
  
      Голос Кая был настолько пофигистично-самоуверенным, что Бонни не удержалась и уткнулась ему лбом куда-то в шею, тихо смеясь, отчего он почувствовал, как по его коже бегут мурашки. Он коротко чмокнул ее в подбородок, проводя пальцем по ее ладони, и Бонни взъерошила на его затылке волосы своей свободной рукой.  
  
      — Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой. Ты устала.  
  
      Кай поднялся, помогая Бонни встать на ноги и отряхнуться. Как только она встала, он крепко сжал ее в своих руках, разворачивая к зеркалу и прижимая к себе.  
  
      — Разве ты не видишь? — соблазняющий голос у самого уха и сильные, надежные руки у края бедер. — Ты идеально мне подходишь.  
  
      — Правда? А ты мне? — она положила свои ладони поверх его и игриво прошлась по ним тонкими касаниями своих пальчиков.  
  
      — А это двухсторонний процесс.  
  
      — Да ты, оказывается, романтик, Паркер! Хорошо маскировался, — она развернулась в его руках и, все так же улыбаясь, легко поцеловала в нос.  
  
      Их отношения шли все так же плавно, никуда не торопясь, но им определенно нравилось проводить время вместе. Кай, несмотря на ворох специфичных недостатков, оказался по-настоящему хорошим парнем. Знал, когда лучше исчезнуть, как отвлечь и как прикоснуться, чтобы Бонни забыла, о чем думала. А еще он ее иногда кормил, когда им не хотелось никуда выбираться, потому что кто-то из них слишком устал и они сидели у кого-нибудь в квартире. Бонни не слишком сильно любила готовить, поэтому для нее это было просто чудесно. К тому же, она некоторое время считала мужчин, которые хорошо готовят — мифом, поэтому до сих пор взирала на него с неким удивлением и подозрением. Но любила такие встречи. Когда она могла просто стоять где-нибудь у стены, пить пиво и просто наблюдать за его спокойными действиями, слушать его убаюкивающий голос. Странно, но то, что раздражало ее больше всего, стало производить на нее обратный эффект. Но только в такие, спокойные моменты. Вроде таких вечеров, или когда она оказывалась в его руках, и они просто сидели, болтая непонятно о чем. У него оказалось много интересных и странных историй. И даже несмотря на то, что Бонни была уверена в том, что Кай по-любому сильно привирает, она любила это слушать. Это вселяло в нее уверенность. Хотя в других ситуациях она все еще злилась, когда он увлекался и начинал говорить больше, чем следовало бы. А еще ей нравилось его целовать. Просто невообразимо. То, как при этом менялось его выражение лица, она никогда не смогла передать словами. Вряд ли это была любовь, да и своим идеалом Бонни Кая ни за что бы не назвала, но она была довольна тем, как все идет. И пока она ни о чем не жалела. Беспокоилась за их будущее, но точно не жалела.  
  
      — Собирайся давай, красавица, — Кай улыбнулся, ответно поцеловав ее в лоб и выпустил из рук, — я тебя внизу подожду.  
  
      Бонни удивленно на него посмотрела. С этим парнем явно что-то было не так, но говорить она ничего не стала.  
  
      На улице Кая поймал Кол, жаждущий получить обещанное. Сев в машину, Кай достал из бардачка небольшую упаковку с ампулами.  
  
      — Слушай и запоминай, начинающий террорист. Вот это, — Кай показал на две ампулы, — анестетик. Вводится внутримышечно, Кэтрин вырубит где-то на полтора часа. Надеюсь, этого времени тебе хватит. Но. перед этим, ее придется подержать минут пять, пока не подействует, а то она с перепугу за свою жизнь сможет и горло тебе порвать.  
  
      — А какой конкретно анестетик?  
  
      — Предположим, кетамин. Тебе не все равно? — раздраженно ответил Кай.  
  
      Кол пожал плечами.  
  
      — Абсолютно. Так, для расширения кругозора.  
  
      — Хм. Все остальное — психоделики. Только, Кол, поаккуратнее с ними, а то Кэтрин может окончательно мозгом уехать, она с ним итак через раз дружит. Блин, я почти рад, что не на ее месте.  
  
      Кол улыбнулся, убирая упаковку в карман.  
  
      — Неужели так страшно, что и тебя проняло?  
  
      — Меня нет. Но многие в принципе боятся там оказываться, а ты хочешь оставить ее одну под действием наркотика. Жестоко, хотя и справедливо, — Кай посмотрел в окно. — А сейчас, друг мой, валил бы ты потихоньку, если не хочешь объясняться с Бонни, откуда ты сюда упал.  
  
      Перебравшись в свою машину, Кол напряженно выдохнул. Ему оставалось самое сложное — встретиться с Кэтрин и не сорваться раньше времени.


	17. Chapter 17

      Кол стоял у жилого дома и раздумывал. Он знал, чего хотел. Что собирался делать. Но он был настолько зол, что гнев просто душил его и застилал глаза. Давина, Фрейя, вся его семья. Этого было слишком много. Кол долго заглушал свою ярость, и сейчас, в шаге от конца, она грозилась вырваться на свободу. Ему просто нужен был его якорь.  
  
      Номер Давины все так же оставался в быстром наборе. Пальцы так привычно сами нажали кнопку, и так хотелось услышать голос.  
  
      — Слушаю.  
  
      Голос уставший. Сонный. Отвечать не было желания. Хотелось просто слушать. Что угодно. Любые слова.  
  
      — Это ты, да? — она тихо выдохнула. — Кол… Знаешь что? Иди-ка ты ко всем чертям, — Кол нервно и виновато улыбнулся, словно она могла его увидеть через километры, — только будь в порядке, ладно? Я не знаю, где ты и что с тобой происходит, наверное, тебе совсем плохо, раз ты звонишь мне, но, пожалуйста, — она вздохнула, не зная, какие слова подобрать, и тихо, едва слышно продолжила, едва ли не упрашивая. Не Кола, кого-то еще, чтобы ее слова были услышаны где-то свыше и стали правдой. — Сделай так, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке. Даже если ты и сволочь. Я хочу сама с тобой разобраться.  
  
      Кол так и не стал отвечать. Ну, а что сказать ей? Что все будет хорошо? Что он собирается сделать что-то не совсем хорошее? Что после этого они вместе счастливо уйдут в закат? Он знал, что такого не будет. Не с его семьей. Они — Майклсоны. Покой им не грозит. Не в этой жизни. Но Давина была права. Они разберутся. Позже. А сейчас его маленькая девочка снова ему помогла, даже находясь где-то очень далеко, одним только голосом придав ему сил и укротив гнев. Злость не прошла. Вовсе нет. Но она была водворена на свое законное место.  
  
      Услышав короткие гудки в телефоне, Давина закатила глаза. Ничего другого она особенно и не ждала. Осуждающе посмотрев пару секунд на телефон в руках, словно это он был виноват, она вновь вернула свой взор к отцу. Она уже несколько дней приходила в больницу. Кажется, ее отцу становилось чуть лучше.  
  
      Сам Кол тем временем уже успел дойти до квартиры и теперь довольно наблюдал за Кэтрин, которая открыла ему дверь. По всей видимости, она не обрадовалась, что он все-таки пришел. Кол, в свою очередь, тоже не оценил попытку захлопнуть дверь прямо у него перед носом.  
  
      — Да щас! — у Кэтрин даже почти получилось, но Кол оказался быстрее.  
  
      К чести Кэтрин, она тут же взяла себя в руки, хищно улыбаясь.  
  
      — Кол. Не скажу, что я рада тебя видеть, но раз уж ты пришел…  
  
      Она прошла своей царской походкой вглубь квартиры, предоставив Кола самому себе. Не сильно теряясь, он пошел следом и нашел ее в гостиной, спокойно восседающей на диване и пьющей виски. Ее взгляд оставался все таким же гордым и бескрайне довольным.  
  
      — Ты все так же считаешь себя бессмертной.  
  
      Кол встал напротив нее, осматриваясь по сторонам. Комната была хоть и небольшой, но шикарно обставленной. Кэтрин всегда умела обустраиваться с комфортом. Такая уж натура.  
  
      Она мило улыбнулась, наклонив голову. Темные локоны заструились по плечам.  
  
      — Ну, я же знаю, что ты ничего мне не сделаешь, — Кол вопросительно приподнял брови. Не так уж он с этим спорил, но заговорить зубы Кэтрин было необходимо. — Элайджа слишком хорошо тебя вымуштровал. Ты никогда не поднимешь руку на женщину.  
  
      — Все?  
  
      — Нет. Если ты мне что-то сделаешь, твоя дорогая сестра сдохнет прямо в больнице. И ты никогда не поймешь, почему.  
  
      Кол крепко сжал зубы. Все это он и без ее комментариев знал, но лучше от этого не становилось. В пару шагов приблизившись к ней, он схватил ее за горло. Не больно. Но весьма уверенно. Просто, чтобы почувствовала силу.  
  
      — А если я все же готов рискнуть?  
  
      Она засмеялась.  
  
      — Все равно не получится.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как ему в бок уперлось что-то острое. Взглянув вниз, он обнаружил, что ее рука крепко сжимает небольшой нож. И Кол снова перевел взгляд на нее. Лица так близко, глаза в глаза, так, что искры полыхают.  
  
      — Кажется, ты чего-то не учла, — Кол задумчиво нахмурился. — Дай-ка подумать… Точно! Моя семья. В случае чего — тебе придется бежать. Далеко. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду. И молиться, чтобы мои братья нашли тебя раньше, чем отец. Ты в курсе — он психопат. За двух любимых пострадавших детей он тебя на лоскуты порежет. И это даже не метафора, — Майклсон грустно вздохнул. — А ты целишься мне в ребро. Не пробьешь, сил не хватит.  
  
      Он отпустил ее горло и отошел подальше. Не стоит искушать свои желания. Они ведь могут и победить.  
  
      Кэтрин в какой-то степени была обеспокоена. Воевать с Майклсонами — дело не самое безопасное. Это как минное поле — один неверный шаг — и последствий никто не предугадает. Но, к счастью для Кэтрин, как ей казалось, у нее всегда были запасные планы.  
  
      — Кэтрин… Какого черта ты от меня хочешь?  
  
      Она подняла на него взгляд, полный интереса.  
  
      — Пойдем со мной?  
  
      Кол на секунду подумал, что ослышался.  
  
      — Извини?  
  
      Кэтрин поднялась на ноги и, осторожно приблизившись к нему, ласково провела по его щеке, глядя на него самым преданным и невинным взглядом. Кол даже бровью не повел.  
  
      — Я любила тебя, Кол.  
  
      Он отстранился, убирая ее руки от своего лица подальше.  
  
      — Твоя беда. Не моя.  
  
      Кэтрин обиженно надула губки и отвернулась к столу, где лежал ее телефон. Кол в это время перевел дух; все давно прошло, но, все равно, отголоски прошлого оставались где-то рядом. Не любви, но чего-то, что могло бы быть, но не было.  
  
      — Какой же ты глупый, Кол. Все, что я делаю — я делаю ради того, чтобы ты, наконец, понял — ты не нужен им.  
  
      А вот это уже было обидно. И где-то даже больно. Кэтрин снова пошла по уже проторенной дорожке. Она знала, как он любил свою семью, внушать ему, что он ими не любим — была прекрасная мысль, которая и по сей день не до конца выветрилась из его головы и иногда продолжала пугать. Но сейчас он точно знал — это неправда, и сопротивлялся, как мог.  
  
      — И что же теперь навело тебя на эту мысль?  
  
      — А это разве тайна? Твое сердце болит от обид из-за семьи, — она снова изящно наклонила свою голову набок и развела руками. — Нелюбимый сын своей матери, твой отец — псих. Элайджа всегда больше любил Клауса, Клаус… ну, любящие братья не ведут себя так, как он. Финн? Я должна говорить, что вы друг от друга не в восторге? Да и твои сестры всегда выберут кого-нибудь другого, но не тебя. Да, если я что сделаю — они попытаются меня поймать. Но потому, что ты — Майклсон, а не потому, что ты это ты. Ты не имеешь для них значения. Оставь их, встань на мою сторону.  
  
      Слова Кэтрин снова оплетали, затуманивали разум, обещали. И врали. А сама Кэтрин была похожа на спустившегося на землю ангела, невинная, непорочная. Просто создание света. Увы, лишь иллюзия. К счастью, Кол это отлично понимал и вестись не собирался. Как бы сладко она ни пела — все это лишь ложь. И про ее любовь, и про его семью. Кол отвык от ее слов. Отвык уже давно. Поэтому он просто улыбнулся и уселся на подлокотник дивана.  
  
      — Ты так и не поняла ничего, да? Это ты глупая, моя дорогая. Мы можем ругаться целыми днями, почти ненавидеть друг друга, драться так, что осколки летят во все стороны. Но мы вместе. Всегда, — он изогнул губы в скептичной улыбке. — Специфично, конечно, но, в любом случае, лучше, чем ты.  
  
      Кэтрин разочарованно хмыкнула. Не то, что бы она ожидала чего-то другого, но где-то в глубине души ей хотелось, чтобы он выбрал не их. Увы, его верность семье была неколебима. В любом случае.  
  
      — Ну неужели я была так плоха? — она снова подобралась ближе и обняла его ладонями за шею. Словно дразнила. — Ты же помнишь, как мы проводили вместе время? Тебе же нравилось просыпаться вместе со мной. Я помню.  
  
      — А теперь я согласен просыпаться с кем угодно, лишь бы не с тобой.  
  
      А вот теперь была задета Кэтрин. Она, конечно, была достаточно самовлюбленной, чтобы не принимать мнение окружающих во внимание, но слышать, что кто-то предпочитает выбрать не ее — это все равно не очень-то и приятно. Она отошла от него и снова заговорила своим насмешливым голосом. Больше никаких искушений.  
  
      — Так вот откуда взялась Давина, — Кол бросил на нее недовольный взгляд. — Тебе с такой простушкой легко; она перед тобой на задних лапках прыгать готова. Ковриком у ног стелиться. Сделает все, что тебе захочется, даже себя не пожалеет. Ты приобрел себе комнатную собачку, поздравляю.  
  
      — Извини, дорогая. Не забывай — мы никогда не клялись друг другу в любви до гроба.  
  
      Она нахмурилась.  
  
      — Ты что, до сих пор не можешь простить мне того мальчика? Прости, он был таким миленьким, что я просто не удержалась.  
  
      — Рад за тебя. Только я тут не причем.  
  
      Кэтрин засмеялась. Кажется, все происходящее ее искренне забавляло, и, судя по всему, она совершенно забыла, что Кол явно пришел не просто так, и не стоило бы его злить больше, чем уже есть.  
  
      — Как не при чем? Ты при всем. Из тебя такой прекрасный мальчик для битья — просто грех не ударить.  
  
      Кол хмыкнул и, приблизившись к ней, быстро опрокинул ее на диван, удерживая на месте. Крепко, но аккуратно. И опять за шею.  
  
      — Не боишься заиграться?  
  
      Она довольно улыбалась, словно чего-то подобного и добивалась. Провела рукой по его груди и тихо хихикнула.  
  
      — Мой маленький мальчик. Когда же ты успел так вырасти? — Кол молчал, глядя ей в глаза. Словно что-то искал. — Фрейя, Кол. Не забывай, моя жизнь стоит жизни твоей любимой сестры.  
  
      Она сама убрала его руку от шеи и притянула ближе, целуя. Жадно, настойчиво, яростно. Словно пытаясь его победить. Не победила, он практически тут же отскочил как ошпаренный.  
  
      — Ты меня боишься?  
  
      Кол ухмыльнулся, серьезно взглянув на нее.  
  
      — Ты просто омерзительна. Ничего больше.  
  
      Ее рассерженный взгляд просто безумно его обрадовал. Злиться в одиночестве ему не понравилось, а видеть, как с ее лица слетела насмешливая улыбка и появились настоящие эмоции — это была хорошая награда.  
  
      — Зато я не сдохну от тоски.  
  
      — А я от одиночества. Каждому свое, Кэтрин.  
  
      Этот разговор стал утомлять их обоих. Кэтрин никак не могла взять в толк, чего именно добивается Кол, хотя, по ее мнению, он все равно ничего не мог сделать, себя она обезопасила, а Кол… он изначально не был расположен к разговорам, но не нападать же сразу с двери. Он считал это невежливым. К счастью, а для кого-то и не очень, в дверь постучали. Кэтрин удивленно приподняла брови, у нее был поразительно многолюдный день. Благополучно забыв про Кола, что было для него плюсом, она отправилась открывать; невероятно неразумное для нее решение. Ребекка, которая с улыбкой приветствовала ее, явно была того же мнения. Кэтрин попыталась и ее не впустить, догадываясь, что все это не к добру, но Майклсонов в принципе было трудно остановить, когда им что-то нужно.  
  
      — Как невежливо, — толкнув получше дверь, Ребекка успела схватить за руку попытавшуюся удрать Кэтрин и хорошенько стукнуть ее головой об стену. — Привет, Кэтрин.  
  
      Это точно был не ее день. Пока Ребекка крепко держала ее и мешала активному сопротивлению, подошел Кол со шприцем в руках, который он воткнул ей в шею.  
  
      — Пока, Кэтрин, — голос Кола был полон яда. Она пыталась вырваться, хватая ртом воздух, но Кол схватил ее надежно. Да и кетамин в крови начал действовать.  
  
      — Это, наверное, больно, — Ребекка задумчиво смотрела на обмякшую Кэтрин в руках брата. — Ну и зачем я тебе была нужна? Ты бы и сам справился.  
  
      — Справился бы, — тут же согласился Кол, — но кто-то должен был ей врезать. Мне запретили.  
  
      Ребекка внимательно посмотрела на брата. Ей не нравилось то, что она видела. Кол был рассержен и чем-то обеспокоен. Не самое лучшее сочетание. Наплевав на спящую Кэтрин, которая на данный момент благополучно валялась на полу, пока Кол убирал шприц, Ребекка порывисто обняла его, чувствуя, что сейчас так надо.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? Она опять что-то сказала? Сделала?  
  
      Она вцепилась в него как клещ и не хотела отпускать. Сейчас ей казалось, что она слишком слабо ударила Кэтрин. Стоило бы посильнее. Просто за все, что та успела сделать и еще собиралась.  
  
      — Все хорошо, сестренка, ты чего? — он гладил ее по длинным светлым волосам и спине, улыбаясь и успокаивая. Ребекка устала вечно беспокоиться за всех. Самая младшая в семье, она долгое время только и могла, что просто переживать. Это угнетало.  
  
      — Не хорошо, — она отстранилась, продолжая обнимать его за плечи, — я вижу. Кол… в чем бы она тебя опять не убеждала, я тебя люблю. И Фрейя, и наши братья, и родители. Выкини все из головы.  
  
      Кол засмеялся и поправил прядь ее волос.  
  
      — Расслабься, Бекс. Я знаю. Все ее слова — только слова. Больше они не имеют значения.  
  
      — Но тебя что-то волнует, — просто так Ребекка тоже сдаваться не собиралась.  
  
      — Сам не верю, что говорю это вслух, но мне очень нужен Финн.  
  
      Ребекка бескрайне удивилась, зная, как параллельно друг другу идут их жизни, но решила пока не вникать. Тут можно зависнуть и запутаться, а время идет, поэтому она просто еще раз обняла его, быстренько чмокнув в щеку и отстранившись, махнула головой на выход, намекая, что неплохо бы уже валить. И сама, тут же, переступив через Кэтрин, пошла в обозначенном направлении.  
  
      Кол тихонько посмеялся, так, чтобы она не слышала и, взвалив на себя Кэтрин и захлопнув на выходе дверь, благо, что замок там был английским, тоже быстренько направился следом за сестрой.  
  


***

  
  
      Пробуждение Кэтрин пришлось не по вкусу. Мало кому понравится очнуться черт знает где, привязанной непонятно к чему, да еще и с жутко болящей головой. А уж стоящий напротив Кол со зловещей улыбкой на устах и многообещающим взглядом вообще ни разу ее не обрадовал. Скорее, напугал. Это все явно было не к добру. День Кэтрин определенно не задался.  
  
      — Ты пришла в себя, — констатировал Кол. — Это радует, мне уже стало надоедать следить за твоей тушкой.  
  
      — Куда ты меня притащил?  
  
      Кэтрин посмотрела по сторонам: место было странным. Явно заброшенным. Обшарпанные стены, на которых кое-где виднелись жуткого вида картины, пустые провалы вместо дверей и некоторых окон. Кажется, где-то капала вода. Или напуганное сознание Кэтрин стало ее подводить. Но вида она все равно не подавала. Кол достаточно понаблюдал за осматривающейся Кэтрин, позволяя ей полностью проникнуться глубиной момента, и только после этого подал голос.  
  
      — Нравится? — Кэтрин тут же перевела на него взгляд, но благоразумно промолчала. — Вижу. Ничего, втянешься.  
  
      Обещание она оценила не слишком высоко.  
  
      — Где. Я? — повторила она уже требовательней и попыталась подергать рукой в надежде, что это поможет ей освободиться.  
  
      — О, и наглость тоже просыпается. Смена ролей, дорогая. Так что, закуси язычок, или может стать хуже.  
  
      Он определенно не шутил, и она это четко ощущала, поэтому затихла, не желая гневить его еще больше. Ударить он ее не мог, но у него для всего были обходные пути. Даже для драки. Кол подошел ближе, наслаждаясь, что она полностью в его власти. К садизму в обычных условиях он был не склонен, то Кэтрин его совсем достала.  
  
      — Ты боишься? Мало боишься. Тебя, между прочим, ищут, — Кэтрин в ответ бросила на него злобный взгляд, но комментировать не стала. — Ты хотела знать, где мы? — он оглянулся и довольно произнес, разведя руки в стороны: — Девяносто третий корпус убежища для лунатиков, — она тут же заметно побледнела. — Ты знаешь городские легенды! — радостно резюмировал Кол. — Отлично, теперь мы можем поговорить.  
  
      — Нам не о чем говорить. Ты не сможешь удерживать меня здесь долго.  
  
      — Ну да, долго не смогу, — без споров согласился он, — но у нас есть пара дней. И в это время мы будем развлекаться.  
  
      Тон Кола не сулил Кэтрин ничего хорошего.  
  
      — Значит так, дорогая. Смотри. У тебя есть несколько вариантов. Первый, самый мирный: ты быстренько отдаешь все, что взяла, отзываешь своих натасканных псов от моей семьи, и мы не портим друг другу жизнь, и больше никогда не видимся, разумеется, с взаимными гарантиями. Ну, почти. Провести здесь ночь тебе все равно придется, но я обеспечу тебе допустимые для этого условия, — Кэтрин насмешливо фыркнула, она уже достаточно пришла в себя. — Не нравится? Ладно. Твои проблемы. Хотя, зря, твои планы уже все равно в пролете. Без твоей покладистости будут, конечно, некие сложности, но мы не пропадем. Второй вариант: эту ночь ты проводишь здесь и прямо так. Со связанными руками и прямо посреди коридора, где рядом где-то капает вода и завывает ветер. И, — он достал из кармана куртки ампулу, — под сильным наркотиком. Знаешь, какие видения он может вызывать? Тебе понравится. Будет страшно. И холодно.  
  
      — А третий вариант? — Кэтрин вся как будто сжалась. Торчать посреди бывшей разрушенной психбольницы, про которые ходили ужасающие слухи — весьма сомнительная перспектива.  
  
      — Он тебе еще меньше понравится. Я могу сдать тебя тем, кто тебя активно разыскивает. Не уверен, что для тебя это хорошая затея, людям не нравится, когда их кидают, Кэтрин. Так что?  
  
      — Иди к черту, Майклсон.  
  
      — Зря. Могла обойтись малой кровью.  
  
      Разбив ампулу, он набрал жидкость в шприц и начал приближаться к Кэтрин, которая тут же начала дергаться, пытаясь вырваться. Увы, путы были связаны надежно.  
  
      — Если ты не будешь дергаться, будет не так больно, — Кэтрин увещеваниям решила не внимать, в результате чего укол действительно оказался довольно болезненным, и она что-то грубое проговорила сквозь крепко сжатые зубы.  
  
      — Ты не можешь так поступить! Ты не можешь уйти и оставить меня здесь!  
  
      — Могу, — его голос вновь стал злым. — Ты меня задрала, Кэтрин, и вынудила защищаться. То, что ты сейчас здесь — твоих рук дело, поэтому… Вот он я, и вот я ухожу. А ты остаешься. Не бойся, мы еще увидимся утром и вновь поговорим. Хорошей ночи, Кэтрин.  
  
      И он действительно ушел. Кэтрин еще что-то ему вслед кричала, угрожала и, кажется, что-то пыталась предложить. Его это не сильно интересовало. Было жестоко ее оставлять одну, но Кол действительно задолбался. Он пытался не воевать с ней. Он ради этого унизил Давину, едва не отрезав себе путь к возвращению, и до сих пор не был уверен, что это возвращение возможно. Он уговорил семью не вмешиваться и ничего не сказал отцу, которому нужно было только намекнуть, что их жизни кто-то угрожает. Кэтрин так и не смогла понять, что ее щадили, а не боялись. Терпение Кола закончилось. Больше жалеть дурочку не хотелось. Хотелось проучить, чтобы больше никогда не забывала ни на секунду.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты иногда бываешь поразительно похож на отца.  
  
      — Мне нужно обрадоваться или оскорбиться? — Кол стоял у окна, глядя куда-то вдаль. Оборачиваться на голос он не стал. И так неплохо.  
  
      — Не знаю. Твое дело. Главное, чтобы ты мог это контролировать. У него не всегда получается.  
  
      — Финн… — Кол все же развернулся и взглянул на старшего брата, что стоял в дверях, скрестив руки, — можно я хотя бы перед тобой не буду притворяться?  
  
      Финну совсем не понравилось настроение Кола. У них хоть и не было достаточно близких отношений, но Финн все равно его любил, как и других братьев, и заботился, как мог. Как Кол ему позволял. Поэтому он прошел вглубь комнаты, хорошо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
      — Есть нужда притворяться?  
  
      — А ты не знаешь? Фрейя вечно носится с нами, как с писаной торбой, о себе ни черта не помнит, Элайджа либо скажет, что мы Майклсоны и все в порядке, либо, наоборот, встанет на уши и попытается утащить меня к психотерапевтам. А я не сломанные часы, брат. Меня не нужно чинить, — голос, до смерти уставший, и Финн совершенно точно понимал и поэтому не осуждал. — За Ником за самим кому-нибудь присматривать нужно. Отцу вообще лучше не знать, что у нас есть слабости, сам знаешь, а мама… — он глубоко вдохнул, — она решит, что наконец-то смогла сломить мое сопротивление. Не хочу давать ей ложные надежды.  
  
      — Кол, наша мать, — Кол пытался перебить, но Финн пресек это желание поднятой рукой, — я не прошу тебя ее любить. Не прошу простить. Просто, попытайся понять, наша мать — святая женщина, она жизнь нам всем дала, она…  
  
      — Ее же и загубит.  
  
      Мрачный тон Кола очень напрягал Финна. И еще он понимал, что тот прав — такое настроение от их семьи иногда лучше скрывать. Не самое лучшее время пытаться донести до Кола свои мысли, но Финн попытался вновь.  
  
      — Кол, она любит нас. Заботится.  
  
      — Я знаю. Ее всегда волновало, чтобы мы были живы и здоровы, — он грустно хмыкнул, — только, знаешь, что я помню о ней из детства? Как она ругает, ругает, ругает. Чтобы ни произошло — всегда ругает. Ее только и волновало, чтобы температура была в норме, и травм никаких не было, а что происходит с нами, что мы чувствуем и о чем думаем — ее не сильно-то и заботило.  
  
      — У нее шестеро детей. И работа. У мамы просто не хватало времени на всех.  
  
      Кол печально взглянул на него, и от этого взгляда сжималось сердце.  
  
      — Может быть. Не знаю. Финн, как ты можешь быть таким всё понимающим? Круче Элайджи, ей-богу!  
  
      Они улыбнулись друг другу. Все также грустно, но почему-то очень светло. Обнадеживая, что дальше будет только лучше.  
  
      — Не думаю, что я круче него. Столько времени возиться с Клаусом — я бы не смог. Уже давно бы попытался его задушить, Элайджа гораздо терпеливей.  
  
      — Или глупее.  
  
      — Тоже возможно, — после секундной заминки он вновь заговорил. Все также серьезно. — Кол… В чем дело? Я не люблю, когда ты все время дурачишься или ершишься, но такое твое состояние меня пугает. Это ненормально для тебя. Если ты беспокоишься за Фрейю, то…  
  
      — Нет. Я знаю — ты сделаешь все, чтобы наша сестра была в порядке и при необходимости ради этого положишь себя, если нужно будет. Я доверяю тебе, но… в какой-то момент сегодня, всего на мгновение, не больше, я подумал о том, что если сдавить горло Кэтрин чуть сильнее — ее никто не будет искать. Ни один человек не огорчится от ее потери.  
  
      — И что тебя остановило? — это заявление уже было серьезным. Но пугать Кола нервной реакцией явно не стоило.  
  
      — Знаешь, Финн, чью-то душу за плечами носить — мне радости мало.  
  
      — Тебя только это пугает?  
  
      — Нет. Я боюсь, что ее слова останутся в моей голове, и я снова начну сходить с ума. Что я потерял Давину, и она не вернется. Я живой, Финн, поэтому умею бояться, — Кол улыбнулся своей обычной, открытой улыбкой, показывая, что он точно будет в порядке. — Не волнуйся, брат. Я в порядке, просто день отвратительный, я устал от всего. Завтра ты и не заметишь, что я был другим.  
  
      Финн подошел к брату ближе и положил ладони на его плечи.  
  
      — Может быть, Кол. Я буду надеяться, но если тебе нужна помощь — мы рядом, ты знаешь. Я понятия не имею, почему у мисс Пирс на тебя такое влияние, но ты справишься. Если тебе нужна твоя девушка, хм, не знаю, может быть, я и ошибался на ее счет. В любом случае — это твое дело. Ты всегда был достаточно умен, чтобы держать все под контролем. И все, что происходит вокруг, и свои эмоции, даже сиюминутные. Не теряй это качество, оно мне нравится.  
  
      Он выпалил это на одном дыхании, глядя Колу в глаза, и тот был очень благодарен. Они уже давно нормально по душам не говорили, а сейчас это было нужно. Наверное, даже им обоим. И он ответил с благодарностью единственное, что мог ему сейчас сказать.  
  
      — Я постараюсь.


	18. Chapter 18

      Кол развлекал себя тем, что уже минут двадцать подслушивал разговор братьев. Не сказать, что это было крайне увлекательное занятие: его их бизнес-планы вообще не интересовали. Но затормозило его то, что ему послышалось собственное имя, а это слишком редко предвещало что-то хорошее, поэтому он немного подвис и увлекся. Разговор тут же ушел в совершенно другое русло, где ничего его не волновало, но продолжать стоять у стены ко входу в комнату было немного опрометчивым решением. Полностью уходить в слух — тем более.  
  
      — Передают что-нибудь интересное? — послышавшийся прямо над ухом веселый голос оказался полной внезапностью.  
  
      — Твою мать, Сэйдж! — рыжая красавица смотрела на него чуть насмешливо, вопросительно приподняв брови и изогнув губы в улыбке. — Тише. Не привлекай внимания.  
  
      Сэйдж пожала плечами и присоединилась к своеобразному занятию, благо, что детей она отдала под присмотр Ребекки, и теперь ей, привыкшей проводить большую часть времени с ними, стало скучно.  
  
      На какое-то время установилась тишина. Кол собирался уже уйти, но его остановила Сэйдж, положив руку ему на плечо. По всей видимости, у нее был нюх на все, что касалось ее мужа.  
  
      — Когда Финн улетает?  
  
      — Думаю, на днях. Ты уверен, что мы без него сейчас обойдемся? Может, в Лос-Анджелес отправится кто-то другой?  
  
      — Ага. Фрейя в гипсе. А еще лучше — Ребекка! Она там обязательно кого-нибудь не того найдет, влюбится и все прозевает.  
  
      — Ты ее недооцениваешь, Клаус.  
  
      И вот тут уже Сэйдж подтолкнула Кола ко входу. Общую концепцию она уловила, дальше можно не вникать.  
  
      — Почему я не в курсе, что мой родной и любимый муж куда-то там отправляется?  
  
      — И в самом деле. Элайджа, он что, разозлил тебя больше, чем я обычно?  
  
      Элайджа с Клаусом сильных восторгов появлению родственников выражать не стали. Хотя Клаус тихонько улыбался себе в ладонь, глядя на недовольного старшего брата. Элайджа был едва ли не единственным достаточно воспитанным человеком во всей их семье и так до сих пор и не смог смириться, что остальные родственники время от времени выбрасывают некоторые манеры за ненадобностью, вспоминая про них только при наличии посторонних людей. И то, не всех, а по выбору. Для самого Элайджи подобное было совершенно недопустимо ни при каких условиях.  
  
      — Что за манеры!  
  
      На Сэйдж и Кола подобная претензия не произвела ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Кол все еще оставлял за собой право вести себя, как захочется, а Сэйдж подозрительно удачно влилась в их семью. По всей видимости, Финн точно знал, кого выбирать. Кроткая и веселая на первый взгляд Сэйдж оказалась той еще бойкой девицей, которая сумела отстоять свое право относиться к этой семье и поставила на место Эстер, даже не прибегая к помощи Финна, что был на тот момент еще только ее женихом. Полюбить Сэйдж, забравшую себе старшего сына, Эстер так и не смогла, но зато стала ее уважать, как приличного противника. Так что теперь Сэйдж иногда могла позволить себе некоторые вольности, хотя палку тоже не перегибала.  
  
      И сейчас Сэйдж и Кол были достаточно заинтересованы и наблюдали за огорченным Элайджей с вежливым пофигизмом на лицах.  
  
      — Вы если подслушиваете, так хоть не палитесь.  
  
      Клаус тоже заслужил воспитательный взгляд от Элайджи. С точки зрения старшего брата, его семья была просто ужасна.  
  
      — Не говорите про меня, и вы никогда не узнаете, сколько ваших разговоров я слышал, — Кол безразлично пожал плечами.  
  
      — И про Финна, — Элайджа закатил глаза, и Сэйдж возмущенно добавила: — Что? Он — мой муж, я желаю быть в курсе событий.  
  
      — Что там знать, Сэйдж? Сгоняет твой муж на денек в другой город, ничего не случится.  
  
      — Клаус, я и так его редко вижу в последнее время! А дети еще меньше. Хватит его гонять туда-сюда, вы и его с ума сведете, и меня заодно!  
  
      — Сэйдж, тихо, — девушка притихла под взглядом Элайджи, но возмущаться не перестала. — Это необходимость. Там ничего долгого, вернется через день. Максимум, два.  
  
      — Это у тебя день-два, а у меня дети, повторяю. Они за последний месяц его видели раза два. За месяц, Элайджа! Я хочу видеться со своим мужем хотя бы изредка! Я за него замуж выходила, а не за твои оправдания.  
  
      — Больше просто некому. Доверять кому-то из сотрудников мы сейчас не можем. Я и Клаус нужны здесь, Фрейя в больнице, а Ребекка слишком молода и ветрена.  
  
      Ответом ему послужили три дружных фырканья. И Кол наконец-то напомнил о своем присутствии. Влезать в выяснения типа «кого бы выгнать из дома, лишь бы не меня» ему обычно не хотелось, но здесь он видел свою прямую выгоду. Ну, или открытые возможности. Поэтому, едва голос Элайджи смолк, Кол начал подавать признаки жизни, переставая напоминать статую.  
  
      — В Лос-Анджелес могу отправиться я.  
  
      Все трое удивленно перевели свои взгляды на него. Кол, проявляющий инициативу в семейных делах без резкой на то необходимости, — явление редкое, и от того — поразительное.  
  
      — Нет. Не можешь, Кол. Тебе тоже нужно быть здесь.  
  
      Кол вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что мне лучше уехать. Хотя бы на два дня. Я здесь на стенку полезу скоро.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Разбирайтесь сколько хотите, но Финна я никуда не пущу, — возвестила всех Сэйдж.  
  
      Ей надоело наблюдать, поэтому, взяв со стола журнал и присев в кресло, она с головой ушла в чтение. Свободные дни только для себя ей выдавались редко, поэтому тратить их на разбор того, кто что должен делать, ей не хотелось. К тому же, она знала, что все это в пустоту. Бодаться с Майклсонами — дело сложное. Впрочем, за Финна бы она пободалась, но сама прекрасно знала, что лучше уступить место в этой битве Колу. Это все упрощало.  
  
      Кол, в отличие от нее, вырос в этой семье и понимал, с какого края можно подъехать, чтобы все выиграли. Поэтому он подошел к Элайдже и продолжил говорить вкрадчивым голосом:  
  
      — Ну, смотри, братец, я улетаю, выполняю ваши дела и проветриваю свою голову. В результате, не выношу тебе мозг, работа идет, Финн мне благодарен, свободен от лишней нагрузки, проводит некоторое время со своей семьей, Сэйдж счастлива. Мама тоже счастлива, считая, что я наконец встал на путь исправления, — Кол потер синяк на руке и поморщился. — Папа тоже выдохнет спокойно, поверьте мне.  
  
      Братья обратили внимание на его странный жест и тревожно переглянулись.  
  
      — Ты что-то сделал? — Клаус смотрел на него испуганным взглядом. Про нрав не всегда сдержанного отца все братья были наслышаны более, чем достаточно.  
  
      — Не я. Кэтрин. Он всего лишь хотел знать, кто посмел тронуть его дочь. Не уверен, что стоит его за это винить.  
  
      — Ты же не мог ему ничего сказать? — Элайджа был не менее взволнован, но в руках себя держал куда лучше, и его волнение не было столь заметно, как у Клауса.  
  
      — Я не идиот, Элайджа. Даже если тебе хочется так думать. Заводить раз в пять больше проблем, чем уже есть, мне вовсе не хочется, — он еще раз провел пальцами по синяку и опустил руку, закрывая тем самым тему. — Отпусти меня. Мне нужно уехать.  
  
      Сэйдж, на время обратившая свое внимание снова к беседе, при упоминании Майкла вновь вернулась к прерванному занятию. Или больше к мыслям. Майкл при ней никогда не проявлял свою темную сторону, да и своих детей она не боялась с ним оставлять, понимая, что им ровным счетом ничего не грозит, но она знала, что иногда он не мог удержать себя в рамках, если чувствовал, что его детям что-то угрожало. Странное проявление чувств. Сэйдж в это особо не углублялась, но сказать Финну, наверное, стоило.  
  
      — Езжай, Кол, — Клаус неловко улыбнулся. — Если тебе действительно это нужно — езжай.  
  
      Кол благодарно ему кивнул.  
  
      — Я не задержусь здесь надолго.  
  


***

  
  
      Вид Кэтрин оставлял желать лучшего. Она, видимо, недавно задремала, но даже во сне была какой-то дерганой, испуганной и очень бледной. Но на Кола это не особо повлияло. Он, тихо приблизившись, присел перед ней на колени и потряс за плечо. Кэтрин дернулась и, испуганно открыв глаза, попыталась уползти подальше, выворачивая руку под неестественным углом. Кажется, галлюцинации ее пугали сейчас куда сильнее, чем боль.  
  
      — О, жива. Это радует. Хотя не должно.  
  
      — Если я из-за тебя умру — ты очень будешь по мне скучать, — голос севший, словно она долго кричала. Но, несмотря на это, она своего характера определенно не растеряла.  
  
      Кол хмыкнул и попытался напоить ее крепким чаем из термоса, который принес с собой, но Кэтрин, из чувства здравого опасения, что ее могут опоить еще какой-то гадостью, сопротивлялась из всех сил, отползая, махая головой и отталкивая руку Кола всеми способами, которыми только могла. После пары минут молчаливой борьбы Колу надоело тратить свое время впустую.  
  
      — Пей, идиотка, я тебе помочь пытаюсь! Отходняк — не лучше прихода.  
  
      — Ты меня сюда притащил, отравил, бросил в одиночестве и теперь пытаешься помочь? Забавно, — Кэтрин улыбнулась пересохшими губами и тут же облизала их.  
  
      Кол в ответ пожал плечами.  
  
      — Ты сбила мою сестру.  
  
      — Ты что, только это запомнил? — Кэтрин тут же обиженно нахмурилась.  
  
      — Я выбрал любимый момент.  
  
      — А…мфкм!  
  
      Колу все же удалось влить в Кэтрин чай, попутно полив ее им же. Она, конечно, удовольствия от этого факта не испытала, но уже не сопротивлялась. Пока Кэтрин всем своим видом показывала, что подобное отношение к себе она не одобряет, Кол отвязал ей руки.  
  
      — Ты пыталась себе руку отгрызть?  
  
      — Не помню. Кажется, мне показалось, что это змея.  
  
      — Не показалось. Ты реально гадюка.  
  
      — Хам, — Кэтрин растирала затекшие запястья, когда ее догнала очевидная мысль, которая заставила ее взглянуть на Кола с крайней степенью подозрения. — Неужели ты решил меня отпустить? А потом что? Пристрелишь при попытке к бегству?  
  
      — Ты меня с собой перепутала, — он поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Мда. Все же, мерзкое это место — «убежище для лунатиков». Не согласна? — она в ответ взглянула на него глазами, полными злости, но промолчала. — Ты пойдешь со мной. Попытаешь удрать — огрею и снова выключу, все понятно?  
  
      Кэтрин лукаво наклонила голову и хитро улыбнулась.  
  
      — Ну хорошо. Плен так плен. Но тебя это не обрадует, — она тут же шустро поднялась на ноги, не очень успешно игнорируя головокружение, прошла пару метров и, обернувшись на Кола, нагло произнесла: — Так что, идем?  
  
      Кол что-то пробормотал про то, что у кого-то окончательно сломался борзометр, но прямо тут же регулировать его не пожелал. С Кэтрин еще какое-то время необходимо было общаться.  
  
      И он наобщался на свою голову выше крыши. Так, что больше не хотелось. Кэтрин окончательно пришла в себя и уже даже не пыталась держать себя в руках. Много говорила, что-то вспоминала. Кол успешно не слушал и вяло отбивался при необходимости.  
  
      — И в этой спартанской норке мне теперь жить?  
  
      Кэтрин скептично рассматривала студию, куда ее привез Кол. Особых вариантов не было, отпускать Кэтрин прямо сейчас было невозможно, а оставить там, где она была без присмотра — перебор. Кэтрин же явно все это не пришлось по душе. Слишком простенько, слишком пусто, слишком скучно. Впрочем, ее никто и не спрашивал.  
  
      Кол тоже осмотрелся.  
  
      — Да. Не фонтан. Что ж, поехали обратно, раз не нравится. Привидения по тебе уже начали скучать.  
  
      Скептицизм с Кэтрин тут же спал, и она опять побледнела. Возвращаться в разрушенное здание ей вовсе не хотелось: еще свежи были воспоминания прошедших там дней. Кол это отлично понимал, поэтому даже не ждал ответа. Хмыкнул и уже хотел уйти, но у Кэтрин были другие планы.  
  
      — Стой.  
  
      Он развернулся, снова вернувшись в комнату и вопросительно взглянув на девушку. Глядя на ее издевательскую улыбку, сразу создавалось ощущение, что ничего хорошего она не скажет. Кол знал, и все его инстинкты орали, что лучше уйти и не слушать, только он не послушался. Кэтрин явно окончательно пришла в себя, что добра не сулило.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      — Сказать правду.  
  
      — А ты умеешь ее говорить?  
  
      Кэтрин изогнула губы, изображая неопределенность, и вновь улыбнулась. Кол скрестил руки, приготовившись мысленно к какой-то невероятной гадости.  
  
      — Она разобьет твое сердце, так что… — Кэтрин развела руки в стороны, — почему нет? — Кол на мгновение спал с лица, испуганно предчувствуя что-то в самом деле плохое, но тут же взял себя в руки, хотя Кэтрин успела это заметить и порадоваться. — Ты знаешь, почему я вернулась?  
  
      — Потому что ты долбанутая.  
  
      Кэтрин на секунду задумалась.  
  
      — Для тебя так было бы лучше. Наверняка. Но, увы, — она села на небольшой диванчик и, грациозно закинув ногу на ногу, снова насмешливо посмотрела на него. — Меня кое-кто нашел. Кто-то, слишком хорошо тебе знакомый, но, видимо, все еще недостаточно, если за это время ты ни разу не подумал, что этот кто-то мог сознательно тебя предать.  
  
      — Зачем? — на языке у него вертелся немного другой вопрос, но задать его он боялся. Услышать чье-то имя — не самое лучшее открытие дня.  
  
      — Потому что кто-то считает, что слов ты не слышишь, и проще швырнуть тебе в лицо кирпичом.  
  
      — Давай без метафор. Мне не хочется ломать над ними голову.  
  
      Кэтрин страдальчески закатила глаза.  
  
      — Ты становишься похож на Элайджу не только внешне. Видимо, занудство в вашей семье — это возрастное. Хорошо. Твои отношения с Давиной слишком затянулись — так понятней? Мне и надо-то было всего, чтобы вы расстались и больше не имели шансов сойтись. Но ты такой умница, сам все сделал вместо меня. Давина, правда, полнейшая идиотка. Но она куда-то девалась, надеюсь, не вернется. Для ее же пользы.  
  
      Кол мысленно пожелал ей не переставать надеяться, все равно итог будет не в пользу ее надежд.  
  
      — Моя сестра?.. — это был важный вопрос. Наверное, даже важнее имени того, кому он точно больше никогда не сможет верить.  
  
      Кэтрин взглянула на него почти с сочувствием.  
  
      — Тебя все еще больше волнует семья. Даже сейчас. А если я скажу, что это была она? — сердце Кола даже не дрогнуло. — Ты мне не веришь. Ну и правильно. Ей проще самой умереть, чем предать кого-то из вас. Но Фрейя не входила в изначальный план. Думаю, стоит вернуться к началу. Где-нибудь здесь есть бурбон?  
  
      — Кэтрин, не беси меня. Перебьешься.  
  
      — Какой грозный… — Кэтрин скорчила мордашку и, засмеявшись, продолжила: — Ну, хорошо. После того, как меня довольно вежливо, но убедительно попросили слегка подпортить тебе жизнь, за хорошее вознаграждение, разумеется, в Вашингтоне я встретила Тристана де Мартеля и подумала о том, зачем, собственно, должен мучиться только ты? Так же неинтересно! У меня появились свои планы. Короче, пока я отвлекала ваше внимание на себя, Тристан благополучно успел загнать вас в угол, а молодой глупый мальчик из вашей фирмы, который не вовремя загляделся на меня, залез на ваш сервер и узнал все, что мне было нужно. Твоя любимица тоже испортила мне жизнь. Не могу сказать, что сожалею о своем наезде на нее.  
  
      — Ты сама испортила свою жизнь, когда решила, что жить без семьи и быть мошенницей тебе лучше, — Кол медленно начинал закипать, но пока продолжал держать себя в руках, думая, что Кэтрин того не стоит.  
  
      Она неоднозначно дернула бровью, решив оставить при себе, что думает по этому поводу, и встала на ноги, тут же начав медленно, с грацией приближаться к Колу. Даже сейчас, замученная, уставшая, без макияжа и со спутанными волосами, она все равно подавала себя, как королеву всего мира. Подойдя совсем близко, она провела своими наманикюренными пальчиками по его груди и ласково погладила по шее, робко и нежно глядя Колу в глаза. А он вновь не отреагировал, отбросив ее руку от себя. Кэтрин оскорбленно фыркнула и принялась медленно раздеваться.  
  
      — Скажи мне, и это того стоит? Стоять горой за людей, которые этого вовсе не ценят.  
  
      — Это важнее, чем твоя любовь на словах. Ты уже пела эту песню, Кэтрин. Она начинает надоедать.  
  
      Он с бескрайним интересом наблюдал за стихийным стриптизом. Это было, конечно, забавно, но не так, чтобы впечатляло.  
  
      — Тогда ты не знал, что кто-то из них меня позвал. И, по большому счету, только из-за того, что ты жил, как хотел. Человек, который должен был тебя любить и беречь с самого момента твоего рождения, пытался переломить твою жизнь и забыть, что ты имеешь право выбора. Неприятно, да? — она внимательно на него посмотрела. — Тебе наконец-то по-настоящему больно. Вот теперь я довольна. Надеюсь, вы все друг друга поубиваете, — Кэтрин наконец справилась со своей одеждой и, оставшись в одном белье, поинтересовалась: — Я в душ. Присоединишься?  
  
      — Иди к черту, Кэтрин. Из-за одной паршивой овцы моя семья не станет хуже.  
  
      — Вы с Давиной — идеальная пара. Два тупых идиота!  
  
      Кэтрин была недовольна. На ее взгляд, Кол действительно был непрошибаем и не слышал никого вокруг, кроме себя. Это бесило. Ей совершенно не нравилось, когда ее способности на ком-то не срабатывали. Кэтрин так привыкла, что обычно ей хватало полувзгляда, чтобы с ней во всем соглашались и делали, что она захочет, что Кол и его невосприимчивость ее просто невероятно раздражали. Поэтому она гордой походкой направилась искать, где в этом помещении находится ванная. После веселого времени черт знает где очень хотелось отмыться. Тем более, что ей до сих пор что-то мерещилось время от времени, и она бескрайне надеялась, что смогла отомстить Колу за свое отравление наркотиками.  
  
      А сам Кол тем временем кипел все больше. Оглушительно грохнув дверью напоследок, чем очень осчастливил Кэтрин, которая в этом момент таки разыскала такой необходимый ей душ, он дошел до своей машины и, едва та завелась, выжал газ на максимум, подгоняемый своей злостью и яростью. Кэтрин он соврал. Все поменялось. И очень. Кол знал, про кого она говорила, и, в общем-то, привык давно и не ждал ничего особо хорошего, но это все равно оказалось куда более неприятно, чем он мог бы ожидать. И старые обиды тут же напомнили о своем существовании, рухнув на него сплошным водопадом.  
  
      Встречный вечер в окно, скорость на пределе и никаких мыслей в голове, кроме концентрации на дороге, чтобы не разбиться насмерть. Оставлять сей мир он точно не собирался. Кол даже сам не знал, сколько миль успел намотать. Просто ехал и ехал, не останавливаясь. А в итоге приехал к дому Бонни. И нарвался на Марселя, который определенно был не в духе, и тут же умудрился сцепиться с ним. Слово за слово, выяснения, кто больший гад, кто кому что сделал, почему Колу больше не стоит приближаться к Давине, и драка не заставила себя долго ждать. Там они уже не разговаривали. Практически. Удары сыпались градом, всем нужно было выместить куда-то плохие эмоции. Марсель и Кол подошли друг другу идеально. И так бы они и дрались в свое удовольствие, если бы Кай не попытался обрадовать их своим появлением. Он, ради приличия, постоял, подумал, посмотрел на них, услышал дико интересные ругательства, объединенные в одно и включающее в себя чертов ад, долбанную Америку, какую-то нехорошую мать и чью-то хвостатую задницу, и все это вперемешку с какими-то неизвестными словами, возможно, норвежскими. Кай был в неописуемом восторге. Но потом он все-таки сообразил, что драка — это, наверное, нехорошо, и неплохо бы их разнять.  
  
      — Все, хватит. Развлеклись, и достаточно, — влезть между ними оказалось слегка проблематично, так что Кай тоже успел отхватить пару ударов и теперь озадаченно потирал нижнюю челюсть. — У меня из-за вас, кажется, зуб треснул. Так, о чем это я? А! Точно! Марсель, если ты не смог переубедить Кэролайн вернуться — твои проблемы, не надо грузить ими окружающих и кидаться на всех, кто не согласен их разделить, это, в конце концов, просто неприлично! Да, да, я в курсе, не мне говорить о приличиях и бла-бла, но меня им учили, часть из них я все еще помню. Веселое было время, кстати. Главное было — успешно прикидываться, что я все запомнил и меня это хоть сколько-нибудь интересует, — в этот момент Кай заметил на себе два раздраженных взгляда. — Я опять не о том, да? А о чем? А, ну да. Кол, что там тебе говорят в подобных случаях? Контролируй себя, отвлекись, еще что-нибудь. Да ты вообще сам все знаешь, что я буду за тебя все придумывать, тебе не пять лет, — раздраженные взгляды никуда не девались. — Вы сейчас вдвоем будете бить меня, да?  
  
      — Кай, как ты можешь быть на его стороне? Он же родился с серебряной ложкой в заднице и только и умеет, что развлекаться и использовать людей, — Кол снова дернулся в его сторону, но Кай успел его перехватить. — Что, правда глаза колет? Вся ваша семья такая, делаете, что захотите, и думаете, что это норма.  
  
      — Ой, это ты сейчас говоришь, да? Человек, который клялся моей сестре в любви, а за ее спиной пытался развалить ее семью. А потом и вовсе променял ее на деньги.  
  
      — Вашу семью не надо разваливать, она и так вся разбитая. Вы уничтожаете все вокруг себя! Поэтому не смей приближаться к Давине.  
  
      — А вот это я уже без твоего одобрения решу.  
  
      И они снова попытались перейти к рукопашной, исчерпав свои аргументы друг против друга, но Кай чего-то подобного ждал, поэтому ухитрился запихать Кола в подъезд, удерживая дверь, чтобы он не вырвался, и как мог кратко объяснил Марселю, почему тому лучше прямо сейчас свалить, пока Кол не порвался на волю. Хотя Кол уже притих и вообще никуда не рвался.  
  
      Зато Кая ничего не волновало настолько, что он и про Кола едва не забыл, попытавшись оставить его в подъезде. Кол это не одобрил.  
  
      — Малакай, ты идиот.  
  
      Кай на него задумчиво уставился.  
  
      — Мне это уже сегодня говорили.  
  
      — Ну, значит, я прав.  
  
      — О, привет, Кай. Ты опять к нам? В этот раз Бонни тебя добьет, — Кэролайн, вышедшая на звуки у дверей, так и лучилась добродушием и радовала всех вокруг своими мыслями вслух. Колу, на которого она перевела взгляд, повезло на громкий вопль от неожиданности. — О, и ты тут! Привет.  
  
      — Кто решил нас навестить! Здравствуй, моя радость! — Бонни тоже вышла навстречу, заинтересовавшись, чего все столпились. Помятый вид Кола оценила, и трагически вздохнула: — Надеюсь, сегодня без драм.  
  
      Разболтав все про драку Кола и Марселя, Кай с чувством выполненного долга устремился к холодильнику, захватив с собой Кэролайн, и они втроем чувствовали себя прекрасно, хотя свой заслуженный поцелуй Бонни, разумеется, тоже получила и тут же отчалила к Колу, умудрившемуся занять большую часть свободного пространства гостиной, и по необходимости притворявшемуся умирающим. Не очень убедительно, но хотя бы смешно.  
  
      — Бонни, где Давина? — Кол решил не тянуть кота за хвост и сразу же перешел к делу.  
  
      — Кол…  
  
      — Только не говори, что я должен оставить ее в покое. Это я уже сегодня слышал. Не работает.  
  
      Бонни тихо засмеялась и села на стул рядом.  
  
      — Вообще-то, я хотела сказать, чтобы ты трижды все продумал, прежде чем пойдешь к ней. Ты ей нравишься, но она все равно сильно обижена. Не лучшее сочетание женских эмоций.  
  
      — Догадываюсь. А у тебя что с эмоциями? Окончательно вляпалась?  
  
      Бонни посмотрела в сторону Кая, даже и не зная, как сформулировать все, что чувствует, чтобы было понятно. В первую очередь ей самой.  
  
      — У нас бои местного значения. Все еще пытаемся приспособиться друг к другу, — она вернула взгляд к внимательно наблюдающему за ней Колу и задала вопрос, который ее уже давным-давно интересовал: — И откуда вы беретесь только на мою голову такие сложные? А, Кол?  
  
      — Потому что простые — они для тебя скучные, как кирпич. Ты же сама от них завоешь через пять минут.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      Он кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
      Заехать к подруге оказалось хорошей идеей. У нее был свой мир, который после угнетающей атмосферы его семьи был как глоток свежего воздуха. От нее шли свет и тепло, что согревали его. Он, поднявшись со своего места, обошел ее стул и положил ладони на ее плечи, а она облокотилась на него.  
  
      — Только не испорть мне ничего в этот раз, ладно? Я хочу хоть однажды построить свои отношения без твоего в них участия, которое вечно приводит к моему полному краху.  
  
      — Прости, я не специально.  
  
      — Знаю, поэтому и не злюсь.  
  
      — Но ты можешь не волноваться. Кай вообще никогда не замечает, что происходит вокруг, его я вряд ли смогу так сильно задеть.  
  
      — Да уж, его, кажется, вообще ничего не колеблет, — Бонни положила ладони на его руки и, задрав голову вверх, посмотрела Колу в глаза. — Ладно, бунтарь, пойдем-ка узнаем, что творится у меня на кухне, — она взяла его за руку и, поднявшись, потянула его к выходу из комнаты. — Хоть чаем тебя напою, пока Паркер не успел съесть все, что нашел в холодильнике, — она на секунду зависла. — Включая лед.  
  
      Кай радостно встретил их неожиданным предложением:  
  
      — Бонни, хочешь, я тебе чье-нибудь сердце принесу?  
  
      Бонни так и впала в ступор на месте, ошарашенно уставившись на Кая. Кэролайн тем временем закрыла лицо ладонями, изображая крайнюю степень неодобрения, а вот Кол развеселился.  
  
      — Ух ты, у вас романтика так и прет из всех щелей, — подойдя к столу, он скинул ноги Кая со стула и сел рядом.  
  
      — Серьезно? — глухим голосом проговорила Кэролайн сквозь руки и отняла их от лица. — Кай! Ну я не об этом говорила.  
  
      Кай безразлично пожал плечами, засовывая себе в рот пирожное и блаженно смотря куда-то в потолок.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, Кэролайн, что бы ты не сказала, Паркер все равно сделает так, как его воспаленный мозг посчитает нужным, — активные возмущения Кая на высказывания Кола были остановлены засунутым Бонни ему в рот еще одним куском еды. — Жуй, не отвлекайся.  
  
      Пока Кай задвигал длинную никому непонятную речь с длинными лирическими отступлениями и воспоминаниями, а Кэролайн активно пыталась ее расшифровать, Кол отправился помогать Бонни приготовить небольшой перекус. Она-таки сдала ему местонахождение Давины, хотя и с некоторой опаской, ибо не переставала тревожиться за подругу, и тихонько жаловалась ему на выкрутасы Кая. Хотя и не особо всерьез. Кол и в самом деле был прав: так Бонни было куда лучше, чем с кем-то обычным.  
  
 **Тем же утром.**  
  
      Где-то рядом что-то мерзко гудело, вибрировало и издавало отвратительные звуки. Над ухом Бонни что-то недовольно громко сопело и придавливало к стенке. Сквозь сон она попыталась ответить на звонок, но попытка не увенчалась успехом, звук продолжал раздражать слух, в телефоне никто не отвечал, а кто-то недовольный засопел громче и подал признаки жизни.  
  
      — Бонни, это будильник. Выключи его уже, ради бога, я же сплю.  
  
      Не до конца проснувшись, она согласно мотнула головой по подушке и, отключив злосчастный будильник, попыталась устроиться поудобнее, желая продолжить такой желанный сон, но уже пару секунд спустя резко открыла глаза, садясь в кровати и отпихивая от себя Кая.  
  
      — Ты какого черта здесь делаешь?  
  
      Кай лениво приоткрыл один глаз, затуманенным со сна взглядом посмотрел на девушку, снова зажмурился и, спокойно повернувшись на другой бок, пояснил:  
  
      — Сплю.  
  
      Бонни набрала воздуха в грудь, расслабляясь, и мысленно уже трижды высказала все, что она думает о некоторых представителях сильного пола, которые взяли ее в осаду.  
  
      — Ладно, уточню. Почему ты спишь здесь?  
  
      Кай уже успел сообразить, что доспать ему не дадут, так что открыл глаза, бездумным взглядом поглядел в окно, что-то себе надумал, развернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову, точно так же посверлил взглядом потолок и только потом одарил своим страдальческим взглядом Бонни, которая проявляла просто чудеса выдержки, ожидая ответа и втайне желая стукнуть его посильнее в надежде, что от этого в нем проявятся нормальные человеческие черты.  
  
      — Потому что там, куда ты меня положила, было холодно, жестко и одиноко. Бонни, спи.  
  
      И снова закрыл глаза, совершенно не собираясь вникать, почему Бонни недовольна. Он благополучно решил, что если она официально его девушка, то нет ничего дурного в том, если он будет спать где-то рядом. Она же от подобного даже растерялась на какое-то время, а потом попыталась вытолкать Кая с кровати, логично решив, что хотя бы здесь ей нужно свое личное пространство, раз уж все остальное он уже себе оттяпал. Кай никуда сваливать не собирался, поэтому просто быстро подмял Бонни под себя, чтобы не сопротивлялась, и потребовал не мешать ему спать.  
  
      Бонни сдаваться не собиралась, но заглянувшая в комнату Кэролайн немного поменяла планы.  
  
      — Развлекаетесь? Вас аж от входа в квартиру слышно. Мне бы так.  
  
      — Да пожалуйста. Хватай Клауса и делай с ним, что хочешь, — Кай снова пытался уснуть, не двусмысленно показывая это всем своим видом, но, видимо, им всем это не грозило. Кэролайн просто спокойно села на край кровати и решила, что всем немедленно нужно ее послушать.  
  
      — А не получится. Я уволилась, с Клаусом рассталась, а Кол попытается меня убить. Хорошо, что вы не спите.  
  
      Пытаясь уловить где-то здесь логику, Кай окончательно проснулся, а Бонни даже прекратила свои бесплотные попытки сделать с ним хоть что-нибудь. Отвлекшись от своих занятий, оба с интересом уставились на Кэролайн, внимательно разглядывающую свои ногти.  
  
      — А в чем связь между этими событиями?  
  
      Кэролайн вскочила и подошла к окну, явно переживая, пока Бонни продолжала за ней наблюдать, а Кай, под шумок воспользовавшийся заминкой, оперся спиной на стену и привлек к себе Бонни, приобнимая ее. Против этого она возражать не стала и сама склонила голову ему на плечо, тихонько зевая.  
  
      — Связь прямая. Я уволилась из клуба, потому что мне предложили работу корреспондента в журнале. Но предложили мне ее после того, как я им показала статью. О Майклсонах, между прочим. Отозвать я ее не могу. Кол про нее знал и кое-что сам рассказал, но сейчас все выглядит так, как будто я специально подцепила его брата, использовала, чтобы узнать побольше информации, все слила и тут же бросила, — она перестала тараторить, снова возвращаясь к Бонни. — И что делать? Все же было вовсе не так. Да и сам Клаус про меня ничего хорошего думать не будет.  
  
      — Может, от работы тогда отказаться?  
  
      — Не может. Я об этом лет пятнадцать мечтала. Второго шанса у меня может и не быть.  
  
      — А нафига ты с Клаусом рассталась?  
  
      — По обоюдному согласию. Мы оба морально не готовы к серьезным отношениям, — Кэролайн сморщила носик, — и мы не то что бы прямо расстались. У нас перерыв. Но, с учетом фактов, он может стать бесконечным.  
  
      Бонни вновь зевнула, удобнее устраиваясь на Кае, который уже некоторое время подозрительно молчал, не подавая признаков присутствия. С другой стороны к ней пристроилась страдающая Кэролайн, и так они и сидели рядком.  
  
      — Ну, а Кол тут причем? Он же не страшнее Клауса.  
  
      — Нет. Но Клауса я знаю, как можно нейтрализовать, а Кола нет. И, вообще, они там в последнее время дерганые все какие-то. Прямо всем семейством. Да и не боюсь я их. Дело-то не в этом вовсе. Просто не хочу, чтобы они меня считали карьеристкой, готовой на что угодно ради сенсации.  
  
      Бонни что-то хмыкнула себе под нос, оборачиваясь к подруге.  
  
      — Не посчитают. С Колом я управлюсь, если что. А уж он с частью своих родственников сладит. А эта часть и остальных переубедит при острой необходимости. На крайний случай, у нас есть Кай. Балбес, конечно, но гениальный, — оценив отсутствие комментариев, сделала вывод: — И он, по-моему, умер, — отстранившись от него, потыкала его пальцем под ребра и не дождалась никакой реакции, кроме одинокого всхрапа. — Отлично. Он спит. Ну не чудо ли? И вот что с ним делать?  
  
      Кэролайн дернула плечами.  
  
      — Любить, холить, лелеять и воспитывать. Со временем ты либо его выдрессируешь, либо привыкнешь и смиришься.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрейя заливисто смеялась. Белые стены, медсестры в униформах, снующие туда-сюда. И звук музыки, сопровождаемый мелодичным смехом девушки, был несколько странным в этом антураже. За стенами палаты эти звуки были не слишком громкими, поэтому никому не мешали, но врачи все равно недовольно кривились. Фрейе было плевать — она была счастлива именно сейчас. Ее держал в своих руках самый лучший мужчина в мире, и в этот момент ее не волновало чье-то чужое удобство и претензии. Все же, она была Майклсон и умела задвигать посторонние интересы ради себя.  
  
      Она обнимала Джексона за шею, и он кружил ее в танце по комнате, сгоняя хандру. Она довольно смеялась, ощущая, словно парит в воздухе. Правая нога Фрейи была сломана практически целиком, и Джексон удерживал девушку на весу, не давая ей коснуться пола, но при этом старался поддерживать ее как можно легче, боясь причинить новую боль. Она даже не знала, как это у него получается, да и не хотела думать. Просто растворялась рядом с ним, всецело доверяя и глядя на него влюбленными глазами.  
  
      Фрейя и сама не поняла, когда успела так к нему привязаться. Однажды он просто пришел в ее жизнь, чтобы спасти от самой себя, да так и остался. Теперь она его отдавать никому не хотела и поэтому очень боялась, что ее семья отберет ее у него. Фрейя любила своих братьев больше всего на свете, но абсолютно точно понимала, что их забота о ней иногда совершенно невыносима. Даже не для нее: для парней, которые ей хоть сколько-нибудь нравились. Джексон не был слабым, но выдержать атаку и манипуляции четырех Майклсонов разом — Фрейя не могла не бояться. Иррациональный страх. Совсем от нее не зависящий, но потерять свою поддержку вне семьи она просто не могла. Пока у нее не было чего-то серьезного — она так не переживала, зная, что при необходимости сможет поставить любого из братьев на место. Как старшая сестра, она все-таки имела свой авторитет, хотя его и пытались большую часть времени куда-то задвинуть, а с Джексоном все было иначе.  
  
      Но сейчас это было не важно. И она настолько расслабилась, что не заметила Кола, который уже с минуту стоял у дверей, тихо наблюдая за сестрой. В последние годы она только и делала, что белкой в колесе крутилась на благо семьи. Ему было приятно увидеть ее, забывшую про чужие заботы, но, на правах брата, был вынужден прервать чужую романтику и громко кашлянул.  
  
      Фрейя, в этот момент целующая Джексона, застыла в центре действия и тихо проговорила ему в губы, глядя ему же в глаза:  
  
      — Чертов ад, ну почему сейчас?  
  
      Джексон в ответ ей ободряюще улыбнулся, вновь усадил на кровать, с которой ранее утянул, отключил музыку и только после этого с полным спокойствием на лице развернулся к предполагаемому будущему родственнику. Кол, к своей чести, терпеливо и молча ждал, хотя мысленно комментировал все, что видел, но, пощадив нервы сестры, держал все при себе.  
  
      — Джексон Кеннер.  
  
      Кол представился со смешком в ответ, пожав протянутую ему для знакомства руку и внимательно рассматривая мужчину. Высокий лохматый брюнет, щетина, грубый голос, очень крепкое рукопожатие и открытый взгляд темных глаз. И взгляд вроде бы добрый, и на вид Джексон был слишком простым, безобидным, не очень примечательным, но Кол чувствовал, что при необходимости тот будет бороться до последнего, защищая то, что для него важно. Это, в общем-то, было единственное, что Колу действительно нужно было знать.  
  
      — Послушай… — Кол прищурился, делая вид, что не слушал, — Джексон, правильно? Тебе придется оставить нас с сестрой наедине. Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
      В ответ подала голос сама Фрейя.  
  
      — Кол, ты не можешь выгонять людей из моей палаты по своему желанию.  
  
      — Именно поэтому я прошу вежливо.  
  
      Она попыталась поспорить, отстаивая свое право на личную жизнь, но Джексон подошел к ней, отвлекая.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, Фрейя. Одного слова твоего брата недостаточно, чтобы я исчез надолго. Я буду поблизости.  
  
      Он поцеловал ее в лоб и спокойно отправился прогуляться по коридору. Кол, глядя на это, не смог удержаться.  
  
      — Куда ты ее в лоб целуешь, она еще теплая!  
  
      Джексон благоразумно решил не ввязываться в словесную перепалку. Проиграть Колу он не боялся, но прямо сейчас спокойствие Фрейи ему тоже было дороже. Поспорить с ее братьями он еще определенно успеет. Поэтому он только кинул на Кола оценивающий предупреждающий взгляд и все же молча ушел, оставляя Фрейю с братом наедине.  
  
      — Кол.  
  
      — Спокойно, птичка, без паники. Я сегодня людей не ем.  
  
      — Обнадеживает, — Фрейя казалась собранной, как и обычно, но было в ее неестественно выпрямленной спине что-то, что выдавало ее нервозность. — Скажешь братьям?  
  
      Он спокойно улыбнулся, подойдя к сидящей на кровати сестре, сел перед ней на корточки и взял ее ладонь в свои руки.  
  
      — Вот ты, вроде, взрослая, умная женщина давно, но иногда такая дурочка, — он смотрел ей в глаза, гладя тыльную сторону ладони. — Ты что, нас боишься?  
  
      — Не вас, а нашу семейную логику. То еще странное явление.  
  
      Они оба печально засмеялись. Фрейя мягко отняла руку у Кола и похлопала ладонью по застеленной кровати, приглашая сесть рядом. Когда он устроился около нее, она закинула ему руку на плечо, приобнимая, и положила подбородок ему на другое плечо.  
  
      — Но ты же вытурил Джека не затем, чтобы меня успокаивать?  
  
      — Не без этого.  
  
      — Не сомневаюсь даже. Но все же?  
  
      — Чтобы закрыть тему с твоим Джеком — благословлять я вас не буду, — она вскинула на него взгляд, и он вдоволь насладился выражением ее глаз, — пока что. Но и сдавать тоже не стану, — она взлохматила его волосы свободной рукой, которую он тут же перехватил. — Но вы под присмотром. Не расслабляйся, — он помолчал секунду, разглядывая ее гипс. — Я вечером улечу в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
      — Давина?  
  
      — Официально — работа. Хотя в это никто не верит, потому что, вообще-то, мне плевать.  
  
      — А Кэтрин?  
  
      — Сидит тихо, никуда не рыпается, жутко меня бесит. И либо врет, либо нет.  
  
      Фрейя тут же дернулась, улавливая что-то нехорошее в интонации брата.  
  
      — Она опять что-то придумала?  
  
      Кол же остался совершенно спокоен. Тема с Кэтрин его окончательно достала, и он не хотел ничего анализировать.  
  
      — Да понятия не имею. Не дергается, и хватит. Больше не имеет значения. А мне нужно вернуть Давину. Это куда важнее. Для начала — в город.  
  
      — Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
      — Точно не знаю, но что-нибудь придумаю, — он ухмыльнулся и щелкнул Фрейю по носу. — Не бойся, сестра, я всегда справляюсь.  
  
      — Знаю, — Фрейя подняла голову и теперь озадаченно рассматривала синяк на запястье Кола. — Но скажи мне, радость моя, что с твоей рукой? То, о чем подумала я, мне не нравится.  
  
      Кол едва заметно поморщился. Этот вопрос ему как-то сразу стал не очень приятен, а его спрашивали об этом определенно не в последний раз.  
  
      — Отец был не в духе. Хватка у него по-прежнему как у бультерьера. Не рассчитал силы.  
  
      — Ох, Кол.  
  
      Он взял ее за подбородок, поднимая лицо к себе, и заглянул в обеспокоенные глаза успокаивающим взглядом. Кажется, в этот раз они поменялись ролями. Снова улыбнувшись, он легко поцеловал ее в висок, мысленно пытаясь передать ей свою уверенность, что с ним все будет в порядке, и забрать часть ее забот. Хотя бы о нем.  
  
      — Из всех твоих братьев я самый умный, поэтому не пропаду, не беспокойся.  
  
      Она только покачала головой. Не беспокоиться она не могла по умолчанию, тем более за Кола, который едва ли не с детства начал проявлять крайнюю степень самостоятельности и любознательности, и смесь этих качеств не всегда влияла на него положительно, но сделать с этим, увы, она ничего не могла.  
  
      Кол вздохнул.  
  
      — Мне нужно идти, я всего на десять минут забежал. Но, напоследок, объясни мне в двух словах — почему Джексон?  
  
      Фрейя даже не растерялась. Она не ждала этого вопроса, но знала, за что именно она заметила парня.  
  
      — Вы давно выросли, Кол, но я, по-прежнему, ваша старшая сестра и буду заботиться о вас всегда и в любых обстоятельствах. Буду заботиться об отце, потому что я ему нужна. Это настолько нерушимый факт для меня, что я просто забыла, что я всего лишь обычная живая девушка и не обязана тащить на своих плечах проблемы всего мира. А он напомнил. Он вернул меня себе. Я знаю, что вы тоже всегда разделите со мной мои беды и защитите от чего угодно, но это другое. Я думаю, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. В какой-то степени.  
  
      — Думаю, да. Если все так, обещаю, если он мне не понравится — я попытаюсь удержать часть своих мыслей при себе, — его улыбка погасла, когда он взглянул на часы. — И все же, мне пора. Не скучай без меня, ладно?  
  
      — Постараюсь. И, когда будешь уходить, верни мне Джека туда, откуда взял, я хочу закончить свое свидание, пока еще кто-то не решил меня обрадовать своим отъездом.  
  


***

  
  
      Два дня спустя, уладив все дела с работой, которые должен был, Кол находился точно в такой же больнице, как и та, что осталась в Нью-Йорке. У него в какой-то момент даже словился эффект дежа вю, но он от него отмахнулся, считая, что на это все нет времени. Он искал всего одного конкретного пациента и одну палату, надеясь, что не прогадал со временем. Не прогадал. Через окошко двери он видел знакомую фигуру, сидящую в кресле и читающую какую-то книгу. Кол с минуту даже не решался войти, боясь нарушить что-то личное, что-то, что его не касалось, но все же в итоге толкнул дверь. Она даже не обернулась почти, лишь слегка повернул голову в сторону двери.  
  
      — Привет.  
  
      Кол не видел ее лица, и это, наверное, было даже к лучшему. У нее столько эмоций поменялось за секунду, что она и сама-то толком не могла разобрать, чего ей собственно, хочется больше: выцарапать ему глаза или кинуться с объятиями, поэтому она постаралась просто засунуть все это куда подальше и, развернувшись, только и вернула это простое, тихое и почти ничего не значащее, но почему-то обнадеживающее:  
  
      — Привет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка: Alex Hepburn — Under


	19. Chapter 19

      Давина выглядела до ужаса уставшей. Вся замотанная, бледная. Смотрела на Кола сонно, но все равно упрямо поджав губы. Ему вовсе не нравилось то, что он видел. Чувствовать себя при этом виноватым ему тоже не много приносило удовольствия.  
  
      Она вышла в коридор, скрестив перед собой руки, и, приподняв вопросительно брови, приготовилась слушать. Не она все это затеяла, поэтому не собиралась начинать разговор первой.  
  
      — Я не буду говорить, что мне жаль, — Давина вскинула на него удивленный взгляд. Она, конечно, не ждала, что он рухнет перед ней на колени, умоляя ее простить, но как-то это было нестандартно. — Не потому, что мне не жаль. Но… Я Майклсон, Давина. Всегда был и буду. А, значит, способен делать больно против собственной воли. И, нравится мне это или нет, но я сын своих родителей. Первое правило, которое я выучил в своей жизни — жестокость оправдана, — она слушала внимательно, стараясь понять, а он словно ушел в себя, вспоминая, чему его учили. — Не имеет значения, кому и как сильно будет больно, если ты должен что-то сделать — делай. Без раздумий и чувств.  
  
      — А ты должен был? — от горечи в ее голосе становилось тошно.  
  
      Он провел ладонью по волосам, взлохмачивая; Давина рефлекторно дернулась поправить их, как давно привыкла, останавливая себя лишь силой воли. Кол заметил это неловкое движение, что заставило его тихонько хмыкнуть, так, чтобы она не заметила. Видимо, еще не слишком поздно, и не все было потеряно.  
  
      — Это длинная история. Очень. Я…  
  
      Давина его перебила на полуслове, рассерженно опуская руки.  
  
      — Я знаю про Кэтрин. Думаю, что знаю. И, может быть, ты хотел меня защитить, но мне не нужна защита, Кол! Я могу за себя постоять, я могла бы тебе помочь!  
  
      — Не могла бы. Это моя история, я сам должен ее завершить, — он подошел ближе, осторожно прикасаясь ладонью к ее лицу и проводя большим пальцем по ее скуле. — Но дело не только в ней. Все так запутано. Позволь мне тебе объяснить. Попытаться.  
  
      Она беспомощно огляделась вокруг. Его нежные касания сбивали с толку, и так хотелось самой прижаться ближе, чтобы снова почувствовать себя защищенной от целого мира, но… нельзя. Хотя бы сейчас.  
  
      — Ты мне всю душу истрепал, Кол Майклсон, — взгляд побитой собаки против отчаянно рассерженного. — Но, знаешь, мне тоже не жаль, — в глазах Кола заблестела надежда. Давина почти видела ее. Ей бы не хотелось разрушать ее, но сейчас она еще не могла бы сказать ничего наверняка. Поэтому она просто прижалась своим лбом к его. — Мне не жаль ни одной минуты, которую я провела рядом с тобой. Ни одного своего слова. Но… — она замялась, выбирая слова, хотя уже само это «но» жгло сильней огня их обоих. — Ты оставил меня на распутье. Я не знаю, что должна выбрать, единственное, что мне известно — в любом случае, я сделаю правильный выбор. Каким бы он не был, — Кол согласно моргнул в ответ, но продолжал молчать, дожидаясь конца ее речи. — Но я хочу знать, почему? Поэтому ты должен мне все рассказать. Все, Кол, слышишь? Ты задолжал мне.  
  
      — Я знаю, милая, знаю. Я все тебе объясню, обещаю, только не здесь. Да и тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
  
      И так хотелось выкинуть все из головы, исчезнуть куда-нибудь подальше, где никого нет, только они, и больше никого. Ни воспоминаний, ни шума города, ни даже друзей, лишь двое. На какое-то мгновение им именно так и казалось, что они одни и никого вокруг, но, увы, шум где-то дальше по коридору вернул все на свои места. Давина силой воли отошла от Кола, сделав несколько шагов назад. Возможно, позже, но сейчас…  
  
      — Позвони мне вечером.  
  
      Кол согласно кивнул, зная, что в данный момент это — большее, на что он мог рассчитывать, хотя отстранение Давины и ее тон все равно царапнули по ребрам. Хоть он и понимал, что заслужил не только жесткую интонацию, но и куда более жестоких слов. А, еще лучше, даже не слов.  
  
      Он продолжал держать ее за руку, нежно проводя по тыльной стороне ладони. Давина не сопротивлялась, но и отвечать ему не торопилась. Не сейчас. Никому из них расходиться не хотелось, но было нужно. Кол был прав — не место, да и не время. Её ждал отец.  
  
      — Кол… — ей не хотелось об этом говорить, но не спросить она тоже не могла. Решающий вопрос. — Бонни, Кай, твои сестры — они все говорят, что все, что я видела — ложь. Их аргументы убедительны, а я не могу игнорировать то, что я видела. Но если ты мне скажешь, что они правы — я поверю. Тебе — поверю. Но если соврешь — почувствую. И ничего из историй о Кэтрин тебе не поможет.  
  
      Кол приблизился слишком стремительно. Давина и заметить не смогла, когда он шагнул. Глаза в глаза, и в голове один и тот же фильм. Одни и те же кадры по кругу, сопровождающиеся все тем же вопросом.  
  
      — Если хочешь — я могу поклясться на чем скажешь, — приблизившись еще немного, совсем вжимая ее в стену, зашептал в самое ухо. — Если тебе этого мало, вспомни, как мы провели тот день, — немного отстранившись, он лукаво заглянул ей в глаза. — Мне приятно, что ты веришь в мои силы, но не уверен, что мне хватило бы сил еще на кого-то.  
  
      Договорив, он отошел на несколько шагов назад, давая ей вздохнуть. Давина, несколько смутившись, не стала отвечать, но все равно смотрела прямо на него, не отводя взгляда. В его глазах прыгали озорные огоньки, которые она так любила. Ей нравилось порой специально ловить его такой взгляд. Он словно подзаряжал ее, ей очень не хватало подобного. В последние несколько раз, когда они виделись, он был совсем не в духе, и его взгляд это, естественно, отражал, а сейчас… она просто была рада видеть, что он приходит в порядок. Как бы дело не пошло дальше — ей бы хотелось знать, что он не потерял себя.  
  
      Договорившись, наконец, на вечер, Кол все же ушел. Давина проводила его задумчивым взглядом в спину, а затем вернулась в палату, прикрыв за собой двер, ь и оперлась на нее спиной. Выдохнув, она взглянула на спящего мужчину на койке.  
  
      — Вот это, папочка, был Кол. Очень хороший, но очень дурной. Тебе бы он явно не понравился.  
  
      Сев на свое прежнее, уже облюбованное место, она прикрыла глаза и принялась вспоминать прошлое.  
  


***

  
  
      Встретиться вечером им не удалось. Кола зацепили-таки проблемы бизнеса, которые срочно пришлось решать, а Давина умудрилась вымотаться еще больше. Даже в чужом городе она нашла, где побегать и чем заняться. Созвониться они смогли только поздним вечером, и, разумеется, ни о каком разборе полетов не могло быть и речи, но зато они смогли разговориться и так и болтали почти до самого утра. Давина соскучилась по друзьям, и ей хотелось узнать, что происходит. Она звонила им и узнавала новости, но узнать положение дел со стороны было тоже интересно. Не говоря уже о том, что ей просто хотелось слышать голос Кола. Обычный, тот, к которому она давно привыкла, а не тот, каким он с ней разговаривал, пытаясь прогнать и обидеть.  
  
      Они и сами-то не знали толком, о чем говорили. Кол активно на всех жаловался. На Кэролайн, носившуюся все время кругами как торнадо, на Кая, который утомил его своим дружелюбным пофигизмом на все, что происходит вокруг, на Бонни с ее советами, на этих двоих вместе, которые, по словам Кола, были просто отвратительно милы и, по всей видимости, были полностью друг другом довольны, хотя за каким-то чертом делали вид, что это не так. Жаловался он, конечно, не всерьез, но ему так хотелось слышать смех Давины. А она слушала его комментарии на всех и смеялась.  
  
      Потом они говорили еще о чем-то. Потом еще. Словно не было всех этих недель порознь. Только иногда, когда они замолкали, оба чувствовали, что все это весит где-то рядом, и им все равно придется к этому вернуться. Без шансов на побег.  
  
      — Господи, Кол, я так по тебе скучала!  
  
      Она воскликнула это где-то в середине ночи, совсем забывшись, и тут же резко замолкла, почувствовав, что, наверное, не стоило так опрометчиво что-либо заявлять. Впрочем, она не очень-то и жалела о своих словах, в конце концов, они были правдой. Хотя на всякий случай она все же нырнула с головой под одеяло, ругаясь на саму себя. Не хотелось отрываться от ничего не обязывающего трепа и переходить к серьезным вещам.  
  
      Кол тоже на секунду замер, не сориентировавшись сразу, как стоит правильно отреагировать.  
  
      — По мне грех не скучать, милая, — и тут же заговорил серьезным тоном. — Я не могу тебе обещать, что все будет хорошо. Я этого не знаю. Я ничего не могу обещать. Только то, что буду на твоей стороне до тех пор, пока ты позволишь.  
  
      — Мы ведь договорились уже, что я пока не готова ответить тебе что-то окончательное.  
  
      — Я знаю, но прими мои слова к сведению, — и, снова сменив тон, он продолжил в шутливом тоне: — Так кого, говоришь, ты видела на Аллее славы?  
  
      Разговор снова ушел в спокойное, не тревожащее их души русло.  
  
      Под самое утро, когда она уже почти не отвечала, он просто мурлыкал ей какие-то сказки. Это был тоже их своеобразный ритуал. Когда ей хотелось спать, она укладывалась у него под боком, и он тихонько рассказывал ей все, что приходило в голову, а она под его рассказы спокойно засыпала, убаюканная сладким голосом и биением сердца прямо под ухом. Сердца она больше не слышала, но он мог хотя бы вернуть ей свой голос, что с радостью и делал.  
  
      Она уснула уже ближе к пяти, когда за окном стало светлеть. Не договорила и предложения, отправившись в мир снов наконец-то спокойной и умиротворенной, чувствуя Кола где-то рядом, пусть это было на данный момент не так.  
  
      Кол же, находясь за целые мили от нее, просто довольно улыбался в пустоту. Поднявшись с кровати, он подошел к окну и потянулся, глядя на раскинувшийся где-то там город. Уже занимался рассвет, и тьма ночи медленно отступала под первыми лучами солнца, вступающих в свои права. Быть может, если бы Кол был больше склонен к романтике, он бы заметил в этом некий знак для себя. С другой стороны, его рационализм ему ничем не мешал, и никакие мифические знаки ему и не были нужны.  
  
      Давина так и проснулась, держа телефон в руках и с глупой улыбкой на устах. На мгновение прижав телефон к губам, она вскочила с кровати, чувствуя себя отдохнувшей и бодрой, и тут же подскочила к своей сумке, с которой приехала, разыскивая в ней подходящую одежду. Разговор разговором, но выглядеть хотелось на уровне, вне зависимости от обстоятельств.  
  
      Несколько часов спустя Давина была совершенно точно довольна тем, что выбрала. Восхищенный взгляд Кола определенно того стоил. Он так и скользил по ней. Давину еще как радовало такое жадное внимание.  
  
      — Ты прекрасна.  
  
      — Да, я знаю.  
  
      Давина на первый взгляд выглядела совершенно безразличной, но внутри готова была ликовать.  
  
      — Прогуляемся?  
  
      Она согласно кивнула головой, тихо готовясь ко всем вариантам развития сразу. Кол начал внезапно.  
  
      — Мои родители друг друга ненавидят.  
  
      — Все так плохо?  
  
      — Как сказать, Давина, — Кол грустно улыбнулся. — Когда-то они любили друг друга. Очень. Шестеро детей с потолка не падают. А потом… Я не знаю, что случилось. Они начали постоянно друг с другом спорить. Потом споры постепенно начали переходить в ссоры, потом в скандалы. А мы все привыкли засыпать под их ругань. Каждый день новый скандал.   
  
      — Но у них же была какая-то причина для ссор?  
  
      — В начале, может, и была, не помню. А в конце они уже могли из-за чего угодно сцепиться. Особого повода и не требовалось.  
  
      — Хорошо, я очень сочувствую твоим родителям, что у них не сложилось, но к чему ты это рассказываешь? — Давине хотелось скорее разобраться со всем: она, на ее взгляд, и так слишком долго ждала и теперь проявляла нетерпение.  
  
      — Потому что ты хотела, чтобы я объяснил все. Именно это я и пытаюсь сделать, — Давина вынужденно согласно кивнула, и он продолжил: — Слышала, некоторые психологи утверждают, что все проблемы из детства, и дети по обыкновению берут пример в первую очередь с родителей?  
  
      — А ты с этим согласен?  
  
      — Ни черта не понимаю в психологии, но это единственная более-менее приемлемая причина, почему вся наша семья ведет себя как стая цепных псов, готовых друг другу глотки перегрызть. Есть еще вариант, что мы все буйнопомешанные, но он мне почему-то не нравится.  
  
      — Мне казалось, твои сестры очень милые.  
  
Кол фыркнул, покачав головой.  
  
      — Мои сестры чертовски обаятельны и умеют строить глазки кому угодно, но, если будет необходимо, они без всяких проблем и угрызений совести сожрут этого кого угодно с потрохами и не подавятся. Я тебе говорил про правило моей семьи.  
  
      Давина подумала, что зря она вообще с ними всеми связалась, но озвучивать эту мысль не поспешила. Все равно уже погрязла по уши и уходить, кажется, пока никуда не планировала. Да и поздно для этого уже. Вместо этого она просто скрестила руки на груди.  
  
      — Ну, хорошо. И что родители?  
  
      — Да ничего. С ума сошли в итоге оба, — Кол на минуту замолчал, и Давина не спешила его торопить. Все-таки, семейные проблемы — это не так просто, она это понимала. — У моего отца сердце льва. Во всех смыслах. Он столь же храбр, сколь горд и яростен. Он может победить кого угодно, справиться с чем угодно, но усмирить собственную ярость он почему-то не в силах. Мы это порой чувствовали сполна.  
  
      — А ваша мать?  
  
      — Она… — он хмыкнул, сердито сунув руки в карманы. — При таких вопросах мне очень не хватает Финна. Он всегда может объяснить ее поведение кому угодно. А я не могу. Не знаю, в чем причина, но она никогда нас не защищала. Ни единого раза. Она все знала, все видела. Утешала нас, когда мы зализывали свои раны, жалела. Но не вмешивалась.  
  
      Они остановились где-то у набережной, на мосту. Он опирался локтями на ограждения и смотрел куда-то вдаль: наверное, так было проще. В какой-то момент ей захотелось провести рукой по его плечу, показывая поддержку, и она даже протянула ладонь, но в последний момент, все же, отдернула, сжимая пальцы в кулак. Это было еще не все.  
  
      Помолчав еще некоторое время, он снова заговорил.  
  
      — Но, будем справедливы. Дело не только в сдуревших родителях. Шестеро детей, разного возраста, без особого присмотра, ну вот что могло пойти не так, да? А в итоге — у Фрейи синдром старшей сестры, казалось бы, безобидно, но она может сделать все, что угодно, абсолютно, что угодно, без всяких рамок и запретов, если ей покажется это нужным для нас. Финн… мы так достали его своими вечными разборками, что он старается держаться от нас как можно дальше и не вникать без лишней необходимости в наши личные проблемы. И он до сих пор пытается быть достаточно хорошим сыном. Не уверен, что ему это поможет, но он старается. У Элайджи синдром старшего брата, который сильно осложняется его индивидуальной хладнокровностью и наплевательством на все вокруг. Казалось бы, это противоречит друг другу, но нет. У него прекрасно сочетается. Да еще их общий с Финном пунктик, что все должно быть правильно. У Клауса паранойя, что его обязательно все бросят, у меня недостаток внимания, гипертрофированная нужда в семье и одновременно желание удрать куда-нибудь подальше, что неосуществимо, потому что, напоминаю, Клаус — параноик! С учетом того, что он, как и наша матушка, пытается всех вокруг контролировать и загнать под свой каблук — это вообще всем жизнь осложняет. А у Ребекки тоже недостаток внимания и неуемная тяга к любви. Любой мужик ей за десять минут может голову вскружить, а из-за этого уже она с ума сходит и творит каждый раз какую-то неведомую хрень. В нашей семье что-то глобально пошло не так.  
  
      Вот теперь Кол, кажется, начал злиться. Голос стал злым, колючим, с рычащими нотками. Глаз его Давина не видела, но была уверена, что они метали молнии. Что-то подобное она слышала уже от Фрейи, но для нее это было нечто другое. Это был Кол, и его эмоции она порой воспринимала как свои. Не говоря уже о том, что Фрейя в целом была спокойнее своего брата. Давина взяла Кола за руку и переплела их пальцы, которые он сжал. Больше она его не торопила. Да и не нужно было.  
  
      — Я говорю это не для того, чтобы ты меня жалела. Но тебе нужно понимать, почему к моим девятнадцати годам мы все были по потолку ходить готовы. У меня голова кипела, постоянно кто-то против кого-то воевал. Я с Элайджей против Клауса, Клаус с Финном против Фрейи, Фрейя с Ребеккой против Элайджи, Финн против всех сразу, потом все против всех. Нервы у всех медленно, но уверенно истончались. А потом появилась Кэтрин. В самое подходящее время.  
  
      Они снова шли по городу, когда Давина заметила небольшое кафе. Слушать про Кэтрин посреди дороги почему-то не хотелось. Вдруг, она прослушала бы нечто важное? Поэтому, немного приостановив разговор, она затащила Кола внутрь. Играла тихая музыка, посетителей было не слишком много, и, забравшись за дальний столик, где их без надобности никто не будет тревожить, сделав заказ, они продолжили.  
  
      — Ты ее любил? — Давина собиралась позволить Колу самому рассказать то, что он посчитает нужным, но этот вопрос ей жутко хотелось выяснить, и она не сдержалась.  
  
      — Не знаю. Мне было девятнадцать, и я довольно мало думал о чувствах. Разве что о том, как меня все бесят.  
  
      — И все же?  
  
      Кол сделал глоток кофе, давая себе время на раздумье.  
  
      — Вряд ли это была любовь. Я не верю в любовь с первого взгляда, а до тысяча первого мы, кажется, не дотянули. Но она мне нравилась, в какой-то степени, она умеет нравиться. Быть может, если бы она дала нам чуть больше времени… Но она не дала.  
  
      — Как ты умудрился вообще с ней связаться? Мне казалось, что ты умный.  
  
      — Буду считать это комплиментом. Довольно сомнительным, правда, ну да ладно. Как я уже сказал, мне было девятнадцать. У меня голова разрывалась от дурдома, который вокруг творился. Наша семья — это клубок оголенных нервов под напряжением. Куда не сунься — все равно кого-то заденешь, а если заденешь — обязательно шарахнет. Кэтрин была лишь финишем, к которому мы пришли. Мать на меня давила, я умудрился переругаться разом и с братьями, и с Ребеккой, даже с Фрейей пытался. Вот только она быстро отходчивая, поэтому не получилось. В какой-то момент я начал сходить с ума, мне стало казаться, что все вокруг против меня. Я был совершенно запутан и уже даже не пытался сдерживать свою ярость, никому не давая приближаться. А тут Кэтрин. И Ник со своим утверждением, что с ней не стоит связываться.  
  
      Давина, покачивающая ногой, в этот момент задела ногу Кола и слегка прошлась по ней легким касанием вверх. До Давины дошел весь смысл ситуации, когда Кол внимательно уставился на нее, хитро щурясь.  
  
      — Извини.  
  
      Но отодвигаться подальше она не стала. Просто так. Ее нога так и осталась в опасной близости от его. Кол явно сделал себе какую-то заметку, но вслух ничего озвучивать не стал и продолжил дальше:  
  
      — Вот назло Нику я с ней и связался. Глупый ход, сам знаю. Но… она говорила то, что я хотел слышать, она поступала так, как мне бы хотелось, и я далеко не сразу заметил, что мной слишком умело манипулируют. Я к тому моменту столько ошибок наделать успел…  
  
      Давина даже приблизилась чуть ближе, чувствуя, что они дошли до той части разговора, что изначально интересовала ее больше всего.  
  
      — Ты этого боялся? Что она провернет то же со мной?  
  
      Он пожал в ответ плечами.  
  
      — Отчасти. Я не знал, какие у нее на тебя планы, и у меня не было времени все тебе объяснить заранее. В любом из вариантов тебе не светило ничего хорошего. Я сделал единственное, что смог.  
  
      — Но ты сказал «отчасти». Значит, было что-то еще. Что?  
  
      Кол облизал губы, разыскивая слова. Это объяснить было сложнее.  
  
      — Я хотел, чтобы у тебя был выбор. А у нас — шанс, — видя ее недоуменное лицо, он поспешил объяснить: — Никакие слова не передадут тебе специфику моей семьи. А так… ты видела, на что мы способны в крайней ситуации. Я бы не стал демонстрировать это качество без необходимости. Но дальше — только твой выбор. Если мы вместе — то ты примешь мою семью, со всеми нашими сдвигами. Я не смогу отказаться от них. И я никогда не откажусь от себя. Как бы сильно я тебя не… В любом случае.  
  
      Давина без всяких трудностей поняла, что именно он не договорил, но он прав — не время признаваться в любви. Хотя выдержку его она оценила: он даже взгляда не отвел и ни краснеть, ни бледнеть явно не планировал в обозримом будущем.  
  
      — Вернись, — она смотрит на него внимательно и он договаривает: — Не ко мне. Домой. Там мы решим все вместе. Только вернись.  
  
Давина в ответ думает, что, несмотря на весь свой ум, он все равно очень глупый, и согласно кивает.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка: Darren Hayes — Insatiable


	20. Chapter 20

      Кол вернулся в Нью-Йорк жарким вечером августа. Давина осталась в Лос-Анджелесе, у нее еще были свои дела, но они договорились, что несколько дней спустя она тоже прилетит, и уже тогда они что-то решат. Все было очень путано, чтобы с первой встречи определить, что им теперь обоим делать после всех этих дней друг без друга.  
  
      Город встретил его душным воздухом и запахом раскаленного асфальта. Нью-Йорк явно давно нуждался в долгом проливном дожде, но природа пока обходила эту необходимость стороной, и жители изнывали до невыносимой духоты, спасаясь в свободное время у водоемов и включая кондиционеры на максимальную мощность.  
  
      Хотелось уехать в родную квартиру, где его никто не будет трогать без необходимости, но… откладывать на потом тяжелые разговоры не хотелось. Лучше уж сразу. Да и братьев в любом случае нужно было увидеть. Нашлись они у Клауса в кабинете, сидящие за одним столом и о чем-то совещающиеся. Кажется, все друг друга были более-менее рады встретить, но, тем не менее, после десяти минут мирного общения Кол перешел к тому, что хотел узнать.  
  
      — Клаус, — сам Клаус тут же подобрался, предчувствуя опять что-то нехорошее, — на что ты способен, чтобы я не выходил из-под твоего контроля?  
  
      — Кол. Мы уже говорили об этом.  
  
      — Я знаю. Но несколько лет назад ты сделал все, чтобы я не покинул город, потому что ты боялся. Мне нужно знать, на что ты еще готов.  
  
      Клаус задумчиво посмотрел в окно, выбирая слова.  
  
      — Не знаю. Правда. Возможно, мне стоило тебя слушать, — Кол удивленно уставился на брата. Подобного услышать он не собирался. Клаус, признающий свои ошибки — нечто странное. — И я правда пытаюсь это обуздать, но я не знаю, что могу сделать. Я не самый сдержанный человек, ты знаешь, — он еще посмотрел внимательно на Кола и договорил: — Ты мой брат, Кол. Всегда был и будешь, что бы ни случилось. Какие бы гадости мы друг другу не делали, я не позволю себе причинить тебе серьезного вреда. Никому из вас.  
  
      Кол в ответ кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом. В общем-то, он услышал то, что хотел.  
  
      — Что-то случилось?  
  
      Элайджа выглядел взволнованным, и Кол знал, что, несмотря на внешнюю холодность, брат все же на самом деле за них беспокоится, но объяснять что-то Кол пока был не готов. Не прямо сейчас, во всяком случае.  
  
      — Элайджа… Позволь я во всем сам сначала разберусь.  
  
      — Хорошо, но… Я хочу знать, что происходит в нашем доме, Кол. Поэтому я буду ждать объяснений.  
  
      Ему порой хотелось быть авторитетней в семье. Сначала всегда был отец, потом Финн, и только потом сам Элайджа. Третий среди первых. Поэтому он пытался с детства компенсировать это своим поведением. Излишняя серьезность и представительность. Иногда даже с братьями, что не всегда выглядело хорошо, на самом-то деле. Вот и теперь, Кол с Клаусом дружно закатили глаза, зато Финн все еще не подавал активных признаков жизни, наплевав на все сразу. Хотя на всякий случай он ко всему внимательно прислушивался. С его-то братьями это был не грех, мало ли, где они опять могли куда-то вляпаться. Только следить за ними и оставалось. И выдергивать из проблем по необходимости. Хотя представления о необходимости у Финна определенно были свои, независимые от окружающих, поэтому сейчас он просто уперся опять в какие-то бумаги и в происходящее слишком глубоко не вникал. Просто тихонько улыбался.  
  
      — Ник! — Ребекка ввалилась со скоростью Шумахера и тут же вручила Клаусу кипу каких-то папок. — Это тебе, а я ушла. Если отец будет спрашивать — я где-то здесь, — развернувшись, она заметила Кола и мило улыбнулась. — Привет, Кол. Рада, что ты вернулся.  
  
      — А куда ты… — Кол внимательно осмотрел внешний вид младшей сестры. — Нет, не хочу знать.  
  
      Ребекка скорчила недовольное лицо и попыталась уйти, услышав напоследок:  
  
      — Главное, не забывай предохраняться, тебе размножаться еще рано.  
  
      В ответ Ребекка с очаровательной улыбкой на губах тут же кинула в него степлер, что попался ей под руку.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь тебе вырвут твой язык. И правильно сделают.  
  
      И ушла, громко хлопнув напоследок дверью.  
  
      От летящего предмета Кол с легкостью увернулся, а вот Финн, к своей печали, не успел. Недоумение на лице старшего брата Кола просто бескрайне порадовало, а вот остальные братья его счастья не разделили.  
  
      — Кол!  
  
      — Ну что? Это не мое.  
  
      Глядя на кристально невинные глаза брата, Элайджа не смог удержаться и тепло улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я все еще надеюсь, что однажды ты вырастешь.  
  
      Кол выдвинул стул, удобно на нем устроился и язвительно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Еще выше? Боюсь, у вас появятся комплексы.  
  
      Финн покачал головой. По иронии судьбы, самый младший брат умудрился вымахать выше всех. По прошествии лет на это уже никто не обращал особого внимания, да и не настолько критична была разница, но когда-то Клауса это всерьез задевало, и Финн все еще помнил, как тот из всех сил пытался казаться выше, пользуясь всеми подручными средствами в попытке искоренить это досадное недоразумение.  
  
      — Может, хватит в пустую тратить время? — слушать братьев, конечно, забавно, но проводить рабочее время Финн предпочитал более продуктивно.  
  
      Кол и Элайджа дружно пожали плечами. Клаус воздержался, занятый чем-то своим.  
  
      Финн выжидательно посмотрел вверх на стоящего Элайджу, и тот тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Кол, нам нужна твоя помощь.  
  
      Кол подался вперед, заинтересованно глядя на Элайджу.  
  


***

  
  
      Эстер пила чай в гостиной. Она любила это место. Порой здесь собиралась вся многочисленная подросшая за годы семья. Встречи не всегда проходили спокойно, но такие вечера были ее любимыми, поэтому иногда она позволяла себе устроить здесь небольшой перерыв от дел насущных и удалиться в воспоминания тех лет, когда ее дети были еще совсем маленькими и не создавали столько проблем на ровном месте.  
  
      — Здравствуй, мам, — тихо вошедший Кол встал прямо напротив нее, внимательно присматриваясь и словно на что-то решаясь. — Единственное, чего я когда-либо хотел от семьи — чтобы вы меня любили. Но ты, почему-то, не любишь.  
  
      — Что за чушь ты несешь?  
  
      Эстер взволнованно посмотрела на сына. Даже сейчас, в своем возрасте она оставалась непередаваемой красавицей и в любой ситуации была неподражаема. Ее ладони грациозно сжимали в руках чашку с ее любимым ромашковым чаем, а в глазах плескалась забота и бескрайний интерес. Кол редко проявлял к ней повышенное внимание с тех пор, как вышел из детского возраста. Ее это печалило.  
  
      — Чушь? Скажи мне, мама, что это не из-за тебя Фрейя оказалась в больнице. Не из-за тебя моя личная жизнь отправилась к черту. Не из-за тебя у нас в семье опять проблемы, и не из-за тебя Кэтрин в городе. Скажи, и я сделаю вид, что поверил.  
  
      Кол внимательно на нее смотрел, кажется, все еще пытаясь бороться за призрачную надежду. Даже спустя годы, несмотря ни на что, хотелось верить, что ей не все равно. Но, увы, она не спешила развенчивать его подозрения и просто молчала, все так же глядя на него.  
  
      — Ну вот, видишь. Ты даже оправдываться не хочешь. Неужели ты настолько ненавидишь отца, что готова переломить меня через колено, лишь бы я не напоминал тебе его?  
  
      Эстер не спеша отставила чашку на стол. Все ее движения были точны, словно выверены, и полны достоинства. Не торопясь, она поднялась на ноги и сделала несколько шагов к Колу, все так же внимательно глядя на него.  
  
      — Ты меня не слушаешь, — голос вкрадчивый, ласковый, словно в детстве, когда она журила его за разбитые в очередной раз колени и разодранные в кровь ладони. И так хотелось поддаться, поверить всему, что она скажет, но…  
  
 _«…слов ты не слышишь и проще швырнуть тебе в лицо кирпичом…»_  
  
      Голос Кэтрин насмешливо раздавался эхом где-то в голове.  
  
      — Ты знала. Ты всегда. Все. Знала, — он горько усмехался, глядя на нее. — Ты знала, кто такая Кэтрин и что она делала…  
  
      — Она вернула тебя в семью!  
  
      — И чуть не лишила сестры!  
  
      Эстер на время замолчала, словно чуть не захлебнулась этим обвинением. Она любила своих детей. В самом деле. Только ее дети были своенравны и ничего вокруг себя не замечали. Порой приходилось прибегать к жестким методам, но она никогда не желала им зла, и то, что к чему привела ее неосторожность, больно ранило ее материнское сердце.  
  
      — Я не хотела этого, — из ее голоса на секунды пропали ее горделивые и величественные нотки, делая ее просто уставшей и запутавшейся женщиной. — Ты знаешь, что мне жаль.  
  
      Кол снова тихо усмехнулся. Не было ничего смешного, но так хотелось рассмеяться, изгоняя из себя это мерзкое чувство, которому он даже не знал названия. Он прошел дальше в комнату, не желая сейчас смотреть на мать, и подошел к стеллажу, полному книг. Когда-то, в детстве, он любил в нем рыться. Сейчас эти воспоминания успокаивали. Он проводил кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг, и они словно отзывались на каждое прикосновение.  
  
      — И ради чего нужен был этот риск? Чего ради я все это время терпел ее? Потому что тебе захотелось?  
  
      — Кол! — возможно, в случае с Фрейей обвинения Кола в чем-то были обоснованы, но терпеть подобный тон Эстер вовсе не собиралась. — Не забывайся, я все еще твоя мать, — он изогнул губы в ядовитой усмешке, но не стал отвечать. — У меня не хватило времени на твое воспитание. Я жалею об этом, — он вновь повернулся к ней, в скептицизме поднимая бровь, и она поджала в ответ губы, недовольная такими проявлениями его сыновьих чувств. — Ты мне не веришь. Что ж. Ты можешь продолжать не верить, но я пыталась защитить тебя от ошибок.  
  
      — От каких? От Давины? Неужели она тебе показалась хуже Кэтрин?!  
  
      Вот теперь Кол начинал злиться. Впрочем, Эстер это совершенно не волновало, она оставалась полна спокойствия. Лишь подошла к сыну ближе, на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
  
      — В том числе от нее. Она не пара тебе, Кол. Никогда не была и не станет.  
  
      — Это повод вламываться в чужую жизнь и все там переламывать? Поведение законченной стервы.  
  
      Громкий звук пощечины нарушил их тихую перепалку.  
  
      — Если бы ты был чуть младше, ты бы давно уже был наказан и заперт в своей комнате.  
  
      Вот теперь она тоже начала злиться, хотя по ее виду это было сложно сказать. Держать себя в руках Эстер всегда умела. Кол же пытался не подать вида, какой шторм бушует внутри него, но раскаты грома в его голос все равно прорывались.  
  
      — А если бы я не был твоим сыном, ты бы меня растерзала. Хотя твоя материнская любовь терзает не хуже.  
  
      — Но ты — мой сын, Кол, — и снова это ласковый заботливый голос. Она мягко коснулась рукой его лица, там, где еще горел след ее пощечины. — Я всегда буду волноваться о тебе.  
  
      Он поднял на нее взгляд, и на мгновенье она увидела своего маленького сына, который когда-то любил ее больше всех на свете и доверял ей свои большие детские тайны. Ей было жаль, что она потеряла того мальчика. Он давно стал взрослым мужчиной, который больше не желал ей доверять. И не хотел ее слушать.  
  
      — Если ты меня правда любишь… Хоть как-то. Не лезь в мою жизнь, я прошу тебя.  
  
      Очарование ушло. Его доверчивый чистый взгляд вновь стал таким уже давно привычным колючим. Мальчика не вернуть. А этот Кол… его нужно спасать. Даже если он не хочет.  
  
      — Ты стоишь на краю пропасти, Кол! Не проси меня позволить тебе рухнуть.  
  
      — Я лучше разбегусь и прыгну камнем на дно. Мне не жаль бессмысленно прожитых дней. Это не обрыв, это шанс на свободу.  
  
      — Ты хоть сам себя слышишь, Кол?  
  
      — А ты? И что мне теперь делать, мам? Если я хоть слово скажу о том, что ты натворила, это разобьет сердца Ребекки и Финна, а Фрейя тебя окончательно возненавидит. Твои сыновья разочаруются в тебе. Это стоило того?  
  
      — Я защищала и их в том числе. Ты это понимаешь.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, от чего.  
  
      — От вас самих. Вам нужно было вмешательство извне, чтобы вы перестали вести себя, как дикие звери. Разве я могла продолжать смотреть, как вы разрушаете сами себя?  
  
      Кол отошел от нее на несколько шагов назад. У нее всегда были оправдания на все ее действия. Финн всегда охотно их слушал. Только Кол — не Финн, увы. Он не умел быть всепрощающим. Не хотел.  
  
      — По воле твоей, или против нее, но никакая сила не заставит меня отказаться от моей жизни.  
  
      — Ты делаешь из меня монстра, Кол. Но ты всегда сам во всем был виноват.  
  
      Кол безнадежно закрыл глаза, пережидая болезненный укол в самое сердце. Кэтрин была права — это и в самом деле больно.  
  
      — Ну вот и ответ на все вопросы.  
  
      Она гладила его по голове. Легкими, почти невесомыми касаниями. Он позволил ей это только сейчас: лишь минута слабости, не больше. Отзвук воспоминаний.  
  
      — Мам, ты… Я не вовремя?  
  
      Элайджа пришел внезапно, разрушив картину. Наваждение тут же спало, оставив после себя только горько-сладкий осадок где-то в горле. Элайджа это тоже почувствовал, едва успев заметить, как отчаянный взгляд Кола сменился на взгляд, полный тихой ярости. Он вывернулся из рук матери и пошел прочь.  
  
      — Да нет, Элайджа. Вряд ли здесь можно что-то добавить, — Кол уже почти прошел мимо, когда Элайджа, застрявший в дверях, остановил его, положив руку на плечо, и заглянул в глаза с немым вопросом во взоре. — Не надо. Просто… не надо, правда.  
  
      Другого ответа и не нужно было. Элайджа хоть и проявлял иногда некое отстранение от Кола, но дураком никогда не был. Едва Кол ушел на достаточное расстояние, Элайджа нарушил паузу молчания.  
  
      — Что ты сделала?  
  
      Эстер неодобрительно на него взглянула и вернулась к столу. На ее взгляд, ее дети сегодня были непростительно невежественны. Даже Элайджа, который всю жизнь был само благоразумие и благородство.  
  
      — Не думаю, что нам необходимо это обсуждать. Твой брат иногда все неправильно понимает.  
  
      — Я боюсь, что он иногда все слишком правильно понимает.  
  
      Продолжать тему Эстер не пожелала. Она и так уже слишком многое позволила Колу, позволять того же и Элайдже не стоило, не его это дело.  
  
      Кол же тем временем успел влететь в комнату в другом конце дома, где тихо-мирно обитала сейчас некоторая часть семейства, и успешно напугал своим видом Хейли.  
  
      — У тебя все хорошо?  
  
      — Фантастически! — Кол забрал стакан с виски из рук Финна, который он не успел донести до рта. Внимательно присмотрелся, оценил свои ощущения и глотнул прямо из горла бутылки, стоящей тут же рядом.  
  
      — Заметно. Кол… — она попыталась его коснуться, но он отшатнулся, сверкая глазами.  
  
      Хейли понятливо не стала лезть, но взбудораженность названного родственника невысоко оценила.  
  
      — Отец дома?  
  
      — Был в кабинете, но ты уверен, что тебе нужно с ним встречаться в таком состоянии?  
  
      — Уверен. Пора со всем этим завязывать, и так история слишком затянулась.  
  
      Кол резко развернулся на носках и с той же скоростью направился общаться с отцом. Хейли задумчиво глядела ему вслед.  
  
      — Сколько лет с вами живу — никак не привыкну к вашим вечным сложностям.  
  
      Тяжелый взгляд Финна она почувствовала даже через плечо.  
  
      — Сложностей будет куда меньше, если все осознают, что у каждого есть границы личной жизни, которые лучше не переступать, чтобы не огрести за это по башке чуть позже. И, заодно, когда все перестанут нянчиться с Колом и пытаться его приручить. Сама видишь — он не приручаем. Это бесполезно.  
  
      — Да ты просто философ, Финн.  
  
      — Без этого в нашем доме невозможно, увы.  
  
      Он вернулся к чтению книги, от которой был оторван, но глаза бегали мимо строк. Финн был уверен в своих братьях, но совсем не беспокоиться не мог. Влезть посреди дороги тоже не мог, Кол просил не вмешиваться без серьезной необходимости. Только и оставалось, что смотреть на все со стороны и верить, что весь их дурдом скоро закончится.


	21. Chapter 21

      — Ты напряжен. Расслабься.  
  
      — Я и расслабляюсь!  
  
      С этим уверенным утверждением Элайдже прилетел довольно ощутимый удар в лицо от Кола.  
  
      Братья с утра были в спортзале. Устроили спарринг, пока выдалось свободное время на пару часов. И все бы шло хорошо, но Элайдже очень хотелось знать, о чем Кол говорил с матерью. Это явно было не слишком дружественное общение. С другой стороны, от ершистого Кола и не стоило ожидать, что он склонит после стольких лет голову перед авторитарной матерью. Эстер почему-то всегда казалось, что она все знает лучше других, отчего только создавались лишние проблемы и в без того неспокойной семье. Определенно было зря надеяться, что Кол в этот раз с ней согласится. С его характером он вряд ли бы что-то одобрил, даже будь она права, а уж во всех прочих случаях…  
  
      Но спустить все на тормозах Элайджа не счел разумным. Хотя и выбрал не самый удачный момент, чтобы начать разговор, за что теперь расплачивался отчетливой болью в скуле, которую теперь растирал, огорченно глядя на младшего брата.  
  
      — Извини, я не хотел.  
  
      Виноватым Кол не выглядел, даже слегка улыбался самым уголком губ и извинялся скорее просто приличия ради, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уже неблагодарным, благо знал, что Элайджа не так уж и сердится. Удар и правда вышел случайным, не стоило Элайдже отвлекаться и опускать руки ниже, чем следовало. Спарринг, полуконтакт, не время думать о постороннем.  
  
      — Приложи лед, должно помочь.  
  
      — Благодарю, я знаю. Не считай меня совсем безнадежным профаном.  
  
      Кол лукаво взглянул на брата. Даже в спортзале тот умудрялся выглядеть благородным и утонченным. Волосок к волоску в прическе, спокойное добродушное лицо и полная собранность движений. Сам Кол в тех же самых условиях больше напоминал дикого взбешенного енота. Глаза горят диким огнем, весь взбудораженный, волосы дыбом. Разве что хвостом во все стороны не размахивал, и то, только по причине отсутствия оного.  
  
      — На грозу улиц ты слабо похож.  
  
      — Я не твой дружок Кай. И даже не ты. В любом деле следует выглядеть презентабельно, — Кол на это закатил глаза, из-за чего прозевал момент, когда Элайджа сделал выпад вперед, сбив Кола с ног, и прижал его предплечьем за горло к полу, — но это не означает, что можно не ждать удара.  
  
      Кол в ответ что-то недовольно прохрипел. Трудно выражаться внятно, когда кто-то давит тебе прямо на шею, но судя по хрипу, он опять пытался насмехаться. Надолго Элайджу не хватило, и он отпустил брата. Поднявшись на ноги, протянул тому руку, чтобы помочь встать, но опять не учел его вероломства. Едва коснувшись его руки, Кол тут же потянул того на себя, опрокидывая на пол и уже сам придавил того коленом к полу.  
  
      — Ничья?  
  
Глаза Кола все также светились лукавым огнем. Предложение о перемирии явно не говорило о нем, но хотя бы на словах…  
  
      — Предположим.  
  
      Это уже был самый конец тренировки, поэтому они и позволяли себе некие вольности, вроде шуточного выяснения, кто хитрее и сильнее. Этот негласный спор шел в семье уже давно, явных победителей пока выявить не удалось.  
  
      — Кто-то должен закопать топор войны.  
  
      С лица Кола моментально слетела улыбка, словно ее никогда и не бывало. Он прекрасно понимал, что Элайджа захочет поговорить, не зря тогда весь вечер опасливо косился в его сторону, но все равно. Вмешивать его не хотелось. Во всяком случае, пока.  
  
      — Не я его раскапывал.  
  
      Элайджа посмотрел на голые стены. Зал в этот час был пуст, почему Элайджа и предложил Колу сходить туда. Никого вокруг, лишний пар спущен. Элайджа надеялся, что так будет проще разговаривать, но правда была в том, что им всегда было сложно общаться. Кол язвил и не давался, считая, что Элайджа больше склонен к Клаусу. В какой-то степени так и было. Несмотря на некую схожесть Кола и Клауса, с последним Элайдже было проще и понятней. Тот никогда не скрывал, чего хочет и что с ним происходит, пусть порой и подавал это слегка истерично и с излишним, на взгляд Элайджи, шумом. Что же происходило в голове Кола, и что означают все его метания — определить удавалось не всегда. И уж точно не всем. Элайдже и не хотелось во все это влезать, он просто надеялся, что младший брат однажды перебесится. Перебеситься у того не получалось.  
  
      Кол оценил театральную паузу и тихо хмыкнул. Место для разговора, на его взгляд, было выбрано странное: синие маты на полу, холодные стены, пара боксерских груш в другом конце зала, и они оба только что после тренировочной драки. Самое время поговорить по душам.  
  
      — Проблема не в том, кто начал, а в том, чей ход, Кол.  
  
      — Да хрен его знает, чей.  
  
      Элайджа недовольно поморщился.  
  
      — Я был бы рад, если бы ты выражался более приемлемо.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь, Элайджа. В следующей жизни, наверно.  
  
      Кол резво плюхнулся прямо на маты. Секунду подумал и решил на них же и разлечься. Если брату неймется и хочется влезть куда не звали, так Кол хотя бы переживет это с удобствами: ни стоять, ни куда-то топать прямо сейчас ему не слишком сильно хотелось. Элайджа на все это посмотрел, конечно, более, чем неодобрительно, но Кол чихать хотел на все его недовольство.  
  
      — Она никогда не была идеальной матерью, — он устало сел рядом с младшим братом, плюнув на все свои нормы. Не время делать вид, что во всем непогрешим, да и не перед кем. Кол знает, что это не так.  
  
      — Если ты мне скажешь, что ей все стоит прощать только за то, что нас у нее шесть штук — я тебя и в самом деле ударю. Финну позволительно так думать, тебе — нет.  
  
      — Даже не собирался. Я просто хотел напомнить, что она все еще наша мать. Чего бы она ни натворила, изменить это невозможно.  
  
      — Спасибо, Капитан! Я бы и не догадался, — за подобный комментарий Кол заслужил крайне раздраженный взгляд брата, и ему пришлось поднять руки в сдающемся жесте. — Спокойно, убивать меня еще слишком рано. Все равно не получится.  
  
      — Ты подозрительно радостный для человека, который в очередной раз разругался с матерью.  
  
      — А ты перепутал меня с Финном. Это для него каждая ссора с ней как катастрофа, а для меня ничего нового.  
  
      — А ты забыл, что я видел тогда и тебя, и маму. Явно не ваш рядовой спор.  
  
      Кол тут же рассерженно сел, складывая руки за согнутые колени.  
  
      — Элайджа, если тебе хочется спросить — просто спроси! Ты же всегда именно так и делал!  
  
      — Именно потому и не спрашиваю, ты же сразу шипеть начинаешь! — Кол выдохнул, успокаиваясь, но все равно был сердит.  
  
      Кол не успел ответить, потому что услышал звук своего телефона, и ему пришлось отойти, для начала, чтобы хотя бы его найти. Разговор шел минут пять, и все это время Элайджа наблюдал за братом. Кол говорил спокойно, и вроде бы ничего не давало повода, но Элайджа все равно был чем-то озабочен. Просто подсознательное чувство, что что-то приближается. Скорее всего, не сам Кол был тому виной, но других родственников поблизости не наблюдалось, да и Кол сам по себе его всегда заботил, поэтому Элайджа просто внимательно наблюдал за ним. Он наконец поднялся на ноги и поправлял теперь свой тренировочный костюм. Развлечения развлечениями, но дела по-прежнему никто не отменял. Пора уже было возвращаться к каждодневным заботам. Договорив, Кол вернулся к нему, насмешливо окидывая взглядом: его всегда жутко забавляла привычка Элайджи всегда пытаться быть идеальным.  
  
      — Папа передавал привет. И напоминает, что у тебя через два часа переговоры.  
  
      — Помню. Но сейчас меня другое заботит. Есть повод волноваться?  
  
      — Едва ли. Разве что за Кэтрин, но не уверен, что тебя должно это заботить.  
  
      Элайджа опасливо прищурился, но не стал ничего говорить. Вот это уже действительно была не его забота, хотя ему хотелось верить, что отец и Кол достаточно уравновешивают друг друга, чтобы не наворотить чего-то сверх меры. Давить на Кола бессмысленно, но это не означало, что Элайджа просто сдался и решил ничего не выяснять. Пока не время для этого, но терпения у него было в достатке.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты осознаешь, что делаешь.  
  
      — Я тоже.  
  
      Кол бодро вскочил на ноги, отряхнулся и, подмигнув, еще раз сбил с ног расслабившегося брата, довольно засмеявшись. Элайджа закатил глаза: кажется, его брат был совершенно безнадежен.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Давина вернулась в город, ей пришла в голову мысль, что она обязана пообщаться с Кэтрин. После долгих попыток, она все же умудрилась поймать Кая и уговорить его помочь встретиться с Кэтрин. Его эта просьба очевидно напрягла и он очень старался от нее отбиться, но Давина вцепилась намертво. В какой-то момент он решил, что так будет проще, тем более, что по просьбе Кола он все равно следил за Кэтрин, чтобы та никак не смогла удрать.  
  
      А вот Кэтрин… Кэтрин было скучно. Ждать, когда за тебя решат твою судьбу — не самое динамичное занятие в жизни. Тем более, Кэтрин привыкла быть на публике, привыкла к большому количеству внимания каждый день; здесь же, дай Бог, если ей удавалось урвать хоть полчаса общения. И половину этого времени отнимал Кай на себя. Для нее это было сущим наказанием. Поэтому, ничего удивительного, что звук открывающегося замка ее обрадовал в какой-то степени. Хотя, с другой стороны, каждый раз, когда открывалась дверь, мог стать последним. Кэтрин не очень торопилась узнать, куда Майклсоны денут ее потом. Что-то ей подсказывало, что на курорт она вряд ли отправится по их воле.  
  
      Поэтому, она так и застряла в смешанных чувствах. В крайнем случае, совсем добровольно ей сдаваться не хотелось. Мирно присев на небольшой диван, она сделала бескрайне заинтересованное лицо, незаметно спрятав осколок зеркала в рукав. Зеркало пострадало именно для этих целей, так что использовать его Кэтрин собиралась вполне адресно.  
  
      Но, к ее печали, пришли к ней не Майклсоны. Хотя, появление Давины ее действительно удивило. Так удивило, что она приподняла брови в безмолвном вопросе, но довольно быстро собралась с чувствами и хищно улыбнулась. Может, так и к лучшему.  
  
      — Ух ты. Какие люди. Не ждала и не надеялась, но приятно. Кай! Что на этот раз ты мне принес?  
  
      Давину она показательно игнорировала. Сама Давина на подобное не возражала, но не из-за того, что ее не желали замечать, скорее, просто давала себе время и больше данных для информации. Она, все же, не просто так тратила свое время, чтобы поизображать из себя шкаф.  
  
      — На этот раз я принес тебе Давину.  
  
      Кэтрин насмешливо наклонила голову и улыбнулась, показывая свои ровные зубы.  
  
      — Приятно слышать, — и тут Кэтрин наконец-то изволила обратить свое внимание на Давину. — Извини, милашка, но мы с Каем тут снова почти сдружились. Тебе я не так рада, у меня остались подозрения.  
  
      Возможно, Кэтрин пыталась с места занять лидирующую позицию над ними, но Давина тоже была не так проста и с разбегу в карьер кидаться не собиралась.  
  
      — И ты меня извини, но твое мнение меня слабо интересует.  
  
      Кай решил пока взять минуту тишины и побыть просто сторонним наблюдателем, поэтому предпочел застыть немым укором у окна.  
  
      Давина же не сдвинулась с места, всем своим видом показывая полную боевую готовность. Для Кэтрин это было крайне забавно, воспринимать Давину всерьез она не могла совершенно.  
  
      — Вряд ли бы ты пришла, если бы тебе не было интересно.  
  
      Кэтрин насмешливо кинула на нее взгляд и подошла к небольшому столику, откуда взяла бутылку виски и налила напиток в стакан. Бутылку ей принес все тот же сжалившийся Кай. На самом деле, Кэтрин ему было совершенно не жалко, просто нужно было как-то ее задобрить и развязать ей язык. Операция прошла успешно, и бутылка перекочевала в загребущие руки Кэтрин, потому что уносить ее обратно Каю было банально лень, что существенно скрасило жизнь Пирс.  
  
      — Я хочу послушать тебя, но это не значит, что твои слова для меня важны.  
  
      Кай закатил глаза. Все эти расшаркивания ему не нравились, даже не смотря на его собственную способность говорить непрерывно в течение часа, и все равно при этом ничего не сказать.  
  
      — И что такого ты хочешь услышать, позволь узнать?  
  
      — Твою версию, больше ничего.  
  
      Кэтрин с подозрением кинула взгляд в сторону Кая и на всякий случай вернулась на свой диван, откуда угол обзора был лучше. Ей не хотелось, чтобы ее попытались удушить, так что меры предосторожности не повредили бы.  
  
      — Извини, но… Можно нам конфиденциальный разговор?  
  
      — Нет. Такого уговора не было.  
  
      — Да брось, что я могу здесь сделать нашему котенку? Тем более, если ты будешь стоять прямо за дверью. Я не настолько отчаялась.  
  
      Давина согласно кивнула. Сравнение с котенком ее в экстаз не привело, но она предпочла сделать вид, что этого не слышала.  
  
      — Правда, Кай, ничего не случится, если ты выйдешь, а у нас… — она посмотрела на до ужаса спокойную Кэтрин, выбирая правильное слово. — Дай нам поговорить наедине.  
  
      Он попереводил взгляд с одной на другую, думая о чем-то своем, но в итоге согласился.  
  
      — Хорошо. Делайте, что хотите, в конце концов, это ваши похороны, — равнодушно бросил он. — Главное — я рядом, не стоит об этом забывать.  
  
      Кинув предупреждающий взгляд на Кэтрин, он быстро пересек комнату и вышел прочь, не забыв хлопнуть за собой дверью. Кэтрин же в ответ проводила его цепким взглядом до двери.  
  
      — Сколько самомнения! Мозгов нет, одни амбиции.  
  
      Давина устроилась на стуле прямо напротив Кэтрин и только после этого начала говорить.  
  
      — Ты хоть кого-нибудь считаешь достаточно умным для себя?  
  
      — Из Майклсонов? — она что-то прикинула в уме. — Я не считаю их идиотами, но у всех есть недостатки, Давина. Тот же Элайджа всегда излишне благороден и ждет того же от других. Большая ошибка с его стороны.  
  
      — Ты не совершаешь ошибок? — Давина скрестила руки на груди, саркастично глядя на собеседницу, что только улыбалась, глядя на нее. Судя по всему, ее все это очень забавляло.  
  
      — Увы, я тоже не идеальна. Но ошиблась лишь один раз. Нельзя подчиняться эмоциям, они плохой советчик, Давина. Не повторяй этого, думай головой, прежде чем что-то делать.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, я стану тебя слушать?  
  
      — Если не дура, то поймешь, что я права. Хотя, в любом случае поймешь, но, возможно, спустя время, — Кэтрин встала на ноги, отсалютовав Давине бокалом. — Мы не так уж и отличаемся с Колом, даже если он не хочет этого признавать, — Давина на это заявление приподняла бровь, но возразить не успела. — Ты тоже не веришь. Что ж, твое право. Но он лишь думает, что умеет любить, но что это значит, не знает толком и сам.  
  
      — Странно слышать подобное от тебя.  
  
      — Кто-то тебе рассказывал обо мне. Позволь узнать, кто?  
  
      — Фрейя, — едва произнеся имя, Давина прищурилась, внимательно уставившись на лицо Пирс.  
  
      Кэтрин устало вздохнула. Сейчас она производила впечатление глубоко несчастной девушки.  
  
      — Фрейя, Фрейя, Фрейя… — Кэтрин сердито сжала губы в тонкую линию. — Везде она. Ладно, признаю — с ней я погорячилась. Стоило поступить не так опрометчиво, но в тот день я была расстроена.  
  
      — То есть, не кажется, что тебе вовсе не стоило ее трогать?  
  
      Кэтрин в ответ лишь безразлично пожала плечами. Судя по ее виду, она была не выдающегося мнения о мысленных способностях Давины.  
  
      — Она же всего лишь Майклсон! Не имеет никакого значения, что с ней будет. Жива, и фиг с ней. Можно подумать, это кого-то волнует.  
  
      — Ммм, ну я даже не знаю, — Давина возвела глаза к потолку, имитируя глубокую задумчивость, — может, ее семью? Нет, не может?  
  
      На это Кэтрин ответить не сподобилась. Легкими, мягкими движениями перемещалась по комнате, лениво посматривая на Давину. Можно было почти услышать, как в ее голове роились мысли, сталкивались, менялись местами, переформировывались. Она чувствовала, как ее время истекает. Утекает, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Ей нужно было найти хоть какой-нибудь выход, больше нельзя было ждать.  
  
      Давина пока не вмешивалась в ход мыслей Кэтрин и только неотрывно наблюдала за ней. Она ее по-прежнему не боялась, но, кто знает, что той могло закрасться в голову? Судя по всему, что Давина слышала, предосторожности были не лишними. Да и, вообще, Давине не слишком нравилось, когда кто-то заходил ей за спину.  
  
      Но чуть позже Кэтрин надоело молчаливо разглядывать Давину, и она снова подала голос.  
  
      — Не хочешь выпить, раз уж зашла?  
  
      Давина бросила взгляд на бутылку с алкоголем в руках Кэтрин.  
  
      — Предпочту отказаться. Не люблю виски.  
  
      — Как хочешь, — настаивать Кэтрин не стала и от души плеснула напитка в свой стакан. — Ты должна мне помочь.  
  
      Давина даже не нашлась сразу с ответом, настолько это было внезапно. Не то, чтобы она была настроена резко против Кэтрин, но…  
  
      — Прошу прощения?  
  
      Кэтрин, не торопясь, сделала глоток и только после этого продолжила:  
  
      — Ты должна мне помочь. Если я не смогу выйти отсюда в ближайшее время — я не знаю, что со мной будет. Я не хочу этого узнать.  
  
      — Ты считаешь их настолько ужасными людьми?  
  
      Кэтрин наклонила голову, с интересом глядя на Давину.  
  
      — Ты не знакома с ними, да? Они вырвут тебе горло, Давина, как только ты станешь неугодна. Это твои проблемы, но мне нравится моя жизнь, я не хочу ее менять.  
  
      — Тебе не кажется, что ты сама виновата?  
  
      — Я просто пытаюсь выжить, только и всего. Если бы не эта чертова Фрейя, все бы прошло нормально, и я бы успела. Но теперь ты обязана мне помочь.  
  
      Давина изумленно распахнула глаза. На ее скромный взгляд, это было не самое подходящее название происходящему.  
  
      — Я не могу. Даже если бы хотела. А я не думаю, что хочу.  
  
      Кэтрин скривила губы в недовольстве. Она особо и не ожидала, что Давина согласится за минуту. Если бы у нее было хотя бы чуть больше времени, но ждать было некогда. Да и шансы, что Давина захочет увидеться еще хотя бы раз, были более чем призрачными.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, вы можете все исправить? Ты простишь Кола, он станет белым и пушистым, и все будет хорошо? — Давина предпочла не комментировать эти вопросы. К тому же, ее смущало, как Кэтрин медленно приближается к ней. Было в этом нечто напрягающее. — Думаешь, его семья когда-нибудь одобрит ваши отношения? Ты наивна, Давина. Слишком наивна. У Кола шелковое сердце, ты поймешь это, когда твое собственное разлетится на куски.  
  
      — Ты все говоришь и говоришь, но это лишь слова, Кэтрин, мое будущее не зависит от них.  
  
      Уверенность Давины в своих словах умиляла Кэтрин. Уж она-то явно не доверяла вообще никому и Давину никак не могла воспринимать достаточно серьезно, что бы та ни говорила и ни делала. Кэтрин она упорно казалась бестолковым ребенком, который живет в своем придуманном мире.  
  
      Тем проще для самой Кэтрин.  
  
      Давина сидела у самой стены, но когда Кэтрин подошла ближе, ей пришлось встать. Неудобно было смотреть на нее, задрав голову вверх. Кэтрин довольно улыбнулась, и Давина едва успела заметить, как что-то блеснуло у той в руке, и тут же у ее горла оказался холодный и острый осколок, а сама она была прижата к стене.  
  
      — Извини, Клэр, у меня нет времени разбивать твои розовые очки, я должна отсюда выйти, и ты мне поможешь.  
  
      Давина сглотнула, чувствуя острие на коже.  
  
      — Я не могу. За дверью Кай.  
  
      — Это не проблема.  
  
      Давина повернула голову, словно уже собираясь крикнуть, но почти сразу же Кэтрин почувствовала удар в колено и вынуждена была ослабить хватку. Следом Давина умудрилась развернуть ее руку и чиркнуть ребром осколка по щеке Кэтрин, что ту бескрайне удивило.  
  
      — Почему-то многие меня сильно недооценивают, и это ваша ошибка.  
  
      Кэтрин в ответ ухмыльнулась и снова кинулась на Давину, терять ей все равно было нечего. Шум быстро услышал Кай и попытался помочь, но на стороне Кэтрин оказался фактор внезапности, и, быстро столкнув Давину и Кая лбами, она все же попыталась удрать.  
  
      Почти получилось. Опять везение подвело.  
  
      Едва она выскочила из квартиры — ей тут же попался Кол. Да еще и с отцом. К этому общению она оказалась морально не готова и попыталась скрыться все в той же квартире. Не лучший вариант, но оба Майклсона разом не внушали ничего хорошего. Дверь она, правда, даже захлопнуть не успела: Кол бывал довольно быстрым, когда считал это необходимым.  
  
      Кэтрин сделала попытку спрятаться где-нибудь прямо тут, но, к очередному несчастью, Кол уже успел заметить Давину, которая задумчиво касалась пореза на шее, и недовольного Кая. Кол немного вскипел. И Кэтрин едва успела моргнуть, как ударилась головой об стену, и на ее собственной шее сжались цепкие пальцы. Она пыталась его оттолкнуть, пыталась расцепить его руки и царапалась, истерично хватая ртом воздух. Кажется, кто-то что-то говорил, но шум в голове Кола заглушал все. Ровно до того момента, как он почувствовал болезненный удар по ребрам и отошел на несколько шагов прочь, приходя в себя.  
  
      Рядом стоял Майкл и спокойно смотрел на происходящее вокруг. Кай все так же озадаченно осматривался, ощущая легкий оттенок досады. Сама Давина смотрела на все в каком-то ступоре: она впервые видела Кола настолько взбешенным и, внезапно вспомнив все, что ей когда-либо говорили про Майклсонов и про Кола в частности, была слегка напугана. Видеть это вживую оказалось несколько по-другому.  
  
      Кол же тем временем сердито растирал ребра, удар вышел не слишком легким.  
  
      — Давно хотел поинтересоваться: ну почему всегда по ребрам, пап?  
  
      Майкл, в отличие от всех остальных присутствующих, сохранял полнейшее спокойствие и удерживал Кэтрин одной только силой взгляда. Он приводил ее в неописуемый ужас, отчего она даже пошевелиться боялась.  
  
      — Потому что твои ребра — единственное место, которому нельзя сильно навредить. А приводить тебя в чувства иногда надо. У меня нет повода ломать тебе нос и отбивать почки. К тому же, ты мой сын.  
  
      — Радует.  
  
      — Сворачиваем лавочку, дети, — Майкл был не настроен устраивать здесь посиделки. — Кэтрин — на выход.  
  
      Кэтрин сердито сжала губы в тонкую полоску. С ужасом она, в конце концов, совладала, но радости до сих пор не испытывала, предчувствуя, что все очень плохо. Но тут влез Кол, позволяя ей выдохнуть хоть на время.  
  
      — Пап… Можно две минуты?  
  
      Кай со своего места покачал головой.  
  
      — Дурная идея.  
  
      Кол с Майклом дружно взглянули на него, но он не проникся, поэтому Давина предпочла сама увести его на улицу. Майкл отправился следом, напоследок сказав, что у Кола всего пара минут. Он уже убедился, что Кол в порядке и снова впадать в приступ ярости не собирается. Как только Майкл вышел, Кол перевел взгляд на бледную Кэтрин.  
  
      — Хочешь меня добить? — голос у нее был севший, еще не успел восстановиться.  
  
      — Нет. Последний раз посмотреть на тебя.  
  
      — Понятно, значит, напугать, — Кэтрин немного пришла в себя и отлипла от стены. — Я не дура, Кол. И прекрасно понимаю, что ничего хорошего меня сейчас не ждет. Но ты же тоже знаешь — я сбегу, рано или поздно.  
  
      Кол тихо хмыкнул.  
  
      — Сбеги. Правда, Кэтрин, я даже могу пожелать тебе удачи, потому что если нет — ты потеряешь все. Но если у тебя получится — не вздумай возвращаться. Ради себя самой — не вздумай.  
  
      Кэтрин тихо подошла к нему, мягко приобнимая его ладонями за шею, и слабо улыбнулась.  
  
      — Я не всегда притворялась, Кол. Ты ненавидишь меня, да?  
  
      Вопрос не требовал ответа, но он, все же, ответил. Попытался.  
  
      — Нет никакого смысла ненавидеть человека, которого никогда не любил. Мне плевать на тебя.  
  
      Кэтрин дернулась, словно от пощечины, и опустила руки.  
  
      — И ты беги. Спасай себя, Кол, они разрушат тебя. Для меня нет никакого смысла врать сейчас, мне не вырваться сейчас на волю.  
  
      Кол опустил голову, оставляя ее последнюю реплику без ответа. Говорить-то им собственно, было и не о чем. Все, что осталось от их истории — сотни оборванных, никому ненужных фраз.  
  
      — Я могу спросить, что меня ждет?  
  
      — Не стоит, Кэтрин. Главное, о чем стоит знать — тебя в моей жизни больше никогда не будет.  
  
      Кэтрин прошла в комнату и взяла в руки все тот же бокал с виски, делая длинный глоток. Ей хотелось в последний раз насладиться. Кто знает, когда выдастся еще случай?  
  
      — И, все же, ты глупый, Кол. Все могло бы быть совсем по-другому. Я могла бы тебя спасти.  
  
      Ему было безразлично.  
  
      — Я прекрасно смогу выжить в мире без тебя.  
  
      — Думаю, нам пора.  
  
      Кэтрин хотелось сохранить остатки достоинства, но оно исчезало на глазах. Стоило бы поспешить, поэтому она оборвала последний бессмысленный разговор. Кэтрин подошла к Колу и легко коснулась его губ своими. Он воспринял это совершенно безразлично: видимо, и вправду перегорело все, что могло сгореть дотла. Теперь было плевать на все, что когда-то тревожило. Это было обидно.  
  
      — Я говорила правду — ты нравился мне, — проговорила она, оторвавшись от его губ и ехидно улыбнулась, — но твоей семье я желаю сгинуть. Да и Давине тоже.  
  
      Для Кола это был немного перебор, он и так был слишком заведен. Поэтому, едва Кэтрин развернулась к нему спиной, желая пройти к выходу, направляясь на свой эшафот, Кол с размаха ударил ее по шее, отчего она упала без чувств.  
  
      — Прости, Элайджа. Джентльмена из меня не вышло.  
  
      Он задумчиво смотрел на нее, когда до его слуха дошел окрик:  
  
      — Кол! — в помещение вошел его отец и тут же оценил обстановку, сохраняя полное спокойствие на лице. — Замечательно, не придется с ней возиться лишнего, молодец. Хватит разводить сопли, хватай ее и пошли.  
  


***

  
  
      Кол уже некоторое время бездумно смотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо здания. За рулем был отец, и он тоже не стремился к бурному общению с сыном. Майкл вообще не был склонен к бессмысленным разговорам, предпочитая более конструктивную деятельность и предметные беседы. Все остальное, включающее эмоции, он считал совершенно ненужным и оставлял право на долгие душеспасительные диалоги, да еще, не дай бог, со словами поддержки, исключительно на женские обязанности. Сам он ничем подобным заниматься вполне определенно не собирался. Пока в семье все были живы и невредимы, и не было никакой жизненно важной информации — Майкл не желал вникать во всю чушь, которая происходила вокруг. А чушью он считал абсолютно все. Для Фрейи и Ребекки делал послабления, как для девочек, а вот мальчики пролетали мимо, хотя они особо и не возражали никогда. Они и сами не сказать, чтобы были фанатами подобного, хотя разбор полетов все равно устраивали стабильно, чтобы не слишком скучать.  
  
      Но все же, некоторое время спустя, Майкл подал голос, отвлекая тем самым Кола от равнодушного созерцания неизвестно чего.  
  
      — Твоя мать — просто невероятная идиотка.  
  
      Кол совершенно не удивился подобному заявлению, но взгляд все же перевел.  
  
      — Не то, что бы я был не в курсе ваших «нежных» отношений, но мне интересно, к чему это ты.  
  
      Майкл кинул на него очень выразительный сердитый взгляд и выдал всего одно слово, явно не собираясь ничего добавлять.  
  
      — Фрейя.  
  
      Вот на этом месте Кол малость озадачился, даже выпрямился в сиденье нормально.  
  
      — Ну ты-то откуда знаешь?  
  
      Майкл еще раз зыркнул на сына, и тот неуютно повел плечами.  
  
      — Повторяю: твоя мать — идиотка. Когда нужно придумать какую-то хрень — она всегда готова, но еще ни одного раза она не изволила подумать о последствиях. Узнать, что это ее очередная «гениальная» идея — дело двух минут, — очередной взгляд, — если знать, в чем вообще дело.  
  
      — Мы не хотели тебя вмешивать, — Кол наконец взял себя в руки и вспомнил, что уже большой мальчик. — И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
      Его отец остался все столь же спокоен, словно речь шла о погоде. Лишь все тот же взгляд выдавал, что он чем-то недоволен.  
  
      — Ничего.  
  
      Зато Кол своего изумления по этому поводу скрывать не стал. Ему казалось, что отец должен был реагировать хотя бы немного более эмоционально. Речь шла все же не о ком-то там со стороны, но, видимо, Майкл свой реестр сюрпризов еще не исчерпал.  
  
      — Ты… Просто простишь ее?  
  
      Даже звучало это, с точки зрения Кола, как бред чистой воды. И вот на этот бред как раз Майкл искренне оскорбился.  
  
      — Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты несешь, мальчишка? Учишь вас, учишь, все как в песок!  
  
— Вот именно! Ты всегда учил нас, что…  
  
      — Я учил вас, что каждый должен нести свое наказание! Но Эстер не Кэтрин. Кэтрин — глупая баба, которая сунула нос не в свое дело и теперь будет за это расплачиваться. Эстер же… Как бы мне это не нравилось — она ваша мать. Приходится это учитывать в своих планах. Иначе я избавился бы от нее давным-давно.  
  
      После они пару минут помолчали. Майкл продолжал вести машину, недовольно закатывая глаза каждый раз, когда приходилось останавливаться из-за столпотворения машин или дорожных знаков. Терпение у него было дьявольское, но подобные досадные мелочи его раздражали. Кол раздумывал о словах отца и не хотел спрашивать. Но было очевидно, что отец не просто решил поболтать, здесь определенно должно было быть продолжение.  
  
      — И что в итоге? Просто развод? Просто разойдетесь по сторонам, словно ничего не было?  
  
      Майкл довольно взглянул на сына. Действительно умный, сам догадался.  
  
      — Вряд ли с ней возможно просто разойтись, она опять будет много орать и пытаться выставить всех виноватыми. Но вопрос в другом: чью сторону выберете вы.  
  
      — Это запрет на общение с матерью?  
  
      — Ненавижу, когда ты шутишь.  
  
      Кол поморщился.  
  
      — Так вот это у Финна откуда, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Думаю, вопрос насчет меня и Фрейи не стоит. Мы никогда не были слишком близки с мамой, так что, если захочешь обдурить нашу родную мамочку — я всегда «за».  
  
      И растянул рот в счастливой улыбке. Майкл ничего говорить не стал, но в очередной раз осудительно покачал головой. Лично он вообще не видел никаких поводов для радости, на его взгляд — намечалась очередная головная боль, и желание придушить жену, как Отелло Дездемону, становилось почти непобедимым. Колу это было невдомек, не он провел последние двадцать лет рядом с давно надоевшей женщиной, поэтому орать на него было бы, наверное, не слишком логично, но все равно хотелось.  
  
      На одном из перекрестков Майкл приостановил машину, и Кол вышел на относительно свежий воздух улиц Нью-Йорка. Дальше отец собирался в больницу. Фрейя должна была со дня на день выписаться уже домой, поэтому Кол решил сегодня ее не навещать. Вместо этого он подумал, что лучше бы немного прогуляться до собственной квартиры. Курить хотелось жутко. Он бросил эту привычку уже давно, лет в восемнадцать, отучил все тот же отец, но иногда от перенапряжения все равно хотелось ощутить дым в легких. А уж в этот день он слишком испытывал собственные нервы на прочность.  
  
      Солнце все также безжалостно жгло своим теплом, в воздухе стоял запах горелых шин и плавленого асфальта. Довольно специфичное сочетание, но из головы все мысли и желания выбивало просто на раз, как по щелчку пальцев. Хотелось уползти куда-нибудь в тень и не высовываться до самых сумерек. Впрочем, сумерки пока тоже не баловали жителей города прохладой.  
  
      Горячий воздух вкупе с горячим же ветром порядком раздражал. Колу хотелось попасть под ледяной душ и смыть с себя ощущения этого дня, смыть наконец образ Кэтрин из памяти. Все ее касания, слова и улыбки. Все. Ее действительно больше нет. Теперь она — не его забота.  
  
      Когда он добрался до дома, то уже предчувствовал такой прекрасный холод воды, но прямо от порога он услышал гул знакомых голосов.  
  
      В гостиной внезапно обнаружился Кай, который играл в приставку и параллельно о чем-то спорил с Бонни.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, люди, которые здесь не живут, — Бонни при звуке голоса Кола обернулась и заискивающе захлопала глазами. — Кай, ты хоть в курсе, что я тебе ключ на крайний случай давал?  
  
      Кай без малейших приступов неловкости, даже не оборачивая головы, пожал плечами.  
  
      — А он наступил. Мне кабельное отключили.  
  
      Кол что-то там у себя в уме прикинул, посверлил взглядом спину Кая, которого так ничего и не смущало, и решил махнуть на все это дело рукой. Пытаться привести полностью асоциального Кая хоть к каким-то общечеловеческим нормам — дело явно изначально проигрышное.  
  
      — Мы пришли не одни.  
  
      Судя по задорным искоркам в глазах Бонни, этот факт должен был обрадовать Кола, но тому пока бессмысленные обнадеживающие выводы делать не слишком хотелось.  
  
      — Кэролайн? Неудивительно.  
  
      Тут уже даже Кай повернул голову, на секунду оторвавшись от приставки и посмотрев на Кола, как на законченного дебила. Надолго его не хватило, но Кол успел проникнуться эпичностью момента. Кай, которого что-то не устраивает — это нечто совершенно новое.  
  
      И тут на помощь пришла Бонни, как, собственно, и всегда. Ее помощи вообще-то никто не просил, но она все равно пришла. Дала Каю подзатыльник, то ли просто так, то ли он уже где-то успел ей насолить до этого, и выпихнула Кола из комнаты, сказав, что он может заниматься ближайшие полчаса чем угодно, но пока она его никуда не пустит. Сама же вернулась на место и села рядом с Каем, который что-то обиженно пробурчал. Кол немного прифигел от такой наглости, но разумно решил, что Бонни с какой-то стороны права, а он все равно планировал отправиться в душ, куда, собственно, теперь и пошел.  
  
      Стоя под прохладными струями, Кол блаженствовал. После трудного дня принять контрастный душ — именно то, что нужно. Холодные капли воды скатывались по коже, охлаждая кипящую в венах кровь, успокаивая буйную горячую голову, раскладывая все мысли по полочкам, не позволяя устраивать им хаос в сознании. Вода уносила за собой весь гнев и грязь из души, освежая и обновляя. Да, Бонни была права, так гораздо лучше.  
  
      Выключив, в конце концов, воду, Кол тряхнул головой, стряхивая с себя оставшиеся капли, и вспомнил, как Давине нравились подобные моменты. Она говорила, что так он похож на большую лохматую и очень недовольную купанием собаку. Она повторяла это каждый раз, когда видела подобное, и звонко смеялась, когда он начинал специально отряхиваться как можно сильнее, стараясь намочить и ее. А после и сама тянулась, пытаясь наконец замотать его в большое махровое полотенце, чтобы уже утихомирить… Кол определенно скучал по таким моментам.  
  
      Едва Кол успел, одевшись, выйти из ванной комнаты, как тут же нос к носу столкнулся с той самой Давиной. Она, судя по всему, тоже такой внезапной встречи не ждала, поэтому они несколько секунд просто стояли, глядя друг на друга в упор. Первой отпустило Давину.  
  
      — Извини, я… Ты изволил надеть футболку?  
  
      Кол тихо засмеялся, случайно обдавая горячим дыханием скулу Давины: слишком уж близко они оказались. Она вновь почувствовала знакомые мурашки, от которых так и не смогла избавиться, но стряхнула их, словно назойливую муху. Не время. Вовсе не время.  
  
      — У нас посторонние.  
  
      — Я тебя никогда не смущала.  
  
      Кол еще шире улыбнулся, отмечая, что она не стала возражать против этого «у нас». Даже не заметила. Он наклонился и шепнул в самое ухо, чувствуя, как она вздрогнула.  
  
      — Ты никогда не была кем-то посторонним.  
  
      — Даже в самый первый раз?  
  
      — Даже тогда.  
  
      Давина усмехнулась, но так и не отвела от него внимательных глаз.  
  
      — Не находишь, что это достаточно странный разговор, чтобы вести его посреди прихожей?  
  
      Кол возвел свои ясные очи к потолку, в очередной раз делая вид, что думает.  
  
      — Ну, при Бонни и Кае мы точно поговорить не сможем, а удалиться в мою спальню ты вряд ли согласишься. Рановато.  
  
      — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — губы Кола снова расплылись в бескрайне счастливой улыбке, за что он тут же получил кулачком в плечо. — Эй! Я не сказала, что это вообще будет!  
  
      — Ты не сказала, что не будет. Это важнее.  
  
      Посмотрев в сторону гостиной, где еще одна парочка оккупировала территорию, Кол махнул головой в сторону кухни, куда согласно направилась Давина. Флиртовать можно было и прямо у дверей, но разговаривать всерьез все же было лучше без лишних ушей.  
  
      Давина тут же стала заниматься какими-то своими, чисто кухонными делами, видимо, просто по привычке, а Кол встал напротив, внимательно ее разглядывая. Рана, оставленная Кэтрин на память, непроизвольно привлекала к себе его внимание.  
  
      — Кол… — он поднял взгляд на ее лицо, ожидая продолжения. — Ты звал меня домой.  
  
      — Все еще зову.  
  
      Он импульсивно хотел сделать шаг к ней, но сдержал себя в последний миг, хотя Давина все же заметила этот жест и сама едва удержала себя от улыбки.  
  
      — Я хочу вернуться. Сюда. Пока только сюда, но… — она осеклась, не зная, как сказать, но Кол и сам все понял.  
  
      — Ты правда считаешь, что так будет правильно?  
  
      Она помолчала секунду, глядя на него, словно искала другой ответ, на какой-то свой вопрос, но следом сказала твердо и совершенно бескомпромиссно:  
  
      — Да. Я хочу решить все раз и навсегда, а без твоего участия это вряд ли получится.  
  
      — Разумно.  
  
      Он все же сделал два шага к ней и еле коснулся пореза на шее.  
  
      — Болит?  
  
      Она беззащитно смотрела в его глаза, понимая, что все будет сложнее, чем ей казалось. Она и забыла, как он умеет действовать на нее одним только касанием.  
  
      — Да. И шея тоже.  
  
      Давина отстранилась, не желая случайно давать ему каких-то надежд. То, что между ними был магнетизм, они и без того знали, но ей хотелось, чтобы итог их отношений основывался не на банальной химии между ними, а на чем-то куда большем.  
  
      — Я думала, что знаю тебя. Но уже не уверена. Могу я спросить? — Кол осторожно кивнул, уже зная, о чем вопрос. — Где Кэтрин?  
  
      Он тяжело выдохнул. Именно то, чего ждал. Кол задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам и обнаружил на столе браслет Давины, который неизвестно что там делал. Взяв его в руки, Кол немного покрутил его в руках и только потом начал говорить.  
  
      — Неважно. Она жива, с ней все хорошо, не мерзнет, не голодает, вокруг нее есть люди. Вероятно, Кэтрин не слишком довольна, но, в целом… — он еще раз вздохнул и снова подошел к Давине, чтобы застегнуть браслет на ее руке. Она не стала возражать. — Давина. Ты знаешь меня. Куда лучше, чем многие. И я не хочу тебе врать. Я могу наговорить, что буду лучше ради тебя, что не буду жестоким по отношению к кому-то… Это будет ложь. Единственное, могу попытаться. Но не смогу полностью истребить то, что во мне уже есть. Я не буду жалеть тех, кто приносит мне вред. Если ты не можешь это принять, — он выпустил ее ладонь из своей. — Я должен тебя отпустить.  
  
      Давина вспомнила, что нечто похожее ей говорила уже Фрейя. Но тогда Давине казалось все это глупостью. Сейчас же… оказалось, Фрейя действительно знает, о чем говорит.  
  
      — Ты просто меня отпустишь? — Давина понимала, что Кол говорит правильные вещи, но все равно обидно, что он готов просто так, по одному ее неосмотрительному слову, взять и отказаться от нее.  
  
      Кол нежно взял ее лицо в свои ладони, коснулся своим лбом ее и заговорил.  
  
      — Не просто. Но если огонь любит дерево — он должен его отпустить. Блеск твоих глаз важнее, чем все остальное.  
  
      Поцеловав ее напоследок в лоб, он отошел и заговорил совсем другим тоном.  
  
      — Что ж. Я думаю, Бонни с Каем нас уже заждались и скоро прибегут нас искать.  
  
      — Определенно. Тогда ты иди к ним, скажи, что мы тут, а я… не знаю. Бутербродов нарежу. Наверняка, все голодные, — Кол кивнул и уже почти ушел, когда Давина не сдержалась и договорила: — Я согласна. Пока мне достаточно честности.  
  
      Он облегченно прикрыл глаза и совсем неслышно выдохнул. Это еще не конец, но потерять ее вот так сразу ни капельки не хотелось.  
  


***

        
  
      Они разбились на две команды и уже третий час играли в приставку. Выигрывать у натренированного Кая было непросто, но Давина не желала давать ему спуску. Со временем они совсем отогнали от экрана своих напарников и отлично играли вдвоем, с громкими ругательствами и подначками. Бонни и Кол тихонько наблюдали за всем этим и периодически офигевали от происходящего.  
  
      — Ты знала, что Давина умеет так выражаться?  
  
      — Пара лет в стрип-баре еще не такому научат.  
  
— Учту на будущее, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ.  
  
      Бонни подумала и мимоходом заявила:  
  
      — Она, кстати, белобрысой этой твоей, — Бонни изобразила руками что-то сложноопределенное, — лицо разбила. Прямо посреди улицы.  
  
      — Так вот почему Кейт… — Кол прервался и махнул рукой. — Ну и ладно. Правильно сделала, собственно.  
  
      Он потянулся рукой к печенью, лежавшему неподалеку на тарелке, но Бонни ударила его по рукам.  
  
       — Бонни!  
  
      — Она же из-за тебя получила!  
  
      — Но за дело же! Кейт знала, на что шла. Я, кстати, тоже получил. И еще получу. А затем, наверняка, еще немного.  
  
      — И правильно!  
  
      Кол довольно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ну, вот видишь.  
  
      Бонни мысленно выругалась. Этот чертов парень всегда получал все, что ему хотелось, даже в таких мелочах. Сам факт этого угнетал просто невероятно. Она все никак не могла понять до сих пор, как же они вообще умудрились настолько сдружиться, если в старшей школе характер у него был даже хуже, чем сейчас. Бонни как сейчас помнила их первую встречу: Кол несся куда-то словно ураган и сносил все на своем пути. Включая людей, которые не успели вовремя испариться с дороги: вот и Бонни тогда досталось. Впечатление он тогда произвел неизгладимое.  
  
      Но это было тогда. Сейчас же она готова была биться за него, пока у нее будут силы. Поэтому ей думалось, что и с Давиной ситуация разрешится правильно. Даже если это будет не «жили долго и счастливо».  
  
      Кол снова попытался умыкнуть печенье, за что снова получил по рукам. На этот раз просто так, профилактики ради. Кол подобной профилактикой не воодушевился.  
  
      — Злая ты, Бонни. Вы с Каем — идеальная пара.  
  
      — Зашибись формулировка.  
  
      Но с самим смыслом предложения Бонни спорить была не готова. Кай ее раздражал. Он бесил ее больше, чем это было возможно в принципе, но он такой… свой. Вместе со всеми своими заскоками, социофобными наклонностями и привычками, и… Просыпаться от того, что ее будит он — одно из лучших пробуждений. Они не жили вместе, они даже виделись не каждый день: разные графики, свои дела и куча забот, но он находил время позвонить ей утром, просто, чтобы разбудить. Он, конечно, при этом вываливал все, что Бонни даже не мечтала узнать в своей жизни, но это было мило. Ей, правда, это нравилось. Были еще какие-то мелочи, совершенно незаметные какие-то детали, но они и в самом деле делали все куда лучше. Да, ей хотелось его придушить, но все же… В тоже самое время, она все хуже могла себе представить отсутствие в ее жизни этого гипермоторчика.  
  
      И еще она могла говорить что угодно и сколько ей влезет, но Бонни хотелось, чтобы у Кола с Давиной что-то получилось хорошее. Сложно было не заметить, как они друг другу подходят, и эти их взгляды… Даже теперь. Вернее, тем более, теперь. И ей хотелось им помочь. Очень.  
  
      Давина же, тем временем, умудрилась победить Кая и гордо провозгласила:  
  
      — Лузер!  
  
      Кай сжал губы в тонкую полоску и, к всеобщему изумлению, комментировать не стал. Вместо этого включил следующую игру и принялся мучить джойстик с утроенным рвением. Зато Колу было что сказать.  
  
      — Точно идеальная парочка.  
  
      И тут же отскочил от Бонни, здраво опасаясь за свою голову…


	22. Chapter 22

      Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Давина вернулась в квартиру Кола. Странное было время.  
  
      На первый взгляд, все было хорошо, они мирно сосуществовали рядом, не поднимали тему их отношений и даже совершенно не страдали по этому поводу, но… это все равно чувствовалось. Подчеркнутая холодная вежливость. Давина все же не доверяла ему так, как раньше, это было непросто, а он словно специально вел себя, как назло, прямо идеально. Ну, насколько мог.  
  
      Не приставал, не намекал, не торопил и, вообще, ни словом, ни действием не напоминал. Было бы проще и понятнее, если бы все было наоборот, а такого тихого и послушного хотелось пригреть и пожалеть. Но делать этого Давина не собиралась. Хотя порой им обоим бывало неловко, когда речь заходила о моментах, которые происходили, когда они еще были вместе.  
  
      Вот и нынешним утром все было так же. Она наткнулась на него на кухне, где он, как обычно, пил с утра свой черный крепкий кофе. В течение дня он мог пить почти что угодно, но по утрам только этот кофе, без сахара. Давина знала все его привычки как ноты. Наизусть. Но сейчас он вел себя иначе, словно он ей чужой. Давину это угнетало. Ей не хотелось быть просто соседкой. Уж, как минимум, другом.  
  
      Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, когда она появилась в дверях, и Давина улыбнулась. Впервые за долгое время она улыбнулась ему. По-настоящему улыбнулась, так, как умела.  
  
      — Сейчас я приготовлю блинчики, подожди, не торопись.  
  
      — Да я вроде как…  
  
      — Кол. Я не кусаюсь. И тебя я не боюсь, — она зажгла огонь на плите и обернулась к нему. — Не шарахайся от меня.  
  
      Кол тоже улыбнулся. Разумно. Очень даже разумно, просто ему не хотелось принуждать к чему-то, но, все же, он был готов признать, что слегка перегнул. Хотя какое-то время ему действительно так было проще, даже без учета чувств самой Давины. К тому же, он подталкивал ее этим к нужным ему выводам.  
  
      Она, все же, испекла блины. Большую часть из которых, разумеется, с удовольствием схрумкал Кол. Давина только порадовалась, что Кай не осчастливил их своим присутствием, ей было не жалко, но терзало смутное сомнение, что, пока ее не было, Кол опять питался чем попало. Он мог бы, конечно, есть в родительском доме, но Давина была уверена, что там он тоже появлялся только набегами, а, следовательно, и приличную еду видел тоже через раз. Кол, возможно, и гад, но запускать его не хотелось, раз она все равно поблизости. Поэтому Давина старалась понемногу приводить его в божеский вид. Без лишних изысков, но чем-то всегда старалась ему угодить. А Кол в тайне радовался и все уплетал. И, по возможности, старался обходиться без помощи Кая, потому то его-то прокормить было гораздо сложнее.  
  
      — Сегодня я возвращаюсь в клуб.  
  
      Она быстро взглянула на Кола, но он своих чувств по этому поводу не выразил. Давина спокойно выдохнула: ей не хотелось отстаивать в очередной раз право быть там, где ей захочется. Уговаривать ее у него больше не было права, но все же.  
  
      — Не против, если я тоже приду?  
  
      — Хочешь проконтролировать? И давно ты начал меня спрашивать?  
  
      Он привычно ухмыльнулся, и Давина почувствовала, как лед где-то внутри немного надтреснул.  
  
      — Я не спрашиваю, я тебя предупреждаю. И нет, контролируй себя сама, ты уже большая девочка.  
  
      Он одним глотком допил наконец свой кофе и, отставив кружку в сторону, встал на ноги. Оперевшись одной рукой об стол, другой он щелкнул Давину по носу и проговорил:  
  
      — Вот и посмотрим, как хорошо ты себя контролируешь.  
  
      Речь шла вполне определенно не о клубе, но Давина не стала ничего отвечать. Лишь внимательно посмотрела в карие самоуверенные глаза напротив. И снова улыбнулась.  
  


***

  
  
      Сэйдж хлопотала где-то в столовой, когда Кол застал ее. Он помнил дни, когда эта рыжая бестия предпочитала куда более интересные развлечения, чем заботы по дому, но семейная жизнь меняет людей. Хотя, определенно, она не стала хуже, просто успокоилась и направила вектор своей энергии на что-то более созидательное. Хотя все еще могла дать всему семейству фору при желании повеселиться. И смотреть на нее такую, спокойную и умиротворенную, почему-то все равно было приятно.  
  
      — А что, прислугу мы всю уже убили, или они разбежались от ужаса?  
  
      Сэйдж обернулась к нему с тарелками в руках.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Кол, — она улыбнулась и принялась расставлять тарелки. — Я их отпустила, мне хочется сегодня самоуправства. Ты останешься с нами? Всем будет приятно.  
  
      Он оперся плечом на косяк и посмотрел на стол, накрытый белоснежной скатертью.  
  
      — Я надеялся улизнуть, пока меня никто не заметил.  
  
      — Но я ведь тебя вижу.  
  
      — Тоже верно.  
  
      Он отлип от стены и прошел в светлую комнату, где Сэйдж хлопотала вокруг стола.  
  
      — Помочь?  
  
      — Не стоит, с посудой я справлюсь, но мне приятно твое рвение, — она отложила тарелки на секунду и, сжав руки на спинке рядом стоящего стула, посмотрела на Кола. — Я хотела сказать «спасибо». Ты был не обязан, а для меня лишний день рядом с Финном — это важно. И для него тоже, хотя от него ты благодарности вряд ли услышишь.  
  
      — Это тоже семейное, — утешил ее Кол. — Не за что, в общем-то.  
  
      — Нет, есть за что, — упрямо повторила Сэйдж. — Я ведь знаю: ты мог молча уехать, и для тебя не было никакой необходимости заботиться о нас с ним. Ты никогда не отчитываешься о своих поступках. Не перед Элайджей, — она опустила руки, рефлекторно показывая честность своих слов. — Думаю, Финн будет рад отплатить тебе тем же, если ты захочешь.  
  
      — Приятно слышать, — кивнул он головой.  
  
      Они понимающе переглянулись, и тут домой вернулась Ребекка. Судя по ее виду, она в этот день сильно устала, но при виде старшего брата тут же взяла себя в руки.  
  
      — Привет, Сэйдж. Кол, мы можем пообщаться немного?  
  
      Кол согласно кивнул и отправился следом за Ребеккой в соседнюю комнату.  
  
      Ее явно что-то волновало, она нервно ходила из угла в угол и кусала губы. Но начала, все же, не с того, о чем думала.  
  
      — Как дела с Давиной? — она резко остановилась и развернулась лицом к брату.  
  
      — Подползаем к стадии принятия.  
  
      Ребекка хитро хихикнула.  
  
      — Ну, блин. Я пропустила стадию гнева. Жаль.  
  
      — Переживешь, — он оценил, как она заламывает пальцы и не выдержал: — В чем дело, Бекс?  
  
      И тут, в самое подходящее время, послышался голос со второго этажа.  
  
       _— Какого дьявола опять, Эстер?_  
  
      Кол с Ребеккой как по команде подняли взгляд к потолку.  
  
      — Вот в этом!  
  
      — И давно это с ними?  
  
      Ребекка вновь взглянула на брата.  
  
      — Около недели. Что происходит, Кол? Мы должны что-то сделать.  
  
      — Что? — с бескрайним любопытством поинтересовался тот. — Цепями друг к другу приковать и кляп в рот засунуть?  
  
       _— Да пошел ты! Я что, столько лет терпела все твои выходки ради этого?_  
  
      — Ты все со своими шуточками, Кол! Я думала, ты как никто другой сейчас можешь понять, что им нужно помочь, чтобы вновь все стало хорошо.  
  
      Кол с изумлением распахнул на нее глаза.  
  
      — Хорошо? У них когда-то все было хорошо, по-твоему?  
  
      — Но они столько лет были вместе! Они ругались, но так не орали друг на друга никогда, — она беспомощно договорила последнюю фразу, словно отчаялась. — Они наши родители, брат.  
  
      — Именно поэтому они и были столько лет вместе. Ты не понимаешь, Ребекка? Они жалели  _нас_. Не мешай им, может быть, они сейчас делают именно то, что должны были сделать давным-давно.  
  
      — Ты правда так думаешь? — она со злостью кинула на него взгляд. Ребекка не понимала, как Кол мог оставаться настолько спокойным, когда семья рушилась. — А что будешь делать ты, если Давина однажды уйдет? Тоже скажешь, что она должна была так сделать, и позволишь ей это? Даже если это будет просто сложный период жизни?  
  
      — Отличное сравнение, сестренка!  
  
      — Нет, правда. Ты любишь ее. Они тоже любят друг друга, я знаю. Мы просто должны им напомнить.  
  
      — Нет. Не должны. А что касается Давины — отпущу.  
  
      Ребекка от неожиданности даже злиться перестала. Как-то не вязался в ее сознании Кол с человеком, который может просто опустить руки.  
  
      — А как же любовь, Кол?  
  
      — Это миф. Если мы расстанемся — мне будет грустно. Ей тоже. Но мы оба это прекрасно переживем.  
  
      — Ты циник.  
  
      — Реалист. Скольких парней ты любила, Ребекка? Скольких ты забыла?  
  
      Ну вот и как с ним разговаривать? Кол всегда мог переговорить ее. И, кажется, он был прав. Все так просто и безвыходно. Но Ребекке все равно не хотелось верить. Конечно, их родители — совершенно самостоятельные люди, и нельзя принудительно их заставить быть вместе, и разговорами ничего не исправить, но… Ей не хотелось, чтобы теперь они всегда были порознь. До этих пор у нее была хотя бы иллюзия счастливой семьи, а теперь придется привыкать к новому. Ребекка так расстроилась от этого осознания, что слезы сами полились из ее глаз. Кол мученически выдохнул: он терпеть не мог женские слезы.  
  
      — Спокойно, плакса, иди сюда, — он притянул ее к себе за руку и обнял.  
  
      Так их Клаус и застал, к счастью Кола. Гладя Ребекку одной рукой по волосам, другой он подозвал Клауса и передал ему сестру с рук на руки. На его взгляд, Клаусу было бы сподручней успокаивать этот безумный горестный поток слез.  
  
      — Кого оплакиваем?  
  
      Клаус против успокаивания рыдающей сестры ничего не имел, но ему, все же, было интересно.  
  
       _— На кой-черт тебе половина яхты?_  
  
      Клаус тут же задрал голову вверх.  
  
      — А. Ну понятно, вопросов больше не имею.  
  
      Ребекка стукнула его кулаком в живот, отчего он поморщился, и отстранилась.  
  
      — В этом доме слишком много равнодушных ко всему мужиков!  
  
      Она уже определенно пришла в себя и собиралась пойти подправить макияж. В конце концов, жизнь на разводе не заканчивается. Особенно, если этот развод даже не твой. Но напоследок она все же успела услышать комментарий Кола.  
  
      — Точь-в-точь как у тебя, Бекка.  
  
      Уже вконец успокоившаяся девушка успела обернуться при выходе и показать вредному брату средний палец правой руки. Кол был счастлив.  
  
      Получасом позже почти все, наконец, собрались за одним столом, за исключением Майкла и Эстер, но они всегда успевали поужинать где-то в другом месте. Тем более, что сейчас они были ужасно заняты своим скандалом. Фрейя тоже отсутствовала, но она со своими переломами предпочитала отсиживаться у себя в комнате, а не кататься на руках у братьев. Это было приятно, но утомительно. Коляска ее чем-то не устраивала, так что она перемещалась в нее только при очень большой необходимости.   
  
      Элайджа спокойно рассуждал о проблемах с Тристаном, которые стали еще обширнее, потому что Кэтрин все-таки успела оставить о себе парочку напоминаний, когда Клаусу понадобилось внезапно поговорить про Аврору.  
  
      — Так вот, если мы уступим…  
  
      — У нас проблемы не с Тристаном, а с Авророй. Ее надо уговаривать, у нее есть влияние на брата.  
  
      — Никлаус! — Элайджа был возмущен. Ему не нравилось, когда его перебивали. — А можно как-нибудь без махинаций?  
  
      Кол отложил вилку в сторону и внимательно вгляделся в Клауса.  
  
      — А нельзя уже. Ты уже с ней переспал, да, Клаус? — Клаус оставил вопрос без внимания, но всем своим видом показывал, что ни о чем не жалеет. А вот Кол в комментариях решил не сдерживаться. — Баран.  
  
      Вот тут Клаус уже подал голос.  
  
      — Козел.  
  
      — Осел.  
  
      — Дети, тихо, — Элайджа чуть повысил голос, пытаясь приструнить шумных родственников. — Надеюсь, на этом ваш сеанс самокритики закончен.  
  
      Кол с Клаусом как по команде закатили глаза, дружно мысленно признав Элайджу самым скучным братом. Не считая Финна, но тот хотя бы не отсвечивал, изо всех сил показывая, что салат его интересует куда больше.  
  
      — Никлаус, — продолжил Элайджа, — ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что ты делаешь?  
  
      — Более чем. У меня есть план. Наше дело превыше всего.  
  
      — А можно как-то менее пафосно грызть свою морковку? — Кол все же не сдержался. — Финн, принеси сюда Фрейю, она мне триста баксов задолжала. А она ведь верила в тебя, Клаус, — он притворно горестно вздохнул.  
  
      — Кол! Помолчи, наконец. Никлаус Джозеф Майклсон, ты хоть когда-нибудь начнешь советоваться с другими? Предупреждай о своих планах, мы ориентироваться не успеваем!  
  
      Клаус очень показательно улыбнулся. Он явно не ощущал никаких угрызений совести и чувствовал себя прекрасно.  
  
      — Ник, а как же Кэролайн? — Ребекка тоже подала свой заинтересованный голос.  
  
      — Никак. Мы расстались.  
  
      — Так. Тут я тоже все прозевала. Блин. Еще раз.  
  
      Так они некоторое время и общались, периодически вяло переругиваясь, ровно до тех пор, пока со второго этажа не послышалось продолжение скандала.  
  
       _— Это ты виноват. У нас были бы нормальные дети, если бы ты не был такой скотиной.  
  
      — Я? Я Финна от твоей юбки еле оторвал. Да если бы не я, он так бы и продолжал за подол твоего платья держаться. Так хоть человеком стал!_  
  
      Все в очередной раз задрали головы вверх, заинтересованно прислушиваясь. Финн с силой воткнул вилку в кусок цветной капусты. Мясо он не ел принципиально, но с овощами расправлялся не менее кровожадно.  
  
       _— Он хороший мальчик!  
  
      — Он подкаблучник! Сейчас хоть голос начал подавать.  
  
      — Это как Клаус, что ли? Давай, похвастайся тем, что он ведет себя как ублюдок только благодаря твоему ублюдочному воспитанию!  
  
      — Так у него хоть мозги есть!  
  
      — В отличие от тебя!_  
  
      — Да Бога ради, прекратите вы уже пялиться в этот потолок! — Хейли устала слушать чужие разборки, ей и своих по горло хватало. — Можно подумать, услышите что-нибудь, чего прежде не слышали.  
  
      — Действительно, давайте пить чай, — Сэйдж с превеликим удовольствием присоединилась к девушке. Сжала плечо Финна и отошла к другому столу, где стояли чайные принадлежности.  
  
      — Ты их хотела сделать снова счастливой семьей?  
  
      Кол опять не удержал язык за зубами и решил пообщаться с Ребеккой. Она ответного желания не проявила, только сверкнула рассерженным взглядом.  
  
      Крики наверху снова поутихли. Судя по хлопнувшим дверям, Эстер с Майклом на этот вечер выяснили все скопившиеся друг к другу претензии и далее общаться не стремились. Атмосфера вновь стала спокойной. До той поры, пока Кол с Клаусом не начали лениво переругиваться, не имея в виду ничего конкретного, Элайджа попытался их осадить, но тогда они начали ругаться с ним. Финну в итоге все это надоело, он итак был не сильно в настроении.  
  
      — Заткнулись все немедленно!  
  
      Братья удивленно уставились на рассерженного Финна, но послушно притихли. Кол с Клаусом коллективно признали, что родители не правы, и уж что-что, а рявкать Финн всегда умел. Просто у него редко бывает на это желание. Сам Финн, к счастью, эти выводы не слышал, иначе еще и по шее бы им надавал.  
  
      Позже, когда Кол уже пытался улизнуть, выход ему перегородил Элайджа.  
  
      — Стоять.  
  
      — Я не заплатил за ужин?  
  
      — Ты же моя вредная радость. Ты все еще ничего не объяснил.  
  
      — Ну вот, — он капризно сморщил лицо. — А ведь так все хорошо начиналось. Почему тебя так закоротило?  
  
      — Я хочу знать, от чего мне тебя защищать.  
  
      Кол тихо цыкнул и недовольно посмотрел куда-то в сторону.  
  
      — Не нужно. Ты дашь мне уйти?  
  
      — Кол, послушай… — Элайджа был настроен более, чем серьезно: он и правда всегда стремился знать, с какой стороны ожидать напасти. Но Кол явно не желал об этом разговаривать. Вместо этого он просто заорал.  
  
      — Фи-и-инн, на помощь.  
  
      Финн, как ни странно, охотно подошел и, разобравшись в ситуации, быстро отодвинул Элайджу от выхода, чем несказанно обрадовал Кола. Сэйдж оказалась права. А вот Ребекка очень озадачилась.  
  
      — А давно они подружились? — поинтересовалась она у Клауса.  
  
      — Перегруппировка в семье, сестренка. Не щелкай клювиком.  
  


***

  
  
      Погода наконец-то соизволила смилостивиться над городом и позволила почувствовать наступление долгожданной осени. Вечерняя прохлада приятно холодила кожу, но, к сожалению, в шумном ночном клубе продолжала сохраняться очень жаркая, во всех смыслах, атмосфера.  
  
      Кол с Каем сидели недалеко от сцены на небольшом комфортном диванчике, обтянутом черной кожей. Они за собой притащи еще и Кэролайн, но та все время где-то носилась, будучи не в состоянии сидеть спокойно, когда что-то где-то происходит.  
  
      Зато на выступление Давины посмотрела с огромным удовольствием, заявив под конец, что она всему научила свою маленькую девочку и теперь может с чистой совестью ей гордиться.  
  
      После этого Кэролайн умчалась к ним в гримерку, без проблем убедив весь возражающий персонал, что ее увольнение никоим образом не означает, что ей теперь нельзя появляться в служебных помещениях.  
  
      Кол проводил ее сочувствующим взглядом, а Кай вообще вряд ли заметил, что что-то поменялось. Он своему состоянию вселенского пофигизма не любил изменять.  
  
      Девушки все так же кружили по всему помещению, разнося напитки и предлагая свои услуги. Охотно флиртовали со всеми желающими и полностью оправдывали многие стереотипы, с превеликим на то удовольствием.  
  
      В наблюдении за этим, парни провели еще минут двадцать, после чего наступил черед Бонни привлечь все внимание публике к себе.  
  
      Из динамиков полилась ритмичная музыка, и девушка тут же влилась в танец. Мягкие покачивания бедрами завлекают и словно гипнотизируют. Плавными движениями она выходит на середину сцены и лениво касается металлического шеста, едва проводя по нему ладонью. Не переставая покачиваться под музыку, оглядывает зал. Она здесь главная, и все эти люди у ее ног ничего не значат. Сегодня она выбирает. Кожа блестит в приглушенном свете клуба, и, когда Бонни прогибается, заставляя кого-то в этот момент фантазировать, кажется, что эта кожа из самого шелка. Она играет с публикой, манит и обещает. Неспешно поглаживает собственное тело и улыбается, замечая на себе чей-то чужой взгляд.  
  
      Краем глаза замечает, как кто-то хочет подняться к ней, но нет. Она решает, кто танцует рядом с ней. Останавливает его, уткнувшись своей аккуратной ножкой ему в плечо, что мужчина охотно принимает за приглашение и помогает ей избавиться от такой неудобной обуви.  
  
      Он все же поднимается, и она продолжает свою историю в его руках. Дразнит, но не позволяет практически ничего. Танцует совсем рядом, почти касаясь его грудью, но лишь почти. Улыбается насмешливо и, в качестве поощрения разрешает снять с нее рубашку, которая благодаря своему размеру и вовсе ничего не скрывала. Трется об него шортами, но не забывает уделять внимание и другим людям в зале. Все жаждут увидеть ее темные, почти черные в этот миг глаза. Он стоит за ее спиной, а руки лежат на ее бедрах, и она продолжает покачивать ими в такт музыке. Откидывает свою голову ему на плечо, рассыпая свои волосы…  
  
      Но вот, музыка заканчивается, и все прекращается. Она разворачивается и мягко выворачивается из рук незнакомого ей мужчины.  
  
      Бонни хорошо заработала и вовсе не заметила еще одного направленного на нее взгляда…  
  
      Кай на все это смотрел с безграничным интересом и в ходе каких-то там своих размышлений решил, что ему жизненно необходимо пообщаться с этим белобрысым парнем, который ему не особо понравился.  
  
      Поймал он его где-то около туалетов, где людей в этот момент не оказалось. Почти.  
  
      — Это ты сейчас с девушкой танцевал?  
  
      Парень не заметил в интонации Кая почему-то ничего странного.  
  
      — Ага. Скажи, мы отлично смотримся? Надо бы за ней приударить, будет потом о чем вспомнить. Мулаток у меня еще не было.  
  
      — Ха.  
  
      И без размаха Кай врезал тому в нос с совершенным спокойствием на лице. Так и наблюдал бы за его ругательствами с полной безмятежностью, да еще и на попытку ответного удара бы посмотрел, но тут откуда-то возник Марсель, чем испортил Каю весь настрой.  
  
      Быстренько утихомирив еще не начавшийся толком конфликт и отправив пострадавшего восвояси, Марсель вернулся к Каю.  
  
      — И что ты делаешь, позволь узнать?  
  
      — Общаюсь с людьми. Ничего противозаконного.  
  
      — Нельзя бить людей только за их мысли. Я слежу за спокойствием своих танцовщиц, чтобы им ничего не угрожало, но здесь не было ничего, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться. Твои привязанности…  
  
      — Мои привязанности? — с удивлением перебил его Кай.  
  
      Марсель задумчиво пожал плечами.  
  
      — Забыл. У тебя такого не бывает, прости. Кол знает?  
  
      — О чем?  
  
      — Что ты ему не друг. Он тебе доверяет? — он с таким интересом спрашивал, что Кай даже удивился.  
  
      — Ты что, меня завербовать хочешь?  
  
      — Нет. Я точно не могу тебе доверять, а, значит, смысла никакого. Мне просто интересно.  
  
      — Интересно? — он выдохнул и сделал шаг в сторону Марселя. — Единственное, что ты должен знать — не лезь ко мне. Ты же знаешь, если я пойду ко дну, я утащу всех за собой.  
  
      — С моей стороны тоже самое.  
  
      Кай улыбнулся.  
  
      — Вот видишь. Незачем нарушать хрупкое равновесие.  
  
      — Да сколько угодно. Только, пожалуйста, прекрати бить моих посетителей!  
  
      Кай горестно уставился на Марселя.  
  
      — Я попытаюсь, но обещать не буду. Скажи им не бесить меня, ладно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка в клубе:  
> 30 second to mars — Night of the hunter (Shannon Leto remix)(digital single)  
> Танец: Sohodolls — no regrets


	23. Chapter 23

      — Я буду жить с вами!  
  
      Этой прекрасной новостью Ребекка осчастливила Кола, который по какой-то глупости открыл ей дверь. Вопреки ее довольной улыбке, Кол, почему-то, сначала впал в ступор, а затем рассердился.  
  
      — Что? Какого… — Ребекка не стала слушать и ступила за порог, тут же начиная осваиваться на месте. — Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Нет!  
  
      Последнюю часть он выдал Клаусу. Тот тащил за собой вещи Ребекки и выглядел жутко сурово. И еще немножко взбешенно. Кто-нибудь более слабонервный мог бы поклясться, что зрачки Клауса отдавали нездоровой желтизной. А уж вена у него на лбу пульсировала как ненормальная, выдавая не самое благодушное настроение хозяина.  
  
      — Не вопи, мелкий. Лично я с тобой жить не собираюсь.  
  
      Кола это если и утешило, то не настолько, чтобы кто-нибудь смог подобное заметить. Вместо этого он с грохотом хлопнул дверью за спиной брата. Клаус злобно оглянулся и даже слегка взбрыкнул: гостеприимство Кола оказалось ему не по душе. К тому же, ношение многочисленных сумок их сестры не добавляло ему терпения.  
  
      — Обнадеживает. Но на кой-черт ты притащил сюда Бекку? Здесь же люди!  
  
      — Я все слышу! — раздался ее голос откуда-то из квартиры.  
  
      — Поэтому я и говорю вслух! — не остался Кол в долгу и направился на звук, позволяя Клаусу и дальше развлекаться с тасканием ненужных ему тяжестей.  
  
      — Ребекка, радость моя, чего тебе дома не сидится?  
  
      Девушка уже успела хорошенько устроиться в кресле и свои намерения обозначала очень явно: уж она-то точно в ближайшее время никуда отсюда уходить не собиралась.  
  
      — Наши родители невыносимы.  
  
      — Меня радует, что эта мысль все-таки нашла твой мозг спустя двадцать лет, но я-то в чем виноват?  
  
      Ребекка оторвала взгляд от безумно важного осмотра своего маникюра и с милой улыбочкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего, подняла голову.  
  
      — Хорошо, что чувство юмора тебе не изменяет, но жить я буду здесь.  
  
      И вернулась к все столь же необходимому инспектированию ногтей.  
  
      — А я еще раз спрашиваю: с какого такого перепуга?  
  
      Ребекка капризно сжала губы. Ей хотелось, чтобы Кол воспринял эту новость как данность и не приставал со всякими дурацкими вопросами. Нет, она, разумеется, понимала, что квартира — его личная собственность, и он не обязан никого сюда пускать без своего на то желания, но ведь Ребекка же его любимая младшая сестренка, она не привыкла получать отказы. Кол всегда делал в итоге так, как хотелось ей, даже если поначалу артачился. Поэтому она не понимала, зачем все эти никому не нужные вступительные прелюдии. Правда, она совсем позабыла, почему им лучше не жить вместе.  
  
      — Ну, Кол! С ними больше невозможно находиться рядом, — Ребекка начала загибать пальцы, перечисляя. — Они постоянно орут, они делят имущество, они припоминают друг другу грехи тридцатилетней давности, швыряются вещами… Нет, я не могу.  
  
      Девушка устало откинулась на подушки, всем видом показывая, насколько ее все уже задолбало.  
  
      — Пожалуйста?  
  
      — Езжай к Финну.  
  
      — Чтобы он мне лекции о воспитании читал каждый день? — Кол одним только взглядом умудрился показать, насколько ему плевать. — Ты издеваешься?  
  
      — Нет. Это ты издева…  
  
      Его попытка ответить сестре потонула в возмущенном реве Клауса.  
  
      — Кол! Ты помочь не хочешь? У твоей сестры полно шмоток!  
  
      Ребекка что-то несогласно пискнула, но ее никто не стал слушать, никого это не волновало. Кол же спокойно оглядел брата и ответил:  
  
      — Я? Очень хочу, — сел на диван, закинув ноги на журнальный столик и договорил: — Только мне не хочется. Тем более, что Ребекка уезжает.  
  
      — Нет!  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Да-а-а.  
  
      — Цыц! — Клаус устал, был зол и продолжать слушать этот бескрайне аргументированный разговор не собирался. — Если нет других адекватных предложений, то Ребекка остается.  
  
      — А я еще раз спрашиваю: с чего вдруг? Я и выставить смогу, а скоро холода настанут.  
  
      — Потому что с родителями она жить не может, а к Финну нельзя, Сэйдж ее отравит. Если ты не заметил, они не очень-то друг друга любят.  
  
      Ребекка энергично закивала головой, охотно подтверждая, что ее, бедную и несчастную, почему-то отказываются холить и лелеять, а с ней так нельзя. Совсем-совсем нельзя. На Кола этот мини-спектакль не подействовал, но страдальческий взгляд он запомнил. Просто на всякий случай.  
  
      — Есть Элайджа. С Хейли у вас полное взаимопонимание.  
  
      — Именно поэтому к нему я и не поеду. Не хочется мешать.  
  
      Кол заинтересованно повернулся в ее сторону.  
  
      — То есть, мне мешать можно?  
  
      — У тебя нечему.  
  
      Глаза Кола опасно сузились, что тут же приметил Клаус. Он хорошо знал, что это не лучший знак.  
  
      — Мне льстит, что ты веришь в мои силы.  
  
      Следующую минуту Кол с Ребеккой провели молча, глядя друг другу в глаза. Клаус все так же возмущенно пыхтел, что кое-как разбавляло атмосферу.  
  
      — Ну и? — не выдержав, он кинул последнюю сумку прямо в брата. — Я вам не грузчик! Кол, если ты не собираешься смилостивиться, будь любезен — тащи все это обратно сам!  
  
      Рассерженно протопав мимо Кола, он рухнул рядом с ним на диван. Тот даже отвлекся от своего увлекательнейшего занятия, чтобы полюбоваться на разозленного брата. И нашел это зрелище очень привлекательным.  
  
      — Спокойно, чайник, не закипай, не то крышку снесет опять, — увидев злобный взгляд в ответ, Кол удовлетворенно развернулся снова к сестре. — Пару недель, Ребекка. Если ты за это время не найдешь себе другого места — твои проблемы.  
  
      Ребекка пристально посмотрела на него, желая знать, насколько он серьёзен. Кола можно было переубедить, но только если он хотел переубеждаться, и только в самом начале. Если он успел принять окончательное решение, никакие увещевания не могли помочь, она знала об этом не понаслышке. Сделав свои выводы, Ребекка согласно кивнула. Пара недель, так пара недель.  
  
      Клаус снова раздраженно что-то прорычал, и Кол мог поклясться, что он четко слышал фразу: «Чтоб вы все провалились». После этого он добавил все тем же злым тоном:  
  
      — Может, ты хоть выпить предложишь? Я устал!  
  
      Кол все так же отказывался проявлять дружелюбие.  
  
      — Перебьешься. Хочешь пить — найди чайник.  
  
      Клаус на одной силе воли удержал себя от того, чтобы сказать брату все, что он думает о его манерах. Но зато он последовал его совету. Клаусу и в самом деле хотелось пить. Там же он и наткнулся на Давину, которая, вернувшись домой, тут же последовала на звук. Что поделать, ей хотелось видеть Кола. Увидев не его, она удивилась.  
  
      — Ты кто?  
  
      Отставив стакан в сторону, Клаус в ответ очаровательно улыбнулся, не преминув показать Давине свои милые ямочки на щеках.  
  
      — С точки зрения Кола — его любимый заклятый друг.  
  
      — Точно! Один из его братьев, я вспомнила! — окинув его взглядом с ног до головы, она заключила: — Мне ты не нравишься.  
  
      — Да, мне тоже.  
  
      Кол пришел на звук разговора и не смог удержаться, чтобы не брякнуть нечто подобное. Судя по довольной усмешке, его эта ситуация весьма позабавила.  
  
      — Рад слышать, — нахмурился Клаус.  
  
      — Всегда пожалуйста. Хочешь, повторю, чтобы тебе было приятно не один раз?  
  
      Клаус неожиданно широко улыбнулся. Это было странно для Давины, ей были чужды их подначки, и думалось, что отношения у братьев должны быть несколько прохладнее, но пока она глядела на них со стороны, создавалось впечатление, что обоих все устраивает чуть более, чем полностью.  
  
      — Почему ты всегда такая заноза в заднице, Кол?  
  
      — Встречный вопрос: кто из вас с Авророй кому мозги полощет? Она же как Ребекка: бортанет тебя при первой удобной возможности…  
  
      — Эй! — раздалось откуда-то со стороны гостиной.  
  
      — …или уже бортанула, — завершил мысль Кол.  
  
      — Ну э-э-эй!  
  
      На самом деле, Кол не сравнивал Аврору с Ребеккой, просто настроение было такое подстрекательно-вредительское. Клаус это понимал, поэтому оставил вопрос без ответа; вместо этого они еще раз переглянулись со смешком. Давина закатила глаза. Клаус ей и в самом деле не особо-то и нравился. С другой стороны, ей приятно было видеть столь воодушевленного Кола. Он и без того был не в депрессии, апатия одолевала его редко, но было в его сегодняшнем настроении нечто приятное.  
  
      После этого ее «обрадовали» новостью о подселении к ним Ребекки. Известие это она восприняла с ледяным спокойствием. Ей в целом были безразличны все эти перемещения, если не мешали конкретно ей, да и отношения у них с Ребеккой складывались более-менее ровные, поэтому она не видела в этом ничего плохого. По началу. Едва ли она до конца осознавала, почему Кол иногда предпочитал со своей семьей не пересекаться.  
  
      Ознакомиться с этим ей довелось уже вскоре. Терпения друг к другу двум Майклсонам хватило ровно на неделю. Хотя и до этого они держались исключительно на морально-волевых. Ребекка капризничала, Кол вредничал, а Давине казалось, что она живет с двумя малыми детьми, которые не в состоянии поделить свои игрушки. Они ругались из-за душа, из-за телевизора, из-за всего, что попадалось под руку. Давина в глубоко семейные разборки не влезала, благо считала, что она им не мамочка, сами разберутся, но ее это тоже неслабо уже нервировало.  
  
      В конце концов, взаимные огрызания и недовольства вполне ожидаемо перетекли в скандал местного значения.  
  
      Давина не знала, с чего все началось — завелись Майклсоны с самого утра, видимо, опять не смогли договориться о чем-то. Проснулась Давина поздним утром оттого, что кто-то швырнул что-то тяжелое.  
  
      — Кол, какого черта ты так себя ведешь?  
  
      — Я? Ребекка, дорогая моя, ты ничего не перепутала? Я тебе не прислуга. Если хочешь кем-то командовать — возвращайся домой или выйди замуж и вопи там, сколько захочешь!  
  
      — Знаешь, в детстве я тебя почти ненавидела. Ты всегда так жаждал внимания, что не замечал никого вокруг себя, всегда был законченным эгоистом с самого рождения! — услышанное Давине не понравилось. Ей вообще не нравилось подслушивать, а в данной ситуации так тем более. Но, взявшись за ручку двери, она почему-то так и не повернула ее. — Неудивительно, что Клаус нажал на спусковой крючок не колеблясь, тебя же невозможно любить! — наступила тишина, нарушаемая только приглушенным тиканьем часов. Ребекка продолжила спустя пару секунд, но уже тихим, испуганным голосом: — Кол, я…  
  
      — Я в курсе. Не хотела, но сказала.  
  
      — Брат…  
  
      — Не парься, я привык.  
  
      Голос Кола был настолько спокойным, что у Давины мурашки по коже пробежали. Ему нельзя так спокойно говорить. Когда он так делает — это ненормально.  
  
      Когда Давина покинула пределы спальни, Кола уже не было. Была только Ребекка. Удивительно потерянная и расстроенная. Но как только она увидела Давину, тут же взяла себя в руки и стала все той же самоуверенной младшей Майклсон. Терять лицо перед девушкой своего брата ей не пристало.  
  
      — Пытаешься осудить меня? — вопрос о том, слышала ли Давина что-нибудь, даже не стоял. По ее лицу и так было понятно, что она в негодовании. — Не стоит. У моих братьев отвратительный характер, и однажды их это погубит.  
  
      — Тебе кажется, ты лучше?  
  
      Ребекка вскинула свой гордый взор.  
  
      — Едва ли. Но ты все равно не сможешь понять.  
  
      Тут уже разозлилась сама Давина. Она достаточно терпела, и ее выдержка так же подходила к концу.  
  
      — Я что, на ваш бесценный взгляд, слишком тупая? Мне кто-нибудь может объяснить, за что вы все меня так не любите?  
  
      Ребекка обезоруживающе улыбнулась. Давина сердиться не перестала, но милостиво ждала ответа на свой вопрос.  
  
      — Ты не тупая, даже, наоборот, слишком умная, что порой хуже, — Давина скептично приподняла бровь, но уточнять не стала. — Просто ты чужая. Наши отношения сложились слишком давно из слишком многих факторов, ты никогда не поймешь до конца, почему мы так себя ведем, — Ребекка сердито уселась прямо на пол, подогнув под себя ноги. — Но я правда его люблю, как бы со стороны это ни выглядело. И он действительно это знает, — она прицельно посмотрела снизу вверх на Давину. — Тебе придется привыкнуть, если ты собираешься остаться.  
  
      Давина сердито сжала губы. Для нее все это выглядело бесконтрольным бредом. Скрестив руки на груди, она повторила вопрос:  
  
      — Так почему же твоя семья меня не любит?  
  
      Ребекка пожала плечами, словно ответ сам собой разумелся, и прислонилась спиной к стоявшему рядом дивану.  
  
      — Не вся семья, Давина. Большей части безразлично, с кем развлекается Кол в свое свободное время, — Давина дернулась от такой формулировки, словно от оплеухи. — Но ты католичка. А мы протестанты.  
  
      — Правда? Все дело в том, что я хожу не в ту церковь?  
  
      Ребекка вновь улыбнулась и вытянула ноги. Давина посмотрела на все это дело и, плюнув, села с ней рядом.  
  
      — Нет. Дело вовсе не в этом. Но мама считает, что ты не подходишь. Другая вера, другие привычки, ты даже не из Нью-Йорка, — Давина хотела уточнить, что Майклсоны и вовсе не американцы, но промолчала, решив, что Ребекка наверняка и сама об этом помнит. — А еще у тебя ни денег, ни знакомств, ни карьеры, ни перспектив. Другой круг, понимаешь?  
  
      — Разве это имеет значение?  
  
      Ребекка обвела взглядом комнату и зацепилась за книгу «Сто лет одиночества». Ей показалось это бескрайне символичным. Книга о сложных семейных взаимоотношениях. Забавно.  
  
      — Для нас — нет. Для мамы — да.  
  
      — А Финн?  
  
      — Финн — другая история. Он — старший брат и пытается заботиться. Косо, криво и иногда как мудак, но… — тут она рассмеялась, не удержавшись. Давина, хоть и не хотела, но тоже хихикнула тихонько и смягчилась. — После истории с Кэтрин Финн боялся, что Кол опять свяжется с кем-то, кому будет нужно что-то от нас. А ты… Прости, но твоя профессия имеет определенные стереотипы.  
  
      Прозвучавшее объяснение не слишком удовлетворило Давину, она мысленно окрестила часть Майклсонов «непроходимыми тупицами», но согласно кивнула. Нравится ей это или нет, но ее деятельность действительно вызывала у людей представления определенного толка. Это был не первый и явно не последний раз.  
  
      Ребекка откинула прядь светлых волос, что упали ей на лицо, и внимание Давины привлекло маленькое колечко на ее указательном пальце. Синий камешек лазурита на тонком ободке серебра. Она уже видела такое на другой руке.  
  
      — У нас всех одинаковые кольца, — Ребекка заметила интерес к своему маленькому украшению. — Мама когда-то подарила.  
  
      — Мне казалось, Кол не в ладах с ней.  
  
      — Он обижен на нее, мама бывает иногда жестокой и властной. Но здесь иное. Когда она дарила их, то сказала, что пока мы их храним — мы едины. Клаус говорит, что этим она нас и прокляла отныне и вовеки, — Ребекка посмотрела на Давину серьезно и бесконечно внимательно. — Не думай, что мы не знаем, Давина. Наши отношения токсичны. Так больно, как мы, друг другу не делал никто и никогда, но никто и не борется друг за друга так, как мы.  
  
      Давина тихонько вздохнула и резюмировала:  
  
      — Ребят, а вы ведь все долбанутые.  
  
      Определение было немного обидное, но Ребекка великодушно решила не спорить.  
  


***

  
  
      Кол вернулся домой только поздним вечером. День выдался долгим и трудным, и утренняя ссора не способствовала его хорошему настроению. Ближе к ночи и того, что было, не осталось. Кол устал, задолбался и хотел только упасть куда-нибудь и уснуть. Но… Ребекка и тут успела вмешаться, не делая для этого ровным счетом ничего.  
  
      Она стояла у окна, затягиваясь сигаретой, и обнимала сама себя за плечи. На улице начинало понемногу холодать, осень завоевывала свои территории, и прохлада ночного ветра становилась уже ощутимой.  
  
      — Дай.  
  
      Кол приблизился едва заметно, отчего Ребекка чуть ощутимо вздрогнула: ей не нравилось, когда подкрадывались вот так, со спины. Кому-нибудь другому она надавала бы оплеух, но это был Кол, поэтому — не сегодня.  
  
      — Мне казалось, ты бросил.  
  
      — Бывший курильщик — как бывший наркоман. Все время тянет сорваться.  
  
      Ребекка протянула ему свою сигарету, и он, переняв ее в свои руки, сделал затяжку, выпуская дым в окно. Сестра положила ладонь ему на плечо, опустив на нее свою голову.  
  
      — Я правда не хотела, ты ведь знаешь, что я так не думаю.  
  
      — Знаю. Слова не так уж много значат, сестренка. Пока ты остаешься рядом, не столь важно, как сильно ты иногда жалишь, — сделав еще одну затяжку, он затушил сигарету. — Я тоже не самый святой.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Ребекка закинула и вторую руку на другое плечо Кола.  
  
      — За что?  
  
      — Что терпишь меня. Знаю, я сомнительный подарок, — она вскинула голову и хитро прошептала. — Пригласи ее на свидание, наконец. Сворачивайте свою драму.  
  
      Кол заинтересованно взглянул на сестру.   
  
      — Ну правда, Кол. Сам представь: ночной Нью-Йорк, вы лишь вдвоем, и она в коротком черном платье, что обязательно есть у каждой уважающей себя девушки, — мягко улыбнувшись, добавила: — В крайнем случае, я могу одолжить свое.  
  
      — Ты осознаешь, как странно это звучит? Грехи замаливаешь, да? — он усмехнулся и щелкнул ее по носу.  
  
      — Отчасти. Ну и… ты будешь в хорошем настроении, я буду в хорошем настроении, может, еще немного времени протянем без попыток придушить друг друга.  
  
      И они засмеялись. Для них, с их специфическими взглядами на мир и друг друга, все это было реально забавным. 


	24. Chapter 24

      Давина не видела ничего дурного в том, чтобы пустить Марселя в квартиру. Он был ее другом, а, следовательно, для нее все было в порядке вещей, только она совсем не учла, что Майклсоны не желают разделять эти чувства. Точно так же, как и он сам. Забыв об этой крошечной детали, Давина позволила Марселю подождать ее в гостиной. Они собирались вместе поужинать, но вначале Давина должна была переодеться.  
  
      К счастью для всех присутствующих в квартире, первой на Марселя наткнулась Ребекка.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      Марсель обернулся на ее голос и улыбнулся.  
  
      — И так ты встречаешь старых друзей?  
  
      — Ты мне не друг, — она гордо вскинула подбородок в ответ на его скептичный взгляд и поправилась: — Больше нет.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — настал его черед ловить ее скептичный взгляд. — Правда жаль. Если бы все было иначе…  
  
      Ребекка изогнула уголок губ, напомнив тем самым Марселю о ее братьях. Она достала из бара бутылку коньяка и налила напиток в бокал. Предложила его и парню, но он жестом отказался.  
  
      — Если бы… Если бы мы встретились при других условиях, если бы мои братья были смирнее, если бы… — она смотрела в свой бокал, наслаждаясь цветом, и только в самом конце подняла взгляд. — Нет, Марсель. Ничего не иначе. И ты уже не мой друг. Поэтому… Что ты здесь делаешь, Марсель?  
  
      — Может быть, мы уже в прошлом. Но Давина — моя подруга, и у меня есть право встречаться с ней.  
  
      — Плохая идея — делать это в этой квартире. Кол не обрадуется.  
  
      — Я не боюсь твоего брата.  
  
      Ребекка, делающая в этот момент глоток, фыркнула в стакан. Все же, проглотив немного, она ответила:  
  
      — Его не стоит бояться. Он не монстр. Но, будь любезен, прояви немного уважения, это его дом.  
  
      — Уважения? Ты просишь у меня к нему уважения? Ты не знаешь, что он сделал.  
  
      Ребекка моментально взвилась и, отставив с грохотом бокал на столик, почти зарычала:  
  
      — Марсель! Не смей. Ты тоже не ангел.  
  
      — Бекка…  
  
      — Нет. Не называй меня так. Ты потерял это право.  
  
      Здесь рассердился уже сам Марсель. Быстро приблизившись к ней, он прижал ее спиной к холодной стене.  
  
      — Право? Ты говоришь мне о правах? Ты помнишь, мы были вместе? Ты помнишь, я любил тебя? Но ты выбрала сторону своих подонков, не оставляя мне выбора. Ты говоришь мне о том, на что у меня есть право?  
  
      — Они мои братья, — прошептала она тихо, едва дыша.  
  
      — Семья — это всего лишь слово. Ты сама должна выбирать.  
  
      Она толкнула его изо всех сил, и с яростью повторила:  
  
      — Они. Мои. Братья. И сестра. Моя кровь. Что бы они ни натворили, что бы ни произошло, от момента моего рождения и до конца времен, каждый из них — моя семья, я любила их еще до того, как появилась на свет. Не говори мне о том, что я должна. Я давно выбрала свой путь и никогда не оставлю их.  
  
      Он мягко коснулся ее руки своей, но она отдернула ладонь. На ее ресницах дрожали слезы, хотя она была все столь же сердита.  
  
      — Я не просил тебя предавать их. Я просил тебя быть со мной.  
  
      — Ты сам знаешь, что просил не это. Я бы пошла за тобой на край вселенной, если бы ты меня позвал. Но ты хотел не этого.  
  
      Марсель хотел еще что-то сказать, в чем-то убедить, но Ребекка уже давно не хотела его слушать. Прошли те дни, когда она была готова ловить каждый его вдох. Больше её все это не волновало. К ее вящему удовольствию, тут послышался тихий, но весьма явный смешок. Обернувшись на звук, Марсель с Ребеккой заметили Кола, который уже некоторое время наблюдал за разворачивающейся беседой. И, судя по всему, происходящее его бескрайне забавляло.  
  
      — Могу я поинтересоваться, какого черта ты здесь забыл?  
  
      — В вашей семье совсем не принято здороваться?  
  
      — Перебьешься. Повторяю. Какого черта ты забыл в моей квартире?  
  
      — Это больше не только твоя квартира. Здесь живет Давина.  
  
      — Это не означает, что тебе можно сюда являться!  
  
      — Да неужели!  
  
      Ребекка как-то внезапно даже для самой себя оказалась за плечами Кола, словно он пытался рефлекторно ее огородить от Марселя, а она сама была готова к тому, чтобы кинуться удерживать брата от необдуманных действий. Ее чувства к Марселю, возможно, и приутихли, но позволять Колу с ним драться она тоже не планировала. Во всяком случае, не в ее присутствии.  
  
      Вряд ли она одна смогла бы сдержать их обоих, но тут, наконец-то, появилась Давина, закончив свои сборы.  
  
      За секунду оценив горячую обстановку в комнате, она тут же встала между Марселем и Колом.  
  
      — Значит так, — начала выговаривать она рассерженным тоном. — Я не прошу вас стать лучшими друзьями, но если вы оба хотите продолжить свое общение со мной — вам придется терпеть присутствие друг друга!  
  
      Оба парня моментально перевели на нее свой взгляд, но ничего сказать не успели. Давина и вправду рассердилась.  
  
      — Нет! Меня не интересует все, что произошло между вами до того момента, как я появилась в вашей жизни. Я не желаю слушать. И не смейте пытаться ставить меня перед выбором, я вам не марионетка, со мной так не получится!  
  
      Сердито все это выговорив, она потребовала от Марселя следовать за ней следом, недовольно зыркнула в сторону Кола, который все равно не выглядел впечатленным, и улыбнулась напоследок Ребекке, посчитав ее в данной ситуации единственной это заслужившей.  
  
      Марсель же выглядел весьма собой довольным, хотя и слегка пристыженным.  
  
      Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Ребекка передернула плечами и рухнула на диван. Кол ожидаемо уставился на нее. Оставить ее в покое прямо сейчас определенно было выше его возможностей. Ребекка успешно прикидывалась, что ничего не замечает, Кол терпеливо не сводил с нее взгляда, скрестив руки на груди. Пару минут спустя она сдалась.  
  
      — Хорошо! Я согласна!  
  
      Кол хмыкнул.  
  
      — Мы не на свадьбе. С чем ты согласна?  
  
      Ребекка растерянно на него посмотрела.  
  
      — Не знаю. С тем, что вечной любви нет. Я любила его, Кол. Я так его любила. Я… — поймав взгляд брата, она осеклась и сказала совсем другое. — Не беспокойся. Он не любит меня. Я не стану бегать за тем, кому не нужна.  
  
— Я не могу не беспокоиться. Ты — моя младшая сестра, заботиться о тебе — моя врожденная должностная обязанность.  
  
      Ребекка нервно покрутила кольцо на руке, что не осталось незамеченным для Кола, но он не стал это комментировать.  
  
      — Как много ты слышал?  
  
      — Думаю, что достаточно.  
  
      Она тяжело вздохнула и, встав с дивана, сделала несколько шагов ему навстречу.  
  
      — Он неплохой парень. Просто нам не повезло.  
  
      — Да-а-а. Толпа родственников оказалась слишком сильной преградой.  
  
      — Неправда! Я не знаю, кто неправ. Может, он, может, мы. Просто… — она сделала несколько шагов в сторону и оперлась руками на стоящий стул. — Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь меня любил. Только и всего. Разве это слишком много?!  
  
      Кол наконец расцепил руки на груди и подошел к сестре. С ее ресницы все-таки сорвалась одна маленькая слезинка, и Кол стер ее большим пальцем.  
  
      — Терпеть не могу весь этот романтический бред, но все равно однажды ты его найдешь.  
  
      — Где? Едва ли он меня ждет.  
  
      — Не знаю, сама придумай.  
  
      Он пожал плечами и отошел. В его планы не входило проводить душеспасительные беседы с младшей сестрой. Да и Ребекка, в общем-то, в этом и не нуждалась, несмотря на всю свою внешнюю хрупкость и ранимость. Она тут же взяла себя в руки и, вытерев тыльной стороной ладони щеки, перевела тему.  
  
      — Пойдешь на семейный ужин на той неделе? Ник звал всех, у него какие-то важные новости.  
  
      Кол уже успел отвлечься и листал какую-то книгу. Услышав вопрос, он поднял голову.  
  
      — У меня есть шанс ответить «нет»? — Ребекка ехидно улыбнулась, отчего ответ стал не нужен. — Ну блин.  
  


***

  
  
      Давина, тем временем, активно общалась с Марселем. Поначалу все шло хорошо и спокойно, как и должно быть. Она не хотела говорить о инциденте, произошедшем дома, поэтому эта тема не поднималась, хотя оба знали, что рано или поздно они к этому вернутся, но пока все было тихо.  
  
      Большая часть обеда прошла в приятной атмосфере, они долго и мило разговаривали, обед был уже съеден, но они пока не покидали выбранное заведение, наслаждаясь напоследок напитками, проводя время за приятной беседой.  
  
      Когда время их встречи уже приближалось к концу, к их столику подошла женщина, которая уже некоторое время напрягала Давину. Она сидела со своим собеседником за одним из соседних столиков и уже некоторое время поглядывала на нее. Марсель, увидев эту женщину, тут же изменился в лице, вновь став очень недовольным.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Марсель. Ты позволишь мне минуту переговорить с твоей подругой? — переведя взгляд холодных глаз на Давину, она, едва улыбнувшись, добавила: — Если она не против, разумеется.  
  
      Давина удивленно посмотрела на нее. Она не привыкла, чтобы к ней вот так подходили знакомиться взрослые женщины. Но было в ней что-то знакомое. Словно они были знакомы когда-то давно, хотя Давина могла бы поклясться, что видит ее первый раз в жизни. Поэтому ей хотелось понять, где же она встречала нечто подобное. Так что она решила разбираться с вопросами по мере их возникновения. Вежливо кивнув, она стала ожидать пояснений.  
  
      Марсель явно не разделял идею этой беседы, но женщина вежливо и совершенно недвусмысленно давала понять, что выкрутиться не удастся, и, так или иначе, она все равно своего добьется. Даже ее платиново-белые волосы отливали так, словно тоже помогали своей великой обладательнице. Пальцами она планомерно отстукивала ритм на спинке стула Давины и ожидала, когда их оставят вдвоем. Марсель с удовольствием бы ей не позволил, но Давина повторно кивнула уже ему, подтверждая, что она полностью согласна и разберется со всем сама, поэтому ему не осталось выбора, кроме как действительно их оставить.  
  
      Дождавшись, когда Марсель исчезнет из поля зрения, блондинка сначала очень величественно села, устроилась с удобством и только после этого начала разговор.  
  
      — Как только я представлюсь, ты поймешь в чем дело, — тут же перешла к сути она. — Меня зовут Эстер Майклсон.  
  
      Вопросы действительно отпали чуть больше, чем полностью. Давина моментально поняла, кого ей напоминает старшая Майклсон. Ребекка хоть и не была ее копией, но было в ней что-то более глубинное. Во взгляде, движениях, наклоне головы. Схожесть Эстер с Колом так не бросалась в глаза, хотя и здесь Давина могла найти общие черты. То, что она их мать — не вызывало никаких сомнений.  
  
      — Чем обязана?  
  
      Эстер недовольно сжала тонкие губы, неудовлетворенная подобным приветствием. Она давно отвыкла, чтобы кто-то разговаривал с ней столь неуважительно. Давине же было плевать, чего именно ждала от нее Эстер, и не собиралась проявлять чудеса дружелюбия, слишком уж плохое у нее сложилось мнение об этой женщине.  
  
      — Я тебе не враг, Давина, — девушка едко фыркнула, перебив Эстер в самом начале фразы, отчего та снова поморщилась и повторила: — Я тебе не враг. Но я должна заботиться о своих детях.  
  
      — При чем здесь я?  
  
      — Ты несешь вред. Кол не осознает этого. Поэтому ты должна оставить его.  
  
      Тон Эстер явно не оставлял права на обсуждение, это было именно прямое указание, даже не совет. Стерпеть было выше сил Давины, но она мужественно старалась удержать себя в рамках. Как ни крути, Эстер, все же, была матерью Кола, с этим приходилось считаться, даже если не хотелось.  
  
      — Вы не считаете, что он в состоянии разобраться, что происходит в его жизни?  
  
      — Давина…  
  
      — Почему? Чем я плоха?  
  
      Эстер снова сжала губы. Разговор явно не приносил ей никакого удовольствия, но довести его до конца было необходимо.  
  
      — У тебя. Ничего. Нет. Ни прошлого. Ни будущего, — Давина хотела возразить, но Эстер одним властным движением руки остановила этот порыв. — У Кола может быть все. Но рядом с тобой у него тоже больше не будет будущего. Ты утащишь его за собой во мрак.  
  
      Давина все же не смогла удержаться и моментально взвилась.  
  
      — Знаете что? Вы понятия не имеете, что у меня есть и что у меня будет, — она сердито отодвинула от себя чашку. — Вы не можете говорить, что ждет Кола рядом со мной. Вас не интересует, что обо всем этом думает сам Кол?  
  
      Несмотря на взбрык девушки, Эстер осталась все так же спокойна. Даже улыбнулась немного, словно именно этого и ожидала.  
  
      — Мой сын — сложный человек. Как и все мои дети. Но однажды он сможет понять. Может быть, годы спустя, но он поймет, что каждое из моих действий было лишь ради их защиты. Что он думает теперь — не имеет значения, главное — чтобы они были в безопасности, а я и так сделала что-то очень плохое, чего не должна была, — произнесла она с жуткой печалью в голосе, действительно о чем-то жалея, отчего Давина на секунду прониклась к ней чем-то вроде сочувствия, но Эстер тут же взяла себя обратно в ежовые рукавицы и снова все испортила. — Сделать все еще хуже я не могу ему позволить.  
  
      Давина покачала головой, словно не веря, что все это может быть взаправду. Ну не может же вся эта чушь быть реальностью! Однако было. Но мириться со всем этим у нее не было никакого желания.  
  
      — Не половинка, возможно. Не буду спорить. Быть может, края слишком острые. Не подходят. Но решать вам я не позволю. Он, может быть, вам и сын, но его судьбой без его на то согласия вы управлять не будете. Моей — тем более!  
  
      К своей чести, Эстер на эмоциональный всплеск Давины отреагировала максимально сдержанно и не стала переводить все в скандал. Хотя то, что на нее позволили себе повысить голос, ей не понравилось. Излишней фамильярности и публичных истерик не любила.  
  
      — Ты можешь думать, что у тебя есть выбор, сколько угодно. Но, в итоге, лишь загубишь жизнь и себе, и ему. Поэтому я убедительно прошу тебя этого не делать. Исчезни из его жизни. Позволь ему жить так, как он должен.  
  
      — Что, если он так не хочет?  
  
      — Не имеет значения, — заметив по взгляду Давины, что ей есть, что на это возразить, Эстер тут же оборвала все предположения: — И я не собираюсь это с тобой обсуждать.  
  
      На этом терпение Давины закончилось окончательно. Резко вскочив на ноги, она злобно выплюнула:  
  
      — Плевать. Повторяю: я не стану слушать ваших советов в подобном тоне и, тем более, приказов. Сгублю я себе жизнь или нет — не ваше дело. А раз вы его мать — вы явно позаботитесь о судьбе родного сына в любом случае, чтобы с ним не произошло. Разве нет? — Эстер молчала, все столь же терпеливо и с ледяным спокойствием дожидаясь конца пламенной речи. — Впрочем, не думаю, что он нуждается в вашей помощи. Кол — не беспомощный котенок, и он в состоянии понимать, что делает.  
  
      Эстер была категорически не согласна. На ее взгляд, Кол больше напоминал пятилетнего ребенка, который громко орет, что он уже взрослый, а сам засунул руку по локоть в электрическую мясорубку и уже кнопку нашаривает. И Давина еще эта! Девица, может, и взрослая, а глупая. Не зря Эстер изначально считала все попытки разговоров бесполезными. Что толку разговаривать с людьми, которые ни черта не хотят знать? То, что сама Эстер вела себя приблизительно точно так же, она предпочитала упускать из виду.  
  
      Насмотревшись снизу вверх на взбешенную Давину, которая метала молнии взглядом, Эстер тоже поднялась.  
  
      — Что ж. Я пыталась. Жаль, что ты так неразумна… — Давина была настолько рассержена, что даже уже не знала, как на это реагировать. — Вижу, что здесь все бессмысленно. Ты можешь не верить, но я пыталась помочь вам обоим. Ты плохо знаешь моего сына, ты не удержишь его в узде. У тебя не хватит сил. В конечном итоге — твое сердце разлетится на куски, и он не сможет тебя простить. Ты с ума сойдешь от тоски и слез. Но если ты так хочешь, — ее глаза смотрели все столь же холодно, но ужасно сочувственно. — Прощай, Давина. Мне жаль.  
  
      Не дождавшись ответного прощания, Эстер прошла мимо Давины, пробормотав что-то про невоспитанную молодежь, и все с тем же царским величием вернулась за свой столик к собеседнику, который все это время ее дожидался, не выражая никаких признаков недовольства.  
  
      В Давине же спокойствия не осталось ни на грамм.  
  
      Она почти физически ощущала, как в груди у нее все раздирало от ярости. Словно злобное чудовище внезапно проснулось в глубине ее легких и требовало хоть какого-то выхода.  
  
      К выходу на улицу она промчалась за пару секунд, и едва ли сама это заметила. Там ее уже ждал Марсель, который, имея представление об Эстер, даже не сомневался, что Давина, пообщавшись с ней, тут же вылетит ракетой прочь.  
  
      — Давина? Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Нет, — она вскинула на него свои глаза, полные гнева, — я совершенно не в порядке. Так нельзя! Нельзя так! Так не бывает!  
  
      На Давину оглянулись пара прохожих, услышав ее громкий возмущенный голос, но сейчас ее это мало волновало. Она чувствовала, как ей не хватало кислорода, а чудовище в груди подняло свою голову и сердито выцарапывало все внутренности.  
  
      Марсель, оценив принесенный ущерб, обнял Давину и притянул ее к себе, позволяя ей уткнуться ему в плечо. По щекам ее скатились горячие слезы беспомощности, но и этого она тоже не заметила. Злость заполняла ее полностью, не оставляя места для других чувств.  
  
      Простояв так что-то около минуты, Давина отстранилась и самостоятельно отправилась к машине; Марсель безмолвно пошел следом, понимая, что сейчас она, пожалуй, не слишком настроена на общение. Но все же, время спустя, спросил:  
  
      — Расскажешь?  
  
      Давина, уже успокоившись, взглянула на него вновь. Слез не было. Как и криков. Но ярость так и осталась рядом с ней. Временно притихла, но Давина слышала ее дыхание где-то в сознании.  
  
      — Если не хочешь…  
  
      — Нет, все нормально. Я знала, что ей не по душе, что она не желает видеть меня рядом с ним, просто… Я не понимаю, Марсель. Я верю, она хочет для Кола только лучшего, я видела это в ее глазах. Как любая мать, она желает своим детям счастья, но… Как она может? Пытаться решить что-то за его спиной? Против его воли. Она не верит в него. Я все понимаю, но… Он же ее сын! Ее ребенок.  
  
      До сих пор не проинформированная о всей ситуации с Кэтрин, Давина даже и представить себе не могла, насколько ее возмущение оправданно на самом деле.  
  
      Марсель, понимающий чуть больше, замялся, не зная, стоит ли говорить то, что очень хочется, но, увы, все равно не смог сдержаться.  
  
      — Именно потому, что он ее сын, может, именно поэтому она и права, — заметив, как Давина на него посмотрела, он поспешил договорить, пока он не начала кричать и колотить его: — Кол — не ангельское создание, Давина, — она попыталась ответить, но он вновь не позволил. — Ты и в самом деле не понимаешь. Он — Майклсон. Сын своих родителей. Кровь от крови, плоть от плоти. И жестокость у него врожденная.  
  
      — Неправда! Он…  
  
      — Кэтрин Пирс.  
  
      От этого имени Давина осеклась на полуслове.  
  
      — При чем здесь она?  
  
      — Где она, Давина? Ты не интересовалась?  
  
      — Я не… я не знаю, — но тут же, взяв себя в руки и засунув куда подальше голос сомнений, заявила: — Это не важно.  
  
      Голос ее дрогнул, что не осталось незамеченным.  
  
      — Это важно. Ты сама знаешь.  
  
      И она не знала, что здесь можно возразить. Ее правда заботила мысль о Кэтрин. Что бы та ни натворила, Давина все равно не могла желать ей полного и бесповоротного зла. Во всяком случае, она не хотела, чтобы это зло исходило от Кола. Остальные ее интересовали меньше. Да, может быть, это в чем-то было очень наивно и глупо, но, тем не менее… Давина считала, что на любой причиненный Кэтрин вред можно было воздействовать правильно. Чтобы она получила возмездие за сделанное, только без лишнего самоуправства. Давина не верила во всепрощение. Но суды Линча ей тоже были не по душе. Поэтому возразить ей было нечего. И узнать правду она тоже боялась. Боялась, что они все были правы, и Кол действительно не совсем такой, каким ей виделся когда-то. Впрочем, она уже давно не слишком обольщалась.  
  
      — Хочешь узнать? — Давина с тревогой на него взглянула. Во взгляде сквозил испуг. — Я не заставляю, но… Лучше один раз увидеть, чем просто слушать. Я понимаю, почему ты не веришь. Никто не предлагал тебе доказательств. Сейчас ты можешь их получить. Или наплевать на все и потерять все преимущества.  
  
      Давина кивнула, промедлив лишь мгновение.  
  


***

  
  
      Вечер как-то сразу не задался.  
  
      Ощущения Давины стали еще хуже и омерзительнее. Злость на Эстер так никуда и не делась, но к этому еще присоединилось ужасное беспокойство. После всего, что ей говорили, после того, как она лично видела, как Кол едва не придушил Кэтрин — Давина все равно оказалась не готова. На ее скромный взгляд, лучше бы и в самом деле придушил. Можно было бы все списать на состояние аффекта, и было бы легче. А так… Так нечестно.  
  
      Но началось все не с этого. Началось все с того, что Давина была уже просто неспособна сдерживать свою ярость. А Ребекка не уловила в этом юмора, поэтому тоже быстро озверела. Не оценила она, что Давина перешла в атаку без объявления войны. Начиналось все банально, но, слово за слово, а в итоге Давина оказалась прижатой локтем за горло к стене. Настроение у Ребекки было вообще ни к черту, а временная тяга Давины к агрессии и подозрительным наездам на Майклсонов позитиву младшей из них не поспособствовали.  
  
      — Что ты сказала про мою мать?  
  
      — Что она — злобная древняя ведьма!  
  
      Внезапно Давина ощутила, как в ее горло вцепились аккуратные острые ногти. Видимо, Ребекка не вполне была согласна с определением ее матери. В оправдание Ребекки можно сказать, что она-то свою мать очень любила, и хотя знала склонность той к излишним выходкам, но все равно сути это в глобальном смысле не меняло. Зато она забыла учесть, что Давина — не робкий несчастный барашек, и пропустила прицельный удар каблуком в щиколотку. Драться Давина не слишком умела, особенно если сравнивать с воинственными Майклсонами, но стратегически важные точки для самообороны хорошо освоила. В клубе по ночам могли происходить разные внештатные ситуации.  
  
      Ребекка, правда, не очень это одобрила. Вместо этого она попыталась еще раз добраться до Давины, но неизвестно откуда возникший Кол внезапно испортил ей все планы.  
  
      — Тихо, тигрица! — Ребекка посмотрела на Кола как на идиота, но послушно застыла прямо перед ним.  
  
      — Кол!  
  
      — Без моего разрешения никто здесь драться не будет.  
  
      — Не буду я с ней драться, она не выдержит, — на несогласный возглас со стороны Давины никто не обратил внимания. — Мне просто нужно с ней поговорить.  
  
      — Прекрасный способ, сестренка. Оставим его для семейных разборок.  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь, Кол. Ты не знаешь. Марсель нашел Кэтрин.  
  
      Кол моментально вполне ощутимо напрягся.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — Кол, не будь идиотом. Ты больше не можешь полностью верить Давине. Но кто-то должен ей объяснить. Попытаться.  
  
      Давина с другого конца комнаты возвела глаза к потолку. Ребекка всегда казалась ей вполне разумной девушкой, но вот ее логические выводы вгоняли порой Давину в ступор. Зато Кол, зная, что Ребекка не имела привычки впадать в панику на ровном месте, напрягся еще больше.  
  
      — Можно узнать, что за приступ истерики, сестрица?  
  
      — Слишком много переменных, братец. И ни одной причины для Давины защищать нас. Даже тебя. Тем более, тебя.  
  
      И она была права. Так чертовски права. Все причины, которые были у Давины — исчезали. Как песок сквозь пальцы. Оставалась всего одна. Самая важная. Самая нужная. Несмотря ни на что. Но Давина так и не подавала голоса. Просто молча следила за разговором, ей было важно знать, что скажет Кол. Доверяет ли. От этого зависело все. Злость ее чуть притихла, ожидая своего часа.  
  
      — Это не повод распускать руки, Ребекка.  
  
      — Она назвала нашу мать ведьмой, — вредно наябедничала Ребекка.  
  
      — А вот мне трудно с этим спорить.  
  
      Ребекка взглянула на него, словно рассерженная кошка. Она очень не любила, когда Кол поддерживал кого-то постороннего, а не родную сестру. Давина в этой ситуации определенно считалась для нее посторонней. Хейли или даже Сэйдж она бы еще могла пережить, а вот все остальные претенденты на фамилию Майклсон Ребеккой старательно игнорировались в подобных ситуациях. С другой стороны, это был своеобразный тест на прочность от младшей Майклсон. Кто выдерживал все ее замашки — имел большие шансы задержаться надолго. Хейли в свое время просто с ней подралась. А сразу после этого они подружились и пошли вместе пить пиво, разглядев друг в друге родственные души.  
  
      Но Давина понятия не имела, что Ребекка все это на самом деле не специально, а просто потому, что была не менее импульсивна, чем кое-кто из ее братьев. Кол же все отлично знал, но был не менее, а, скорее, даже более взрывным, поэтому все было очень сложно в текущий момент. Кол пока казался в рамках нормы, но все присутствующие ощущали, что гроза где-то рядом. Не столько из-за Кола, сколько просто в принципе.  
  
      Ребекка и Кол не сводили друг с друга испытывающего взгляда, ведя свой личный, безмолвный разговор. Давина молчаливо ожидала, пока они закончат. Безумно хотелось вмешаться, и пару раз она уже открывала рот, желая тоже поучаствовать, но сдерживала себя в последний миг. Чувствовала, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Все-таки, отношения в их семье были куда глубже и запутанней, чем Давина могла понять.  
  
      — То есть, ты выбираешь ее сторону? — едва сдерживая гнев, сказала Ребекка.  
  
      Кол сдерживаться не стал. Ему опять отдавили любимую душевную мозоль, и он не счел нужным это терпеть.  
  
      — Ребекка! Я, помнится, уже просил никогда не заставлять меня делать выбор!  
  
      — Это почему же?  
  
      — Потому что однажды ответ может быть не в твою пользу.  
  
      Ребекка зло сглотнула. Кол оглянулся в сторону Давины. Та стояла все там же, пристально наблюдая за Майклсонами. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Кол вдруг что-то увидел важное в ее взгляде и резко выдохнул:  
  
      — Бекка, я говорил, что однажды тебя выгоню? Не доводи меня.  
  
      Тут у Ребекки и вовсе отказал дар речи. Она покачала головой, не веря собственным ушам. Ей-то в голову не приходило все то, что пришло Колу, но у того не было возможности объяснить. Да и желания тоже, Ребекка его за прошедшее время уже достала выводить из себя. Он охотно отвечал ей тем же, поэтому им и в самом деле уже пришла пора немного отдохнуть друг от друга.  
  
      Сердито буркнув что-то на тему того, что ее брат — беспросветный идиот, она резво умчалась в прихожую, и, прихватив свою куртку, громко хлопнула напоследок входной дверью, отправившись проветривать голову.  
  
      Кол кивнул головой, мысленно провожая Ребекку в дальний путь, и тут же развернулся к Давине, которая встретила его взгляд с поднятой головой. Лично она ничего хорошего сейчас не ожидала. Ее изнутри всю выжало, словно лимон, и Давина чувствовала, что сейчас в ее жизни один из переломных моментов, когда решается что-то важное.  
  
      — Ну и? Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
  
      — Нам есть о чем говорить? — Давина решила не кидаться в омут с головой. Словно хотела прощупать почву под ногами.  
  
      — Не знаю. Ты мне скажи.  
  
      Прищур карих глаз был такой знакомый, но все равно такой чужой, такой холодный. Давина почти не узнавала этот взгляд. И он почти пугал ее. Но лишь почти. Бояться Кола всерьез она не умела. Не хотела.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь, что так нельзя?  
  
      — А как можно?  
  
      Кол вынуждал ее заговорить первой. Знал, о чем она, но было важно, чтобы она сама сказала все, что хочет. Ей нужно было все это выплеснуть, слишком уж давно и слишком много она в себе скопила, чтобы можно было и дальше все это оттягивать и ждать. Давина была на грани своих сил. И Кол это видел.  
  
      И сработало это очень быстро. Еще пара ничего не значащих фраз, и ее прорвало.  
  
      — Как ты можешь? Даже сейчас, как ты можешь? Почему ты так спокоен? Как ты можешь быть одновременно таким жестоким и таким… — Давина не нашла нужного слова и просто взмахнула рукой, позволяя Колу самому догадываться, что конкретно она имела в виду.  
  
      Кол вполне догадался, но в данный момент его больше интересовало не это. Информация была важнее.  
  
      — Ну вот ты и разговорилась, — Давине все это не понравилось, но возразить она опять не успела. — Что тебе сказал этот урод?  
  
      — Марсель не урод! — Кол оценил, скорость реакции Давины, но позволил себе скептичный смешок. Едва слышный. Так, чтобы она не услышала. — И я не верю словам. Ты же знаешь. Он мне показал.  
  
      Вот теперь Кол напрягся. Ему не нравилось, когда вмешивались в его личные дела. Тем более, когда это делает тот, кто ему совершенно не по нраву.  
  
      — Замечательно, то есть охрану кому-то срочно нужно менять! — зло заметил он.  
  
      — Что? Это единственное, что ты можешь сказать? — Давина не понимала. Она, правда, совершенно не понимала. — Она живая, Кол, ты понимаешь? Живая! Так нельзя.   
  
      — С ней нельзя? Ты точно про Кэтрин? Ты не заметила, что…  
  
      — Я знаю! — Давина оборвала его, не желая ничего слушать. Потому что боялась. Боялась и в самом деле увидеть то, о чем ей говорили. Она выдохнула и продолжила чуть тише, хотя и ненамного. — Я помню, Кол. Она злая, она хитрая, но она все равно человек! Есть другие способы!  
  
      — Ты сама сказала: она хитрая. С ней нельзя по-другому. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Погрозил ей пальчиком? Сказал: «ай-яй-яй, так нельзя, не делай так больше»? Чего именно ты от меня хочешь?  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты был человеком, Кол! — Давина и не знала, как ей объяснить, что ее волнует не Кэтрин. По-хорошему, ей было глубоко плевать, что с той произойдет и как она будет жить. Ее волновал только Кол. Давина боялась того, что однажды может произойти с ним. — А что будет, если кто-то из нас однажды расстанется с тобой? Что, если кто-то оступится?  
  
      Она специально употребила множественное число, хотя имела ввиду себя, но едва ли это нужно было объяснять Колу. Он и без того это знал. Устав, что на него кричат, он взял минутный тайм-аут. Внимательно зыркнул на Давину, и, укрощая кипящую ярость в груди, глубоко вдохнул и вновь заговорил:  
  
      — Она заставила моего брата стрелять в меня. Она пыталась убить мою сестру. Она хотела уничтожить жизнь Ребекки. Благодаря ей, моя мать разбила мое сердце. Ты так сможешь? — Кол вновь пристально посмотрел в глаза Давины. Слишком пристально, отчего она ощутила мурашки на коже. — Не делай так, Давина. Никогда не делай.  
  
      Где-то в глубине этой фразы Давина услышала абсолютное четкое: «не разбивай мое сердце». Хотя говорил он вообще-то не об этом. Вполне определенно. И глядя сейчас в его глаза, она очень ясно поняла, о чем когда-то давно говорила ей Фрейя. Кол действительно был похож на огонь. Пока рядом с Давиной он был мягким и теплым, она и не замечала, но сейчас в его глазах горел неукротимый дикий пожар, готовый сжечь дотла любого, кто позволит себе сделать ему больно.  
  
      — Ты все-таки боишься меня, — он опустил голову и печально улыбнулся. — Я понимаю. Но едва ли я смогу стать кем-то другим.  
  
      — Нет! — Давина так растерялась, увидев опечаленного Кола, что на минуту забыла, что сердится. — Я боюсь не тебя. Я боюсь, что твоя мать была права. И я… мне нужно время, чтобы пережить все, что на меня свалилось.  
  
      — Моя мать? — Кол вполне определенно тут же вновь разозлился. — Что она опять учудила?  
  
      — Опять? — Кол мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, осознавая, что иногда не все надо брякать, что приходит в голову. — Было что-то еще?  
  
      — Это уже не имеет значения.  
  
      — Кол! Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверяла, если ты мне ничего не рассказываешь?  
  
      — Если бы я рассказывал тебе все — мне не нужно было бы твое доверие.  
  
      Что ответить ему на это, она не нашла. Просто неожиданно поняла, что из нее ушли все силы. Ей просто нужно немного подумать и отдохнуть. Отделить зерна от плевел.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь ты мне расскажешь?  
  
      — Если тогда ты захочешь знать.  
  
      — Если тогда мы не поставим между нами точку?  
  
      Внезапно он устало улыбнулся и, вытянув руку, с силой дернул ее за запястье на себя. Не успев даже охнуть, она внезапно ощутила на губах такой знакомый и такой давно нужный поцелуй. Целовал он жадно, горячо, задыхаясь ее воздухом. Словно вот-вот ее отнимут у него. Словно еще секунда — и они очнутся от сна в тысячах миров друг от друга.  
  
      Не очнулись. Просто поцелуй внезапно закончился. Он отстранился от нее столь же резво, как и притянул. Отпуская в плен собственных мыслей.  
  
      — Видишь? Точка между нами никогда не будет поставлена.  
  
      И она снова не знала, что ему на это сказать.


	25. Chapter 25

      Сквозь сон Давина ощутила, как ее волос мягко коснулись. Просыпаться не хотелось, хотелось и дальше видеть спокойные сны в которых никто не треплет нервы. Где родители. И Кол. Тот, прежний, с которым все было гораздо проще. А возвращаться в реальность раньше, чем завершится ночь — она не хотела.  
  
      Но, увы, сознание не спросило. Само вынырнуло на поверхность, потянувшись за тихой лаской.  
  
      — Почему не спишь? — произнесла Давина хриплым от сна голосом.  
  
      Услышав едва заметный вздох, открыла глаза и тут же наткнулась взглядом на сидящего рядом Кола. Он помедлил с ответом, напоследок едва касаясь ее волос и убирая руку.  
  
      В комнате царила тьма. Сквозь плотно сомкнутые шторы едва-едва пробивалась узкая полоска лунного света. Толком ничего не было видно, особенно только очнувшейся от сна Давине, но привычный силуэт не узнать было нельзя.   
  
      — Думал.  
  
      Давина сонно потерла глаза рукой, привыкая к ночному сумраку.  
  
      — О чем?  
  
      Вместо ответа он просто внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. Окружающая их тьма не позволила оценить его взгляд, но мурашки по коже все равно побежали, и Давина неуютно заерзала. Осознав, что вопрос не самый уместный, она тоже вздохнула и, найдя руку Кола, чуть провела по ней ладонью и подвинулась на кровати.  
  
      — Ложись, Кол. Уже поздно.  
  
      — Давина...  
  
      — Ложись, — устало повторила она. — Тебе нужно спать. Если для спокойствия тебе необходимо охранять меня — я не против. Только спи уже, Бога ради, пожалуйста.  
  
      Не став спорить, Кол опустился на прогнувшийся под его весом матрас, но засыпать тем ни менее ни один из них не торопился. Так и лежали лицом к лицу, думая о чем-то своем. Тишина не помогала; сейчас она пугала и навевала никому ненужные мысли, проезжаясь по открытым нервам. Давина вновь нашла руку Кола своей и переплела их пальцы, словно успокаивая себя. Или, быть может, его. Развернулась на спину, немного поерзала и, уставившись в потолок, вновь вернулась все к тому же разговору.  
  
      — Я не боюсь тебя. Не в отношении меня. Меня пугает, что все вмешиваются. И как ты реагируешь. И что ты можешь сделать в ответ на это, — Давина повернула голову в сторону Кола и беспокойно на него взглянула. Он внимательно слушал. — Я не хочу быть одной из тех, кто разобьет твою жизнь, — опустив глаза, прошептала чуть слышно. — Или чью-то еще.  
  
      Он промолчал. Знал, что это не всё. Говорили они уже не в первый раз, но все равно сказано было не всё. Вряд ли сейчас был последний разговор или последняя фраза. Поэтому он давал ей пространство для этого: чтобы она могла говорить все, что ей кажется важным и без ненужных на самом деле ответов. И она продолжила.  
  
      — Я понимаю, что твоя семья останется твоей семьей в любом случае, чтобы не произошло, и что у вас часто все сложно, — Кол согласно фыркнул. — И я... Я запутана. Мне не хочется стать причиной еще одного раздора. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня страдали люди. А еще не хочу, чтобы за меня что-то решали или манипулировали. И... — Давина сжала его руку, и он мягко провел большим пальцем по ее ладони. — Я не хочу тебя терять, Кол. Но мне страшно. Поэтому иногда веду себя как истеричка. Прости меня.  
  
      — Странно, что это ты решила извиняться, — Кол наконец-то решил подать голос.  
  
      — Я уже давно поняла, что ты извиняешься другими способами. Со словами вежливости у тебя не слишком хорошо складывается, — тихо рассмеялась в ответ.  
  
      Она вновь развернулась к нему и подобралась поближе. Если бы Давина чуть протянула свободную ладонь, то могла бы коснуться его легко вздымающейся от дыхания груди. И ей так хотелось это сделать, она почти чувствовала жжение этого желания на самых кончиках пальцев. Сопротивляться себе Давина не стала. Провела по ключице и через шею перешла ладонью на лицо.  
  
      — Ребекка вернулась?  
  
      Давина с ней может быть и ухитрилась разругаться, но все же волновалась. Мало ли, что может быть. Не настолько зла она была на Ребекку. Все подвержены эмоциям, тем более, если дело касается родных людей, Давина отлично это понимала. Не одобряла, но понять была в состоянии.  
  
      — Нет, шляется где-то, наверное дуется, — Кол едва заметно поморщился. Говорить о сестре не хотелось. Не сейчас.  
  
      — Ты не волнуешься?  
  
      — Она большая девочка. И умная, хотя и блондинка. С ней все будет в порядке.  
  
      Давина предпочла поверить на слово, пусть и слышала в его голосе нотку лукавства. Лунный свет, едва пробивающийся в комнату действовал на нее абсолютно соответствующим образом. Она подобралась еще поближе к Колу и дыша куда-то в шею попыталась сказать.  
  
      — Кол, — заглянула ему в глаза и даже сквозь темноту ощутила, как он недоверчиво напрягся. — Я тебя...  
  
      — Тшшш. Испортишь, — он не позволил ей договорить, положив указательный палец на ее губы. Она недоуменно на него посмотрела. — Молчи. Не говори того, о чем можешь пожалеть.   
  
      Давина снова не стала спорить. Но ей стало досадно, что он не стал слушать.   
  
      Больше они не говорили. Когда он убрал палец с ее губ, она оперлась лбом о его ключицу и позволила себя обнять. Снова вспомнился разговор с Фрейей, как та говорила, что нельзя давать Колу повод верить в лучший исход, если есть варианты. Видимо Фрейя действительно знала, о чем стоит говорить и предупреждать. Впрочем, это и не удивительно. Ей ли не знать, чего можно ожидать от младшего брата.  
  
      Думая обо всем этом, Давина расслабилась в привычных объятиях и наконец-то снова спокойно уснула.  
  
      Утром они так и проснулись. Глаза в глаза. Кол все так же обнимал ее за плечи одной рукой и выбираться Давина на волю не рвалась.  
  
      — Доброго утра.  
  
      — Хотелось бы.   
  
      Давина закатила глаза и улыбнулась. Кол как и обычно, не изменял себе. И как всегда, этот его насмешливый взгляд; она и в самом деле чертовски соскучилась по нему, даже сама до конца не понимала насколько сильно.  
  
      Ночь ушла, унося за собой мрачные мысли. Поднимать ворох всех вопросов прямо сейчас казалось неразумным. Тепло постели и близость друг друга почти просили ничего не говорить о плохом и продолжать нежится вот так, словно ничего не было. Продолжать касаться и просто молчать.  
  
      Но, день уже вступал в свои права, и все заботы снова оказывались где-то рядом. С другой стороны, никому из них не было запрещено привносить в свои дни немного радостей.  
  
      — Поужинаем?  
  
      — На свидание зовёшь?  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Давина внезапно рассмеялась в голос. Ей почему-то этим утром было так легко и спокойно, что хотелось побыть обычной романтичной барышней. Наверное поэтому она попыталась столкнуть Кола с кровати, что естественно не получилось, и в процессе короткой потасовки, он быстро захватил власть, удерживая руки Давины вытянутыми к изголовью кровати, не позволяя ей и попытки перехвата. В какой-то момент она заметила в его глазах некие отблески огня и словно очнулась. Они были слишком близко. Так близко, что пожелай она и в самом деле победить в той шуточной схватке, ей не нужно было и сантиметра движения. Лишь коснуться губ Кола, которые были непозволительно манящими и вновь жгли ей кожу своим дыханием. И он вновь, в который раз делал это. Крал её сердце, обманывая все доводы разума, заставлял тело предавать её, делая вид, что он сам вовсе тут не причем.   
  
      Он ласкался, словно большой, нежный кот. Едва касался кончиком носа кожи на ее лице, чуть потираясь о скулы. Отпустив ее руки, порхающими движениями пальцев провел от самых запястий до плеч. Не сделал ничего, что могло бы ее потревожить, просто ластился, соскучившись. Кротко, послушно. Секундная слабость.  
  
      Он отстранился быстрее, чем она успела втянуться в незамысловатую игру и сознательно продолжить все или прервать. Порой его тяга решать все самому убивала ее. Но сейчас она она слишком скучала по нему такому, чтобы омрачать это чувство чем-то ещё.  
  
      — Ну так что, ты согласна?  
  
      Давина спрятала свою улыбку в ворох из одеяла.  
  
      — Чего ты смеешься, эй!  
  
      Давина высунулась из одеяла и с улыбкой промолвила неверяще.  
  
      — Спустя столько месяцев после нашего знакомства, после совместного проживания, после наших отношений и расставания, и почти твоего предательства, и всей это непонятной ерунды что была после… Ты зовёшь меня… Сейчас? Посреди продолжения черт знает чего? Первый раз ты зовёшь меня на свидание только сейчас? — Давина серьезно взглянула на него. — Где ж ты раньше ходил, романтик?  
  
      Кол спокойно пожал плечами.  
  
      — Выбирал удачный момент.  
  
      — Выбрал? — уточнила Давина.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Против этого сказать уже было нечего. Кол дернул бровью, обозначая этим свою правоту и, зевнув, сел на постели, спустив ноги на холодный пол. Помолчав минутку, Давина произнесла ему в спину:  
  
      — Я согласна.  
  
      Когда он самоуверенно обернулся, словно и не сомневался в ответе, она уточнила.  
  
      — И у меня есть к тебе просьба.  
  
      — Какая?  
  
      — Научи меня стрелять.  
  
      Кол взъерошил свои и без того лохматые со сна волосы и развернулся в сторону Давины еще больше. Если просьба его и удивила, вида он не подал.  
  
      — На кой тебе это понадобилось?  
  
      Давина приподнялась, оперевшись на локоть, и попыталась сформулировать свои мысли, чтобы было понятно.  
  
      — Фрейя сказала, что я твоя слабость, — она взглянула на Кола, но он просто слушал, не торопясь ничего комментировать или спрашивать. — И если она права, я собираюсь стать самой сильной из твоих слабостей. Мне не понравилось, что кто-то может мне угрожать. Или тем, кто мне важен. И еще я хочу научится драться, — она еще помолчала и добавила тихо. — Если ты мне поможешь.  
  
      Кол все так же смотрел на нее. Размышлял о своем. Взвешивал все свои «за» и «против». Просьба Давины не то, чтобы шла вразрез с его взглядами, даже наоборот, в ее словах был свой, определенный резон, однако же, и в этом была своя отрицательная сторона.  
  
      — Кол?  
  
      Давина тоже поднялась и, касаясь его руки, которой он опирался о кровать, положила голову ему на плечо. Его спина была словно кремень, выдавая напряженность своего хозяина. Рефлекторно Давина и сама внутренне подобралась. Снова ругаться она не собиралась. Не в это утро и не здесь. Нельзя портить столь чудное пробуждение, должно же остаться хоть что-то не испорченное.  
  
      — Ты против?  
  
      — Нет. Если ты хочешь — воля твоя, — Кол повел плечами, позволяя себе отпустить ситуацию и расслабился. — Но у меня есть условие.  
  
      — Я тоже что-то должна сделать?  
  
      — Не совсем, — Давина вопросительно подняла брови. — Ты должна полностью меня слушаться. Если я скажу «хватит» — значит с тебя хватит. Если мы продолжаем — мы будем продолжать, даже если тебе будет казаться, что ты сдохнешь прям вот щас, в эту же секунду.  
  
      Давина фыркнула и понимающе изогнула губы.  
  
      — А-а-а, — протянула она. — Опять ваше семейное: «жестокость оправдана»?  
  
      Интонация Колу не понравилась. Общий смысл он уловил и был даже с ним согласен, но что-то внутри него раздраженно дернулось в ответ на подобный комментарий. Но, этот порыв был удушен в зародыше.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, пытать я тебя не планирую.  
  
      В ответ Давина улыбнулась и отстранившись, провела рукой по его плечу.  
  
      — Я тоже большая девочка, Кол. Я могу справиться.  
  


***

  
  
      Где-то в другой части города совсем другие люди занимались совсем другими делами.   
  
      Бонни пришло в голову приобщить Кая к мировой литературе. Приобщаться тот не сильно горел желанием, но Бонни было сложно остановить в ее убеждениях, поэтому сейчас Кай терпеливо читал «Бремя страстей человеческих» с самым безмятежным видом развалившись на облюбованном кресле.  
  
      И разумеется, не забывал сообщать по пути прочтения все свои самые ценные мысли.  
  
      — Они идиоты.  
  
      — Кто?  
  
      Бонни, под чьим бдительным и неусыпным присмотром и приобщался Кай, подняла голову. Она разбирала свой старый архив фотографий, пытаясь разложить все по альбомам.  
  
      Кай больше ничего не сказал, словно и не слышал вопрос. Вместо этого он сердито и с шумом перевернул страницу. Чтение все же увлекло его.  
  
      Это было одной из причин, зачем Бонни затеяла эту образовательную программу. Не то, чтобы она считала Кая безнадежным неучем, ничего подобного, он был прекрасно образован, хотя и прикидывался порой валенком. Просто иногда его было слишком много.   
  
      Он был буквально везде и неустанно требовал к себе внимания.   
  
      Бонни не хотелось все испортить тем, что иногда ей просто хотелось тишины и покоя. Даже рядом с ним.  
  
      Особенно рядом с ним.  
  
      И, на ее счастье, у Кая оказалась особая любовь к печатному слову. Это и в самом деле его захватывало. Книги он словно заглатывал, прочитывая одну за другой, впрочем, не факт, что это хоть сколько-нибудь на нем сказывалось. Разве что тишины действительно стало больше, а Бонни стала чуть спокойней.  
  
      И раз уж он отвлек ее, она позволила себе буквально на несколько минут забыть о своем занятии и потратить время на увлеченного Кая.  
  
      Ей нравилось иногда вот так, тайком за ним наблюдать. Выдавалось подобное нечасто, Кай редко спокойно и молча сидел на месте, но тем дороже такие моменты были для Бонни. Можно было бы, конечно заниматься подобным по ночам, когда он спит, но все же, это было несколько другое. К тому же, Кай и во сне не всегда был спокоен.  
  
      И теперь Бонни расслабленно откинулась на диван, возле которого она расположилась на полу, для удобства, и залюбовалась на парня, раздумывая о своем.   
  
      В последнее время у них вроде как все было хорошо. Не без ссор, все же оба не идеальны, но довольно мирно. О чем интуиция Бонни почему-то беспокоилась. Даже не столько именно об их личных отношениях, но все ей казалось, что что-то не так. Но что именно, она никак не улавливала.  
  
      Кай вел себя как будто как обычно. Много говорил, был шебутным и беспокойным, но… Бонни пыталась засунуть свои ощущения куда-нибудь подальше, но все равно ее не покидало чувство, будто она чего-то не заметила. Вот и теперь. Кай был все тем же, но что-то изменилось.  
  
      — Кай.  
  
      Он повернул голову, и она вновь заметила то, что ее беспокоило. Всего на долю секунды в его взгляде была аномальная для него озабоченность, но через мгновение все прошло, он вновь стал знакомым и родным Каем.  
  
      — Хочешь кофе?  
  
      Ей хотелось спросить другое, но она была уверена, что не время. Вместо ответа Кай улыбнулся, как умел только он.  
  
      — Хочу, — и отложил книгу в сторону. — Не парься, я сам сварю.  
  
      Со свойственной ему грацией, он спрыгнул с кресла. Бонни проводила его взглядом и вернулась к фотографиям, но пару минут спустя она-таки оторвалась и, встав на ноги, отправилась следом за парнем.  
  
      Кай уже успел разобраться с кофе и разливал напиток по кружкам.   
  
      Бонни подошла со спины и мягко обняла его, обхватив руками поперек живота.   
  
      — Что-то произошло? — спокойно спросил он.   
  
      — Ты мне скажи, — почти шепотом произнесла она. — С тобой что-то происходит.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Кай убрал ее руки и все с таким же спокойствием переставил кружки на обеденный стол.  
  
      — Кофе готов.  
  
      Бонни села напротив и продолжила выжидательно смотреть. Знала, что ответит. Пусть туманно, но хоть что-то скажет. Он не спешил. Не торопясь уселся поудобнее, подвинул на столе вазочку с фруктами, сделал первый глоток горячего кофе и только после этого начал.  
  
      — Мне не хочется врать, я потом опять запутаюсь кому что наврал и добром это не закончится, но с другой стороны, если говорить начистоту, то, конечно…  
  
      — Кай! — оборвала его Бонни, спокойно грея руки о кружку. Она уже привыкла, что его нужно иногда останавливать, пока он не успел всех заболтать.  
  
      Он сделал еще один короткий глоток и наконец перешел к сути. Что он счел сутью, это несколько отличалось от общепринятых норм.  
  
      — Мы охренеть насколько влипли, и я пока плохо понимаю как выбраться без последствий.  
  
      — Мы? Кто мы?  
  
      Кай устало потер переносицу.  
  
      — Бонни… — он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. — Не надо. Правда. Я ценю твое участие, но это все закончится плохо.  
  
      Она грустно посмотрела в окно. Кай начал говорить короткими четкими предложениями и на ее взгляд, именно это — не к добру.  
  
      — Все так критично?   
  
      Он почему-то внезапно рассердился.  
  
      — Вот всегда все так! Все проблемы только из-за вас! Что вы за существа такие, женщины? Вечно понарожаете сами себя, а мы потом мучаемся! Насколько же просто было бы без вас. Ни войн, ни скандалов, ни предательств, ни… самого мира.  
  
      Закончив всю это возмущенную тираду куда спокойнее, чем начал, он заерзал на месте и сердито засопел. Бонни отнеслась к этому философски и вздохнув, просто пожала плечами.  
  
      — Милый, — она взяла его за руку, — я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
      Он успокаивающе провел большим пальцем по ее и, медленно приблизив ладонь к своему лицу, невесомо поцеловал фаланги.  
  
      — Нет, влюбленный волк уже не хищник, — неизвестно к чему пробурчал он себе под нос. Совсем тихо, почти беззвучно.  
  
      Не отпуская ее руки, он поднялся на ноги и обошел стол. Смотреть снизу вверх на него было неудобно, и она тоже встала. Кай поправил прядь ее волос, сбившихся на лицо и едва коснулся ее губ своими.  
  
      — Мне пора идти. Вечером созвонимся?  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Она проводила его до двери, и глядя, как он уходит, еще раз спросила.  
  
      — И все же?  
  
      А он вновь улыбнулся, успокаивая Бонни. Эта улыбка всегда срабатывала на ней безотказно.  
  
      — Просто будь на моей стороне пока сможешь, хорошо?  
  
      И вновь коснулся ее губ.  
  
      Закрыв за ним дверь, Бонни озадаченно облокотилась плечом на стену.   
  
      — Потрясающе, то ли нахамил, то ли в любви признался, — заворчала она. — Куда ж ты влез, беспокойный мой?  
  
      Должного утешения разговор ей не принес, но, в какой-то степени, что-то она для себя вынесла.   
  


***

  
  
      Несколькими часами спустя, Давина очень сильно сердилась. Преимущественно на себя, на Кола сердится было будто бы не за что, он ее честно предупреждал.  
  
      Коротко говоря, он успел банально ее утомить своими выходками. В данный момент они находились на стрельбище, где Кол делал все, чтобы Давина не могла сосредоточиться. Вернее, на самом-то деле, он пытался помочь, но прямо сейчас горячие ладони на талии очень отвлекали.  
  
      — Ты мне мешаешь!  
  
      Кол на это ехидно фыркнул ей прямо в ухо. Давина внезапно вспомнила лошадей.   
  
      — А ты неправильно стоишь. Опять, — голос его при этом был почему-то чрезвычайно довольным.  
  
      Вместо слов, он терпеливо развернул ее в правильную позицию. Отошел, придирчиво оглядел и снова фыркнул.   
  
      — Допустим, — подошел с другого бока, и, положив свою руку поверх ее, которой она держала пистолет, снова повторил, помогая движениями. — Стрелять с вытянутых рук. Левая рука либо поверх правой, либо удерживает запястье, выбирай как тебе удобнее. Снимаешь предохранитель, взводишь курок, прицеливаешься и мягко нажимаешь на спусковой крючок.  
  
      Давина цепко следила за каждым его движением. Отпустив ее руки, он отошел, всем видом показывая, что совершенно не собирается мешать. Скрестил руки на груди и выжидательно смотрел. Она послушно повторила все, что он сказал и выстрелила. Выстрел удался. В десятку она еще не попадала, но в целом, целилась весьма неплохо. Тем более, что Кол очень старался сбить ее с цели.  
  
      — Еще раз, — промурлыкал он ей на ухо. Как он оказался у нее за спиной, она и не заметила.  
  
      И он опять начал заново. Как только она подняла руки, сразу же ощутила знакомую ладонь едва выше бедра.  
  
      — Кол!   
  
      Его явно ничего не смущало. Со смущением у него по жизни было плохо.  
  
      — Не отвлекайся, — со совершенным спокойствием проговорил он. — Если тебе придется стрелять, никто не будет ждать, когда ты сосредоточишься и соберешься с чувствами. Ты не должна видеть и чувствовать ничего, кроме цели. Абстрагируйся и стреляй.  
  
      Задача выдалась не из легких. Игнорировать Кола, когда он этого не хотел было трудно. Особенно при условии неопределенности их отношений.  
  
      Крепко обхватив свое запястье, она сомкнула веки на мгновение и выдохнула, и в самом деле стараясь отсечь все лишнее. Досчитав до десяти, еще раз глубоко вдохнула и распахнула глаза. Почти получилось, но в последний момент к легким движениям ладоней внезапно присоединился нежный поцелуй в самое основание шеи. Рука Давины дрогнула, пуля прошла мимо цели.  
  
      Тихий коварный смех не заставил себя ждать. Ладони исчезли, и это было даже как-то обидно. Уставшая Давина вновь рассердилась и слишком резко развернулась, желая что-нибудь брякнуть. Внимательно за всем наблюдающий Кол выхватил пистолет из ее рук, про который она слегка подзабыла.  
  
      — Осторожнее, снайпер. Прострелишь себе ногу и тебе станет грустно.  
  
      Все также коварно улыбающийся Кол не сводил с Давины внимательного взгляда, словно ждал, сдержится она или сдастся, а она внезапно поняла, что это ее испытание на прочность, Кол не просто так выдвигал свое условие и у нее был шанс — отказаться прямо сейчас, навсегда или остаться. И он продолжит ее отвлекать, раздражать и гонять до предела возможностей. Сама просила, сама хотела. Эта мысль весьма отрезвила ее и она успокоилась. Вот так просто сдаться — ну уж нет. Относилась ли эта мысль только к ее обучению, или уже к довольно старому вопросу — она не поняла.  
  
      Лицо Кола смягчилось, словно он понял.   
  
      — Давай еще раз, — Давина упрямо протянула руку за пистолетом, но у Кола были другие планы.  
  
      — Нет. На сегодня хватит.  
  
      — Кол…  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Еще. Один. Раз.  
  
      — Хватит! — отрезал он. — Давина, ты устала, рассержена и голодна. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
  
      И он был прав. Она и правда потратила много сил и нервов и нуждалась теперь в чем-то попроще. И в еде. Ей жутко хотелось поесть. Да и руки, оттянутые с непривычки тяжелым оружием просили перерыва.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, ты молодец. Просто не все сразу, не жадничай, — добавил он.  
  
      Давина решила не спорить. И это было к лучшему, как только она села в машину, то даже едва простонала от счастья. Она и не думала, что настолько устала.  
  
      — Вот видишь.  
  
      — Ладно, ты был прав. Мне нужно пару часов отдохнуть. И поесть. Заедем куда-нибудь? Мне не хочется готовить.  
  


***

  
  
      День прошел тихо, словно само время было в ожидании чего-то важного.   
  
      Уже вечером, закончив все свои дела, Давина отключила телефон. Она не желала, чтобы кто-то в этот наконец наступивший день посмел ей хоть немного помешать и все испортить. И Давина наслаждалась этой обещанной тишиной.  
  
      Кол постучал в дверь квартиры ровно в восемь часов, как они и условились. Им обоим хотелось, чтобы это правда было самое настоящее свидание, а не просто прогулка двух соседей.  
  
      Давина, завершавшая свой образ у зеркала, чуть задержалась, но как только дверь отворилась, Кол не смог удержаться от широкой блистательной улыбки.  
  
      — Я даже рассказать не могу, насколько ты прекрасна, — проговорил он, протягивая ей ладонь.  
  
      Глядя на его улыбку, она и сама так же спокойно и открыто улыбнулась, принимая его руку.  
  
      Дверь за спиной захлопнулась, словно это они сами что-то наконец оставили позади. Давина взяла Кола под руку.  
  
      — Куда мы идем?  
  
      Колу не хотелось сегодня никаких ресторанов, хождений по городу и лишних, незнакомых, или и того хуже, знакомых людей. Хотелось, чтобы вдвоем. Чтобы никто не мешал. Так же, как и Давине.  
  
      Поэтому они долго ехали вдаль от центра Нью-Йорка. От ярких огней шумного города.  
  
      В машине оба предпочли молчать. Казалось, любые слова будут сейчас лишними и ненужными. Гораздо лучше было спокойно наслаждаться поездкой и слушать тихую музыку.   
  
      Давина иногда с любопытством поглядывала на Кола, но он был совершенно спокоен, только порой, когда ловил ее взгляд, коротко улыбался. Улыбка была обещающей, а молчание волнующим. Глядя на нее Давина и сама наполнялась непонятным ожиданием, и, вопреки всему, сейчас она была блаженно спокойна. Наконец-то. После всего этого времени.  
  
      Он привез ее на берег небольшого озера. К счастью, еще было довольно тепло и заботиться об этом не пришлось, да и Давина не забыла свою любимую куртку, предупрежденная заранее о возможности свидания на свежем воздухе.  
  
      Кола внезапно потянуло на романтику, поэтому ужин под звездами он счел вполне неплохой идеей.  
  
      А звезды были потрясающими тем вечером. Как только Давина вышла из машины, она тут же подняла взгляд к небу, которое было усыпано мириадами сияющих звезд. В городе, полном неоновых огней их было почти не заметить, а здесь, в тиши природы… Давина ощутила почти забытый восторг. Она обожала вот такое единение с природой, но уже давно не получалось выбраться. Давина рассмеялась в голос, и, развернувшись, крепко обняла Кола за шею.  
  
      — Невероятно, — отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза. — Здесь чудесно.  
  
      Почему-то было так хорошо и все забылось. Словно все, что тревожило и беспокоило, осталось где-то там, за чертой этого вечера. На следующий день все вернется, но теперь — не было ничего, что могло бы потревожить.  
  
      Они расположились на траве у озера. Уже буквально час спустя Давина громко хохоча валялась прямо на траве и спорила с Колом.  
  
      — Не говорила я такого!  
  
      — Говорила!  
  
      — Врешь ты все, не было ничего подобного, я не помню.  
  
      — Так правильно, ты же была в драбаган! Куда там запомнить.  
  
      И оба снова засмеялись.  
  
      Давине надоело лежать на земле, но когда она попыталась сесть нормально, смех стих. Она опять оказалась слишком близко к Колу. Звезды, вино, ночная тишина и они наедине. Удержаться было невозможно. Да и незачем.  
  
      Она скучала по этому. Просто целоваться, не доказывая друг другу что-то. Просто касаться его губ, потому что хочется и потому что она может. Просто наслаждаться, что он рядом. Что он с ней. Она так устала думать и всех вокруг слушать. И наконец-то решила выбрать себя.  
  
      Утолив свою долгую жажду, она оторвалась от его губ, и, глядя в темные хитрые глаза, уверенно выдала:  
  
      — Я тебя люблю, — он попытался открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но она положила на его губы ладонь. — Да заткнись ты, Бога ради! Мне надоело, что все вокруг говорят, что все пытаются доказать, как лучше, мне надоело слушать и думать. Мне плевать. На всех. Ты Кол Майклсон. И я. Тебя. Люблю. Это единственное, что важно.  
  
      Она кожей почувствовала, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке и убрала свою ладонь. Он и вправду улыбался. Не этой своей, вечно насмешливой ухмылкой, и не грустно, как делал в последнее время. Нет, это была спокойная улыбка человека, очень надеющегося, что этот день настанет, и вот, наконец дождавшегося. Полное умиротворение.  
  
      Давина чувствовала себя приблизительно так же. Но, увы, ей было что еще добавить, не столь радостное.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — стойко повторила она. — Но не собираюсь терпеть все твои выходки. Это было больно, Кол. На повторение — я не согласна. Если тебе необходимо меня защищать — хорошо. Но не смей больше заставлять думать, что ты меня предал. Понял? У меня не получится еще раз проглотить свою гордость. Даже ради тебя. Если ты собрался что-то делать, ты просто говоришь мне, что именно ты будешь делать. И я не буду больше чувствовать себя идиоткой, за спиной которой решаются мировые проблемы. Понятно? — еще раз сердито спросила Давина.  
  
      — Разумеется, дорогая моему сердцу Давина, — промурчал он и вновь припал к ее губам. Слушать длинные монологи он никогда не любил, лучше действовать.  
  
      Вернулись домой они только ночью.  
  
      — Чудесный был вечер, спасибо, что вытащил меня.  
  
      — Спасибо, что согласилась.  
  
      Они обменялись взаимными улыбками.  
  
      — А теперь мне пора спать, — Давина еще раз коснулась его лица губами и направилась в свою комнату, — спокойного сна.  
  
      Кол облегченно выдохнул; хотя бы с этим он наконец разобрался. И после снова помрачнел, если бы все так решалось...  
  


***

  
  
      Драться с Колом оказалось непростой задачей. Вернее, непросто было выполнить ту задачу, которую он требовал выполнить. Кол старательно выводил ее из себя всеми доступными способами, но требовал, так же, как и при стрельбе, чтобы она не отвлекалась на посторонние раздражители.   
  
      Надо сказать, лупила она отлично, благо что удар был давным-давно поставлен и начальная подготовка у нее имелась, все же при её профессии иметь хоть минимальные понятия о самообороне было необходимо, но не обращать внимания на реплики с места было весьма затруднительно.  
  
      — Развлекаетесь, детки? — послышался голос где-то со стороны.  
  
      Кол отвлекся на секунду и тут же получил удар в челюсть.  
  
      — Вот сам и не отвлекайся! — резюмировала Давина.  
  
      Ребекка, зашедшая в зал коварно улыбнулась. Ей происходящее показалось весьма забавным.  
  
      — А она далеко пойдет, — авторитетно заявила она.  
  
      — «Она» стоит прямо тут! И предпочла бы, чтобы о ней не говорили в третьем лице, — на Ребекку Давина продолжала сердится, а уж тем более сейчас она и вовсе была не в духе.  
  
      — Привет, Ребекка, — зато Кол был поразительно спокоен и на перепалки девушек реагировать отказывался.   
  
      Вникать в женские разборки он не считал нужным. А порой даже и опасным для себя. Зато использовать сестру в своих целях зазорным не считал.   
  
      — Поможешь?   
  
      Ребекка внимательно оглядела Давину и, сочтя внешний осмотр достаточным, дернула головой в неопределенном жесте. Но, вопреки этому, когда перевела взгляд на Кола, произнесла:  
  
      — Без проблем, — ещё раз кинула взор на Давину и снисходительно заявила. — Она не совсем безнадежна.   
  
      Давина при этом заявлении в обморок от счастья не упала. Вместо этого она передразнила Ребекку мимикой, пока та не смотрела. Опять скандалить она не собиралась, но и держаться не смогла, поэтому её лицевые художества имел счастье оценить только Кол. Что он, собственно и сделал. Сказать ничего не сказал, но одобрительно подмигнул.   
  
      — Девочки, не ссорьтесь. Прямо сейчас у вас есть выдающийся шанс решить все на месте. Но, — он сделал подчеркивающую паузу, — не превращая обучение в женскую потасовку. Вам это не поможет.   
  
      Девушки синхронно, как по команде закатили глаза к потолку, чем чрезвычайно порадовали Кола.   
  
      — А нам все-таки обязательно этим заниматься?  
  
      — Обязательно. Ребекка, не задавай тупые вопросы, пожалуйста.  
  
      — А можно мне поинтересоваться зачем? — с любопытством влезла Давина.  
  
      Ей самой вполне доставало одного учителя, хотя и была не прочь попробовать с кем-то еще. Больше практики, больше знаний, больше умений. А Давине очень хотелось научится быстрее. Она бывала нетерпелива порой.  
  
      С объяснениями влезла Ребекка.  
  
      — Больше разных людей — больше практики. Кол — наша семейная лисица, если он знает, что не сможет справится — он выматывает соперника, узнавая попутно самые слабые места.  
  
      Давине подумалось, что касается не только техники боя. В конце концов, их отношения приблизительно так и выглядели, как ей казалось.  
  
      — А ты?  
  
      — Я попроще, — Ребекка хмыкнула. — И люблю удары ногами.   
  
      — Только полегче, Бекс. Пожалуйста, она тебе не Ник.  
  
      На это Ребекка лишь добродушно подмигнула брату и без предупреждения перешла в атаку на Давину. Та, разумеется, этого не ожидала, и моментально рухнула на маты. Ребекка осталась стоять, насмехаясь. Давина возмущенно застонала.  
  
      — Не совсем это я просил, — резюмировал Кол, глядя на всю эту картину со стороны.  
  
      — Да ладно, братик. Быстрее втянется, быстрее научится, сам же знаешь.  
  
      Возражать ожидающей этого сестре Кол не стал, вместо этого подошел к Давине, так и лежавшей на спине, и протянул ей руку, помогая подняться.   
  
      — В порядке?  
  
      — Жить буду, — раздраженно буркнула Давина, встав на ноги.  
  
      Потерла локоть, которым стукнулась при падении и упрямо уставилась на Ребекку.  
  
      — Хорошо. Быстрее, так быстрее, мне подходит.  
  
      Ребекка наклонила голову и насмешливо прищурилась.  
  
      — Ты мне все еще нравишься. Забавная.  
  
      Давина, не ценившая неуместного юмора, ожидаемо разозлилась еще больше. Кол, заметивший это, остался недоволен и удержал ее за руку, не позволяя необдуманных действий.  
  
      — Эмоции, Давина, — перевел взгляд на сестру и ее мягко отчитал. — Не дразнись, сестренка, огребешь.  
  
      — Хочешь подраться?  
  
      — Почему бы и нет?  
  
      Ребекка оценивающе осмотрела Кола и улыбнулась.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      После чего точно так же, без предупреждения кинулась с боевым приемом на брата. Его как Давину сразу же сбить не удалось и шанс быстрой победы был упущен.  
  
      Сама Давина, отошедшая от греха подальше, поняла, что имела в виду Ребекка. Кол действительно изматывал Ребекку, дразня и уворачиваясь от ее жалящих, коротких ударов, которыми она стремилась его достать.  
  
      В конце концов, она все же до него дотянулась и уложила на лопатки.  
  
      — Доволен?  
  
      Ее улыбка не успела угаснуть, как Кол дернул ее за щиколотку, и она рухнула следом.  
  
      — Не смей радоваться, пока противник не сдался, что ты как маленькая? Успокоилась?  
  
      Ребекка посмеялась.  
  
      — Да, полегчало. Видишь, Давина, в чем смысл? — перевела она взгляд на девушку. — Эмоциями нужно управлять. Они должны тебе помогать, а не мешать.  
  
      — Неужели? — Давина скрестила руки на груди и сжала губы.  
  
      Ребекка стерла улыбку со своих губ и тихо вздохнула. Мягко поднялась с матов и подошла ближе к Давине. Кол настороженно затаился, настоящей женской драки ему было не нужно.  
  
      — Я должна извиниться.  
  
      У Давины от удивления распахнулись глаза, она уже успела привыкнуть, что Майклсоны не извиняются никогда, уперто считая себя правыми по умолчанию в любом случае. Ребекка хмыкнула, увидев это, и пояснила.  
  
      — Пожалуй, я несколько вспыльчива, и, наверное, мне не стоило съезжать с тормозов, я… погорячилась тогда.  
  
      — А как же, эмоции под контролем и все такое?   
  
      — О том и речь. Эмоции — плохой советчик, Давина. Не позволяй им вести тебя, — Ребекка вновь приподняла уголок губ в примирительной улыбке. — Мир? Я правда не хочу быть тебе врагом.  
  
      Давина на мгновение задумалась. Вспомнила, как ярко Ребекка умеет бросать обвинения, как она говорила, что не сможет больше доверять Давине, как… как она и в самом деле любит семью. Давина чуть помедлила, но тем ни менее, все же кивнула головой. Обзаводиться врагом в лице Ребекке ей тоже не хотелось от слова совсем.  
  
      — Хорошо. Итак, я готова учиться. Давайте все же начнем.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Где-то в это время далеко от всех Майклсонов разом, за надежно запертыми дверьми и крепкими стенами, на постели, привязанная к ней кожаными ремнями, лежала Кэтрин. И не сказать, что она была в большой радости от своего положения, напротив, с каждым днем она становилась все мрачнее. Пребывание в действующей психушке не сильно по своему действию отличилось для нее от пребывания в недействующей.  
  
      К ее счастью, и несчастию всех остальных, в этот день ее навестил весьма внезапный посетитель, но которого она все-таки ждала. Подойдя к постели ближе, он насладился взглядом ее коньячных глаз и радостно произнес:  
  
      — Хватит отдыхать, Спящая Красавица. У нас много дел.  
  
      Ответить Кэтрин ничего не смогла ввиду намордника, закрывающего ее рот, но в глазах заплясали холодные огоньки довольства. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert - Ghost town
> 
> Adam Lambert — Whataya want from me
> 
> The Rasmus - silver night


End file.
